Le jour où ma vie à basculer
by graz67
Summary: Sarah Huddy avait des rêves pleins la tête jusqu'au jour où une terrible tragédie la frappe, pour sa propre protection elle doit changer d'identité et devenir Rachel Berry. Elle devra quitter New York pour retrouver sa ville natale pour vivre avec la famille Hudson-Hummel. Finn Hudson sera t-il la clé pour retrouver goût à la vie et recommencer à rêver?
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fiction. Je n'appartiens en rien à glee.

Je m'appelle Rachel Berry et j'ai 17 ans. Vous m'auriez demandé il y a quelques jours j'étais encore cette fraîche et pétillante Sarah Huddy, qui avait la joie de vivre et des rêves pleins la tête. Seulement en l'espace de quelques heures ma vie a tourné au cauchemar et encore n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Dès que je ferme mes yeux j'ai sans cesse les mêmes images qui défilent dans ma tête. J'aimerai juste pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais les rouvrir, tout serait tellement plus simple. Je n'ai jamais était une de ces filles qui pense au suicide ou à la mort même maintenant avec tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aimerai toute cette peine et cette douleur s'arrête.

Il y a deux jours de ça j'étais heureuse, mes deux pères Hiram et Leroy Huddy avaient prévu de passer la journée avec moi, nous avons commencé par faire les magasins ensuite on a mangé au restaurant et pour finir nous sommes allés voir une nouvelle représentation musicale à Broadway. C'était vraiment la journée rêvée, mais au fond de moi j'avais cette drôle de sensation celle d'être observé, j'avais le sentiment que quelqu'un nous épiés, pensant me monter la tête pour rien j'ai vite chassé cette idée de ma tête. Maintenant je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de suivre mon instinct sa aurait peut-être pu changer les choses.

Nous sommes rentrés assez tard de notre journée en famille qui nous avaient pas mal épuisé à force de courir à droite à gauche, donc à peine rentrés nous sommes chacun allé d'en notre chambre respectif. Malgré la fatigue ce soir-là je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, plein de chose me passé par la tête. J'étais en pleine vacances d'été et je vais entamer ma dernière année de lycée d'ici deux semaines avant d'aller à NYADA l'école de mes rêves. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'ai travaillé super dur, et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans le fait que mes pères m'ont toujours soutenu dans tous ce que j'entreprenais. A l'âge de 5 ans tous les 3 nous avons quitté ma petite ville natale Lima qui se trouve en Ohio et nous sommes allés habiter la ville de mes rêves New York. Mon père Leroy étant un juge très réputé c'est vu offrir une opportunité de travail qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Nous avons tous laissé derrière nous et somme partis.

Mon rêve est juste à porter de main et pendant que je suis perdue dans mes pensées j'entends un bruit qui provient du hall d'entrée, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça car mon père Hiram souffre temps en temps d'insomnie. Mais le deuxième bruit que j'entends quelques minutes plus tard me donne froid dans le dos, j'entends un cri suivi d'un coup de feu.

Mon père Leroy m'a toujours dit le jour où il y a un problème ou que je me sens en danger (la paranoïa de mon père par rapport à son travail) je dois aller me réfugier dans ma penderie il y a un double fond derrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser donc ni une ni deux j'attrape mon téléphone qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet et m'enferme dans ma penderie. J'étais totalement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui ce passe dans la pièce da côté. Ayant pris mon téléphone avec moi , je me suis mis à composer le 911.

« Police de New York que puis je faire pour vous ? »

J'essaye de rester calme et de retrouver mes esprits pour expliquer ce qui se passe.

« Bonsoir je suis Sarah Huddy la fille du juge Leroy Huddy, je pense avoir entendu un coup de feu chez moi », les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues.

« Sarah ou tu trouves tu ? »

« Cachée dans ma penderie j'ai un double fond. »

« Très bien tu vas rester là jusqu'à qu'un des policier viennent te chercher. Donne-moi ton adresse. »

« 154 allée Centrale parc »

« D'accord ! Je vais rester avec toi au téléphone jusqu'à qu'une équipe arrive ne parle pas et fais le moins de bruit possible. Je m'appelle Pénélope Garcia et c'est moi qui resterai avec toi tout le long. D'accord ? »

« Oui » est la seule réponse que j'arrive à sortir de ma bouche, je fais donc ce qu'elle me dit à savoir de rester la sans bouger ni faire de bruit. Jusqu'à que j'entends des voix qui se rapprochent, mon corps se crispe et ma respiration et mes battements de cœur s'accélère. J'entends la voix de mon père et une autre voix que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

« Alors Huddy où se trouve ta charmante petite fille ? »

« Elle n'est pas la » mon père dit, grâce à une petite bouche d'aération j'arrive à entrapercevoir mon père qui est couvert de sang. J'en déduis rapidement qu'il doit s'agir du sang de mon père Hiram. Je me répète sans cesse dans ma tête qu'il faut que je reste calme. Pénéloppe qui a dû surement entendre du bruit à l'autre du bout du fil me dit également de garder mon calme que la patrouille va bientôt arriver.

« Ne mens pas je vous ai vu rentrer tous les trois tout à l'heure. »

Je me rends compte que ce n'était un pressentiment que j'avais tout au courant de la journée, j'avais raison de me sentir observer.

« Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve » dit mon père. C'est à ce moment que j'entends un bruit de craquement et mon père gémir.

« J'avais tellement envie de m'amuser avec elle ! Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Non je ne sais pas, je ne vous connais même pas. »

« Moi non mais tu connais quelqu'un qui m'est très proche et à cause de toi il a pris perpette, je suis l'as pour le venger. Le nom de Douglas te dit quelque chose ? »

Mon père ne réponds pas j'en déduis qu'il voit très bien de quoi cet homme doit parler.

« Ton silence en dit long. Je vais tout te prendre. J'ai déjà pris ton mari maintenant je vais me charger de ta précieuse petite princesse. Elle est où ? »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne sais pas. »

« C'est ça continu de me prendre pour un con. Je peux déjà un t'expliquer ce que je vais lui faire un fois que j'aurai mis la main dessus ça t'intéresse ? »

J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un mauvais film ce n'est pas possible c'est chose-là ne sont pas censées exister dans la vie, je vais me réveiller.

« Sarah si tu ne veux pas écouter les obscénités car il va raconter c'est le moment de boucher tes oreilles le plus fort possible. » Pénéloppe me dit toujours d'une voix très clame.

Mais je ne peux pas, je suis paralysée.

« S'il vous plaît ma fille n'a rien à voir avec tout ça » dit mon père d'une voix désespérée.

« J'en m'en fou royalement, tu vas l'entendre de toute manière. Je vais la tuer tout de suite je te rassure après l'avoir vu cette après-midi, comment dire tout ce que j'ai voulu faire c'est de la prendre contre un mur et de lui arracher ces vêtements. Mais maintenant que tu es là à me mentir… »

« Non je ne mens pas.. » un autre coup.

« Ferme-la ! Je disais comme tu me mens tu seras là en tant que spectateur et une fois que j'en aurais fini avec elle tu pourras la regarder mourir doucement, ça va être marrant tu verras. »

J'essayer de contrôler ma respiration et surtout de ne surtout pas imaginer les choses horribles qu'il raconte à mon sujet. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pu discerner le bruit des sirènes des policiers.

« Merde ! C'est toi qui l'ai a appellé ? »

« Non j'étais toujours avec vous comment j'aurais pû faire »

« Sa peut que être ta petite garce alors. »

« Je vous ai dit qu'elle n'est pas… »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu le dernier coup de feu de la soirée, j'ai attendu quelque instant que ce frère Douglas parte pour pouvoir sortir de ma cachette pour retrouver mon père allongé par terre au milieu de ma chambre à coucher dans une marre de sang.

« Papa non s'il te plaît accroche toi ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas princesse tout va bien se passer, tu es destinée à faire et à accomplir de belle choses. »

« Si vous n'êtes plus là avec moi pour les partager ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Princesse on sera toujours là avec toi-même si se n'est pas physiquement, on sera toujours présent dans ton cœur. Il te suffira juste de lever ta magnifique tête et de contempler les étoiles on sera là pour veiller sur toi. Tu deviendras quelqu'un Sarah Huddy ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire tu es spéciale. »

Ce fût les derniers mots que mon père a pu me dire avant qu'il ferme ses yeux à jamais.

Après quelques secondes toute une brigade de policier et aussi agent du FBI avait envahi notre appartement, une jeune femme s'approche doucement de moi.

" Sarah mon nom et Emily Prentiss, mon équipe et moi même allons être en charge de cette affaire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre perte."

Une affaire! Une affaire! Pendant que l'agent me parle je peux apercevoir des personnes en blouse blanche qui s'approche du corps de mon père pour le mettre soigneusement dans un sarte de sac. L'agent Prentiss attend que je réagisse mais rien ne sors de ma bouche.

"Les médecins que tu aperçois la bas vont venir t'osculter si tu le veux bien, pour voir si tout va bien?"

Que je le veuille ou non je n'ai pas le choix donc je laisse faire, après une brève consultation le médecin dit à l'agent Prentiss que je suis en état de choc.

"Sarah tu vas passer la nuit chez moi, on va prendre quelques affaires de rechanges et de toilette."

Je peux apercevoir par les fenêtres qu'il fait toujours sombre dehors mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. J'attrape quelques affaires que je dépose dans mon sac et je rejoins l'agent Prentiss dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle habite dans un appartement assez cosy dans Brooklyn, elle me dirige vers une chambre d'amie me montre brièvement la salle de bain, mais je n'ai qu'une envi c'est de m'allonger et d'oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"Je vais te laisser te reposer si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésite pas à te servir ou à m'appeler en cas de besoin. A ton réveil je t'expliquerais ce qu'il va se passer par la suite et nous devrons nous rendre également à la lecture du testament de tes parents. Je sais que tout ça est difficile pour toi mais sache que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin. Essaye de te reposer."

"Merci" est le seul mot que j'arrive à articuler. Sur ce l'agent Prentiss quitte la pièce et je me retrouve seul, je m'allonge sur le lit et pleur toute les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à épuisement.

Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre? Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2****

J'ouvre doucement les yeux me demandant où je me trouve, je peux voir sur une table de nuit qui est à côté de moi une montre qui m'indique qu'il est 13h00. Je me réveille petit à petit et me rend compte que je suis bien chez l'agent Prentiss et que tout ce qui s'est passé le nuit précédente n'était pas un affreux cauchemar mais la réalité.

Je me sens complétement vide et j'ai un horrible mal de tête je n'ai même plus de larmes pour pleurer. Je sors du lit et j'attrape mes affaires que j'avais emporté la veille et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Trente minute plus tard je me rends dans la cuisine où je suis accueillie par l'agent Prentiss.

« Bonjour Sarah, tu as faim tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

« Bonjour non merci, mais je prendrai bien un jus d'orange si vous avez ! »

« Tiens ! Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller et que tu aimerais sûrement que je te laisse tranquille, mais il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que tes pères ne sont plus là. »

Plus là…Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je ne les verrai plus.

« De toute manière maintenant ou plus tard ça ne changera en rien la situation. Je vous écoute. »

« La personne qui a tué tes parents s'appelle Parker Douglas frère de John Douglas que ton père a jugé coupable pour trafic de stupéfiants et autres. As-tu pu apercevoir son visage ?

Je hoche la tête et elle s'approche de moi pour me montrer une photo du monstre qui a tué mes pères. Je ne suis même pas obligé de m'attarder sur la photo pour voir que c'est bel et bien lui, sans aucun doute, je ne pourrais plus jamais oublier son visage.

« Est-ce que c'est cette personne ? » me demande l'agent.

« Oui c'est bien l'homme qui a abattu mes parents. »

« Notre équipe est en train de faire le maximum pour le trouver et le mettre derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours. Une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé il faudra que tu témoignes contre lui au procès. »

« Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra. », une chose est sûre je ne vais pas laisser ce…ce…je n'ai même pas de mot pour qualifier ce monstre qui en l'espace de quelque instant a brisé ma vie. »

« Tu es très courageuse tu sais ? Pas beaucoup de personne aurait le cran de témoigner. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mes pères, leur rendre justice. »

« En ce qui concerne le lieu où tu vas vivre comme tu n'as pas 18 ans et pour ta propre sécurité tu vas devoir vivre ailleurs qu'à New York. N'ayant pas d'autre famille que tes deux pères, ils ont toujours émis le souhait que si ils leur arrivaient quelque chose que tu sois confié à Carole Hummel que tu te rappelles peut être sous le nom de Hudson. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants et me souviens brièvement d'elle, c'était la meilleure amie à mes pères à Lima ont passé beaucoup de temps tous ensemble.

« Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui brièvement. »

« Très bien ! Elle s'est remariée d'où le changement de nom. Son mari s'appelle Burt Hummel et elle a un beau fils de ton âge Kurt Hummel et elle a également un fils Finn Hudson. Tu te souviens peut être de lui ? »

Finn effectivement ce nom me parle j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rappeler aujourd'hui, mais si nos parents étaient meilleures amis je suppose qu'on devait ce voir souvent. J'arriverai peut être à me rappeler de lui une fois que je le verrai.

J'attends que l'agent Prentiss me dise la suite car je suis sûre que s'a ne s'arrête pas seulement ou changement de lieu.

« Tu vas devoir aussi changer d'identité. Tu t'appelleras désormais Rachel Berry et tu seras originaire de Seattle. Tu devras dire que tu habites à Lima chez les Hudson-Hummel car tes parents sont en voyage d'affaire en Europe pour toute l'année et qu'il ne voulait pas t'emmener avec eux de peur que tu loupes ta dernière année de lycée avant de rejoindre le collège. Tu pourras leur raconté la vérité sur tes intentions d'aller à NYADA et ta passion pour le chant. Par contre pour le reste il ne faudra rien révéler, mon équipe ta préparé un dossier avec les différents éléments de ta vie qui ont inventé. Seul la famille Hudson-Hummel sera au courant de ton histoire, c'est très important que tu comprennes ça il en va de ta sécurité. »

« Oui j'ai bien compris, mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour eux, il ne me connaisse même pas. Et si ce Douglas me retrouve ou pire encore qu'il s'en prend à d'eux, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. »

« Ecoute Sarah ne t'inquiète… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ! » je hurle « Ce montre a tué mes pères il a menacé de me violer de me torturer et de me tuer et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Cette famille n'y est pour rien elle n'a rien demandé et je dois risquer leur vie également. Non mais vous rigolez ? », je sais très bien qu'elle n'y peut rien mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Je comprends ton inquiétude mais nous avons déjà appelé Carole, elle est en chemin, elle veut assister à l'incinération de tes parents. Elle n'a eu aucune hésitation qu'on nous lui avons parlé des dernières volontés à tes parents. Elle aurait pu refuser si elle avait voulu mais elle nous a dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais laisser tomber ces amis. »

J'ai pu voir une certaine émotion se dégager de l'agent Prentiss. Je me sens tellement seule et j'ai peur. Comment cette femme qui me connait à peine peut mettre la vie de ses proches en danger pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour maternelle, ma mère m'a abandonné à la naissance et je n'ai jamais voulu savoir qui elle était avant et encore moins maintenant. Sa a toujours été mes pères et moi et ça m'allait très bien ainsi.

« Elle devrait arriver demain arriver demain matin, elle assistera avec toi à l'incinération elle tenait à être présente pour leur dire au revoir une dernière fois. As-tu déjà réfléchi à l'endroit où tu aimerais disperser les cendres de tes parents ou tu veux les garder avec toi ? »

Mes pères ont toujours adoré le sommet de la statue de la liberté quand ils se trouvaient au sommet ils disaient toujours qu'ils se sentaient libres et en sécurité.

« Oui j'aimerai les disposer au sommet de la statue de la liberté. »

« On fera en sorte que ce soit possible, on devra faire appel à une équipe supplémentaire pour assurer ta protection mais le c'est moins qu'on puisse faire. »

« Merci. »

« Bon voilà on a parcouru les grandes lignes comme dis il faudra que tu lises le dossier que mon équipe a constitué pour que tu te familiarises avec ta nouvelle identité. Concernant ton cursus scolaire Carole a déjà appelé le principale du lycée Mckinley High pour faire ton inscription. Tu pourras donc retourner en classe à la rentrée qui aura lieu dans environs 15 jours. Finn et Kurt sont dans le même lycée que toi tu ne sauras pas toute seule. »

Et pourtant je le suis toute seule sans famille dernière de la lignée Huddy qui n'existera même plus à partir de demain. Sarah Huddy n'existera plus il faudra faire place à Rachel Berry.

«Si tu es prêtes il faudrait que nous nous rendions à la lecture du testament, si tu veux bien mettre ta veste nous sommes fin août mais il ne fait pas si chaud dehors. »

Le chemin jusqu'à chez le notaire ce fait en silence. Une fois sortie de la voiture je ne cesse de regarder au-dessus de mon épaule pour vérifier que personne ne nous suit. Est-ce que toute ma vie va être comme ça dorénavant ? Avoir constamment ce sentiment d'insécurité et de peur.

« Sarah ça va ? »

« Non pas vraiment mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à éprouver cette tristesse, cette colère et cette peur continuellement. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui t'arrive personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça les gens disent toujours avec le temps tout s'estompe… Pour ce qui concerne ta sécurité tu peux me croire que nous ferons tout notre possible pour que tu restes saine et sauve. Une équipe sera sur place avec toi à Lima et gardera un œil sur toi. »

« Oui je sais. » et dans ma tête je me demande à quoi bon, je n'ai plus envie de rien je n'ai plus goût à la vie. Même ne m'intéresse plus ne m'aide plus. Depuis toujours elle a occupé une place importante dans ma vie et m'a toujours aidé à tout surmonter. Je me suis toujours corps et âme dans la chanson. Je n'ai jamais était très populaire, je n'ai jamais eu de réels amis tous trouvaient toujours que j'étais énervante et trop sûre de moi, mais j'étais toujours reconnu pour mon talent même si ils ne m'appréciaient pas. Je ne me suis jamais laissé atteindre par toute ces choses j'étais toujours concentrée sur mes objectifs afin d'atteindre mon rêve à savoir celui d'aller à Broadway. Maintenant tout ça n'a plus d'importance, le chant, la danse et les performances ne m'intéressent plus.

Après 20 minutes de route l'agent Prentiss et moi rentrons dans un grand bâtiment où nous sommes accostées par une secrétaire qui nous dit de prendre place dans le bureau de maître Scofield.

« Bonjour mesdames, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui on m'a expliqué la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez mademoiselle Huddy et qu'il faut que vous quittiez la ville au plus vite. »

Je hoche simplement la tête.

« Si vous voulez je vais vous faire un bref résumé des dernières volontés de vos pères, étant donné que tout est encore très frais je me doute que vous préfériez ne pas vous trouver ici.

« Un bref résumé sera très bien merci. »

« Donc comme l'agent Prentiss vous l'a expliqué vos parents ont émis le souhait que vous soyez confiée à Carole Hudson-Hummel du moins jusqu'à votre majorité. Ils ont également ouvert un compte bancaire pour vous depuis votre naissance, ils avaient également contracté tous les deux une assurance vie au cas où. Aujourd'hui vous vous trouvez donc héritière de la somme de 4 millions de dollar. »

Quoi 4 millions de dollars c'est une blague que veulent-ils que je fasse avec tout cet argent, je donnerai tout de suite sans même y réfléchir pour avoir mes parents auprès de moi à nouveau.

« Forcément cet argent étant placé à la banque vous bénéficierez d'intérêts qui seront assez important vu la somme que vous possédez. Concernant l'appartement dans lequel vous vivez il sera mis en vente et vous toucherez également l'argent qui émanera de ce bien. Concernant les effets personnels libres à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez tout vous appartient, la décision vous revient. Lors de la remise du testament vos pères m'ont remis une boîte pour vous ne voulant pas vous laisser juste une lettre, ils préféraient quelque chose de plus personnelle. Je vais vous la chercher. »

Une boîte…Tout ça est trop dur à gérer comment je vais réussir à vivre sans ma famille. L'agent Prentiss a du sentir ma détresse car elle a serré ma main en guise de soutien.

« Voilà c'est pour vous. Il vous suffira juste de signer ce document. »

Il me tend le document que je m'empresse de signer rapidement.

« Donc voilà mon travail s'arrête ici, le banquier qui va s'occuper de vous et le même banquier que vos parents avaient depuis des années, il est au courant de votre changement d'identité le courrier vous sera transmis par le biais de l'équipe de l'agent Prentiss. Avez-vous des questions ? »il me demande gentiment.

« Oui, j'aimerai savoir si il serait possible de transférer de l'argent sur le compte de Madame Hudson, si déjà sa famille a l'amabilité de m'accueillir alors qu'ils n'ont rien demander à personne j'estime que c'est la moindre des choses. »

L'agent Prentiss me fixe « tu sais elle ne le fait pas pour ça ».

« Oui je sais mais j'insiste. »

« C'est votre argent Mademoiselle Huddy vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. »

« Ben j'aimerai alors verser 1 million de dollars sur son compte familial. »

Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux. Il risque leur vie pour moi 1 million de dollars n'est rien en comparaison.

« Très bien sa sera fait. Je voulais encore vous dire que je suis désolé pour votre perte et j'espère que tout se passera au mieux pour vous, au revoir. »

Je remercie Monsieur Scofield par une poignée de main et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie pour regagner l'appartement de l'agent. Durant tout le long du trajet je m'accrochais à ma boîte comme si ma vie en dépendé, comme si elle contenait le plus beau des trésors. Mais en réalité à mes yeux cette boîte contient tous les trésors du monde même si je ne sais pas ce que mes pères m'ont laissé cette boîte vient d'eux c'est la dernière chose qu'ils m'ont laissé cette boîte.

A une fois arrivé à l'appartement je me précipite dans la chambre que j'occupe et ferme la porte derrière moi. L'agent Prentiss a tout de suite compris au moment j'ai reçu cette boîte j'avais besoin de me recueillir et de découvrir son contenue seule.

C'était une simple boîte en bois avec mon prénom gravé dessus, je caresse doucement le couvercle avant de l'ouvrir. Une fois la boîte ouverte j'ai pu apercevoir plusieurs petites choses, il y avait un bracelet en or blanc avec des breloques avec les initiales de mes pères et de moi-même incrustés de diamants. J'ai passé mon doigt délicatement sur le 'L' de Leroy et le 'H' de Hira' ce bracelet est simplement magnifique j'en m'empresse de le glisser à mon poignet. A l'intérieur de la boîte il y a également un médaillon avec deux photos à l'intérieur. La première montre un photo de mes pères ensemble tous les deux et la deuxième est une photo de mes pères et de moi quand j'étais plus jeune, je le referme délicatement et dépose un baiser sur le dessus avant de le poser sur le lit pour voir le suite du contenu. Il y avait une série de photos de nous de moi d'eux et au milieu de ces photos je peux en distinguer deux que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. La première c'est une photo de mes parents avec une femme entre eux moi je suis assise par terre avec un garçon qui doit avoir mon âge. En retournant la photo j'ai pu voir une annotation disant 'Famille Huddy avec Carole et Finn Hudson '. Et sur la deuxième photo c'est juste moi et à nouveau ce garçon Finn bras dessus bras dessous tout sourire. En observant de plus près je peux certifier que Finn Hudson est à croquer avec ses petites fossettes. J'essaye de me souvenir de moment passés avec eux, mais c'est vraiment difficile c'est à ce moment que j'entends l'agent Prentiss toquer à ma porte.

« Excuse-moi Sarah, je voulais savoir si tu avais une préférence pour le repas de ce soir ? »

« Euh pas vraiment je n'ai pas faim merci. »

« Sarah il faut que tu manges tu n'as rien dans l'estomac depuis hier s'il te plaît. »

Je sais qu'elle veut bien faire, mais je n'ai simplement pas faim j'aimerai juste que l'on me laisse tranquille. Mais pour lui faire plaisir car je sais que je ne gagnerai pas cette bataille je lui dit que j'aimerai une soupe. En attendant le diner je parcours et re parcours tout ce qu'il se trouve dans la boîte.

Le diner se passe dans le silence l'agent Prentiss ne me met la pression j'apprécie vraiment ça chez elle. Cette une femme très compatissante. Après l'avoir aider à faire la vaisselle, je me change pour me préparer pour la nuit et je regagne ma chambre. Je m'allonge dans le lit et parcours le dossier de ma nouvelle vie celle de Rachel Berry.

Le lendemain matin n'arriva pas aussi vite que je l'aurai imaginé, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, j'avais beau me tourner, me retourner dans tous le sens rien n'y faisait. Tout revenait en guise de flash le meurtre, la tête du type qui veut ma mort, la famille Hudson-Hummel qui va risquer sa vie pour moi une inconnu et l'incinération…Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour pour dire au revoir à mes parents. Suite à cette nuit je n'étais pas encore autorisée à revoir leur corps. L'agent Prentiss m'avait dit hier soir avant de me coucher que je pouvais leur choisir une tenue ce matin. Le soir où elle m'avait dit de récupérer mes affaires l'agent Prentiss s'était rendue dans la chambre de mes pères et avaient pris quelques costumes avec elle pour que je ne sois plus obligée de me rendre sur le lieu du crime. Pour moi ça n'a pas d'intérêt de leur choisir une tenue car ils seront de toute façon réduit en…Ne pouvant pas terminer cette phrase je me lève du lit pour aller faire ma toilette une fois dans la salle de bain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie ce qui me fit sursauter. Je sors dès que j'ai terminé pour voir une femme de la quarantaine d'année avec des cheveux mis long brun et de grand yeux bruns cernés et rouge d'avoir pleurés. Dès qu'elle sent ma présence elle pose les yeux sur moi et me fait un léger sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi et de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Malgré les années qui ont passé je reconnais tout de suite cette femme devant moi est la même femme sur la photo dans ma boîte aux trésors « Madame Carole Hudson-Hummel ».

Et voilà deuxième chapitre en ligne qu'en pensez-vous?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3***Finn POV

Est-ce que je rêve ou j'entends le bruit du téléphone j'ouvre doucement un œil, puis le deuxième et je me tourne pour voir le réveil qu'il y a sur ma table de nuit. 9h30, non mais c'est une blague qui appelle chez les gens à cette heure-ci durant les vacances et un samedi. Certes c'est les vacances et de plus il n'y a que moi et Kurt qui sommes en vacances, et encore une fois il n'y a que moi je pense qui suit encore au lit à cette heure-là. Kurt lui est une personne très matinal, alors que moi si je dois pas me lever je peux rester au lit jusqu'à 12h sans problème.

Je m'appelle Finn Hudson j'ai 17 ans et je suis le quaterback de mon lycée, capitaine du glee club et assez apprécié par les autres élèves du lycée. Le fait d'être quaterback m'aide à être un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée malgré que je fasse parti du glee club.

On pourrait croire que je suis un mec à fille qui les collectionnent, les utilisent et les changent comme je change de tee-shirt mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis actuellement célibataire, bien sûr j'ai eu des petits flirts par si par-là, des baisers volés mais rien de bien sérieux ou de mémorable. Je suis toujours vierge également ce qui me vaut le surnom de « Finnocence ». 17 ans toujours vierge c'est un miracle par nos temps. Je ne suis pas comme mes autres potes Puck ou Sam, j'aimerai que ma première fois soit mémorable et avec une personne que j'aime. Je n'ai pas juste envi de coucher, je veux faire l'amour et ça ils ne comprennent pas. Il est temps que je trouve cette fille car malgré que je veux que tout soit parfait je suis un homme qui a des besoins qui se font de plus en plus pressant, j'en n'ai marre de devoir me soulager tout seul. J'avais déjà la possibilité de perdre ma virginité avec certaine chearleaders, Santana ou Britany avant qu'elles se mettent ensemble et qu'elles découvrent qu'elles sont amoureuse l'une de l'autre ou même Quinn.

Ah Quinn elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire, ça fait deux ans qu'elle me court après et elle n'a toujours pas compris le message que les garces en sont genres ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux une personne qui soit vraie, sincère et qui m'aimera pour moi et pas pour mon statut.

N'arrivant pas à me rendormir je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je descende pour prendre mon petit déjeuné et voir si ma mère a besoin de moi. J'enfile mon jean et un tee-shirt qui traîné sur ma chaise de bureau. Je descends les escaliers et là je vois ma mère blanche comme un linge les yeux rouges entrain de raccrocher le téléphone. Je n'avais pas rêver c'était bel et bien le téléphone qui avait sonné.

« Maman ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » elle ne me répond pas et est comme en état de choc je m'approche doucement.

« Maman ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » toujours pas de réponse « Dis-moi ! C'est Burt ? Kurt ? » je m'approche encore d'elle et j'essaye de la secouer un peu pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits mais rien n'y fait.

« Merde mais dis-moi ! » je perds patience et monte le ton.

« Finn ! » au moins ça a marché.

« Désolé, mais tu es là toute bizarre et tu ne me dis rien ! »

« Excuse-moi mon chéri, je viens d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la famille Huddy ? »

« Huddy ? » je cherche dans ma mémoire et en effet ce nom me dit quelque chose… « Sarah ».

Ma mère me regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Oui Sarah ! Ça m'étonne que tu te souviennes vous étiez tellement jeunes quand sa famille est partie. »

« Sarah la future star de Broadway. » avec sa voix d'ange et son sourire qui pouvait faire fondre un iceberg, je me souviens.

« Comment veux-tu que j'oublie 'Huddy', maman il ressemble quasiment à mon nom de famille et en plus la plupart de mes copains m'appellent de temps en temps Huddy. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails, je me souviens qu'on était souvent ensemble… mais attend tu as dit une terrible nouvelle ? »

« Oui mon chéri… tu te souviens de ses pères ? »

« Vaguement. » c'est plus Sarah dont je me souviens. Je vois ma mère prendre une grande bouffée d'air et au moment où elle rouvre ses yeux je vois pleins de larmes à l'intérieur. Je prends automatiquement ses mains dans les miennes, j'ai toujours était proche de ma mère ça a toujours était juste elle et moi pendant longtemps jusqu'à que Burt et Kurt arrivent. Mes copains m'appellent souvent fils à maman mais ça ne me dérange pas parce que je sais qu'on fond de moi c'est vrai. Elle m'a toujours tout donné je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, elle s'est sacrifié et m'a toujours fait passer en premier et j'espère un jour pouvoir lui rendre l'appareil et la rendre fière. J'attends qu'elle prenne ses esprits pour qu'elle puisse continuer à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

« Ils ont était assassiné la nuit dernière chez eux par un psychopathe. Une histoire de vengeance apparemment suite à la condamnation de son frère. Vu que Leroy était en charge de l'affaire son frère est venu se venger. »

« Mais Sarah ? » je demande paniqué c'est vrai on était jeune et c'est vrai que c'était il y a super longtemps et qu'on n'a jamais gardé contact mais c'était mon ami, ma première meilleure amie.

« Elle a pu se cacher et appeler la police, mais elle a assisté à la mort de Leroy et également entendu…le traitement que veut lui faire l'assassin de ses pères. » ma mère me raconte calmement.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui veut elle n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire ni ses pères d'ailleurs. » je m'énerve et lâche brusquement les mains de ma mère. J'ai toujours eu des soucis à canaliser ma colère depuis mon adolescence, mais j'essaye de ne pas exploser pour que ma mère continu.

« Je sais mon chéri. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas ce qu'il à l' intention de lui faire s'il met la main sur elle. Dit toi juste qu'elle est en danger et que… »

« Dis-moi maman c'est bon je peux tout entendre. » je l'interromps en essayant d'être convainquant.

« Il veut… il veut la violer et la tuer. » dis ma mère en murmurant.

Je reste sans voix, non mais quel genre de taré veut faire ça ?

« Elle est où là ? Qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver maintenant ? »

« Ses pères ont émis le souhait que si ils leurs arrivaient quelque chose ils aimeraient qu'elle revienne à Lima et qu'elle vienne habiter avec nous. »

« Ok ! On a une chambre d'ami et je veillerai sur elle et… »

« Finn ! Ça n'est pas si simple on est plus tous seuls ça ne dépend pas que de nous maintenant il faut que j'en parle à Burt et Kurt. Et il faut savoir qu'il en va aussi de notre sécurité. Cet homme en a après elle et ne s'arrêtera pas qu'il ne sera pas en prison ou qu'il l'aura. »

« On en sait rien… »

« Finn, chéri, elle a vu son visage et il a soif de vengeance sa mission n'est pas terminée. Ces hommes-là sont fous ils n'arrêtent pas temps qu'ils n'ont pas atteint leur objectif et dans ce cas de figure c'est tuer Sarah. Elle sera sous protection judiciaire en attendant que les policiers mettent la main sur lui mais elle devra aussi changer d'identité d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle ne s'appellera plus Sarah Huddy mais Rachel Berry.

« Rachel Berry » je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce nom joli. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle deviendra si Burt et Kurt refuse, il ne lui reste plus que nous maman. Ses père voulaient te la confier pour une raison, ils avaient confiance en toi en nous. »

« Je sais mon chéri si ça ne tiendrai qu'à moi ma décision serait vite prise. L'agent qui s'occupe d'elle en attendant me rappelle dans la soirée pour que je lui donne ma réponse. » elle m'explique en me prenant les mains.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire maman, mais si on ne l'accueil pas chez nous tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. » et moi aussi car j'aurai le sentiment de l'avoir laissé tomber.

« Je sais, je vais appeler Burt et lui dire de rentrer pour sa pause déjeuner. En attendant j'aimerai que tu me tondes le gazon une fois que tu auras pris ton petit déjeuner. »

« D'accord, maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« S'il te plaît soit convaincante elle a besoin de nous. » ma mère ne me répondit pas, elle me déposa simplement un baiser sur la tête et s'en alla dans le salon pour appeler Burt.

La matinée passa très vite faire dire que le gazon devait vraiment être fait il était dans un sal état. Mon esprit allé sans cesse vers Sarah enfin Rachel il va falloir que je m'y fasse. En même temps que je faisais le gazon j'écoutais la radio sur mon iphone et c'est là qu'un souvenir me revient en attendant cette chanson 'Faithfully'. C'était notre chanson à Sarah et à moi. On avait pas vraiment les mêmes goûts musicaux, malgré notre jeune âge elle était déjà tournée vers l'univers Broadway. Mais 'Faithfully' c'était notre chanson dont qu'on l'entendait ont dansé surtout elle j'ai deux pieds gauches et ont chanté comme des fous.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas remarqué que Burt était rentré, je me précipite dans la maison. Et là pour la deuxième fois de la journée je vois ma mère pleurer cette fois ci dans les bras de Burt. J'ai horreur de voir une fille ou une femme pleurer. J'entends Burt tenter de réconforter ma mère.

« Ca va aller Carole ! On va s'occuper d'elle ne t'en fais pas. »

Donc il a accepté, je n'en doutais pas trop je sais que Burt a un grand cœur.

« Merci Burt. Mais as-tu bien réalisé les risques que notre famille va courir. Une patrouille va veiller sur elle de loin mais tout de même je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas. »

J'étais dans la cuisine et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

« Carole c'est la fille de tes deux meilleurs amis je pourrai jamais te faire ça en sachant que tu es persuadée que tu veuilles la ramener chez nous, sous notre toit sous son toit. »

En entendant ça ma mère fond en larme encore une fois et il faut dire que je fais mon maximum pour ne pas pleurer également c'est à ce moment-là que porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je sens une présence s'approcher de moi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Kurt.

« Les deux meilleurs amis à maman ont était assassiné la nuit dernière. »

Je lui explique brièvement toute l'histoire en mentionnant Sarah, il écoute tranquillement en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Kurt a toujours d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau, on a pas beaucoup de chose en commun mais je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. C'est mon frère. Kurt est encore une des raisons pour lesquels je ne suis pas avec une garce comme Quinn. Il s'en est toujours pris plein la figure car il est différent des autres garçons. Il aime la mode, Broadway, les magazines féminins les potins et surtout il aime les garçons. Il a souvent était la cible des gens comme Quinn même mon meilleur ami Puck s'en était pris à lui jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne.

Ma mère et Burt étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre c'est à ce moment que Kurt et moi nous entrâmes dans le salon.

« Maman qu'est ce que vous avez décidé ? » malgré que j'avais entendu leur conversation je fis mine de ne rien savoir.

« Burt est d'accord. Kurt est ce que Finn t'a expliqué ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oui il m'a tout dit et ça ne me pose pas de problème non plus au contraire ça sera géniale d'avoir une fille à la maison. Sans vouloir te vexer Finn. »

« C'est cool ! »

Burt reprend la parole « Quand est ce qu'elle va arriver ? » il demande à ma mère.

« Comme tu es d'accord qu'elle vienne je vais appeler l'agent Prentiss qui s'occupe d'elle et lui dire qu'on n'est d'accord de l'accueillir et je vais ensuite réserver des billets pour partir encore aujourd'hui si je peux. Comme ça je pourrais assister à l'incinération et leur dire au revoir une dernière fois. »

« Ok très bien ! Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on prépare quelque chose pour sa venue ? » demande Burt.

« Je vais juste changer les draps dans la chambre d'amie et mettre des serviettes propres et une fois qu'elle sera là on lui demandera comment elle veut aménager sa chambre. Je vais aller voir pour les billets d'avion. »

Cette nouvelle m'avait perturbé toute la journée, Kurt et moi avons regardé des films le reste de l'après-midi. C'est une des seules choses que l'on avait en commun on pourrait passer des heures et des heures à regarder des films. Bien évidement il fallait faire des compromis sur le genre de film que l'on regardait vu que nous n'avions pas les mêmes goûts. Donc chacun choisissait à tour de rôle et regardé le film de l'autre sans broncher. Je vois ma mère descendre l'escalier avec une valise, je me lève pour aller l'aider.

« Maman pourquoi tu ne nous appelles pas pour qu'un de nous puisses venir t'aider ? »

« C'est bon Finn je peux me débrouiller mais merci mon chéri. »

« Alors je suppose que tu as trouvé un vol ? »

« Oui je décolle dans deux heures, tu veux bien m'emmener à l'aéroport Burt ne sera pas rentré à temps. »

« Oui pas de problème. »

Elle alla vite embrasser Kurt et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Le chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit en silence. J'aimerai tellement aller avec elle, mais je sais que ça n'est pas ma place du moins pas pour l'instant. Arrivé à l'aéroport j'aide ma mère avec ses baguages et lui souhaite un bon voyage, et elle me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue avant de s'en aller destination New York.

Il est 20h quand je suis de retour à la maison Burt avait commandé des pizzas, je prends une boîte et me sert. Après avoir mangé je me douche et me dirige vers ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée je me dirige vers le tiroir de ma table de nuit et au fond de celui-ci je récupère une photo. Une photo de Sarah et de moi bras dessus bras dessous, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle et maintenant elle va réapparaître dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un signe. Si ça se trouve elle ne se souvient même plus de moi ou pire elle me détestera. Non non ce n'est pas possible pour le peu que je me souvienne malgré que nous n'aimions pas les mêmes choses ont avait toujours su trouver un terrain d'entente en même à l'âge de 5 ans ce n'était pas difficile.

J'essaie de me remémorer des souvenirs, je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler aujourd'hui, si j'arriverais à la reconnaître. Mais en regardant cette photo de cette magnifique petite fille à côté de moi je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle soit devenue encore plus magnifique avec l'âge. Un coup à ma porte me sort de ma rêverie.

« Ouais ? » je tire le drap sur moi car je dors qu'en boxer.

« Désolé de te déranger Finn, est ce que je peux te parler ? » me demande Kurt.

« Euh oui… tout va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… l'histoire de Sarah enfin Rachel m'a bouleversé, tu veux bien me parler un peu d'elle enfin ce que tu te souviens ? »

« Le peu que je me souvienne c'est qu'elle avait une voix d'ange, elle chantait tous le temps, à cinq ans elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Etre une star à Broadway. Tu t'entendrais bien avec elle ! C'est de elle que je connais quelques chansons que tu m'as fait écouter. Elle était aussi super gentille et rigolote et son sourire… son sourire était vraiment contagieux. » je souris bêtement en lui racontant ce que je me souviens.

« Tu m'as l'air d'être attaché à elle malgré toute ces années. » me dit Kurt avec des yeux qui reflètent l'étonnement. C'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas l'habitude de parler fille avec Kurt.

« Attaché je ne sais pas mais je me souviens que l'on s'apprécié beaucoup à l'époque, c'était mon ami et quand elle est partie ça m'a fait bizarre comme si on m'arraché une partie de moi…enfin bref.

« On va devoir l'aider Finn, tu sais comment sont les gens du lycée, sans pitié. »

« Je sais Kurt je ferais en sorte que personne ne l'ennui ou lui fasse du mal, j'avertirai Puck aussi qu'il garde un œil sur elle que je ne serais pas dans le coin. »

« Puck sérieux ? Tu sais que si il l'a trouve jolie la seule chose qu'il voudra c'est coucher avec elle. »

« Kurt je lui parlerai ok ! Il ne fera rien, il n'a plutôt pas intérêt. » je dis d'un ton menaçant. Kurt à raison sur un point pourtant avec Puck et les filles c'est toute une histoire. Si je l'écoutais il faudrait se jeter sur tous les genres… Je sais exactement ce que Puck pourrait penser si il a trouvé à son goût et ça me donne déjà envi de lui mettre un coup en pleine face. Kurt me voit serrer la photo dans ma main.

« Est-ce que c'est une photo d'elle ? Je peux voir ? » je lui tends.

« Elle est très jolie et tu as raison pour son sourire. » Kurt me dit en souriant. « Je vais te laisser Finn, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Kurt. »

Je jette un dernier regard la photo et j'éteins la lumière je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais cette journée ma vraiment épuisé. Je ferme les yeux en pensant à Rachel et je sais que cette nuit-là même si je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble aujourd'hui je vais rêver d'elle. Demain soir Rachel Berry sera là avec nous, avec moi. Et doucement je ferme les yeux et m'endors en pensant à elle.

Et voilà le troisième chapitre avec l'arrivée de Finn, je m'excuse toujours pour les fautes. Reviewssss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4***Rachel POV suite à l'arrivée de Carole

« Oh ma belle ! Je suis tellement désolée ! » Carole me dit en me serrant dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais eu l'affection de la part d'une mère ou d'une autre femme, cette embrassade me réconforte vraiment. Je rencontre enfin une personne pour qui mes pères ont compté et pas seulement pour leur travail qu'ils ont fourni mais en tant que personne.

« Merci Madame ! » l'agent Prentiss c'était retirée dans la cuisine pour nous laisser un moment.

« Oh désolée je ne me suis même pas présentée avec toutes ces années tu ne dois plus te souvenir de moi, je suis Carole… »

« Carole Hudson enfin Hummel maintenant, mes parents m'ont laissé une photo où vous apparaissait dessus de même que votre fils. Je me souviens vaguement. » je l'interrompts.

« En tous cas tu es devenues une très jolie jeune femme tes pères ont de quoi être fiers, ils me racontaient aussi tout le temps que ta voix devenait de plus en plus belle avec les années. Il faudra que tu nous fasses écouter, nous avons des grands fans de musique à la maison. »

« Je ne sais pas peut être je ne me sens pas trop de chanter en ce moment. » je dis d'une voix triste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas laisse le temps au temps, quand tu seras prête. »

« Sarah ? » l'agent Prentiss m'appelle « Il faudrait que tu choisisses les vêtements que tu veux que tes parents portent pour que je puisse les ramener à la morgue, tu pourras rester avec Carole à l'appartement en entendant que je revienne. »

« Oui j'y vais. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ma belle je peux t'aider à choisir si tu veux. » me demande Carole et j'ai le sentiment au fond de moi que je vais vraiment apprécier cette femme.

« Oui s'il vous plaît. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Carole tu sais, je ne suis pas une grand-mère. » elle essai de plaisanter ce qui me fait sourire légèrement, le premier semblant de sourire depuis la nuit dernière.

Après 15 minutes nous avons opté pour des costumes sobres, un costume noir avec chemise blanche pour Hiram sans cravate car il avait toujours horreur de ça, et pour Leroy un costume bleu marine avec une chemise blanche également. Je tends les costumes à l'agent Prentiss qui s'empresse d'aller les ramener à la morgue me laissant Carole et moi toute seule.

« Tu sais Sarah, Finn se souvient de toi malgré tout ce temps. » Carole me dit avec un léger sourire

« Ah oui ?! Ça remonte à tellement loin ! »

« Oui ça m'a surprise aussi mais quand j'ai mentionné ton nom de famille il m'a tout de suite dit ton prénom sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit. »

« Je me souviens vaguement mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer et à chercher dans ma mémoire. »

« Oui je comprends ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal et il ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne te souviens pas. Toute cette histoire l'a vraiment touché il a vraiment insisté pour que je vienne te chercher même si dans mon esprit je n'avais pas besoin de sa persuasion. » elle dit d'un ton chaleureux en me caressant la main.

« Merci pour tout ! » je dis timidement.

« C'est normal ma belle. » je rougie à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle comme cela car à part mes pères personne ne m'a jamais dit que je suis jolie ou belle. Et pour moi ça n'est pas normal je n'ai jamais reçu d'affection hormis celle de mes parents et voilà que cette famille souhaite m'avoir chez elle alors qu'elle ne me connait même pas ou vaguement. Finn… il a insisté pour que je vienne. L'arrivée de l'agent Prentiss me sort de ma rêverie.

« C'est bon tout est prêt pour l'incinération. Vous allez pouvoir vous préparer tout doucement. »

Je hoche la tête et me rends dans ma chambre pour changer de tenue. J'opte pour une jupe et une chemise noire. Je regarde brièvement mon reflet dans le miroir et je ne me reconnais pas. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être souriante et pleine de vie et là tout ce que je vois c'est le vide. Une fois prête nous allâmes toutes les trois directions la morgue. L'agent Prentiss m'emmena devant la porte de la salle où mes parents reposent. Je sens Carole à côté de moi elle me serre la main avant de lâcher prise. Au moment où j'ai perdu son contact j'ai vite rattrapé sa main et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

« S'il vous plaît ne me laissé pas y aller toute seule, je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas… » tout d'un coup j'ai du mal à respirer et la tête qui tourne. Je n'y arriverai pas non je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu une crise de panique auparavant car j'étais toujours très confidente et sûre de moi ce qui n'es plus du tout mon cas maintenant je suis complètement démunie et me sens seule face au monde.

« Chut ! Chut ! Regarde-moi Sarah ! Respire ! Ca va aller je suis là je ne te laisserai pas. Je suis là. » Carole me dit très calmement. Je reprends mon souffle petit à petit et serre sa main prête à affronter ce qu'il se trouve derrière la porte.

Carole et moi pénétrâmes dans la pièce où se trouve le corps de mes deux pères, dans leurs costumes. On s'approche doucement et je jette un regard à Carole qui est en pleure. Je lui lâche la main pour me mettre entre mes deux parents. J'avais assisté à la mort de mon père Leroy mais pas Hiram, je ne savais même pas où il avait était touché. On dirait deux anges qui dorment paisiblement on pourrait presque y croire mais si on y regardé de plus près on pouvait se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux très pales. J'ai pris à chacun une de leur main, elles étaient toute les deux glacées.

Malgré toute la tristesse que j'éprouvais et toutes les émotions qui passaient à travers moi je n'avais plus aucune larme, alors que je pouvais entendre Carole essayé de se faire la plus discrète possible. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps je me suis dit qu'il était temps que nous fassions nos au revoir.

« Hey » je commence d'une toute petite voix comme si je leur murmurais à l'oreille. « Vous êtes si beau et vous paraissez si paisible et serein. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je ferai tout pour votre mémoire soit respecter et honorer même si je vais devenir Rachel Berry d'ici quelques heures. Le nom 'Huddy' ne sera pas trainer dans la boue et ce monstre paiera pour ce qu'il vous a fait je vous le promets ! Je voulais vous remercier aussi de m'avoir confié à Carole et de m'emmener loin d'ici. New York avait pour habitude d'être la ville de mes rêves aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de changer d'air je ne suis pas prête à rester ici. En tout cas elle a l'air très gentil. Ça va être tellement dur sans vous, vous étiez ma seule famille comment je vais faire pour survivre ? Je vous aime tellement, merci pour tout l'amour que vous m'avez apporté et les valeurs que vous m'avez inculqué. Depuis cette nuit je me demande s'il aurait pas mieux valu que je vous rejoigne là-haut… » à ce même moment Carole s'approche de moi.

« Rachel » je me tourne automatiquement vers elle à la mention de mon nouveau nom ce qui me surprend car ça me parait tout naturel comme si je m'étais toujours appelé comme ça.

« Il faut pas que tu penses des choses comme ça. Malgré ce que tu penses la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. » Carole me dit en posant sa main délicatement sur mon épaule. Je hoche simplement la tête

« Vous pouvez leur parler si vous le désirez… leur dire au revoir… »

« Merci ma belle ! » je me recule pour lui laisser la place et elle imite mon geste.

« Salut Leroy ! Salut Hiram ! Ce n'est sûrement pas dans ces circonstances que j'espérais vous revoir » elle fit une pause pour reprendre ses esprits. Je voulais vous dire que moi ainsi que tout le reste de ma famille allons prendre bien soin de Sarah. Ça m'honore que vous ayez pensé à moi. Je sais que ça faisait longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas vu malgré nos coups de téléphone vous me manquiez énormément. Je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier de nos soirées à cuisiner, boire du bon vin, nos fous rires et tous nos plans machiavéliques que nous avions élaboré pour réunir Sarah et Finn une fois ados, on se voyaient déjà à leur mariage. » une petit sourire échappe mes lèvres à la pensées de ces moments. « J'espère que vous veillerez sur nous de là-haut. Si vous pouviez me rendre une faveur et embrasser Christopher pour moi, on se reverra…je vous aime. » ce sont les derniers mots que Carole leur a adressé elle se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur chacune des mains qu'elle avait dans les sienne et recula. Un coup à la porte nous fis sursauter, c'était l'agent Prentiss.

« Désolée mais il va falloir y aller ils vont venir chercher les corps. » Je me dirige à nouveau vers eux et leur déposa un baisé sur leur front.

« Je vous aime » je murmure.

Sur ce deux hommes sont venus les récupérer, Carole et moi avons pris place dans la pièce on nous pouvions assister à l'incinération. Il y a quelques personnes du travail de chacun de mes pères quelques amis et d'autres personnes que je ne reconnais pas. Les deux cercueils étaient devant nous sur un genre de tapis automatique qui se dirigeaient vers une trappe. A l'intérieur de cette trappe il y avait le feu, Carole serra ma main et nous regardâmes le cercueil de mes parents se faire cerner par les flammes jusqu'à ce que la trappe se referme. Ca y est c'était fini.

Carole avait vraiment du mal à côté de moi, moi j'étais là stoïque c'est comme si mon cerveau était sur off. Après quelques minutes l'agent Prentiss se dirigea vers moi avec deux urnes, mes parents. Elles étaient toute les deux blanches avec graver leurs noms, prénoms, leurs dates de naissance et de décès en lettre capitale et de la couleur de l'or. Je les ai prise toute les deux et nous nous préparâmes pour aller les déposer au sommet de la statue de la liberté.

« Donc Sarah, une équipe va nous suivre durant le trajet, personne ne remarquera rien ils seront en civils. Une fois sur place nous avons demandé qu'à notre arrivée le patron des lieux ferme momentanément l'accès au public. Une fois que tu te sentiras prête à partir il faudra que nous passions chez toi pour que tu puisses faire tes baguages et que tu nous dises ce que tu veux garder ou pas. » l'agent Prentiss m'explique.

« Je suis vraiment obligée d'y retourner ? » rien que l'idée de retourner là-bas me retourne l'estomac et me terrorise également. Malgré tous les bons souvenirs que j'ai pu avoir ils ont était salis à cause de cette tragédie.

« Il le faut Sarah, je ne peux pas choisir à ta place ce que tu veux garder, je suis vraiment désolée crois moi j'ai n'ai aucune envie de t'y emmener. »

« Je serais avec toi ma belle » me dit Carole.

« D'accord si il le faut. »

Une fois arrivée à la statue de la liberté nous nous rendîmes au sommet. L'équipe supplémentaire mise en place pour ma protection resta en bas dans le hall pour me laisser le maximum d'intimité. Il n'y avait que l'agent Prentiss, Carole et moi et ça m'allait très bien. Je m'approchai des barrières avec les deux urnes serrées contre ma poitrine.

« On y est papas ! C'est le moment où on se dit vraiment au revoir. Je vous ai emmené à votre endroit préféré à New York vous allez pouvoir vous envoler… je vous aime. »

J'ouvris délicatement les deux urnes, Carole s'est mis sur ma droite et l'agent Prentiss sur ma gauche chacune de leur main sur une de mes épaules. Je pris une profonde inspiration et retourna les urnes dans le vide on pouvait voir les cendres voler dans les airs.

« Au revoir ! » je murmure, l'agent Prentiss me prit les urnes des mains et Carole me serra fort contre elle, c'était fini ils étaient partis pour de bon.

Après m'avoir laissé quelques minutes nous sommes retournées toutes les trois à la voiture pour nous rendre sur le lieu du crime je ne peux même plus qualifier l'appartement comme étant ma maison. Une fois dans la voiture Carole reçoit un coup de fil.

« Oui Burt ? »

« Oui l'incinération est finie nous avons pu leur dire au revoir, ils reposent en paix maintenant.

« Euh non je n'ai pas jeté un coup d'œil sur les comptes pourquoi ? » je comprends tout de suite que monsieur Scofield a fait son travail et a transmis à mon banquier que je voulais qu'il verse la somme de un million de dollars sur le compte des Hudson-Hummel.

« Quoi un million de dollars non ce n'est pas possible ça doit être une erreur appelle le banquier. » à ce moment l'agent Prentiss pose sa main sur le bras de Carole.

« Euh Burt non ne l'appelle pas, je te rappelle plus tard. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Carole raccroche le téléphone et se tourne vers l'agent Prentiss.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe et d'où provient tout cet argent ? »

« Ça n'est pas à moi de demander c'est à Sarah. » Carole se tourne alors vers moi.

« J'ai hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent de mes parents, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien d'en faire profiter votre famille vu que vous avez la gentillesse de m'accueillir chez vous et ce malgré les risques. » je lui explique.

« Non mais attends Sarah on ne l'a pas fait pour de l'argent, tu ne nous dois rien du tout on t'accueille parce qu'on le veut.

« Je sais très bien tout ça. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter Sarah. »

« Mais si j'insiste ! Je ne le reprendrai pas de toute façon. Vous pourrez l'utiliser pour payer l'université des garçons, refaire la maison, voyager je ne sais pas moi ce que vous voulez. J'en ai largement encore assez pour moi. » elle me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux et cherche ma main pour l'embrasser.

« Merci Sarah ! Merci pour tout ! »

« C'est rien vraiment en contre partie de ce que vous faites pour moi »

Tout le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence chacune plongée dans nos pensées. Arrivée à l'appartement je me dirige directement vers ma chambre je dis aux déménageurs qui sont là de mettre tout ce qu'il se trouve dans mon dressing dans les cartons, mes cd, mes livres toutes les affaires qui se trouvent dans mon bureau, mon oreiller et mon édredon. Pour le reste je ne veux plus rien voir, j'ai juste demandé à récupérer les photos de familles, l'écran plat qui je pense plaira aux garçons. Tout le reste ira à la vente ou aux associations je ne veux plus rien voir.

Au bout d'une heure nous retournâmes à l'appartement de l'agent Prentiss pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires avant d'aller à l'aéroport direction Lima.

« Je te donne tes nouveaux papiers, carte d'identité, permis de conduire, passeport, un nouveau téléphone portable qui est munie d'une puce électronique ou cas où. J'ai également 4 copies du dossier de Rachel Berry pour vous Carole et votre famille pour que vous puissiez vous familiariser avec son histoire. Une équipe sera constamment en train de te surveiller de loin sans pour autant porter atteinte à ta vie privée. Tu ne l'as remarquera même pas ne t'inquiètes pas. En ce qui me concerne mon équipe et moi sont en charge de trouver le frère Douglas et je viendrai une fois par mois pour t'informer de l'avancement de l'enquête à que quelque chose ne se passe avant. » l'agent Prentiss m'explique.

« Merci pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous et pour tout le reste. » elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire et m'enlace.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je serais là si tu as besoin j'ai déjà enregistré mon numéro de téléphone dans le tiens. Prends soin de toi Sarah. »

« Merci vous aussi et trouvez-moi ce monstre s'il vous plaît. »

Sur ce deux agents en civils sont venus prendre nos affaires et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Je contemplais New York pour la dernière fois vu que je ne savais pas quand est ce que j'allais revenir tout en laissant traîner une oreille sur la musique qui passait à la radio. Et là une musique attira mon attention 'Faithfully'. Je ferme mes yeux et me laisse bercer, quelques flashbacks m'apparaissent. Je me vois avec un petit garçon, on chante, on danse…

« Finn… » Carole me regarde en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rachel ? »

« Cette chanson. » Carole devient plus attentive à son tour et se met à écouter également.

« Oui c'était votre chanson 'Faithfully' vous l'a chantiez tous le temps. »

Je redeviens silencieuse et me concentre sur la chanson de nombreuses images de Finn et de moi me reviennent petit à petit. C'était mon ami, mon seul et vrai ami.

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport et je sens de nouveau la panique me submerger avec tous ce monde autour de moi. Après trente minutes Carole et moi avons pris place dans l'avion direction Lima, ma ville natale. Avant d'éteindre son téléphone Carole vite écrit un message à la famille Hudson-Hummel pour leur dire que nous devons atterrir à 20 heures.

« Tu peux te reposer si tu veux Rachel je te réveillerai. »

« Non c'est bon je ne suis pas fatiguée, vous dormez. »

Carole s'endormi et je me mis à penser à Finn. Deux heures après à 20 heures précises nous arrivâmes à Lima, nous récupérâmes nos baguages et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. C'est là que j'ai au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions des portes un très grand jeune homme qui attendait les mains dans les poches, il leva ses yeux et les déposa sur moi il me sourit et là je vis ses fossettes, je les reconnaîtrais partout.

« Finn… »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris à ce moment mais j'avais le besoin de le sentir le besoin qu'il me réconforte comme quand j'étais petite. J'ai lâché ma valise et je me suis mise à courir vers lui. Me voyant arriver vers lui il sortit ses mains de ses poches et ouvra ses bras. Il m'enlaça tendrement, je me réfugiai dans son embrasse et m'accrocha à lui de peur qu'il disparaisse. Il me serra fort aussi et me souleva du sol et me murmura dans l'oreille. « Tu m'as manqué Sarah, t'en fais pas tout ira bien, je suis là. » Je me sentis en sécurité et le sera encore plus fort et au fond de moi je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me laissera jamais tomber qu'il sera toujours là pour moi comme quand on était enfant.

Finchel enfin réuni….comment va évoluer leur relation ? J'espère que ça vous plaît.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5*** Finn POV

Le lendemain matin j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder l'heure, 8h30 je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive de réveiller si tôt un jour de vacance alors que je pourrais resté au lit. Je m'habille pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner et au plus je m'avance vers la cuisine au plus une odeur de bacon vient me chatouiller les narines.

« Salut Kurt que me vaut cet honneur de te voir faire du bacon pour le petit déjeuner. » je lui demande n'étant pas dans son habitude car pour lui toutes ces graisses ne sont pas bonnes pour la santé.

« Salut à toi aussi Finn et toi que me vaut cet honneur d'être levé aussi tôt ? »

« Euh je me suis endormi assez tôt hier après les événements de la journée, ça m'a vanné. »

« Je me doute, et moi pour répondre à ta question je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa que je te fasse le petit déjeuner. »

« Merci ! »

Nous prenons le petit déjeuner tous les deux et discutions de choses et d'autres jusqu'à que Burt arrive les bras chargés de courses. Nous nous levâmes tous les deux pour aller l'aider.

« Salut les garçons ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Oui. » nous répondîmes à l'unisson.

« Papa qu'est ce que tu as fait déjà si tôt au supermarché Carole a fait les courses il y a deux jours… et toi on dirait que tu as dévalisé tout le magasin. »

«Kurt arrête d'exagérer elle m'a fait une liste de courses pour Rachel vu qu'elle est végétalienne. Elle m'a envoyé acheter plein de fruits de légumes et des trucs au soja, des choses que je ne savais même pas que ça existaient. »

« Eh ben ce n'est pas plus mal on va peut-être apprendre à manger plus sainement avec l'arrivée de Rachel, enfin surtout pour vous deux. » nous dit Kurt en nous pointant du doigt.

« Kurt on en a déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois, chacun mange ce qu'il veut. » Burt dit exaspéré de toujours avoir la même discussion au niveau de la nourriture avec Kurt.

Le téléphone sonna Burt alla décrocher pendant que Kurt et moi rangeons les courses. Voyant le visage de Burt changer de couleur je m'approchai de lui pour écouter ce qu'il se passe.

« Euh non ce n'est pas moi qui déposé combien vous dites ? »

« Ça doit être une erreur. »

« Je vais voir tout de suite avec ma femme et je vous rappelle. » Burt raccrocha et ne me laissa même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passe qu'il appela ma mère.

« Bonjour Carole ! Vous étiez déjà à l'incinération ? »

« Vous tenez le coup ? »

« J'aimerai être avec toi, je me doute que ça doit être dur surtout pour la petite. » je souris à ce surnom et trouve qu'il lui colle très bien à la peau car Rachel était toujours très petite comparé aux autres et toute menue vraiment adorable si Puck m'entendrait il me traiterait de gonzesse.

« Je t'appelle pour une raison le banquier vient de m'appeler et m'a demandé si c'est normal qu'une somme de 1 de dollars a été versé sur notre compte. » Kurt et moi nous regardâmes choqués par ce que Burt vient de dire.

« Euh ok à toute à l'heure. Je t'aime. » dit Burt avant de raccrocher.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de 1 millions de dollars ? » demanda Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas Carole a dit qu'elle me rappellerait. »

Au bout de 30 minutes Burt vient nous retrouver et nous explique que l'argent provient de Rachel il faut vraiment que je m'y fasse à ce nouveau nom. Elle a hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent et voulait nous en faire profiter pour nous remercier de notre hospitalité et en dédommagement des risques que l'on prend en l'accueillant chez nous. 1 millions de dollars c'est dingue j'arrive même pas à m'imaginer ce que c'est, nos parents à Kurt et à moi se sont toujours tué au travail et maintenant '1 millions de dollars'.

Il était midi passé je me suis dit que c'était une bonne heure pour appeler Puck pour le tenir informer de la situation au sujet de Rachel sans lui dire la vérité pour autant, ma mère nous avez brièvement dit qu'on devait dire que Rachel venait de Seattle et que comme ses parents avaient été muté en Europe pour toute l'année ma mère étant une amie proche c'était proposée de l'héberger.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir en place, j'étais tellement pressé qu'elle soit de retour. Ma mère m'avait envoyé un texto pour savoir si je pouvais venir les chercher à 20 heures à l'aéroport ce que j'ai tout de suite accepté. Elle a pensé que ça serait plus simple pour Rachel, un coup retentit à la porte d'entrée.

« Yo mec ! Comment ça va ? » me demande Puck en entrant chez moi.

« Ça va, ça va ! » je le dirige vers ma chambre pour lui parler et forcément faire ce qu'on fait tout le temps quand on est chez moi jouer à Call of Duty.

« On dirait pas à ta tête, tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu voulais me parler. »

« Euh oui. » je ne savais pas par où commencer. « En fait ma mère a eu un coup de fil d'un couple d'ami à elle qui lui ont demandé si on pouvait héberger leur fille chez nous durant toute l'année scolaire. Elle s'appelle… »

« Attends une seconde. Une fille va venir crécher chez toi ici ? Sous le même toit que toi ? » m'interrompt Puck.

« Euh oui. » je savais déjà où son esprit allé.

« Est-ce qu'elle est bonne ? »

Je lui donne un coup dans le bras. « C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ? »

« Et doucement Finnocence je demande juste t'enflammes pas. » il attend quelques secondes « alors elle est bonne ou pas ? »

« J'en sais rien je l'ai jamais vu, écoute je t'ai pas appelé pour discuter si elle est bonne ou pas ok ! » je sens que la pression commence à monter doucement et j'ai tellement envie de la protéger alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore là, qu'est-ce que ça va être à son arrivée.

« Je t'ai appelé pour que tu m'aides à jeter un œil sur elle, tu sais comment sont les autres garces et autres crétins du lycée. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle. » je lui dis sincèrement.

« Euh ok ! Mais je croyais que tu ne l'as connaissais pas et tu fais comme si c'était ta nana. » il me dit étonné.

«Non ce n'est pas ma nana et non je ne l'a connais pas, j'ai juste pas envie qu'elle en bave comme Kurt en a baver. »

« Ok t'inquiète ! C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Rachel ! Rachel Berry ! »

« T'as pas une photo ou quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Et s'il te plaît oubli, je sais comment tu es avec les filles et elle a vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

« Eh tranquille ! Dis tout de suite que tu l'as veut pour toi, en plus elle sera sous ton toit ça risque d'être chaud. Après je n'y pourrais rien si elle succombe à mon charme. » il dit en rigolant.

« Ouais ben sort toi ça de la tête si tu veux pas mon poing dans ta face. Maintenant que le sujet est clos on se fait une partie ? »

« C'est toi qui a dit qu'il est clos mais va pour une nouvelle partie. »

Puck et moi avons joué tout le reste de l'après-midi en l'absence de ma mère les repas sont pas très variés Kurt étant avec Blaine son petit copain depuis 6 mois, Burt et moi avons commandé des pizzas.

Après avoir mangé je me préparai pour aller chercher ma mère et Rachel à l'aéroport. Sur tout le chemin je me demandais si elle allait me reconnaître ce que j'allais lui dire, j'avais décidé d'improviser sur le moment venu. Je les attendais dans le hall, il était l'heure elles devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

J'étais debout les mains dans les poches comme à mon habitude et au moment où je levai les yeux vers la porte je vis une paire de yeux chocolats me fixer, et je souris automatiquement. C'était bien elle, je ne pouvais pas la rater, jamais. Elle est toujours aussi petite et menue mais toujours aussi magnifique même plus encore et comme dirait Puck elle est définitivement bonne. Moi je dirais plutôt qu'elle a un corps de rêve. Je m'attarde sur son corps elle portait une robe d'été à bretelles jaunes ce qui permettait de voir ces longues jambes toutes mats malgré sa petite taille.

Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau et elle me fit un léger sourire. Ce sourire même si il était petit il m'avait tellement manqué. C'est à ce moment que je pus lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle dit mon prénom et qu'elle lâcha sa valise et courut vers moi.

J'enlevai les mains de mes poches pour ouvrir mes bras et l'enlacer. Elle me sauta littéralement dessus et je la serra doucement de peur de lui faire mal elle me paraissait tellement fragile. Son odeur me chatouilla les narines et j'enfonçai ma tête dans ses cheveux. Cette odeur c'était tout simplement irrésistible et envoûtant un mélange de pomme et de cannelle. J'ai juste envie de l'embrasser sur la bouche dans le cou de la gouter pour voir si son corps sent aussi que ses cheveux. Non mais attend Finn tu t'égares là c'est ton ami qui vient de perdre ses parents, faut que j'arrête. Je la sens m'agripper comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse et c'est là que je lui murmure :

« Tu m'as manqué Sarah, t'en fais pas tout ira bien, je suis là. » et j'en pensai chaque mot.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! Merci de nous avoir cherché. » ma mère me dit en m'enlaçant. « Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas oubliés malgré toute ces années. Vous avez réussi à vous reconnaître. » ni Rachel ni moi relevons et je me sens rougir et je vois que Rachel aussi.

« Euh oui ça ne me dérangeait pas de venir j'étais à la maison de toute façon. » je dis en passant ma main sur ma nuque un des tiques que j'ai quand je suis gêné ou stressé.

« Maman donne-moi les valises, je vais m'en charger, la voiture est juste là devant. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture sans dire un mot. Rachel ne m'a toujours rien dit depuis son arrivée et je ne la sens pas à son aise, je l'a vois regarder toujours par-dessus son épaule. Sur le chemin du retour je me mets à me demander si l'équipe de surveillance est déjà en place pour veiller sur elle. Ma mère essai de faire la conversation dans la voiture. Je me permets de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour la voir, elle a le regard vide tourné vers la fenêtre de la voiture. Elle a l'air tellement triste j'aimerai pouvoir la serrer fort et enlever tous ses problèmes, comme par magie.

Arrivée à la maison ma mère présenta Rachel au reste de la famille et lui fit un tour du propriétaire. Elle lui montra sa chambre qui se trouve juste à côté de la mienne à l'autre bout du couloir. Je lui ai monté sa valise et ma mère lui a dit qu'elle avait le temps de s'installer confortablement et de prendre une douche si elle le désirait.

Une fois Rachel hors de portée de vue ma mère se tourna vers nous et nous indiqua le salon pour parler.

« Bon les garçons ça va pas être facile surtout les premiers temps. Pour l'instant tout est encore trop frais. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup alors ne le prenait pas personnellement. » elle me regarde directement en disant ça. « Il y a quelques petites choses à savoir aussi cette histoire l'a vraiment traumatisé, elle a des crises de paniques et d'anxiété surtout au milieu de la foule. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle regardait toujours au-dessus de son épaule à l'aéroport ? » je lui demande.

« Oui mon chéri, elle se croit observer par le criminel également. »

« Et c'est quoi au juste ces crises elles se matérialisent comment ? » demande Kurt.

« Elle a du mal à respirer elle peut perdre connaissance si on n'arrive pas à la calmer avant que ça arrive. Dans cette situation si ces crises arrivent il faut à tout prix resté calme et ne surtout pas paniquer avec elle. Maintenant je vais vous donner à chacun le dossier de Rachel Berry pour que vous puissiez vous familiariser avec son histoire. » elle nous explique vite fait avant que Rachel n'arrive.

« Faites attention à elle les garçons, laissé la s'habituer à vous à s'ouvrir à nouveau et surtout ne lui mettez pas la pression. Elle va avoir besoin de vous ! Surtout de toi Finn comme vous étiez proche et vu la façon dont c'est déroulé vos retrouvailles ça ne peut que être positif. »

« Pourquoi que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Burt je rougi de suite.

« Ils se sont tout de suite reconnus et ont sauté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle qui est si renfermée depuis l'assassinat c'est vraiment une bonne chose. »

« Ok ! Par contre au vu de son arrivée je parle surtout pour toi Finn, pas de bêtises avec elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire ce n'est pas le moment. Alors contrôle tes hormones. » Burt me dit et je rougi encore plus.

« Non mais tu me prends pour qui tu crois que je vais profiter la situation ? » je m'énerve

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais elle est très jolie et je sais comment fonctionne les ados j'en étais un je te rappelle. Alors si vous êtes tous les deux dans la chambre la porte reste ouverte et surtout rien de sex.. . »

C'est à ce moment que Rachel descendit les escaliers merci mon Dieu, elle vient de me sauver de l'enfer. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce je retins ma respiration parce qu'elle était là devant moi dans son mini short noir et son débardeur bleu nuit je suppose que sa devait être sa tenue pour aller dormir. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard d'elle et c'est là que j'ai su que j'étais mal. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

« Je voulais juste vous remercier encore pour votre accueil et tout ce que vous sacrifié pour moi… » Rachel nous dit, c'était la première fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix en plus de dix ans et elle était toujours aussi belle et unique.

« Rachel ! On en a déjà parlé on ne se sacrifie pas ça nous fait plaisir. » ma mère dit.

« Même je tenais à le redire. Merci ! » nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et je pourrais me perdre dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

« Tu as faim je peux te faire quelque chose si tu veux ? » demanda me mère.

« Euh non merci j'aimerai déballer mes affaires dans la chambre si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Oui pas de problème, mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger, tu n'as rien pris de la journée. »

« Non ça va merci. »

« Ok ! Si jamais tu as faim ou soif cette nuit sert toi dans la cuisine d'accord ? »

« Oui merci bonne nuit. »

« Euh Rachel tu as besoin d'aide pour déballer tes affaires ? » demanda Kurt.

« Merci c'est gentil mais ça ira, j'ai juste une valise le reste devrait arriver demain ou après-demain. »

« D'accord, viens me chercher si besoin. » offrit Kurt.

Elle lui sourit et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

« Tu vois pourquoi je veux instaurer des règles. » dit Burt.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je demande.

« Ferme la bouche Finn et arrête de baver, elle n'est plus là. » dit Kurt en rigolant.

Quelques minutes plus tard chacun de nous retournâmes dans nos chambres. Puck n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des textos pour savoir comment était Rachel. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle était très belle et que je n'avais pas trop le temps de discuter ce soir sinon il ne m'aurait pas lâché la grappe.

Il était une heure du matin et je n'arrivais pas à dormir je me demandais ce que faisait Rachel. Après 30 minutes n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir je me suis dirigé dans la cuisine ou j'ai pu voir que la petite lampe était allumé, je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être. Je m'avançai pour voir c'était Rachel, elle sursauta en me voyant.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » je lui dis doucement.

« Ca va t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui suis à bout de nerfs. » elle était assise à la table avec un verre d'eau à la main.

« Je suppose que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. »

« Toi non plus à ce que je vois. »

« Non j'avoue pas mal de chose me trotte dans la tête. »

« Oui moi aussi. Je voulais te dire au sujet de l'aéroport tout à l'heure, je m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas du te sauter dessus comme ça. » elle me dit gêné.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. »

« Si j'insiste ! T'as du te demander qui c'était cette folle qui se jette sur toi. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser ou que tu es des ennuis avec ta petite copine. »

« J'ai pas de petite copine. » je lui réponds un peu trop rapidement, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et son regard me transperça au plus profond de moi. « Je ne t'ai pas prise pour une folle non plus, je t'ai reconnu. »

« Comment ? »

« Tes yeux et ton sourire même si il n'était pas aussi grand que ceux que tu me faisais à l'époque. » elle me sourit à nouveau. « Et toi comment tu m'as reconnu ? » elle baissa ses yeux.

« Tes fossettes ! Quand l'agent Prentiss m'a parlé de vous je ne me suis pas tout de suite souvenu, j'avais du mal à me concentrer à cause…enfin tu vois. » je hocha la tête « et quand nous avions rendez-vous pour la lecture du testament mes pères m'ont légué une boîte et il y avait des photos de nous dedans et en allant à l'aéroport avec ta mère une chanson est passée à la radio… »

« Faithfully. » je l'interromps et elle hocha la tête.

« Oui et là certains souvenirs me sont revenus. »

« Attends deux secondes. » je me lève et couru jusqu'à ma chambre et chercha la photo que j'avais d'elle et je redescendis la retrouver dans la cuisine.

« C'est la même et tu l'as gardé toutes ces années ? » elle me demanda surprise.

« Oui c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait de toi, tu étais ma meilleure amie. »

« Toi aussi » elle me dit en jouant avec son bracelet.

« Il est très jolie je peux voir ? » elle hocha la tête et je lui pris doucement le poignet. Au moment où ma peau rentra en contact avec la sienne je sentis comme une décharge électrique me parcourir tout le corps.

«C'est les initiales de mes parents et la mienne c'était aussi dans la boîte qu'ils m'ont laissé. »

« Il est magnifique. »

« Oui je trouve aussi, je devrais monter et toi aussi il se fait tard tu devrais dormir. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as l'air exténué. »

« J'arrive pas… j'arrive pas à dormir depuis cette nuit. »

« Si tu veux je peux rester avec toi en bas on peut regarder un film ou faire autre chose ? »

« Non c'est bon Finn, merci. »

On se dirigea tous les deux vers nos chambres je m'arrêtai devant sa porte et tourna vers elle. Elle se m'y sur la pointe des pieds et m'enlaça tendrement et m'embrassa sur la joue et cette odeur qui était encore plus accentuée que tout à l'heure.

Je sais que c'est mal mais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de la prendre contre un mur et de l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'on ne puisse plus respirer. Elle me relâcha et me regarda encore une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit en me disant que ça allait vraiment être dur de contenir mes sentiments qui s'entrechoquent à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait pourquoi elle me faisait ressentir tout ça en l'espace de quelques heures. Et là une phrase me tilta 'l'amour au premier regard' même si techniquement ça n'était pas le premier regard. Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ça peut pas être de l'amour. Je me déshabillai pour aller me coucher en éteignant mon téléphone j'ai pu voir que j'avais un message de Puck : 'demain fête chez moi avec les membres du glee club à 8 heures et emmène ta copine.' Je me forçai à fermer les yeux et à dormir en pensant à Rachel.

Voilà le cinquième chapitre désolée pour le délai pas mal occupé ces temps-ci.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6***Rachel POV

Comme les autres nuits j'avais beau faire et essayer de fermer les yeux mais je n'arrivai pas à dormir, rien à faire. Ça m'a étonné de voir Finn encore réveillé à cette heure-ci. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres rien qu'en pensant à lui et à ses bras autour de moi qui ont le don de me calmer instantanément. Son corps si chaud et son odeur enivrante. Le fait de penser à lui me permet un peu de m'évader et de penser à autre chose. Je n'avais plus rien à faire vu que j'avais déjà tout déballé j'étais couchée sur le lit à regarder le plafond et attendre que le temps passe.

Le réveil sur ma table de nuit indiqué 5 heures du matin je me suis dit qu'il serait bien de leur préparer le petit déjeuner, j'avais souvent l'habitude de le faire pour mes pères, j'étais très douée en cuisine et surtout en pâtisserie.

Je me levai doucement me changea et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer des muffins aux petites de chocolat dans un premier temps et de la pâte a pancakes dans un deuxième temps. L'odeur merveilleuse des muffins embauma tout la maison ce qui réveilla Carole et Kurt.

« Bonjour Rachel ! » me dit Kurt et Carole à l'unisson.

« Bonjour ! J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de vous faire le petit déjeuner comme j'étais déjà réveillée. » je mens si je leur disais que j'avais des problèmes pour dormir Carole se serait inquiété, déjà qu'elle s'inquiète parce que je ne mange quasiment rien.

« Ca sent très bon en tout cas. Merci ! » me dis Carole.

« J'ai fait des muffins et je m'apprêtais à faire les pancakes. »

« Hmm ! J'adore les muffins. » dit Kurt en souriant.

« Mon père Hiram aussi les adoraient. »

« Euh Kurt ça serait bien de réveiller les autres pour qu'on puisse prendre tous le petit déjeuner ensemble. Rachel laisse-moi préparer le reste des pancakes tu veux ? »

« Carole tu es sûre que tu veux réveiller Finn maintenant, il est trop tôt ça va être mission impossible. » dit Kurt en soufflant.

« Oui tu as raison ! Rachel tu devrais y aller, il sera peut-être trouvé la motivation de se lever si c'est toi qui y va. »

« Moi ? » je demande.

« Oui vas-y tu sais où c'est. Nous on n'arrive jamais à le faire sortir du lit pendant les vacances. Essai ! »

Je me sens mal à l'aise mais prend mon courage à deux mains et monte le chercher. Je toque doucement à sa porte plusieurs fois mais je n'entendis pas de réaction de sa part. Je commence à avoir les mains moites et mon cœur s'accélère alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois juste aller le réveiller pas lui faire une déclaration. J'entre doucement dans sa chambre on peut voir quelques filets de lumières qui passe à travers ses volets ce qui me facilite la tâche pour aller vers lui. Il a l'air si paisible, la couverture lui arrive un plus bas que la taille je peux voir son boxer dépasser légèrement. Il est très sexy c'est juste dommage qu'il soit sur le dos. Non mais faut que j'arrête de fantasmer comme ça. J'essaie de l'appeler mais rien n'y fait, alors je m'approche du lit et m'installe à côté de lui. Avec le doigt je lui caresse délicatement sa joue qui est tournée vers moi et je monte doucement vers ses cheveux. A ce même moment je peux voir un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Je me pense et l'appelle en murmurant à son oreille. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai enlever la couverture et me blottir contre lui et oublier tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

C'est bizarre car je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensée auparavant pour un autre garçon, à part avoir échangé un baiser ou deux ça n'est jamais allés plus loin. Je suis toujours vierge. J'ai toujours voulu préserver ma virginité et l'offrir à une personne que j'aime vraiment. L'idée de faire l'amour ne m'effraie pas, je ne suis pas une des filles qui pensent qu'il faut attendre je ne sais combien de moi avant de le faire. Je pense qu'il faut simplement se laisser aller et ne pas réfléchir à partir du moment où on n'est sûr de ses sentiments. Malgré que je n'ai jamais étais attiré sexuellement pour un autre garçon, je suis déjà sous pilule depuis plus d'un an. Mon gynécologue à l'époque m'avait expliqué que je n'aurai peut-être pas mal durant mon premier rapport car j'ai toujours fait beaucoup de danse et de gymnastique, donc on verra bien le moment venu. Mais la quand je regarde Finn presque nu tout un tas d'émotions me submerges, des émotions que je n'ai jamais senti auparavant.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement alors que ma main se trouvait toujours dans ses cheveux. Au moment où ses yeux se sont ouvert entièrement j'enlevai vite ma main et me leva du lit, mais au moment où je voulais me reculer il attrapa ma main et me fit me rasseoir à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Rachel. » il me dit chaleureusement avec son sourire en coin.

« Bonjour Finn je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du te… enfin tu vois. Désolée ta mère m'a demandé de te réveiller pour qu'on puisse prendre le déjeuner tous ensemble et j'ai toqué mais… » depuis quand je perds mes mots devant quelqu'un encore une nouveauté.

« Eh t'en fais pas tout va bien, c'est une agréable façon de se faire réveiller. » il me regarda directement dans les yeux comme si…comme si il essayé de passer à travers moi. Il arrive à me déstabiliser complétement, et le fait qu'il soit quasiment nu ne m'aide pas non plus.

« Bon ben voilà maintenant que tu es réveillé je vais te laisser t'habiller. » il lâcha ma main et je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la cuisine.

« Alors la marmotte est réveillée ? » me demanda Carole.

« Oui il arrive. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il se réveille si vite ? » me demanda Kurt « qu'on fasse la même chose la prochaine fois. »

« Euh pas grand-chose je suis rentrée dans sa chambre je l'ai appelé et légèrement secoué c'est tout. » je raconte en rougissant, au même moment Finn et Burt arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

Nous nous sommes tous assis à table pour commencer à manger. Finn prit un muffin de la corbeille.

« Merde maman ! Ils sont excellents, c'est les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé c'est une nouvelle recette ? » je me mis à rougir.

« Finn langage ! Et est-ce que tu peux vider ta bouche avant de parler. » dit Kurt.

« Non mon chéri tu vas pouvoir remercier Rachel c'est elle qui a tout préparé ce matin. »

« Ils sont vraiment géniaux. »

« C'est pas grand-chose vraiment. »

« Merci Rachel pour ce que tu as fait sa a du te prendre beaucoup de temps pour faire tout ça à toi toute seule. » Burt me dit.

« Comme je me suis couchée tôt, j'étais déjà réveillée à 5 heures j'en ai profité pour tout préparer. » je sens le regard de Finn me transpercer, il savait très bien que j'étais en train de mentir.

« Donc tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda Burt.

« Oui, c'est beaucoup plus calme ici qu'à New York. »

« Les déménageurs devraient arriver dans la journée est ce tu aimerais repeindre ta chambre ou faire d'autres modifications ? » me demanda Carole.

« Je sais pas trop ! »

« Si ça serait génial je peux t'aider si tu veux, je suis un expert en la matière. » me dit Kurt tout excité.

« Fais attention dans quoi tu te lances Rachel. » me dit Finn en rigolant.

« Ignore Finn ! Allez s'il te plaît ça va être marrant. »

« Ok si ça te fais plaisir. »

« Merci ! Merci ! » me dit Kurt en m'enlaçant « Au fait Finn tu as reçu le message de Puckermann ? Concernant sa fête de ce soir ? »

« Oui oui mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » dit Finn.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ? » demanda Carole.

« Puck nous invite Kurt et moi et Rachel, il fait une fête avec les autres membres du glee club. » explique Finn à sa mère.

« Tu veux venir Rachel ? » me demanda Kurt « Ca va être bien pas le fait de voir Puckermann bien sûr c'est un vrai porc mais tu pourrais faire connaissance avec les autres membres du club. Finn m'a dit que tu as une vraie voix d'ange. » Finn et moi devenons tout rouges.

« Oui euh c'est ce qu'on me dit, mais c'est plus trop mon truc de chanter. »

« Je te l'ai dit ma belle ça viendra quand tu te sentiras prête et je pense que c'est une bonne occasion pour te faire des nouveaux amis. » me dit Carole.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » je dis.

« Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde et c'est chez Puckermann pas dans une salle. » me dit Kurt.

« On sera là, on ne te laissera pas. » me dit Finn.

« Bon d'accord je suppose que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. »

« Finn si tu as fini on peut y allé. » dit Burt.

« Oui c'est bon ! »

« Bonne journée tout le monde et à ce soir. » nous disent Burt et Finn.

Plus tard dans la matinée j'ai appris que Finn travaillé avec Burt à son garage pour l'aider. Moi je suis restée avec Kurt comme prévu toute l'après-midi, il m'a donné différente idée pour redécorer ma chambre. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour un rose pâle pour les murs et de repeindre pour les rafraîchir. On n'a décidé d'acheter toutes les fournitures demain avec l'aide de Finn vu qu'il ne travaillera pas. Aussi surprenant que sa puisse paraître j'ai passé une bonne après-midi avec Kurt j'ai pas toujours suivi tous ce qu'il disait mais il était vraiment très agréable et ainsi qu'une bonne distraction en l'absence de Finn.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas porter ce soir ? » me demanda Kurt.

« Oui j'ai une petite robe bleu nuit. »

« Si tu veux je peux t'aider à te préparer, à faire tes cheveux, te maquiller. »

« Pas la peine de te déranger tu sais. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, va prendre ta douche je t'attends dans ta chambre. »

Je me dirige vers la douche et prend une serviette propre au passage. J'ai toujours adoré les douches très très chaudes voir brûlante, mes pères se posés toujours la question comment je faisais pour rester en dessous avec une température si élevé, l'habitude je suppose.

Une fois lavée j'enroule la serviette autour de mon corps et en prend une autre pour me sécher les cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain sans toquer. Je me tournai pour voir Finn qui avait déjà fermé la porte derrière lui dans sa hâte et complétement en état de choc. Il n'y avait que nous deux, et cette fois ci c'était moi qui était à moitié nue, lui portait un uniforme de travail.

« Euh Rachel ! Désolé j'aurai du toquer ! » il était tellement craquant à paniquer comme ça. « Je vais te laisser. »

« Finn c'est bon j'ai fini, c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas j'aurai du mettre le verrou c'est ma faute. »

« Non je sais que tu étais à la maison j'aurai du faire plus attention. »

J'avançais doucement vers lui et je le vis qu'il retenait sa respiration, je posa ma main sur son avant-bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Finn honnêtement c'est rien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je te laisse la place j'ai fini. »

Nos regards se croisèrent encore une fois et quelque chose se passa, rien que le fait de toucher son avant-bras me fait frissonner. J'ai envi que d'une chose qu'il m'arrache la serviette et qu'il me prenne contre le mur. Normalement une première fois devrait être spéciale et pas contre un mur ou je ne sais quoi, mais je m'en moque tout ce que je veux à cet instant présent c'est lui. J'aimerai juste m'évader et sentir autre chose que de la douleur de la tristesse ou de la colère. Juste lui et moi emmêlés. Mais j'entendis Kurt m'appeler ce qui nous sortit de notre trance et je lui laissai la place.

Après 1 heure de préparation j'étais fin prête, les cheveux ondulés légèrement maquillé et vêtue de ma robe, j'étais prête à partir. Je descendis les escaliers et au moment où Finn posa les yeux sur moi je vis qu'il était bouche bée.

« Tu es magnifique Rachel. » me dit Carole.

« Merci ! Kurt m'a aidé. » je répondis en rougissant.

« De toute manière avec l'aide de Kurt ou non tu es toujours très belle. » me dit Finn de but en blanc.

« Merci Finn. »

« C'est bon on est prêt à partir » dit Kurt.

« Faite attention à vous et ne rentré pas non plus au petit matin. » dit Carole.

« Oui Carole ne t'inquiète pas, et vous deux allez m'attendre dans la voiture, j'arrive j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre. » nous dit Kurt.

Finn et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture malgré l'incident de tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain je ne sens pas de gêne entre nous et heureusement. Tout ce que je ressens c'est une sorte de tension assez forte.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ce matin durant le petit déjeuner. » me demanda Finn.

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur le fait que tu as bien dormis alors que tu n'as pas dormis du tout. »

« C'est juste que… je ne veux inquiéter personne, j'ai des difficultés pour dormir. » il me regarde concerné.

« Explique-moi. »

« Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, à chaque fois…que je ferme les yeux des images horribles défilent dans ma tête et si je m'endors je fais des cauchemars. Alors j'essaie de regarder la télé de lire pour essayer de me fatiguer mais ça ne marche pas. »

« Tu devrais en parler à ma mère, elle pourrait peut-être t'aider. »

« Si j'en parle, au vue de ma situation les médecins vont me donner des médicaments et ça n'est pas ce que je veux, tout est déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour que j'en rajoute avec des médicaments. »

Kurt arriva et nous arrêtons de parler, il nous raconta que Blaine son petit ami rentre de vacances ce week-end et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il est tout excité. Il raconte aussi à Finn comment nous avons décidé d'aménager la chambre. Mais moi je commence tout doucement à me sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée que je vais me retrouver dans un endroit que je ne connais pas avec des personnes que je ne connais pas. Je commence à sentir la panique m'envahir et à m'agiter sur mon siège. Finn a dû le remarquer car il m'attrape la main et me la caresse doucement avec ses doigts.

« Ça va aller t'inquiète pas, si jamais tu veux rentrer dis le moi et on rentrera. Par contre il faut que je te prévienne au sujet de Puck, il est très rentre dedans et dès qu'il voit une jolie fille il devient lourd et il ne lâche pas l'affaire. Il fait le gars dur mais une fois que tu le connais il est plutôt cool. Ah il y a aussi Quinn ! C'est une vraie garce donc si elle s'en prend à toi dis le moi. Santana est un peu crue comme Puck mais sympa aussi, enfin tu verras bien. » Finn m'explique.

« Oui Finn a raison Quinn est une vraie peste et elle risque de s'en prendre à toi vu que tu habites avec nous et vu comment Finn est avec toi. » Finn lança un regard à Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? » je demande.

« Parce que ça fait deux ans qu'elle veut Finn et qu'il la rejette. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as rejette Finn ? » je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher les mots sortent de ma bouche tout seul.

« Justement parce que c'est une garce elle est vraiment horrible avec les autres, et moi je veux une personne vraie enfin pas une personne comme elle quoi, en plus les blondes n'ont jamais été mon truc. »

« Ok » je dis simplement.

Nous arrivâmes à destination Kurt sortit de la voiture, mais je restai figé dans la voiture.

« Vas-y Kurt on arrive. » lui dit Finn. « Rachel regarde-moi ! » J'ai les yeux rivés sur la maison alors il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me tourne la tête délicatement pour que je puisse le regarder.

« Rachel je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal. Ok ? » je hoche la tête et il sortit de la voiture et alla m'ouvrir la porte il ne me lâcha pas la main pendant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée et rien que ce petit contact me réconforta et me calma.

« Eh Finn c'est qui cette bombe ? » je présume que c'est Puck.

« Puck tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît et lui parler correctement, c'est Rachel la fille dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Salut ma sexy petite juive. » il me prend la main et dépose un baiser dessus je sentis Finn me serrer la main encore plus fort à côté de moi et à s'agiter.

« Salut 'Puck' il vient d'où ce prénom ? »

« En fait je m'appelle Noah Puckermann, mais on m'a toujours appelé Puck. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Noah. » Finn se mit à rigoler et l'atmosphère se détendit de suite.

« Non je préfère Puck ! »

« Et moi je préfère Noah ! » j'ai toujours était très bornée.

Une fois les présentation avec l'hôte de la soirée terminée, Finn alla me présenter au reste du groupe malgré qu'il m'avait prévenu au sujet de Santana j'ai tout de suite senti en la voyant qu'elle pourrait être une bonne amie, certes elle est crûe mais aussi marrante et franche pour le peu de minute ou j'ai pu la voir interagir avec les autres.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! T'es qui la nouvelle ? » une blonde me demande.

« Laisse la tranquille Quinn ne commence pas à nous prendre la tête. » dit Finn, donc c'était elle. C'était peut-être une garce mais elle est vraiment très belle. Je ne tenais pas à me laisser intimider pour autant.

« Je suis Rachel Berry et je vis chez Finn et Kurt pour toute l'année scolaire. » je la voit devenir toute rouge.

« Et pourquoi t'as pas de parents la naine, »

« Quinn ferme la et fou lui la paix. » cria Finn.

« Quinn si tu veux pourrir l'ambiance je te conseil de te barrer tout de suite. » dit Santana.

« Quoi tu l'as connais même pas et tu mets de son côté. » dit Quinn à Santana.

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je m'excusai auprès des autres car il fallait que je prenne l'air. Je senti la crise de panique arriver j'avais du mal à respirer et avoir la tête qui tourne. Finn s'approcha doucement de moi.

« Rachel respire ça va aller. » il me prit les mains et me força à le regarder. Il déposa mes mains sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, je me concentrais sur ses battements de cœur et ma respiration redevint normale.

« Ne l'écoute pas. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« Elle a touché en plein dans le mille pourtant. »

« Je sais… » fut tout ce qu'il put me répondre. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça tendrement je me détendis aussitôt. Il avait un tel effet sur moi c'est vraiment inimaginable.

« Eh Finnocence tu me prête ta copine un peu ? » dit Santana.

« Santana je sais pas… »

« Oh ça va si Quinn la saoule je la plaquerai au sol t'inquiète. » Finn me questionna du regard et je hochai la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et mon corps encore une fois se mit à frissonner.

« Tu viens d'où ? » me demanda Santana.

« De Seattle mes parents sont partis en Europe pour un long voyage d'affaire et comme ils ne voulaient pas que je rate ma dernière année de lycée avant le collège ils ont demandé Carole comme c'était une amie d'enfance si je pouvais rester avec sa famille. » je lui explique j'essayé de pousser mes capacités d'actrice au maximum afin d'essayer d'être crédible.

« Toi et Finn vous vous connaissez ou quoi vous vous regardez comme si vous allez vous sauter dessus. Ça lui ferait pas de mal à notre Finnocence. » c'était donc ça cette tension que je sentais une tension sexuelle mais c'est pas possible si ?

« Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ? »

« Parce que c'est le seul de la clique qui est encore puceau. » en voyant mon regard elle comprit tout de suite et me sourit. « Eh ben je sens que ça va être marrant cette année. »

« Eh les filles ça vous dit quelques shots ? » demanda Puck.

Je hochai la tête, ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de boire mais l'alcool m'aiderait peut être à oublier l'espace d'un instant.

Au bout d'une heure je peux dire que je suis complétement saoule et Puck, Santana et moi dansions comme des fous sur la table de je ne sais pas quelle pièce où se trouve d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Rachel ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! » me dit Finn d'une voix inquiète.

« Finny tu es là, tu vois je suis là ! » je sais même pas si ce que je dis veux dire quelque chose.

« Eh mec tu veux un verre ? » lui demande Puck.

« Putain Puck je t'avais dit de veiller sur elle qu'est ce que tu foues là ? » lui dit Finn énervé.

« Relax mann, on s'amuse c'est tout je l'ai pas touché ta précieuse Rachel c'est pas que je veux pas parce qu'elle est vraiment marrante et sexy et j'aimerai… »

« Je te conseil même pas de finir cette phrase. Allez vient Rachel on y va ! »

« Non laisse là avec nous. En plus tu sais quoi Finnocence ça va vraiment te plaire ce que j'ai appris sur elle. T'es plus tout seul mec on a une autre vierge parmi nous. » dit Santana en rigolant.

« Quoi t'es vierge on peut y remédier si tu veux. » dit Puck. Je vois Finn s'approcher de lui et lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule.

« Allez Rachel viens ! » il me prend par le bras. Il faut que je me concentre pour marcher pour éviter de tomber.

« Tu m'emmènes ou Finny ? »

« A la maison. »

Il m'aida a rentré dans la voiture et à rentrer dans ma chambre le plus discrètement possible.

« Pourquoi tu as autant bu ce soir, tu sais que c'est pas la solution, et je me suis inquiété je t'ai cherché partout. »

« Je voulais juste oublier pendant quelques heures et m'amuser. »

« Ça a marché ? »

« A oublier non ! Mais à m'amuser et à me détendre oui. »

« Viens là je vais t'aider à te changer. »

Je m'approchai de lui et il déposa ses mains dans mon dos pour atteindre la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il l'a descendit lentement très lentement. J'aimerai tellement l'embrasser que ça en devient une obsession et pas seulement parce que je suis saoule mais parce que mon corps mon esprit tout est attiré vers lui comme si nous étions des aimants je ressens toujours le besoin de le toucher et lui aussi. Il m'enleva la robe et je me retrouvai pour la deuxième fois de la journée quasiment toute nue devant lui à nouveau. Heureusement que j'avais de jolie sous-vêtements. Je le vis me regarder comme si j'étais un trésor. Il chercha mon pyjama que j'avais la veille et m'aida à l'enfiler. Je me coucha dans le lit et il monta les couvertures sur moi et me déposa une bouteille d'eau et des aspirines sur la table de nuit à côté de moi.

« Tu penses que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je cherche une corbeille ou quelque chose où cas où si tu veux vomir ? »

« Non merci je n'ai pas de reflexe pour vomir ça devrait aller » je lui dis limite en flirtant. « Par contre est ce que tu peux m'allumer la télé je ne suis pas fatiguée ? »

« Ok ! Bonne nuit s'il y a quelque chose tu sais où me trouver. »

« Merci Finn »

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front comme tout à l'heure puis il sortit et je passai le reste de la nuit à rigoler sans aucune raison et à regarder la télé jusqu'au petit matin.

Voilà le chapitre six on peut voir qu'il y a une tension sexuelle qui commence à s'installer et les hormones n'aident pas...Dans cette histoire Santana ne sera pas la méchante bien au contraire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7*** Finn

En me réveillant ce matin mon esprit alla tout de suite vers Rachel comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle est réapparue dans ma vie. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle à cause de ses problèmes d'insomnies qui persistent malgré l'alcool qu'elle avait bu la nuit dernière j'ai pu entendre le bruit de la télé tout le reste de la nuit.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle ne mange quasi rien, ma mère me dit que tout est encore trop frais ce que je comprends tout à fait mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Je sais qu'il faut la laisser avancer à son rythme.

Un peu plus tôt je l'ai entendu sortir de la salle de bain, je préfère faire attention maintenant pour éviter que l'incident de hier dans la salle de bain se reproduise. Rien que d'y penser j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre, quand je l'imagine avec sa serviette autour d'elle toute mouillée, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui arracher et de la prendre contre le mur. Je sens mon érection grandir dans mon boxer, j'ai beau essayé de penser à autre chose mais c'est trop tard, alors je descends ma main doucement vers mon boxer et continu à fantasmer sur le corps quasi nu de Rachel. Je bouge ma main énergétiquement le long de mon pénis en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine la prendre contre le mur de la douche avec l'eau qui nous coule dessus, ses jambes enrouler fermement autour de ma taille. J'essaye de bouger de plus en plus vite et je sens que la pression montre et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement.

« Oh oui ! Rachel…. » je murmure en éjaculant dans ma main, une fois mon souffle repris j'étais bon pour prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour me remettre les idées en place.

Une fois prêt je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner ma mère et Rachel était installée à table en train de discuter.

« Bonjour ! » dis-je.

«Bonjour mon chéri ! » me dit ma mère.

« Bonjour Finn »

« Finn je te l'a confi Kurt est allé chercher quelques fournitures pour la chambre, il a dit que vous devez commencer à mettre la sous couche blanche, il nous en restait encore un pot quand on avait refait la chambre à Kurt. Il vous suffira juste d'allé acheter le couleur que vous voulez une fois qu'il sera de retour. Allez à ce soir ! »

« A ce soir ! »

« Euh Carole vous voulez que je prépare le dîner de ce soir ? » demanda Rachel.

« Si tu veux merci, amusez vous bien ! Evitez d'en mettre partout. » elle nous dit en rigolant, et sur ce elle partit nous laissant Rachel et moi tout seul.

« Finn ? » je me retournai vers Rachel.

« Hmm ? »

« Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, pour m'avoir aidé et m'excuser aussi je n'aurai pas du boire comme ça. » elle me dit toute gênée.

« Ca va il y a pas de mal, tout le monde à le droit de se laisser aller de temps en temps. Pas trop mal à la tête ? »

« Non ça va, quand tu es parti de ma chambre hier soir j'ai de suite pris l'aspirine et beaucoup bu. »

« Ok ! Si tu veux on peut se mettre à la peinture ? »

« Euh oui par contre tu as des habits que je peux emprunter pour faire la peinture parce que les déménageurs on appelé ta mère pour dire qu'ils viendront fin de semaine et j'ai rien d'adéquat à porter. »

« Oui suis moi Burt à plein de combinaison tu pourras prendre celle de Kurt c'est la plus petite. »

Sans réfléchir je lui pris la main et la dirigea vers la chambre des parents. Je me demandais si c'était normal de toujours éprouver cette même sensation à chaque fois que je la touché. Ce sentiment de chaleur qui me traversait tout le corps. Depuis son arrivée je me suis rendu compte que nous étions très tactile l'un envers l'autre, on reste jamais bien longtemps sans se toucher et c'est surement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, vu que j'aimerai tellement plus, mais passons….

« Tiens c'est celle là ! Tu as un vieux tee-shirt ou quelque chose pour mettre en dessus ? » je lui demande en lui tendant la combinaison rouge.

« Oui j'ai ça ! »

« Je te laisse te changer et appelle moi quand tu es prête. »

« Ok ! »

Pour moi je pris la combinaison bleu, j'enfilai un vieux tee-shirt également et ferma la combinaison jusqu'à ma taille, les manches pendaient de parts et d'autres de mes jambes. Une fois habillé je suis allé dans le garage chercher le pot de peinture qui était déjà préparé avec les pinceaux ainsi que des bâches de protection afin de ne pas mettre de la peinture sur les sols.

« C'est bon Finn tu peux venir ! »

Quand j'entrai dans sa chambre je failli lâcher tout ce que j'avais en main. Elle avait fait comme moi avec sa combinaison sauf que elle ses manches formaient un nœud autour de sa taille. Elle porté un débardeur noir avec un soutien gorge noir, il fallait que je me souvienne comment faire pour respirer parce que ce débardeur était vraiment très près du corps, je pouvais parfaitement admirer sa parfaite poitrine.

« Ca va Finn ? »

« Euh oui excuse moi j'étais juste…juste entrain de me demander où tu allais dormir durant les travaux. » c'est bien rattrapé !

« Le canapé ira très bien, t'en fait pas ! »

« Tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux. »

« Non hors de question Finn, le canapé est beaucoup trop petit pour toi moi ça m'ira très bien. »

« Comme tu veux ! » ça ne servait à rien que j'insistais elle était bornée une des choses qui n'avait pas changé chez elle avec les années.

Chacun de nous pris un mur j'ai du lui chercher une échelle vu sa taille elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le plafond. Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant que nous peignions mais ce n'était pas bizarre au contraire.

« Au fait comment tu as trouvé la fête hier soir en oubliant Quinn ? » je voulais lui demander depuis ce matin mais n'osait pas, j'avais peur de sa réaction à cause de Quinn que ça l'a rende triste.

« Franchement hormis Quinn, c'était plutôt marrant, Santana est très sympa ! » elle me dit en souriant.

« C'est rare pour elle d'être aussi ouverte avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas ce n'est pas son style. »

Santana était sympa mais ce n'était pas le genre de fille à faire amie amie avec d'autres c'est pour ça que son comportement de hier soir m'a étonné. Mais au fond je lui étais reconnaissant car elle avait défendu Rachel contre Quinn.

« C'est qu'elle doit me trouver spéciale. »

« Tu es spéciale… » et encore une fois les mots sortaient de ma bouche tout seuls « surtout quand tu danses sur les tables, c'est clair tu es vraiment spéciale. » je lui dis en la taquinant.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ! » elle me dit en agitant son pinceau vers moi. Je me retrouvais avec plein de peinture sur mon tee-shirt et je pouvais en sentir aussi sur mon visage.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

Elle descendit de l'échelle, mais je fus plus rapide et je l'attrapai par la taille pour lui mettre un trait de peinture sur la joue. Elle essaya de répliquer et de me mettre de la peinture sur le visage mais je réussi à dévier ma tête et en eu que sur la nuque.

« Hey ce n'est pas juste t'es plus grand et plus fort. » elle me dit en boudant et la moue qu'elle fit avec ses lèvres me donna envie de l'embrasser.

« C'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle. » je dis sur un ton joueur.

« Parce que tu t'es moqué de moi c'est tout. »

« Ce n'était pas méchant, viens là je vais t'aider à l'enlever. »

Je lui pris la main et attrapai un chiffon propre et m'asseyais sur l'échelle pour que je sois plus ou moins à sa hauteur, j'écartais les jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'avancer et s'approcher de moi pour me faciliter la tâche. Ca serait tellement facile de juste m'avancer et l'embrasser elle était si proche de moi, elle me fixait avec ses grands yeux chocolats ce qui ne m'aidait pas à m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

« Tu sais Finn c'est peut être moi qui ai commencé avec la peinture, mais il faut que tu saches une chose… » elle me dit toujours en me fixant intensément.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est toujours moi qui gagne à la fin ! » elle me dit en rigolant.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait toujours son pinceau en main, elle le sortit de derrière son dos et me mit de la peinture sur toute ma joue gauche. En voulant l'éviter je perdis l'équilibre et tomba de l'échelle l'entrainant avec moi dans ma chute. Je me retrouvais sur elle.

« Merde excuse moi ca va ? Rien de cassé ? » je lui demandais tout paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir blessé avec mon poids. Elle se mit à rigoler, c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que je l'entendais rire comme ça et ça me réchauffait le cœur.

« Ce n'est pas marrant, j'aurai pu te faire mal ! » elle rigola encore plus fort, j'étais toujours allongé sur elle, j'enlevais les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle s'arrêta de rire et me fixa à nouveau. Je me penchais vers elle lui murmurait :

« Je crois que je vais devoir te contre dire sur un point… » mon cœur battait à la chamade quand sa respiration à elle se fit plus forte.

« Sur quoi ? » elle murmura à son tour.

« Sur le fait que c'est toujours toi qui gagne à la fin. »

Et avant qu'elle ne pu me répondre je lui attrapais les deux mains avec une des miennes et avec mon autre main je me suis mis à la chatouiller. Elle rigolait tellement que les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues.

« Finn arrête s'il te plaît ! » elle s'agitait dans tous les sens ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose parce que je sentis mon pénis qui commençait à réagir à ses mouvements.

« C'est qui qui a gagné ? » je lui demandais.

« C'est moi ! » je la chatouillais encore plus fort.

« T'es sûre ? »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Arrête t'as gagné ! »

Je lui lâchais ses mains et arrêtais de la chatouiller, nous étions toujours allongés l'un sur l'autre.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très juste. » elle me dit.

« Parce que tu crois que tu es juste toi peut être ? »

« Je suis toujours juste moi ! »

Je l'a regardais droit dans les yeux.

« Le pire c'est qu'on y croirait presque quand tu le dis. »

« Le blanc te va très bien au teint j'en ai profité. »

Elle monta sa main vers ma joue et la caressa doucement, mes yeux allés de ses yeux à sa bouche. Dans ma tête tout ce bousculé est ce que je franchissais ce cap ou pas ? Ses yeux à elle fit le même chemin que le mien, c'est qu'elle veut aussi non ?...

« Tu trouves qu'il me va bien ? Je trouve que toi il te va bien ça fait un beau contraste avec ta peau bronzée ! »

Elle monta sa deuxième main et la plaça sur ma nuque c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait que je l'embrasse que j'enlève cette frustration qui me pesait depuis que je l'ai vu à l'aéroport. Il fallait que je goûte ces lèvres. Je m'approchais le plus doucement possible afin qu'elle puisse m'arrêter si elle le souhaite. Nos lèvres se touchent presque je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma langue, je m'arrête encore une fois et cherche dans son regard si je peux voir la moindre hésitation. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur ma nuque et elle m'avança vers elle pour que nos lèvres se touchent…enfin. Nos lèvres bougeaient en harmonie doucement d'abord pour devenir de plus en plus rapides. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour que je puisse glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, ce que je fis tout de suite. C'était tellement bon, j'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, c'était tellement fort. J'ose même pas imaginer si on irait plus loin je crois que je ne tiendrais pas le coup.

Elle m'agrippa les cheveux et notre baiser devint de plus en plus urgent, je la désirai tellement et je sentais qu'elle aussi. Il fallait que je reprenne mon air, mais j'avais peur de briser notre baiser, j'avais peur qu'elle regrette. Je reculai doucement et la regarda dans les yeux, je voyais le désir, l'envi, elle glissa ses mains dans mon dos et me caressa doucement ce qui me fit frissonner. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour que je l'embrasse à nouveau plus passionnément encore. Je lui donné tout ce que j'avais dans ce baiser une des mes mains monta automatiquement le long de ses côtes. Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte, je glissais ma main sous son débardeur et commençais à monter vers sa poitrine. Comme elle n'enleva pas ma main je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à destination. Mon érection était bien présente, ça me faisait limite mal. Au moment où ma main alla sur son sein et que je commençais à la masser délicatement elle se mit à gémir et moi aussi. Je la sentis se frotter contre moi, alors que nos lèvres et nos langues continuaient à se mélanger. Elle agrippa mon tee-shirt et le monta doucement, je compris qu'elle voulait que je l'enlève. Je me retrouvais torse nu sur Rachel Berry en train de l'embrasser. Je déposais des baisers le long de sa gorge et me mis à sucer délicatement la peau. Elle gémit encore plus fort. Je lui enlevais son haut à son tour et je me redressais pour pouvoir l'admirer.

« Tu es magnifique ! » elle me regarda sans dire un mot et m'agrippa à nouveau pour m'embrasser. Elle chercha ma main pour la placer sur sa poitrine, je souris. C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Nous nous arrêtons net. Je me redressais et cherchais mon tee-shirt pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Puck qu'est ce que tu foues là ? » je l'attaque tout de suite sans lui dire bonjour.

« Ola ! Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as pas bien dormi ou quoi. Comment t'es sapé ? »

« Rachel et moi étions en train de mettre une sous couche de blanc dans sa chambre pour pouvoir repeindre la pièce plus tard et tu m'as toujours pas dit ce tu veux ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu as de la peinture sur ton visage, qu'est ce que vous étiez entrain de faire la haut ? »

« Occupe-toi de tes oignons ! » je lui dis toujours sur le même ton.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu m'en veux ou quoi ? »

« Je t'en veux pour hier soir je t'ai dit de prendre soin d'elle et tu l'as fait boire ! »

« Hey cool ! Je l'ai pas forcé c'est elle qui voulait ! »

« Ouais, ouais ! Je vois que je peux compter sur toi en tout cas. »

« Je m'excuse ok ! Je n'aurai pas du lui proposer. » il me dit sincèrement.

« Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu veux ! » Puck a toujours était lourd quand je pense que je pourrais être là haut dans les bras de Rachel.

« Pour Rachel qu'est ce que tu crois ! » j'entendis des pas derrière moi, c'était Rachel.

« Salut Noah, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je descende voir ce qui te prenais autant de temps. Je pensais que tu m'avais laissé pour faire tout le travail. » elle me dit en souriant.

« Non jamais… » je lui dis.

« Salut sexy ! Vous êtes sûrs que vous peignez les murs et pas vos corps, je peux t'aider si tu veux, je suis assez bon en arts plastiques… » il commença à s'avancer vers elle et je lui attrapai l'épaule pour le stopper dans sa course.

« Mec n'y pense même pas ! » je lui dis d'un ton menaçant.

« Toujours pas pour le partage Huddy à ce que je vois. » je vis le regard de Rachel changer suite à la manière dont Puck vient de m'appeler.

« Noah qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'aimerai être partagé et que j'aimerai être avec toi. Tu te surestimes je crois. » je me mis à rire.

« Je pourrais t'intéresser je suis balaise dans pas mal de chose et vu que tu es vierge il te faut quelqu'un d'expérimenter… »

« Puck tu te foues de moi ou quoi lâche l'affaire. » Rachel s'avança vers lui.

« Noah ne t'en fait pas pour ma virginité, et en plus tu es pas du tout mon type. » j'adore la manière qu'elle a de lui répondre il n'y a pas beaucoup de fille qui lui tiennent tête en règle générale.

« Ah bon et c'est quoi ton type ? »

« Ne le prends pas personnellement Noah, mais je plus attirée par les grands bruns aux yeux ambrés avec des fossettes de préférence. » je rougie à ses mots.

« Salut tout le monde, je vois que vous avez commencé à peindre c'est bien. » génial maintenant Kurt était là c'était mort pour être seul avec elle le reste de la journée. Je ne savais même pas ce que ce baiser voulait dire. Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? Est-ce qu'elle regrette ? J'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Burt si il nous avait surpris.

« Salut oui Kurt on a pratiquement fini. » je lui dis.

« Bon je vais vous laisser les garçons je vais terminer la chambre ! » nous dit Rachel.

« Ok quand tu as fini prends une douche et pourra aller chercher la peinture qu'on a choisi. » lui dit Kurt.

« Attends je viens… » je dis à Rachel, elle me sourit et nous nous rendions à nouveau dans la chambre laissant Puck et Kurt derrière nous.

« Je suis désolé pour Puck » je lui dis une fois la porte fermée.

« C'est pas grave tu n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ta faute c'est dans sa nature… »

Je me dirigeais vers elle à nouveau et lui les mains.

« Pour tout à l'heure…qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? » je lui demande.

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher… » elle me dit en baissant son regard vers le sol. Je lui redressais la tête pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Moi aussi je voulais…depuis que je t'ai vu à l'aéroport. » je lui dis timidement.

« C'est vrai ? » elle me demande surprise comme si c'était impossible.

« Rachel j'arrête pas de penser à toi tout le temps depuis que j'ai appris que tu devais revenir à Lima. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Mais avec ce qui t'es arrivée je ne voulais pas te presser… ou que tu penses que je veuille profiter de la situation. »

« Finn stop ! Ce que je vis c'est très dur je ne sais pas si je vais être pouvoir être moi-même à nouveau. Mais toi… nous n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus. Je veux que tu agisses avec moi comme si rien ne s'était passé je ne veux pas que tu agisses différemment, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. Et je ne me jette pas sur toi pour compenser ou je ne sais quoi. J'espère que tu le sais ? » elle me demande inquiète.

« Je sais ! Je ressens tellement de choses, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant et si Burt ou ma mère… »

« Je sais c'est pareil pour moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de poursuivre…tes parents n'approuveraient pas … » je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère. Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter. On avait même pas encore commencé, on s'était embrassés pour la première fois aujourd'hui et je ne pouvais déjà plus m'en passer, c'était comme une drogue.

« Je sais mais… »

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? » nous demanda Kurt.

« Rien je voulais l'aider à monter à l'échelle. » c'est bidon mais c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu.

« Ouais si tu le dis ! Vous avez bien travaillé en tout cas. Vous pensez terminer dans combien de temps ? » nous demanda Kurt en observant le travail qu'on avait accompli.

« D'ici 20 minutes. » je lui dis.

« Ok ! Je vais prendre les mesures alors. »

Chacun de nous se rua à la tâche pour terminer avant de devoir partir chercher le reste des fournitures. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce baiser et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de recommencer. On se cherchait du regard, on se souriait. Malgré que nous avions eu un peu le temps de discuter avant que Kurt nous interrompt je ne savais toujours pas où nous en étions.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. » nous dit Rachel. « Je me dépêche comme ça tu pourras prendre ma place. » elle me lança un regard et je hochai simplement la tête en la regardant sortir de la chambre.

« Appelez moi quand vous serez prêt, je vais appeler Blaine. » me dit Kurt.

Ca faisait cinq minutes que Rachel était partie dans la salle de bain et il fallait vraiment que je me retienne de ne pas y aller, mais mes jambes avançaient toutes seule vers la porte. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Au moment où je pris la poignée dans ma main la porte s'ouvra. Elle me regarda, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte à clé derrière moi. Je m'avançais vers elle et je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis désolé… » je dis en continuant à l'embrasser « il fallait que… »

« Tais toi Finn et embrasse moi. »

J'ouvris les yeux sans enlever mes lèvres des siennes et elle me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais ses mains se glisser en dessous de mon tee-shirt, mon corps frissonna comme à son habitude maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle me touchait. Elle essaya tant bien que mal à enlever mon tee-shirt mais vu sa taille j'ai du l'aider et je lui enlevais le sien par la même occasion. Je voulais la sentir contre ma peau, je voulais être plus proche d'elle encore, je la soulevais et elle plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je me dirigeais vers le mur et la plaqua contre, ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux, alors que les miennes allaient vers la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison. Je la descendis doucement, elle enleva ses jambes de ma taille et les mis le long de son corps pour que je puisse lui enlever la combinaison. J'espère que tout ça n'est pas un rêve que c'est bien la réalité. Une fois la combinaison enlevée elle était devant moi uniquement en sous vêtements, elle remonta ses jambes au niveau de ma taille et se pressa contre moi. Le désir s'intensifiait, je faisais glisser les mains le long de ses cuisses qui étaient si douces.

« Si tu savais depuis quand je voulais faire ça ! » je lui murmure en l'embrassant la nuque ce qui l'a fis gémir et je dus faire appel à tout mon self contrôle.

« Moi aussi, surtout depuis que tu m'as surprise dans la salle de bain. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu m'arraches cette serviette et que tu me prennes contre le mur. » je gémie à ses mots.

« Tu veux dire comme ça ? » et je l'embrassais à nouveau fougueusement sur la bouche. Je glissais ma langue et caressais la sienne.

« Oui mais… j'avais d'autres plans encore… » elle murmura.

« Lesquels ? »

J'étais en adoration totale, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle soit si ouverte niveau sexe avec tout ce qui c'est passé avec ses pères, mais bon comme elle m'a dit plus tôt ça n'a rien à voir et en même temps la dernière fois que je l'avais vu on avait 5 ans, le sexe est pas vraiment le sujet de discussion à cet âge là.

Je sentis sa main allée le long de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon estomac, elle attrapa à son tour la fermeture éclair de ma combinaison et la descendit et le pantalon descendit à mes chevilles. Je me retrouvais pour la première fois en boxer devant une fille. Je me sentis rougir à cause de mon érection. Elle interrompit le baiser se recula légèrement pour me regarder de bas en haut. Je baissais les yeux gêné, elle déposa alors ses mains sur mes joues pour me forcer à la regarder.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Finn ? » elle me demanda concernée.

« C'est la première fois que… je suis en boxer dans cette situation devant une fille et, enfin ça me gêne… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es très sexy Finn, très beau et ta réaction est totalement naturel ne soit pas gêné ça me flatte que j'ai cet effet sur toi. » je l'a regarde droit dans les yeux et je vois bien qu'elle est sincère, qu'elle me dit la vérité.

« Merci ! Tu sais tu es sexy aussi ! Même trop sexy ! »

« Pas la peine de me remercier c'est la vérité ! Ton corps déclenche des choses en moi, tout est de votre faute Monsieur Hudson ! » je rigole

« Ma faute hein ? » je l'embrassais le long de sa nuque et je guidais mes mains à l'arrière de son soutien gorge et au moment ou je voulais l'ouvrir.

« Rachel tu sais où est Finn ? » Kurt demanda derrière la porte, elle enleva ses jambes de ma taille.

« Euh non pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais lui demander quelque chose, ce n'est pas grave il doit être dans le coin. Je lui demanderais plus tard. » et il s'éloigna.

« C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on nous interrompt. » je lui dis en boudant.

« C'est peut être mieux comme ça ! » elle me dit et mon sourire s'évanouie aussitôt. « Je ne regrette pas Finn, je veux dire que c'est peut être pas le meilleur moment avec Kurt qui nous attend. » je lui pris le visage et l'embrassais à nouveau.

« T'as raison je veux avoir mon temps, faire les choses bien, découvrir chaque petite parcelle de ton corps. » cette fois ci c'est elle qui m'embrassa.

« Ca serait peut être mieux que tu me laisses me préparer, on pourra essayer de parler ce soir si on trouve un moment rien que tout les deux. »

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? » je préfère redemander même si je sais qu'elle a raison.

« J'aimerais que tu restes mais c'est pas une bonne idée. »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et me rhabillais pour me diriger vers ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur mon lit ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne pouvais même pas en parler à quelqu'un et j'avais toujours cette érection qui ne voulait pas partir mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper en sachant que Kurt allé peut être venir. Remède : douche froide voir glaciale.

Au bout de 15 minutes Rachel me laissa sa place dans la salle de bain et comme prévu je pris une douche glaciale pour me calmer. Nous allâmes ensuite chercher le reste des fourniture, mais une fois arrivé sur le parking du magasin du centre commercial je vis Rachel sortir son téléphone et sourire à un message qu'elle avait reçu.

« Avec qui tu rigoles comme ça Rachel ? » demanda Kurt.

« C'est Santana qui me demande comment je vais. » Rachel lui répondit.

Je retournais mon attention dans le rétro pour pouvoir la regarder, et je l'a vis commencé à stresser à cause de la foule.

« Ca va Rachel ? » je lui demande.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde… »

« Tu veux attendre dans la voiture ? » Kurt demande.

« Oui je préfère allez y je vous attends là ! » elle nous dit paniqué.

« Tu veux que une de nous reste avec toi ? »

« Non non c'est bon ! »

Kurt et moi nous dépêchâmes pour chercher les fournitures, je vis un pochoir en forme d'étoile et pleins de petits stickers en forme d'étoiles fluorescentes. Je sais que depuis petite elle a toujours aimé les étoiles. Je pris également un petit pot de couleur or pour faire le pochoir. Nous payâmes et allâmes la retrouver, elle était au téléphone avec l'agent Prentiss qui s'occupait de l'affaire de ses pères.

Une fois à la maison j'ai caché le pochoir et les stickers dans ma chambre pour ne pas qu'elle les voit. La fin de l'après midi se passa tranquillement et comme promis Rachel prépara le dîner et nous mangeâmes en famille en parlant de la journée de chacun.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas prendre la chambre à Finn Rachel ? » lui demanda ma mère.

« Non merci Carole, Finn m'a déjà proposé ! »

Après le repas chacun alla dans le salon où nous regardions un film tous ensembles. J'aimerais tellement regardait la télé blottit contre elle. Vers 22 heures ma mère alla chercher les couvertures et les oreillers à Rachel. Après le film chacun se retira dans sa chambre, au bout de 15 minutes j'ouvris la porte et tendis l'oreille pour voir si il y avait du bruit dans les autres chambres, n'entendant rien je me dirigeais vers le salon pour retrouver Rachel. Mais elle n'y était pas, je retournais dans sa chambre personne, ni dans la salle de bain je commençais à paniquer. Je vis une ombre sur le porche dans le jardin, elle était couchée sur une des chaises longues à regarder le ciel.

« Rachel je t'ai cherché partout qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule dehors ? » je lui dis en m'approchant d'elle, elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers moi.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et le ciel est magnifique ce soir, regarde toute les étoiles. » elle tourna la tête à nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Je me mis assis derrière et j'écartais les jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger contre moi.

« J'ai voulu te serrer contre moi toute la soirée. » je lui dis dans l'oreille et je mis mon nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient si bon. J'étais vraiment accroc à elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est Finn ? » Qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire tout les deux ? » elle me demande.

Voilà Finchel plus ou moins réunis…en espérant que ça vous plaît.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8*** Rachel POV

« Qu'est ce qu'on est Finn ? Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire tout les deux ? » c'était une question simple mais en même temps très compliqué et sa réponse m'effrayé terriblement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on soit Rachel ? » me demanda Finn tout en resserrant ses bras autour de moi par derrière.

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras une partie de moi me disait de foncer sans réfléchir de suivre mon cœur mais une autre me disait tout le contraire. Vis-à-vis de sa famille ça n'était pas bien de poursuivre cette relation, Burt avait était très clair sur le sujet alors que rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel en espérant pouvoir trouver les réponses que je cherchais.

« Tu sais à New York on ne peut pas voir les étoiles comme ici. Mon père… » je fis une pause et il me serra encore plus fort contre lui sans rien à dire « avant de mourir m'a dit qu'il veillerait sur moi de là haut et que si j'avais besoin d'eux il fallait simplement que je lève la tête et que je contemple les étoiles. L'étoile a toujours était un symbole important pour moi. »

« Oui je me souviens. » je le sentis lever la tête vers le ciel. « Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on soit Rachel ? » Finn me redemanda. J'allais lui répondre quand une étoile filante apparut dans le ciel ce qui me fit sourire.

« T'as vu ? » me demanda Finn tout excité.

« Oui il faut faire un vœux quand on en voit une ! »

« Rachel ? » je pivotais pour lui faire face il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les serra contre lui. « Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous cette après midi ce baiser c'était réel pour moi, ce n'est pas un jeu. Je respecterai ta décision mais sache que j'éprouve des choses pour toi et que pour moi tout ça c'est sérieux. » son regard me prouvait qu'il était sincère je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Mais je suis brisée à l'intérieur je ne voulais pas lui imposer tout ces problèmes il méritait quelqu'un de mieux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le désirer je lui attrapais le visage et l'embrassais tendrement il glissa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et me caressa délicatement. J'interrompis le baiser et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Finn tu mérites mieux, j'ai pas mal de bagages derrière moi, je ne veux pas que tu en subisses les conséquences. Tu es important pour moi, si il t'arrivait quelque chose… »

« Rachel s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, ne me rejette pas laisse nous une chance… » il me dit désespéré.

« Je sais pas Fi… »

« Mais moi je sais, depuis que tu es revenue dans ma vie tout est chamboulé dans ma tête, beaucoup de sentiments que je n'ai jamais éprouvé se bousculent…mais je sais que je te veux. Alors tu auras beau me repousser comme tu veux je serais toujours là et tu sais pourquoi ? » je fis non de la tête « Parce qu'on fait parti de quelque chose de spéciale toi et moi, je vois dans tes yeux que tu me veux aussi Rachel alors arrête de lutter et laisse nous une chance. »

Je lui agrippais la tête et encore je l'embrassais mais cette fois ci plus passionnément je le poussais contre la chaise pour que je puisse m'allonger sur lui. Ces baisers étaient comme une drogue pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ses lèvres. Il glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me caressa le dos, un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Je lui attrapais la nuque et il se mit à gémir.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive quand je suis avec toi, je perds totalement le contrôle de moi-même. » je lui dis honnêtement.

« Pareil pour moi, quand on s'embrasse il n'y a que nous et je n'ai jamais envi que ça s'arrête. Depuis que tu es là je ne pensais qu'à t'embrasser ça en devenait une obsession. » il m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Et alors le verdict ? » il me regarda en souriant.

« Le verdict c'est que je ne peux plus m'en passer et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me contrôler. » c'est là que je compris que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt était vrai.

« Tu as raison Finn, la vie est trop courte pour se poser toute ces questions. J'ai simplement envi de vivre et de faire parti de quelque chose de spéciale avec toi. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. » il me déposa plein de baisers sur tout le visage ce qui me fit sourire.

« C'est vrai ? T'es sûre ? » je hochais la tête « Merci mon Dieu, j'avais tellement peur, je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu avais dit non. » me dit Finn.

« Mais il faudra qu'on soit prudent, il faut que personne ne sache même pas Kurt, parce que si ça arrive aux oreilles de tes parents… »

« On sera mal, surtout à cause de Burt, il m'a prévenu à ton arrivée le premier soir que je ne devais rien tenter, qu'il avait vu à ma façon de te regarder qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferait s'il l'apprenait. »

« Oui moi non plus c'est pour ça que personne ne doit savoir. »

Je lui tournais à nouveau le dos et il m'enveloppa dans ses bras par derrière je reposais ma tête contre son torse et fermais les yeux. Je sentais comme un poids en moins sur mes épaules je m'acharnais tellement à ignorer mes sentiments que maintenant je me sentais comme soulagée.

« Tu fais quelque chose de spécial demain avec Kurt ? Vu que je travaille on pourra se voir seulement que le soir ! »

« Euh en fait Santana m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, elle aimerait qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble. Tu crois que je devrais accepter ? » j'avais tout de suite apprécié Santana.

« Oui tu devrais malgré son caractère comment dire spécial c'est une fille bien au fond. »

« Ok ! Je vais lui répondre alors. »

J'attrapais mon téléphone qui se trouvait dans ma poche et lui répondis :

*Ok pour demain je serais chez toi vers 14 heures – R*

*Parfait à demain la naine – S*

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rigoler comme ça ? » me demanda Finn en déposant un baiser sur ma tête. »

Je lui montrais mon téléphone et me tournais légèrement vers lui.

« Ah Santana et ses surnom ! » il se mit à bailler.

« Finn tu devrais te coucher. »

« Non c'est bon je suis bien là avec toi ! »

« Finn s'il te plaît tu travailles demain. »

« Oui mais je ne veux pas te laisser… » il me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« T'en fais pas je vais rentrer et essayer de m'allonger aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu vas en parler à quelqu'un de tes problèmes pour dormir, je m'inquiète pour toi. » il me dit concerné.

« C'est encore frais mais si ça persiste et dès que je me sentirais prête j'en parlerai avec ta mère. D'accord ? »

« Promis ? » il était tellement gentil j'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

« Oui promis ! »

Sur ce nous entrâmes dans la maison, je me couchais sur le canapé et remonta les couvertures sur moi il se mit assis à côté de moi et m'embrassa, j'en avais le souffle coupé et lui aussi.

« Je ne pourrais définitivement plus m'en passer. » il me dit en m'embrassant encore une fois.

« Alors ne te gêne pas ! »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front, prit une grande respiration par le nez comme si il voulait emmener mon odeur avec lui et il alla à l'étage pour se coucher. Et moi comme d'habitude je restais le reste de la nuit réveillée devant la télé.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis l'assassinat je regardais les heures passer, je me suis mis à repenser à New York et les matins quand j'avais le temps j'avais l'habitude d'aller courir à Central Park 1 heure ou deux suivant l'humeur. Ca me permettait d'évacuer et de me maintenir en forme. Lima était une jolie ville très fleurie et il y avait de magnifique paysage. Je me posais la question s'il me serait possible d'aller courir, je sais qu'une équipe assure ma protection à distance mais je ne sais pas si c'était conseillé de m'aventurer comme ça toute seule dehors. En même temps l'agent Prentiss m'avait dit de vivre ma vie, mais je préférai quand même demander au cas où. Je n'avais pas seulement à faire attention à ma vie mais aussi à celle des Hummel et surtout de Finn.

Finn mon petit ami ça sonnait bien, tout va tellement vite entre mais je m'en fiche je n'ai pas envi de perdre du temps la vie est trop courte on ne sait jamais de quoi est fait demain. Je voulais profiter de lui un maximum. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à l'agent Prentiss

*Bonjour c'est Rachel comment allez-vous ? Je voulais savoir si il m'était possible d'aller courir dans Lima toute seule –R*

*Bonjour tout va bien chez moi merci ! Et toi comment te sens tu ? Oui tu n'as rien à craindre une équipe te suivra à distance – Agent P*

*Je fais aller, les Hudson-Hummel font tout pour me mettre à l'aise. Du nouveau sur l'enquête ? –R*

*Non toujours rien ! Je t'appellerai pour te dire quand est ce que je passerai ! Bonne journée - Agent P*

Il était 6h30 du matin, je me levais et entrais dans ma chambre où tout de suite les odeurs de peintures se font sentir. J'allais vers l'armoire pour choisir ma tenue pour aller courir, un short noir avec un haut noir qui m'arrivait juste au dessus du nombril, c'est une tenue qui est prêt du corps mais c'est l'idéal pour aller courir. Je prends mon iphone mes écouteurs, mange une banane histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes. J'arrachais un morceau de papier dans la cuisine pour laisser un mot à la famille leur informant que j'allais courir et que j'en avais parlé avec l'agent Prentiss qui était d'accord. J'enfilais une paire de basket et attrapais une bouteille d'eau, allumais mon iphone et sortis de la maison.

Avant de me mettre à courir j'inspectais les alentours pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir mes 'gardes du corps' mais rien. J'inspirais un grand coup en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas foule donc pas la peine d'avoir peur, il n'y avait que moi. Je me mis à courir ne connaissant pas les lieux je décidais d'aller toujours tout droit. J'avais bien fait de courir c'était vraiment agréable, malgré que se soit l'été il faisait encore assez frais de la nuit pour ne pas souffrir de la chaleur. Le paysage était vraiment magnifique, ça change des routes bondées de monde. J'ai toujours voulu faire ma vie à New York depuis toute petite mais maintenant la ville e me manque même pas…

Je courais sans destination précise et j'atterris dans le parc cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que j'étais partie je ralentis la cadence pour prendre un peu d'eau. Je vis Noah arrivait au loin.

« Hey salut sexy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà réveillé ? » il me demande toujours en flirtant comme à son habitude.

« Salut Noah, ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais déjà debout, tu m'as pas l'air d'une personne du matin. »

« J'ai quelques pouvoirs psychiques tu sais, je savais que j'allais te rencontrer à cette heure ci. » il me fait vraiment rire.

« Sérieusement ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? » je lui dis en rigolant.

« Hey te foues pas de moi j'essaye là ! » il se mit à rire aussi.

« Ben comme tu peux le voir je suis partie faire un jogging. » il me reluque de la tête au pied.

« Oui je vois ça ! Tu es vraiment sexy dans cet ensemble ça t'avantage vraiment, et cette fine pellicule de transpiration… »

« C'est dingue tu penses qu'à ça. » je lui dis exaspéré.

« J'y peux rien si t'es bonne. »

« T'es vraiment un porc Noah ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais déjà réveillé ! »

« Premièrement je t'ai déjà dit c'est Puck ! Et deuxièmement ma mère avait un rendez vous elle avait besoin que je l'accompagne. »

« Oh c'est mignon le fils à sa maman ! »

« Arrête ça tu veux ! » je me mis à rigoler de plus belle.

« Content de voir que je te fais marrer. »

« Je plaisante ! Je vais te laisser je vais continuer mon tour. » je commençais à m'éloigner.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je connais pas mal de petit coin sympa et discret. »

« Jamais de la vie tu pourras suivre ! Bonne journée ! » je lui dis en souriant.

« C'est ce que tu crois Berry ! » je l'entendis dire au loin.

J'avais vraiment bien fait de courir c'est vraiment libérateur et s'a me permet d'évacuer certaines frustrations envers Finn. C'est plus fort que moi quand je l'aperçois je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui arracher tout ses vêtements et lui sauter dessus. Et c'est moi qui critique Puck après…

Quand je suis arrivée sur le porche de la maison pleine de sueur pour faire mes étirements il était 7h30. J'entrais dans la maison et entendis des voix dans la cuisine avant d'aller prendre ma douche j'entrais dans la cuisine pour saluer tout le monde et manger quelques fruits. Je pus tout de suite voir que Finn était énervé, il avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Malgré son énervement je le voyais tant bien que mal essayer d'écrire un message. Je me demandais avec qui il s'énervait déjà de bon matin, je lui poserai la question plus tard.

« Bonjour tout le monde » je leur dis.

« Salut Rachel ! » Carole, Burt et Kurt me répondirent en même temps, Finn leva les yeux de son téléphone et me fixa la bouche ouverte.

« Alors ce jogging comment c'était, le paysage doit te changer de New York ! » Burt me demanda alors que Finn est toujours en train de me fixer. Je vis Kurt lui donner un coup de coude ce qui le fit réagir et il me sourit.

« Oui Lima est vraiment une très jolie ville, mais comme je connais pas encore bien les lieux j'ai couru toujours tout droit et j'ai atterri au parc. » je vis Finn s'agiter encore une fois avec son téléphone.

« Tien j'ai préparé un bol de fruit pour toi. » me dit Carole.

« Merci ! » je m'installais à côté de Kurt pour manger, une fois fini j'aidais à débarrasser et leur signalais que j'allais prendre ma douche.

« Je te dis bonne journée vue que je vais travailler et Finn m'a dit que tu passes l'après midi avec Santana ! » me dit Carole.

« Oui elle m'a invité. »

« C'est bien je suis contente que tu t'adaptes aussi bien. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Elle me dit au revoir et je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain avec des affaires propres. Au moment où je voulus fermer la porte je sentis une résistance et je vis Finn entrer derrière moi. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et s'avança vers moi les yeux pleins de désir pour m'embrasser. Je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque et lui retourna son baiser.

« Depuis que je suis réveillé je ne pense qu'à t'embrasser. »

« Vas y ne te prive surtout pas. Oh mais attend je suis toute collante. » je le repousse.

« Tu plaisantes t'es sexy, ça devrait être interdit d'être sexy comme ça ou de porter cette tenue en public. » je rougis à ses propos.

« C'est juste une tenue de sport Finn. »

« Tu as un corps magnifique » et il m'embrassa à nouveau et caressait ma langue avec la sienne ce qui nous fit gémir tout les deux.

« Finn ! Finn ! On y va ! » dit Burt.

« Allez vas y il t'attend. »

« J'aimerai tellement rester avec toi. » il est vraiment à croquer je lui agrippais le tee-shirt et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser.

« Moi aussi ! » j'interrompis le baiser « Finn qu'est ce qu'il y avait avant tu me paraissais énervé. » je vis son regard changer immédiatement.

« C'est les conneries de Puck ! Je t'expliquerai ce soir. Amuse-toi bien avec Santana » il m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit travailler.

Je pris ma douche en me demandant ce que Noah avait bien pu faire encore. Kurt et moi passâmes le reste de la matinée à passer la deuxième couche de peinture jusqu'à que je doive me préparer pour retrouver Santana. Kurt m'y déposa.

« Salut la naine ca va ? »

« Oui très bien et toi ? » elle m'accueillit dans sa maison, c'est vraiment un manoir elle est magnifique et immense. Elle m'explique brièvement que son père est chirurgien et que sa mère est une des directrices du centre commercial.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ? »

« Euh je sais pas trop qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

« On pourrait se dorer la pilule dehors au bord de la piscine. »

« J'ai pas de maillot de bain sur moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave je t'en prête un il faudra juste un peu serrer le haut et après on peut faire les magasins si tu veux. »

Je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise à l'évocation du mot magasin ce qui signifie foule.

« Je ne sais pas trop en fait j'ai un petit souci quand il y a trop de monde autour de moi je panique. » elle me fixa mais je voyais dans son regard qu'elle ne portait pas de jugement.

« Ecoute ma mère est directrice là bas laisse moi l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on vient à la fermeture, elle a une carte de réduction aussi. » elle me dit en souriant.

« Ok d'accord merci ! Mais ça va pas poser de problème je ne veux pas profiter ou quoi que se soit. »

« T'inquiètes t'es ma pote, allez viens on va mettre les maillots. »

Elle me prêta un bikini noir, je me sentais sexy dedans mais mal à l'aise quand même, j'ai toujours eu quelques insécurités avec mon corps.

« Waouh Berry t'es vraiment bonne. » je me mis à rire.

« T'es sûre que toi et Puck vous n'avez pas de lien de parenté ? »

Elle me lança un regard noir et rigola par la suite. Nous nous allongeâmes au bord de la piscine sur les chaises longues et nous profitions simplement du soleil tout en discutant et rigolant. Il fallait toujours que je fasse attention à ce que je dise pour ne pas griller ma couverture. Elle me raconta qu'elle avait couché avec pas mal de garçon avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Brittany, ça me faisait penser à mes pères qui pour eux ça n'avait pas toujours était facile non plus. Avouer son homosexualité dans certaine ville reste encore un tabou c'est un sujet très sensible. J'aimerai tellement lui parler de Finn et de moi mais je sais que ça m'était impossible. J'enlevais les bretelles du bikini pour ne pas avoir de trace de bronzage. Au bout d'une heure on pouvait déjà voir l'effet du bronzage sur ma peau, Santana me proposa une glace à l'eau que j'acceptais avec plaisir. L'eau de la piscine était vraiment excellente, j'en profitais pleinement. Il était 17 heures quand nous nous changeâmes pour aller au centre commercial.

« Berry tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? »

« Oui mais laisse moi prévenir Carole. »

Je pris mon téléphone et j'envoyais un message à Carole pour voir si elle était d'accord. Elle me répondit que ça ne la dérangé pas mais qu'il ne fallait pas que je rentre toute seule, que si Santana ne pouvait pas me ramener il fallait que je l'appelle.

*Coucou Finn juste pour te dire que je mange avec Santana ce soir, tu me manques…-R*

*Essaye de pas rentrer trop tard, tu me manques…-F* je souris à son message.

« Berry pourquoi tu rigoles comme une imbécile ? »

« C'est juste une amie de Seattle » je mentis

Une fois arrivé au centre commercial elle m'attira tout de suite chez Victoria Secret. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce type de magasin. Faut dire que je n'ai que 17 ans, bon ok 16 ans et demi mais je suis en fin d'année donc ça ne compte pas. Elle m'emmena dans la cabine et me donna plusieurs ensembles de lingeries des maillots de bain. Elle me ramena aussi des chemise de nuit enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça vu qu'il y avait très peu de tissus pour moi c'était plutôt un déshabillé. Bizarrement quand j'essayais les différents ensemble je n'étais pas gênée je me sentais plutôt à l'aise malgré le manque de tissus et mon esprit allait tout de suite vers Finn.

« C'est bon Berry ? »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu prends ? »

Je rougie « En fait je vais tout prendre si c'est possible. »

« Waouh Berry, j'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais une petite dévergondée. Si je n'avais pas Brittany les autres mecs n'auraient aucune chance. » elle me dit en souriant.

« Euh merci ? Mais tu sais que j'aime les hommes ? »

« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais goûté à Santana chérie ! »

On partit dans un fou rire, elle était complètement barge mais c'est ce que j'appréciais chez elle, il n'y avait pas de prise de tête. On fit encore quelques achats et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture.

« Qu'est ce que tu aimerais manger ? »

« On peut prendre quelque chose sur le passage et le manger chez toi ? »

« Ouais pas de soucis ! De quoi tu as envi ? »

« Quelque chose de léger, salade ? »

« Ok il y a un livreur de pâte on appellera de chez moi ! »

« Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me ramener tout à l'heure Carole ne veut pas que je rentre toute seule. »

« Je te déposerai y a pas de problème c'est sur le chemin pour aller chez Brittany. »

Une fois rentré nous prit commande et mangions tout en rigolant. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

*Tu penses rentrer pour quelle heure, j'aimerai pouvoir encore un peu profiter de toi avant de me coucher ! –F*

*On finit de manger et j'arrive Santana me dépose Monsieur impatient ) –R*

*Je le suis et j'assume, je t'ai prévenu que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi…-F*

*Moi aussi… et ça m'effraie –R*

*Pourquoi ?-F*

« Berry tu viens juste m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai un prénom ? »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Ramène tes belles petites fesses ici ! »

Je pris le temps d'écrire à Finn que je lui expliquerai plus tard parce que Santana avait besoin de moi. Après avoir tout débarrassé et rangé je rassemblais mes affaires pour m'apprêter à partir.

« Santana tu aurais un élastique à me prêter s'il te plaît ? »

« Ouais attends j'en cherche un. »

Elle me le tendit et me mis devant le miroir pour pouvoir attacher mes cheveux proprement. J'entendis Santana crier derrière moi.

« Au merde Berry tu as un tatouage ? »

« Euh oui je l'ai fait à mes 16 ans. »

Je me souviens encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier, une copine et moi parlions pour rigoler d'en faire un, seulement moi je l'avais prit au mot et l'avais fait alors que elle c'était défilée au dernier moment de peur d'avoir trop mal. Vu qu'il était dans la nuque et que j'ai toujours eu les cheveux longs mes pères ne l'avaient jamais remarqué heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs sinon j'aurai passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

« C'est un clé de sol non ? Tu aimes la musique ? Tu pourrais faire partie de notre glee club si tu veux ! »

« Oui c'est une clé de sol avec une étoile comme tu peux le voir et pour répondre à ta question sur la musique je ne sais pas trop… pour le glee club je veux dire… je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » je lui dis mal à l'aise.

« Hey te bile pas c'est bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu es prête on peut y aller. Ah au fait tu pourras dire à Porcelaine et à Finnocence que vendredi je fais une petite journée piscine barbecue si ça les tentent. »

Il était 22 heures quand elle me déposa chez les Hudson-Hummel je la remerciais encore pour la journée qu'elle m'avait fait passer, j'attrapais tous mes paquets et me dirigeais vers la maison. Une fois passé le pas de la porte tout me semblait calme à l'intérieur excepté dans le salon où je pouvais entendre des commentaires sportifs. Je m'avançais dans le salon et j'aperçus Finn. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit son sourire en coin que j'adorai tellement il se leva et s'avança vers moi, il me serra fort contre lui et m'embrassa avec tellement de passion que je lâchais tout les sacs que j'avais en main pour mettre mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher encore plus de moi. Il fallait que nous fassions une pause pour reprendre notre air.

« Hey ! Comment était ta journée ? » il me demanda en me dirigeant vers le canapé.

« Géniale vraiment on a bien rigolé, ça m'a fait énormément de bien. »

« Je suis content ! Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Bronzer, nager, on a fait les magasins ! » il se recula légèrement et alluma la petite lumière à côté de lui et il se mit à me regarder en me souriant.

« Laisse-moi te dire que ce bronzage te va… » il m'embrassa dans le cou en même temps « vraiment vraiment très bien. Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ? » il me demanda toujours en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Curieux Monsieur Hudson ? » je lui dis en flirtant et lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Très miss Berry » et il attaqua mes lèvres à nouveau je me reculais après quelques secondes.

« En fait c'est une surprise. »

« Ah oui et pour qui ? »

« Peut être pour toi qui c'est. »

« Montre ! »

« Non pas tout de suite mais je peux te donner un indice si tu veux. » il se mit à bouder et je l'embrassais aussitôt.

« Ne me distrait pas c'est quoi l'indice ? » il me demanda et je tendis mon doigt vers les paquets qui se trouvaient par terre. C'était des paquets roses avec marqué en grand Victoria Secret dessus. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les paquets je les vis s'ouvrir en grand et il ouvrit la bouche comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait.

« Ferme ta bouche Finn ! » je lui dis en rigolant et il se tourna vers moi.

« Et quand… quand est ce que je pourrai profiter de ma surprise ? » il me dit en murmurant tout en caressant ma cuisse ce qui me déstabilisa aussitôt.

« Tu verras le moment venu, d'ailleurs où se trouve les autres ? »

« Dans leur chambre, ils étaient tous fatigués. »

« C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu, mais tu dois être fatigué aussi ! Tu devrais monter ! » il me serra tout de suite dans ses bras.

« Non pas tout de suite je veux encore rester avec toi. »

« Ok ! Finn tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu étais énervé ce matin ? C'était moi ou… » je le sentis se crisper et respirer un peu plus fort.

« Non c'est Puck ! Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin suite à votre rencontre dans le par cet m'a envoyé des trucs à la con qui m'ont prit la tête. »

« Du genre que je suis bonne, que mon corps lui fait envi surtout quand il est en sueur… »

« Ouais entre autre, j'avais juste envi de le frapper. »

« Finn laisse tomber, tu sais qu'ils faut qu'on fasse profil bas et que personne ne doit rien suspecter. Je te l'ai dit je m'en fiche de Noah, il joue sur la provoque mais ça prend pas avec moi. » je me tournais vers lui pour que nos yeux se croisent. « Il n'y a que toi, tout est tellement fort quand tu me touches quand tu m'embrasses, me souris ou rien qu'un regard et c'est ce qui m'effraie. Ca fait seulement quelques jours que je suis là et je ressens toutes ces choses… » il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser tendrement.

« N'ai pas peur ! Toutes ces choses je les ressens aussi et je m'en foue que ça fait que quelques jours c'est réel pour moi, ce n'est pas juste un flirt ou mes hormones ou je sais pas quoi. » il me prit la main et la déposa sur son cœur, je pouvais sentir à travers son tee-shirt ses battements de cœur qui étaient rapide. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, je sentais au fond de moi que c'était de l'amour pur que j'éprouvais pour lui, tout me semblait irréaliste est ce qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un si rapidement ? Quand je le regardais dans les yeux je savais la réponse. Après quelques minutes je me rappelais subitement ce que Santana m'avait dit.

« Finn tu travailles vendredi ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Santana m'a dit de te dire à toi et Kurt qu'elle faisait une journée piscine barbecue chez elle ce vendredi. »

« Ouais cool ! »

« Juste pour info tu pourras voir une partie de ta surprise ce jour là ! » je lui dis en lui caressant la cuisse.

« Quoi t'as acheté ton maillot là bas ? » il me dit en haussant le ton légèrement.

« Oui pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? » je lui dis surprise de sa réaction.

« Déjà avec des habits Puck bave devant toi, mais maintenant avec ça en plus je ne pourrai même pas être près de toi. » il me dit énervé en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Finn arrête ça ! Je te l'ai dit tu n'as rien à craindre et je ne vais pas m'habiller en fonction de tes copains » je lui dis exaspéré.

«Oui mais je pourrai rien faire si il tente quelque chose ! Je suis censé faire quoi regarder pendant qu'il bave comme un porc sur ma copine ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui Finn tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ploter ou me prendre dans un coin… » je m'arrêtais net en réalisant une des chose qu'il venait de dire « ta copine c'est ce que tu veux que je sois ? »

« Ben euh ouais enfin si tu veux… » il dit gêné en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Je lui sautais dessus ce qui le surprit totalement. Je lui attaquais les lèvres, il s'allongea doucement sur le canapé m'emportant avec lui. Et voilà encore une pulsion ! Mes mains allèrent sous son tee-shirt et les siennes étaient sous ma robe au niveau de mes fesses. Je sentis mon corps réagir au sien, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir patienter avant de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ses vêtements pour qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je me frottais contre lui et je sentis immédiatement son érection contre mon vagin. Rien que cette friction mettait mon cœur en feu alors je n'imaginais même pas le reste. Mais il fallait qu'on arrête, c'était pas prudent de s'exposer comme ça dans le salon alors que quelqu'un pouvait descendre à n'importe quel moment.

« Finn ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Il faudrait arrêter ce n'est pas prudent. »

« Oui mais j'ai pas envi, j'aimerai pouvoir t'emmener dans ma chambre et… »

« Je sais… » je l'interrompis « on trouvera un moment il faut seulement être patient. »

« Je suis pas patient. » il me dit en boudant.

« J'avais remarqué… » je dis en souriant « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? je vais me chercher une bouteille d'eau ! »

« Oui tu peux m'en ramener aussi une merci ! »

Je me redressais pour pouvoir me lever quand il me prit la main et m'attira à nouveau sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Finn ! » il plaça sa main dans ma nuque et caressa mon tatouage ce qui me fit frissonner.

« Tu tiens vraiment à m'achever ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce tatouage. C'est….sexy ! Tu vas vraiment me tuer ! »

Je rigolais et allais nous chercher nos boissons nous regardâmes la télé ensemble jusqu'à que Finn s'endorme et que je lui dise d'aller se coucher. Il m'embrassa et s'en alla dans sa chambre et moi je regardais n'importe quelle ânerie qu'il y avait à la télé il faut dire qu'à ces heures là à part certains films porno et autres débilités du genre il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé tout en caressant le bracelet à mon poigné en attendant le petit matin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf*** Finn POV

**Je voulais prévenir que le M commence ici….**

Depuis l'arrivée de Rachel les jours passés à une vitesse phénoménale et mes sentiments pour elle ne faisaient que de s'intensifier. Nous étions déjà vendredi, le jour où Santana avait invité tout le glee club à passer la journée chez elle au bord de la piscine. Je me mettais à fantasmer sur le maillot de bain que Rachel avait acheté je ne l'avais pas encore vu mais au vu de l'enseigne je savais ce que ça allait être totalement sexy. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes hormones et mes pulsions dès qu'elle était à côté de moi j'avais envi de l'embrasser, de la toucher…elle était comme une drogue. On avait rendez-vous à 12h00 chez Santana, il était déjà 10h00 je décidais de me lever pour aller prendre une douche.

La chambre à Rachel était enfin terminée il ne manquait plus que ma touche final et tout serait parfait. En m'approchant de la salle de bain je pus entendre que quelqu'un l'occupé déjà vu l'heure ça ne pouvait être que Rachel. Je vérifiais si la porte était verrouillée, je tournais doucement la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit, c'était définitivement Rachel il n'y a que elle qui n'avait pas encore prit l'habitude de toujours fermer le verrou. J'entrais vite dans la salle de bain et verrouillais derrière moi, ça devenait vraiment notre endroit fétiche.

Maintenant que j'étais dans la salle de bain je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je ne savais pas trop si elle apprécierait mon intrusion comme ça ou que je l'a rejoigne vu qu'on ne c'était même pas vu tout nu. Mais je décidais de prendre le risque, je n'avais pas envi de réfléchir, j'enlevais donc mon boxer et me rapprochais du rideau de douche. Au moment où je l'ouvris doucement pour essayer de ne pas l'effrayer elle se retourna en sursautant sans pour autant caché son corps de ma vue. Elle était absolument magnifique, parfaite, je ne pus empêcher mon érection de s'intensifier.

« Finn ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » elle s'exclama.

« Euh… pardon c'était… ce n'était pas mon intention ! » j'essayais de lui dire mais il fallait que je me rappelle comment faire pour parler devant son corps de déesse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si quelqu'un nous surprend ? » ce qu'elle me dit devrait m'inquiéter vraiment mais ça m'excitait encore plus.

« La porte n'était de nouveau pas verrouillée. »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je n'y pense jamais à New York j'avais ma propre salle de bain ! Tu l'as verrouillé maintenant ? » elle me demanda et je hochais la tête. « Alors viens me rejoindre si déjà tu es là. »

J'entrais à l'intérieur et elle me serra contre elle en m'embrassant fiévreusement je dus déjà faire appelle à tout le contrôle que j'avais.

« Tu sais Finn, je te préfère encore plus sans tes vêtements. »

Je lui attrapais les cuisses pour les mettre autour de ma taille et je la plaquais contre le mur. Je pouvais sentir le bout de mon pénis qui effleurait l'entrée de son vagin, il suffisait seulement que l'un de nous fasse un geste pour que je sois à l'intérieur. J'avais tellement envi d'elle que ça en devenait douloureux. J'attrapais avec ma bouche un de ses seins et suçais délicatement son mamelon qui durcit instantanément ce qui l'a fit gémir et moi avec. Je ne devais pas être si mal que ça à en juger par la façon qu'elle avait de s'agripper à mes cheveux. Je me mis à la mordiller délicatement d'abord puis plus férocement.

« Oh oui Finn ! »

« Tu es tellement sexy Rach ! »

« Rachel ! Rachel ! C'est toi sous la douche ? » on entendit Kurt frapper à la porte, je l'a relâchais immédiatement.

« Oui c'est moi ! »

« Tu sais où est Finn ? »

« Non je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin je viens de rentrer de mon jogging. »

« Ok merci. » dit Kurt.

« Tu vois pourquoi on doit être prudent ! » Rachel me dit.

« Je sais, mais c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Je deviens fou, j'ai envi de toi, je veux t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras et on peut rien faire de tout ça et ça me gonfle. » je lui dis exaspéré.

« Tu crois que pour moi c'est simple Finn, tu crois que j'en n'ai pas marre de me cacher, mais on n'a pas le choix et tu le savais avant qu'on se mette ensemble. » elle me dit en me serrant les mains.

« Je sais excuse moi t'y peut rien mais c'est juste que… »

« Je sais… » elle m'interrompit en me caressant le visage « Mais en attendant je pourrais peut être t'aider avec ton petit problème. »

« Quel problème ? » et je l'a vis baisser ses yeux vers mon pénis.

« Euh non ça va tu n'es pas obligé, je peux m'en charger. » je lui dis gêné.

Mais elle descendit déjà ses mains le long de mon torse jusqu'à mon pénis, elle le prit délicatement dans ses douces mains ce qui me fit gémir rien qu'à ce contact. Elle commença doucement à bouger sa main de bas en haut, je bougeais mes hanches en même temps.

« Rach… » je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

Et là j'ouvris grand les yeux car je l'a vis descendre et se mettre sur ses genoux, elle continuait toujours ces mouvements de bas en haut. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de la nuit où j'étais saoule Finn ? » elle me demanda. J'essayais de me souvenir mais avec ce qu'elle me faisait j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Ca devenait de plus en plus bon et je savais que je ne pourrai pas tenir encore longtemps.

« Oui…vaguement. » j'essayais de dire en respirant de plus en plus vite, je mis une main sur le mur pour m'aider à rester debout.

« Je t'ai dis une chose assez personnelle ce soir là… » je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, elle allait de plus en plus vite dans ses mouvements. «…sur le fait que je n'ai pas de reflexe pour vomir. » et là je l'a regardais avec de grands yeux. Elle arrêta ses mouvements avec sa main et sortit sa langue. Oh merde ! Ca y est j'allais avoir ma première fellation. Au moment où je sentis le bout de sa langue toucher le bout de mon pénis mon corps s'embrasa, j'étais littéralement en feu. Elle me prit délicatement dans sa bouche et commença à bouger d'avant en arrière. Mes mains se trouvèrent directement ses cheveux et j'essayais de me maîtriser au mieux pour ne pas aller plus profond dans sa gorge.

« Oh oui Rachel, n'arrête pas ! » et elle me suça encore plus fort je sentais que j'étais proche d'exploser et je ne savais pas si elle était d'accord pour avaler. Ma respiration s'accéléra encore et mes yeux se fermèrent je me laissé submerger parce qu'elle me faisait.

« Rach ça vient…je sais pas si… » et elle continua, j'essayais au maximum de ne pas crier son nom dans toute la maison durant mon orgasme. Elle continua et me vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme. Elle me sortit de sa bouche et je l'aidais à se redresser et l'embrassais avec toute la passion que j'avais.

« Merci ! » je lui dis.

« Non ne me remercie pas pour ça, on est ensemble maintenant et j'en avais envi. J'espère juste que… ça allait ! » elle me dit timidement.

« Tu te foues de moi ! C'était incroyable et tellement bon. Je n'ai pas de comparaison c'est vrai et j'en veux même pas. Mais ça ce que tu as fait c'était… » je n'arrivais même pas à trouver les mots alors je l'embrassais à nouveau.

« Je pense qu'il faut se préparer on ne va pas tarder à y aller. » elle me dit.

« Oui mais et toi ? » j'avais aussi très envi de la toucher tout va dans les deux sens.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu me revaudras ça, mais là on n'a plus le temps. » je hochais la tête.

Nous nous sommes vite lavés et une fois sortis de la douche je suis vite allé me faufiler dans ma chambre pour me changer. Elle avait raison sur le fait de se dépêcher par ce qu'il était déjà 11h30.

Tout les trois nous préparâmes nos sacs avec serviettes et chacun avait emmené son propre nécessaire. Rachel avait même fait un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Mais moi mon esprit était toujours dans la douche et rien que de penser à son maillot de bain je commençais à nouveau à sentir mon érection s'intensifier. Elle portait une très belle robe rose pale très courte et je ne voyais pas de bretelle de maillot de bain, à moins qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle, non mais elle ne peut pas être toute nue sous sa robe si ?

« Euh Finn t'as un souci ? me demanda Kurt je me tournais vers lui.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas tu fixes Rachel comme un psychopathe ! » Rachel souri.

« N'importe quoi ! Bon c'est bon tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ? » je changeais de sujet.

« Oui » ils me disent à l'unisson.

J'espérai que ça allait vraiment bien se passer que j'arriverai à contrôler mes pulsions, sinon faudra que je reste dans l'eau toute l'après midi. Mais surtout j'espérai que Puck allait rester à sa place. Aujourd'hui Rachel avait relevé ses cheveux on pouvait voir son tatouage sur sa nuque ce qui est vraiment trop sexy, ça me donne juste envi de me pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser mais non il fallait qu'on fasse profil bas.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Santana se fit rapidement, Kurt faisait la conversation pour nous trois. Blaine serait de retour demain et il l'avait invité à passer la journée et la soirée chez lui vu que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Forcément nos parents qu'il sera chez Mercedes. Une fois arrivée je me chargeais des sacs de chacun et nous entrâmes chez Santana.

« Hey salut vous trois. » nous dit Santana et Brittany.

« Salut ! » nous leurs disons à l'unisson, Rachel se rapprocha d'elles pour les enlacer.

« Berry ton tattoo est vraiment trop sexy, faut qu'on aille s'en faire un toute les deux. » lui dit Santana.

« Euh oui si tu veux… » Rachel lui répondit.

« Aller venez les autres sont déjà au bord de la piscine ! Ah et Finnocence tu peux aller aider Puck au barbecue. »

Si seulement elle savait ce que Rachel et moi ont avait fait ce matin sous la douche elle ne m'appellerait plus comme ça. Je fis un signe de la tête à Rachel lui donnais son sac et laisser les filles entre elles.

« Yo mec ! Ca va ? » me demanda Puck.

« Ca va ! » je lui serrais la main et je le vis tout de suite chercher derrière mon épaule.

« Elle est où Berry ? » sa y est ça commence.

« Avec Santana, elle arrive ! » je lui dis en restant calme. Je fis signe de la main au reste du glee club qui étaient au bord de la piscine et dès que Quinn m'aperçut je l'a vis s'approcher. Super ! Je fis mine de ne pas la voir, j'enlevais mon tee-shirt pour me retrouver uniquement en short de bain, il faisait déjà très chaud et le fait de faire le barbecue n'aidé pas.

« Salut Finn ça va ? » Quinn me demanda.

« Oui et toi ? » ma mère m'avait bien élevé.

« Ca va ! Dis moi tu n'as pas emmené la naine avec toi ? »

« Quinn ne commence pas j'aimerai passer une bonne journée, alors oubli moi ! »

« Pourquoi tu prends la mouche tout de suite ? C'est bon c'est juste un surnom ! »

« Quinn sérieusement ! »

« Foues nous la paix et va jouer ailleurs » lui dit Puck.

« Vous êtes qu'une bande de… »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça bouge maintenant. » dit Puck.

Nous nous occupions des hamburgers pour tout le monde jusqu'à que je vis Puck lâcher la pince qu'il avait en main et rentrer comme dans une sorte de trance, je me tournais dans la direction qu'il fixait et là je vis Rachel en bikini noir enfin bikini son haut c'était un genre de bandeau et son bas disons qu'il y avait très peu de tissus. J'étais en adoration devant son corps et même si je l'avais vu nu ce matin j'étais sûr que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je me mis à regarder autour de moi et je vis les autres mecs de la bande la dévisager également ce qui avait vraiment le don de m'énerver. Je me tournais vers Puck qui lui était toujours en trance et je ne préférai mieux pas savoir ce qu'il pensait même si j'en avais une petite idée.

« Bon mec tu prépares là ou quoi ? » je lui dis en haussant le ton ce qui le fit revenir à lui.

« Oh merde c'est vraiment une bombe Finn ! Oh mais attends c'est un tatouage qu'elle a sur la nuque. Je la prenais un peu pour une coincée mais là ouh… Je pari qu'au lit ça doit être une trigre… »

« Bon Puck tu me fais chié avec tes commentaires sur elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tu peux éviter de la traiter comme si c'était un morceau de viande. » je lui dis en m'énervant.

« C'est quoi ton problème mec ! C'est toi qui es sur la défensive depuis son arrivée. Je t'ai dis tu veux te la faire tu me le dis et… »

« T'es vraiment qu'un con tu comprends rien. » je lui dis en balançant la spatule que j'avais en main et en le laissant seul pour terminer les hamburgers.

Rachel avait assisté à la scène du coin de l'œil, elle me fixa et me fit un sourire que je lui rendais immédiatement. Elle était avec Kurt en train d'étaler leurs serviettes ainsi que la mienne sur les chaises longues.

« Finn tu devrais mettre de la protection solaire avant de devenir une écrevisse. » me dit Kurt, je hochais la tête.

« Oui Finn viens je vais t'en mettre » me dit Rachel.

Elle me prit par la main et m'installais sur la chaise longue. Je sentais ses douces mains dans mon dos, rien que ce contact me faisait un bien fou je fermais les yeux et me laissais faire jusqu'à qu'elle enleva ses mains de mon dos et les plaça sur mon torse. Mes yeux se retrouvaient au niveau de sa poitrine, il me fallut toute ma force pour ne pas l'enlacer. Elle plaça ensuite ses mains sur mes épaules et les glissa le long de mon torse à nouveau, je sentis mon érection monter. Je lui attrapais les mains pour la faire arrêter et lui fit signe des yeux vers le bas de mon short, elle suivit mon regard et se mit sourire.

« Bon je vais aller me baigner. » je leur dis.

« Berry tu peux aussi me mettre de la crème comme Finn ? » non mais il me cherche, je vais le tuer.

« Euh non je vais aller dans l'eau avec Finn, demande à Kurt ! » elle lui dit en me souriant.

Nous allâmes tous les deux dans l'eau alors que les autres allèrent dans la cuisine chercher assiettes, verres, couverts. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous voyant que la voie était libre je l'ai plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser, elle mit automatiquement ses jambes autour de ma taille et m'agrippa les cheveux.

« C'est tellement dur » je lui dis en murmurant. « Ton maillot de bain est parfait. » je l'embrassais à nouveau.

« Pour moi aussi… »

« Puck est vraiment qu'un con j'te jure je fais tout pour rester calme mais c'est pas évident. » je lui explique, je me reculais d'elle au cas où si quelqu'un arrivait.

« Oui j'ai vu ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. »

« J'essaye… »

« Hey les amoureux vous venez manger. » nous appela Santana, Rachel et moi nous sommes mis à rougir. Nous sortîmes de l'eau et alla récupérer nos serviettes pour nous mettre à table et manger avec le reste du groupe.

Quand on regardait Rachel les gens ne pourraient même pas se douter de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, c'était vraiment une bonne actrice. Mais des fois quand on l'observait d'un peu plus près sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte on pouvait voir qu'elle était ailleurs et que son regard était vide et ça me fendait le cœur.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et j'étais content de voir que Puck avait momentanément lâché l'affaire avec Rachel.

« Alors Berry on le fait quand ce tattoo ? » demanda Santana.

« Je sais pas quand tu veux ! Tu sais au moins ce que tu veux faire ? » elle lui demanda.

« Faut que j'y réfléchisse encore… » elle lui dit songeuse.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda Mercedes.

« Non pas vraiment après ça dépend des endroits et des personnes. »

J'étais retourné dans l'eau et je suivais la conversation des filles, rien que de penser qu'elle allait se faire un nouveau tatouage m'excitait, c'était tellement sexy sur elle. Je l'a vis rentrer dans l'eau et s'approcher de moi.

« Et toi Finn, tu serais pour que je me fasse un nouveau tatouage ? » elle me murmura en passant à côté de moi et en m'effleurant en dessous de l'eau. J'étais soulagé que l'eau se trouve au dessus de ma taille comme ça personne ne pouvait voir mon érection.

« Ouais carrément ! » je lui réponds à voix basse également.

« Et où ça ? » elle me demanda en tournant autour de moi comme si j'étais sa proie, j'avais envi de l'attraper et de l'embrasser.

« Je sais pas trop… »

« J'avais pensé à en faire un juste en dessous de ma poitrine… » elle me dit en me montrant l'endroit où elle le voulait.

« Très bon choix… Tu sais quoi faire ? » je lui demandais en la fixant les autres autour de nous ne nous prêté pas attention donc nous continuons notre petit jeu.

« Je pourrai écrire Finn en maori comme ça il n'y aura que nous deux qui sauront. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » elle me dit en flirtant.

Elle est sérieuse là ? Rien que de penser à mon nom tatoué sur sa peau à cet endroit là m'excite. Je m'approche d'elle doucement et lui prends la main sous l'eau et la place sur mon érection.

« Ca répond à ta question ? » je lui dis, elle me regarda avec de grand yeux et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Arrête ça s'il te plaît » je lui dis en fermant les yeux.

« Quoi ? » elle me demanda l'innocence incarnée.

« De mordre sur ta lèvre comme ça je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps si tu continues. » je lui dis sincèrement.

« Excuse moi…je ne devrais pas…pas quand il y a du monde autour de nous… »

« C'est pas grave mais pour répondre à ta question je trouverai ça très sexy. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » nous demanda Quinn je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de son arrivée dans l'eau.

« Tatouage. » je réponds.

« Je trouve ça vraiment nul de marquer sa peau comme ça ! »

« Quinn… » Rachel m'interrompis en me prenant le bras.

« Chacun est libre de faire ce qui lui plaît avec son corps. Je peux comprendre que d'autres trouvent ça nul comme tu dis. » lui répondit Rachel calmement.

« Santana dit que c'est sexy mais je regarde le tien ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me viendrait à l'esprit. » elle commençait à me chauffer de nouveau.

« Ca tombe bien ce n'est pas le sexe féminin qui m'intéresse… » sur ce Rachel me caressa la joue et sortit de la piscine.

« Quelle garce ! » j'entendis Quinn murmurer.

« Tu parles de toi j'espère. » je lui jetais un regard noir et sortis également de la piscine à mon tour.

Le reste de l'après midi était assez cool pour la plupart on profitait du soleil en discutant et rigolant. Chacun racontait un peu de sa vie à Rachel et j'étais content de voir qu'elle s'intégrait bien avec le reste du groupe. Le groupe la considéré vraiment comme l'une des nôtres alors qu'elle leur avait bien dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas intégrer le glee club du moins pour l'instant.

A mon grand soulagement Puck avait lâché l'affaire pour le reste de l'après midi, malgré qu'il l'a regardé comme si c'était un bout de viande il avait au moins arrêté ces commentaires. D'un côté je pouvais le comprendre Rachel est vraiment une bombe, mais c'était ma copine ma bombe, sa y est possessif Finn était de retour. Avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble Rachel et moi j'avais jamais remarqué que j'étais possessif et jaloux mais là elle me faisait remonter tout ces sentiments que je ne savais même pas que je possédais et encore ça faisait que quelques jours qu'on était ensemble. C'est grave !

« Quelqu'un veut faire une bataille dans l'eau ? » demanda Puck.

« Ouais pourquoi pas ! » je dis en me tournant vers Rachel pour voir si ça l'a tenté.

« Oui moi aussi ! » dit Quinn.

« Moi aussi je me mets avec toi Finn si tu veux bien ? » me demanda Rachel je fus soulagé parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même équipe que Quinn.

« Quinn viens avec moi » dit Puck.

« Euh… » Quinn commença mais Puck ne la laissa pas terminer et l'attrapa pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Je m'éloignais avec Rachel pour pouvoir lui parler 'tactique' soit disant.

« Merci, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se mette avec moi ! »je lui dis soulagé mais je vis qu'elle était bizarre. Je m'approchais encore plus d'elle et pris son visage entre main. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rachel ? » je lui demandais inquiet.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette avec toi c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu participer, mais je n'ai jamais joué à ça ! »

« C'est ça ! Je croyais qu'il y avait autre chose ! C'est juste un jeu tu sais ! » je lui dis en rigolant tout en lui caressant les joues.

« J'aime pas perdre tu le sais… » elle me dit en boudant et voilà encore une des mimiques qu'elle faisait qui me donné envi de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Je sais écoute pousse la au niveau des épaules pour qu'elle perde l'équilibre. Mets y toute ta force pense à quelque chose qui te motive, ou fait la payer tout ce qu'elle t'a dit depuis le début… » je vis son regard changer, Rachel compétitrice était dans la place.

« T'as raison, on y va… »

Je l'ai prise sur mes épaules, mais c'est comme si elle ne s'y trouvait pas tellement elle était légère, je lui agrippais les cuisses fermement.

« Alors tu es prête la naine ? Prête à manger ça va pas être dur qu'on dirait une fillette de 10 ans. » lui dit Quinn.

« Quinn ferme la ! » lui dit Puck.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. » je dis à Puck.

« Allez montre lui Berry » cria Santana.

Après quelques minutes seulement Quinn se retrouva à l'eau son petit speech avait encore plus motivé Rachel. Malgré sa petite taille et son petit gabarit Rachel caché bien son jeu car il en fallait dans les bras pour mettre Quinn au tapis si rapidement. Une fois que Quinn était remontée à la surface je descendis Rachel de mes épaules et la pris dans mes bras et la tourna je perdis l'équilibre et nous nous retrouvâmes tout les deux sous l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux sous l'eau et la vis me fixer je m'approchais d'elle et lui déposais un baiser sur la bouche, après quelques instant nous sortîmes de l'eau pour nous sécher.

« Je savais pas que tu avais ça en toi Berry ! » lui dit Puck.

« Faut juste trouver une bonne motivation. » elle lui dit en me regardant.

« Ouais c'était la chance c'est tout. » dit Quinn.

Une fois tous séché nous aidâmes Santana à ranger et sommes chacun rentrés chez nous. Ma mère était en train de préparer le dîner.

« Salut les enfants ! Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui c'était bien, regarde notre bronzage. » lui dit Kurt

Rachel aida ma mère et Kurt et moi avons mis la table dès l'arrivée de Burt nous avons tous prit place autour de la table.

« Les enfants vous serez seuls ce week end, Burt et moi devons aller chez sa tante pour préparer la fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de la grand-mère. » nous dit ma mère. Dès qu'elle a dit que nous serions seuls je dus cacher mon excitation.

« D'accord pas de problème. » Kurt leur dit.

« On partira dans l'après midi et on reviendra dimanche en fin d'après midi on prendra des pizzas sur le passage. Bien sûr ça va de soit que Kurt tu dois reporter ta soirée avec Mercedes. On vous fait confiance les enfants. » nous dit ma mère.

« Et vous connaissez les règles de la maison. » nous dit Burt en me regardant.

J'étais déjà sur mon nuage en imaginant tout ce que Rachel et moi pouvions faire, seul problème Kurt. La journée nous avait tous crevé donc vers 10 heures chacun alla dans sa chambre. Une fois installais sous les couvertures quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, mon esprit alla tout de suite vers Rachel.

« Kurt ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je lui demande surpris.

« Finn j'ai besoin de ton aide, faut que tu me couvres ! » il me dit gêné.

« Oui pas de problème ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ! » une des choses que j'avais appris avec l'arrivée de Kurt dans ma vie c'était qu'entre frère il fallait toujours se serrer les coudes.

« Avec Blaine on avait prévu une soirée ensemble, en fait il a prévu tout un truc mais c'est une surprise, mais j'avais prévu… de passer la nuit chez lui et de dire aux parents que j'étais chez Mercedes…tu crois que tu peux me couvrir et dire que je suis ici avec vous ? » et voilà problème résolu, j'avais fait quoi récemment pour avoir autant de chance dans ma vie.

« Oui pas de problème, faudra juste prévenir Rachel qu'elle fasse pas de bourde devant les parents. »

« Merci Finn je te revaudrai ça ! »

« Ca va c'est pas grand-chose tu veux que prévienne Rachel ? » je lui demande en espérant qu'il dise oui.

« Oui merci ! Je vais me coucher. Merci milles fois Finn ! » il me dit en m'enlaçant.

Kurt alla dans sa chambre et je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Rachel mais enfilais d'abord un bas de jogging au cas où les parents décident de se lever. Je toquais doucement à sa porte et entrais elle était couché sous les couvertures en train de regarder la télé, je laissais la porte ouverte au cas où. De temps en temps j'arrive quand même à respecter les règles.

« Finn tout va bien ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Kurt nous demande un petit service. Il a prévu toute une journée avec Blaine demain comme tu le sais mais il avait prévu aussi de passer la nuit chez lui mais vu que les parents partent et qu'il doit rester là il m'a demandé si on pouvait dire qu'il était avec nous tout le week end. » je lui dis en souriant et en m'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le lit au dessus des couvertures bien sûr.

« Donc on sera tout seul tous le week end ? »

« Oui…. »

Elle m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa avec une telle force que je faillis tomber du lit, je lui caressais les cheveux et elle me caressa le visage.

« Je t'aurai pour moi toute seule… » elle me dit en me caressant le torse « on pourra dormir ensemble… enfin être dans le même lit vu mes petits problème d'insomnie. »

« J'ai hâte tu ne peux pas savoir… » je l'embrassais à nouveau.

« Si…Malgré que je pourrai passer ma soirée à t'embrasser voir plus, vaut mieux que tu ailles te coucher. »

« Oui je sais. » je lui déposais un dernier baisé sur le front et sortis de sa chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enlevais mon bas et me glissais sous les couvertures. J'essayais d'organiser dans ma tête notre soirée, comment je pouvais faire pour que demain tout soit parfait ? Il fallait que j'essaye d'éloigner Rachel de la maison pendant que je prépare tout. Le sommeil me rattrapa vite fait et je m'endormis des rêves plein la tête en pensant à demain, en espérant que je ne serai enfin plus vierge.

En me réveillant ce matin j'étais de très, très bonne humeur, allez savoir pourquoi. J'avais tout prévu dans ma tête pour ce soir, j'avais prévu un dîner aux chandelles, mettre des pétales de roses et des bougies partout dans ma chambre. Je pris une rapide douche et descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuné, tous le monde étaient partis sauf ma mère.

« Bonjour mon chéri ca va ? »

« Oui très bien et toi ? Où sont passés les autres ? » je m'intéressais plus à Rachel mais bon.

« Kurt et avec Blaine, Burt est allé faire quelques courses et Rachel est avec Mercedes, elle revient en fin d'après midi il me semble. » c'était parfait pas la peine de trouver une excuse pour l'éloigner.

« Ok ! Maman j'aimerai préparer le repas ce soir pour Kurt et Rachel, tu pourrais m'aider cette après midi ? »

« Oui pas de problème. Comment s'en sort Rachel ? Je ne veux pas la harceler de questions à chaque fois… » ma mère me demande concernée.

« J'ail l'impression que ça va, mais à certain moment je la sens je sais pas comment expliquer… perdue. Elle veut pas que je t'en parle mais elle ne dort pas maman ça m'inquiète. J'essaye de rester avec elle de regarder un film, discuter mais rien n'y fait elle ne dort pas. » je lui avoue.

« Vu sa situation c'est normal même si ce n'est pas sain, tu veux que je lui parle pour qu'elle voit un médecin ? »

« Non elle ne voulait pas que je t'en parle pour pas t'inquiéter quand elle se sentira prête elle te le dira, mais ça n'empêche que ça m'inquiète. »

« T'en fais pas Finn, je trouve qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien, elle sourit c'est déjà ça ! »

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

*Coucou juste pour te dire que je suis avec Mercedes je serais de retour vers 17 heures. Hâte de te voir et d'être à ca soir. –R*

*Ma mère m'a prévenu, amuse toi bien, tu me manques –F*

Je suis allé chez le fleuriste et j'ai acheté une vingtaine de rose rouge et un bouquet, je suis ensuite allé au centre commercial pour acheter des bougies senteur pommes cannelle comme son shampoing. Arrivé chez moi je me suis amusé à enlever les pétales de roses et les cacha dans un sachet dans mon armoire. Ma mère m'appela au cours de l'après midi pour préparer un plat de lasagnes pour ce soir. Les parents partirent vers 16 heures. Il ne me restait plus qu'une heure pour tout préparer. Je me dépêchais tout en étant appliqué il fallait que tout soit parfait pour elle.

« Finn ? » c'était Rachel, je sortis vite de ma chambre.

« Oui je suis en haut ! »

Elle monta et à la vu de son visage je me mis à sourire comme un débile. Elle s'approcha de moi et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

« Je vais prendre une douche et je suis tout à toi ! »

« Ok ! »

Je l'embrassais et me précipitais dans le salon pour préparer la table et mettre vérifier le plat dans le four. Après 20 minutes elle descendit les marches elle portait une mini jupe en jeans avec un débardeur blanc, elle était magnifique comme à son habitude.

« Ca sent super bon ! » et elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la table avec les chandelles et le bouquet qui l'attendaient.

« Je nous ai préparé des lasagnes avec l'aide de ma mère ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. » elle mit ses mains autour de ma nuque et m'embrassa. « Merci ! »

« C'est pas grand-chose, tu peux t'installer ça va être prêt ! »

Avant d'aller dans la cuisine, je verrouillais toutes les portes de la maison pour que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Nous nous mangeâmes en discutant de sa journée, une fois le plat terminé je ramené le dessert j'avais de la glace à la vanille avec des fraises et de la chantilly.

« Merci Finn pour tout ça ! Je vais faire la vaisselle. »

« Non je m'en occupe. » je lui dis.

« Si j'insiste va te détendre… tu l'as bien mérité. » elle me dit en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'en profitais pour allumer toutes les bougies dans ma chambre, je plaçais les pétales joliment et là je commençais stresser. Et si j'allais trop vite ? Si elle ne voulait pas ? Je m'installais sur mon lit et tentais de me calmer.

« Finn ? » c'était trop tard maintenant, elle entra dans ma chambre et inspecta de gauche à droite. »

« J'avais pensé…enfin si tu voulais… je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer un moment ensemble… enfin si tu veux… ce n'est pas une obligation… » j'arrêtais pas de parler.

Elle s'approcha de moi alors que je continuais à parler elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa pour me faire taire.

« Je t'aime Finn » elle me dit sincèrement. Je la fixais simplement sous le choc je ne savais même plus comment faire pour respirer, elle avait toujours ses mains sur mon visage.

« Moi aussi…plus que tout. »

Je la serrais contre moi et l'embrassais, je glissais mes mains le long de son dos et je lui caressais la langue avec la mienne, sa bouche était si chaude comme si elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Je lui enlevais son débardeur et elle m'enleva mon tee-shrit avec mon aide. Elle se dirigea vers mon lit et s'allongea toujours sans rompre notre baisé. Elle posa ses mains sur ma ceinture et l'ouvrit ainsi que mon jeans, je l'enlevais pour me retrouver uniquement en boxer. Je lui enlevais sa jupe elle était dans un magnifique ensemble blanc. Je l'embrassais dans la nuque en même temps que je lui enlevais le soutien gorge.

« Tu es tellement belle. » je lui murmurais en lui embrassant la poitrine.

Je descendis mes baisés vers son estomac jusqu'à ses cuisses, je mis mes mains sur sa petite culotte et lui enlevais. C'était la deuxième fois que je l'a voyais toute nue.

« Encore plus magnifique… » j'avais envi de la goûter, de voir qu'elle goût elle avait. Je l'ai regardé pour chercher son approbation, elle hocha la tête. Je m'avançais vers les lèvres de son vagin et suçais légèrement. Je ne savais pas si je faisais bien, mais vu comme elle m'agrippait les cheveux je devais être sur la bonne voix.

« Oh oui Finn ! » elle gémit.

Je me mis à suçais plus fort et j'insérais un doigt délicatement à l'intérieur d'elle, c'était si chaud à l'intérieur. Je mis un deuxième doigt et elle m'agrippa encore plus fort et mit à bouger ses hanches.

« Finn… »

Je sentis son vagin se serrer autour de mes doigts et je pris son clitoris entre mes lèvres encore plus fort. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus forte.

« Finn ouiiiii…. » elle se mit à trembler en dessous de moi, j'étais en train de donner moi Finn Hudson un putain d'orgasme à Rachel Berry. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se calma, je remontais vers son visage et l'embrassais sur la bouche.

« Fais-moi l'amour Finn ! » elle me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

«Tu es sûre ? »

« Plus que sûre ! »

J'avais envi d'elle, j'avais besoin d'elle, je tendis ma main vers ma table de nuit pour chercher un préservatif mais elle arrêta mon geste.

« Pas la peine j'ai la pilule. Je veux te sentir, je ne veux rien entre nous. C'est juste toi et moi ! »

Je l'embrassais, j'éprouvais tellement de chose, elle représentait tout pour moi. C'est à ce moment que je sus que j'avais bien fait d'attendre tout ce temps, d'attendre la bonne personne parce que quand je regardais dans ses grands yeux chocolat je savais que c'était la personne que j'avais attendu tout ce temps.

Je me plaçais devant son vagin et lui murmurais « Je t'aime Sarah… » en même temps que j'entrais le plus doucement possible. Je regardais son visage pour voir toute trace de souffrance mais rien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » je lui demandais.

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais elle m'embrassa et bougea ses hanches pour me faire bouger également. C'était si bon, c'est comme si elle était faite pour moi. J'avais peur que notre différence de taille soit un problème, mais elle était juste parfaite.

« Oh Finn c'est si bon, t'arrête pas ! » je dus me concentrer, je ne pouvais pas déjà éjaculer maintenant.

« Rach…tu es parfaite. »

« Plus vite… » elle gémit.

J'accélérais le rythme et lui agrippait les hanches et lui suçais la nuque je savais que demain elle aurait un suçon mais là à cet instant présent j'en avais strictement rien à cirer et elle aussi. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos et je gémis encore plus fort. Je sentais que ça montait, mais il fallait qu'elle vienne avant moi pour sa première fois je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner sinon. Je descendis ma main au niveau de son clitoris et me mis à faire des cercles, elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle.

« Finn…oh oui continu ! »

Et là je sentis la plus merveilleuse des sensations, je sentais son vagin se serrer autour de mon pénis. Elle cria mon nom encore et encore ce qui me fit perdre tout contrôle.

« Oh oui Rachel, oh… » je gémis et j'éjaculais tout ce que j'avais aussi profond que je le pouvais. Je fis encore quelques mouvements et me redressais pour ne pas l'écraser avec tout mon poids et l'a regardais droit dans les yeux. Heureusement que personne était dans la maison parce qu'avec nos cries je suis sûr que limite les voisins on dut nous entendre.

« Je t'aime Rachel. » elle m'embrassa tendrement pendant que nos respirations revinrent à la normale.

« C'était parfait Finn, tu étais parfait. »

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras et elle déposa sa tête sur mon torse, je lui caressais les cheveux délicatement.

« T'as pas eu mal ? T'es sûre que ça allait ? Si j'ai merdé… »

« Finn s'il te plaît, c'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Ca m'a tiré un peu mais rien de douloureux le gynécologue m'avait prévenu qu'avec tous les exercices d'étirements que j'avais fait que je n'allais sûrement pas avoir mal ma première fois et il avait raison. Et pour toi ? » elle demanda timidement.

« Magique ! »

Je lui embrassais la tête et ferma les yeux plus heureux que jamais.

**Voilà ils ont enfin succombé à leurs pulsions. Je voulais vous remercié pour les reviews et les messages perso. C'est vrai quand on n'en n'a pas beaucoup on ne c'est pas si l'histoire est appréciée et si il faut continuer, mais je veux voir une fin à cette histoire donc je continuerai. Je tenais à répondre à un des messages et dire que malheureusement dans cette histoire là Quinn ne sera pas gentil au final du moins par pour l'instant c'est pas dans mon intention….J'attends vos reviews !**

**Bonnes fêtes….**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10***Rachel POV

J'ouvris mes yeux doucement et remarquais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, c'est là que des flashs de la soirée de hier soir me réapparurent. J'avais perdus ma virginité et tout était simplement parfait, c'était encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Finn avait été parfait. Par chance je n'avais pas eu mal, j'ai tout de suite été submergé par le une énorme vague de plaisir. En voyant Finn nu pour la première fois je m'étais demandée si il n'était pas hors norme comparé à moi, mais au moment où il m'a pénétré c'était comme si ont s'emboîté, comme si chaque partie de son corps avait était faite pour moi. Rien qu'en pensant à ses mains sur mon corps, à ses baisers sur ma peau j'ai à nouveau envi de lui, envi de le sentir contre moi.

Il était allongé derrière moi, son visage contre mes cheveux je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque et il avait ses bras autour de moi. J'essayé de bouger le moins possible pour éviter de le réveiller. Mais d'un coup quelque chose me frappa je regarde l'heure sur le radio réveil et je vois qu'il est 7 heures et je pris conscience que j'avais dormis. Je me sentais reposé pour la première fois depuis l'assassinat de mes pères. J'avais dormis ! Est-ce que c'était le fait d'avoir fait l'amour qui m'avait épuisé à un stade où il fallait que je dorme ? Où simplement le fait d'être dans les bras de Finn et d'être tout simplement en sécurité ? Je me collais encore plus contre lui ce qui je pense le réveilla car je le sentis me serrer contre lui.

« Bonjour mon amour ! » me dit Finn au creux de l'oreille.

« Mon amour ? » je souris à ses mots.

« Oh que oui, après la nuit qu'on vient de passer tu es simplement l'amour de ma vie, tu vas devoir me supporter un très, très long moment. Je suis désolé pour toi. » et il me tourna vers lui et me déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Nos corps nus étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, ce qui m'excité tout de suite.

« Ca tombe bien parce que j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir Monsieur Hudson ! »

Je me remis à l'embrasser et je commençais à me rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Je redressais et me m'allongeais sur lui ce qui le fit gémir. Je l'embrassais le long de son cou jusqu'au torse, je continuais à descendre petit à petit jusqu'à son érection. Je déposais quelques baisers sur ses cuisses. Finn avait ses mains dans mes cheveux je le sentais s'agiter en dessous de moi.

« Rachel… » il gémit.

« Oui Finn qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je lui demande d'une voix un peu plus sexy.

« J'ai besoin de toi, tu me tues là ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Finn… dis mois. » je lui demande en lui déposant des baisers à côté de son pénis.

« Je veux…je veux ta bouche autour de moi. »

On l'entendant me dire ça je sentis le désir monter en moi, je descendais ma bouche vers son érection et sortis ma langue pour le lécher de bas en haut. Son corps se crispa tout de suite au contact de ma langue sur lui, je le pris ensuite dans ma bouche et commençais à lui faire une fellation. Au plus je suçais fort au plus il m'agrippait les cheveux avec plus de force également.

« Oh Rachel ! C'est trop bon ! » je continu encore quelques instants jusqu'à que je le sentis me reculer la tête doucement. « Il va falloir que tu arrêtes…parce que c'est pas dans ta bouche que j'ai l'intention d'éjaculer. »

Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément j'étais tellement excitée que je n'avais pas envi de perdre de temps mon corps était déjà prêt pour l'accueillir. Je pris son pénis entre ma main et le guida à l'entrée de mon vagin. Je descendis doucement pour qu'il puisse rentrer entièrement. Une fois que mon corps c'était ajusté à lui je me mis à bouger doucement d'abord.

« Oh Finn…. ! » je gémis à son oreille, il m'agrippa les hanches encore plus fort.

« T'es trop bonne Rachel, c'est tellement étroit oh…trop bon…, t'arrêtes surtout pas. »

« C'est pas mon intention, je fais que commencer… » je lui murmurais.

J'accélérais le rythme et fis des cercles en même temps, mon corps bougeait tout seul, je ne contrôlais plus rien, mes désirs prenaient le dessus et dieu que c'était bon. Je sentis la même sensation que hier monter en moi. Mon orgasme ! J'allais de plus en plus vite et allait de plus en plus fort contre lui. Je sentais qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans mon dos. Nos respirations s'accéléraient, il était aussi proche de son orgasme, il dirigea sa main entre nos deux corps et se mit à frotter ses doigts contre mon clitoris.

« Oh oui Finn, ça vient continu ! » je me mis assise sur lui et je le chevauchais avec une telle force et un tel désir. Il se redressa également et se mit à me mordre le long de mon cou.

« Vas y Rachel, laisse toi aller ! »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me manquait pour atteindre mon orgasme, il me frappa de plein fouet.

« Finn… » je criais.

« Oh oui Rachel ! Rachel… »

Il me serra fort contre lui le temps que nos orgasmes passent, je sentais son sperme entre mes cuisses. Une fois terminée je mis mon front contre le sien alors qu'il me caressait tendrement le dos.

« C'était… »

« …génial. » il m'interrompit.

« Je t'aime tellement » je lui dis et il m'embrassa.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, et sens toi libre de me dire bonjour comme ça tous les matins, c'est une merveilleuse façon de commencer la journée ! » il me dit en m'embrassant.

« Ah oui ? »

« Carrément. » il me serra fort contre lui.

« Finn ? »

« Hmm ? »

« J'ai dormi cette nuit… »

Je le sentis se redresser et il se mit sur ses avant bras, je tournais la tête vers lui et il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser passionnément, j'en avais le souffle coupé.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je sais pas peut être le fait de me sentir en sécurité dans tes bras. »

« Il va falloir que tu dormes avec moi toutes les nuits alors ! » il me dit en souriant.

« Ah tu aimerais bien ! » je me détachais de lui et ramassais son tee-shirt qui se trouvait par terre et l'enfilais.

« Hey où tu vas comme ça ? » il me demanda en boudant.

« T'inquiètes je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter aujourd'hui. Je suis toute à toi, mais je pense qu'il faut reprendre des forces si on veut continuer nos activités toute la journée. Je vais faire des pancakes ! »

« Toute la journée hein ? » il se leva et s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais vraiment du mal à me contrôler, quand Finn était contre moi comme ça qui plus est tout nu…Je descendis mes mains le long de ses fesses et les caressaient délicatement. « J'ai vraiment créé une bête de sexe hein ? » il me dit en souriant. Je lui déposais un baiser sur son torse.

« J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi, maintenant que j'y ai goûté… » je fis une pause et remontais mes mains derrière sa nuque et lui baissais la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou, je lui suçais légèrement la peau en faisant attention de na pas lui laisser de marque. Je le sentis frissonner et il glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Après quelques baisers je repris « … je ne peux plus m'en passer, c'est comme tes baisers. »

« Comment on va faire Rachel ? Déjà avant j'avais du mal à garder mes mains dans mes poches quand on était dans la même pièce mais maintenant… » il mit son visage dans mes cheveux et inhala « …maintenant c'est une autre histoire, ça va être pire. Comment je vais faire pour ne pas t'embrasser ? Pour ne pas te toucher ? Pour ne pas te faire l'amour quand j'en aurai envi ? Dis-moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas Finn mais on n'a pas le choix de toute façon… »

« Je sais… »

Sur ce je sortis de son embrasse et descendis pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois la pâte terminée je me mis à chauffer la poêle et commençais à préparer la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis ses bras m'enlacer par derrière. Il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté et y déposa des baisers.

« Ca sent super bon ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? » j'enlevais la poêle du feu et me tournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face, il était uniquement en boxer.

« Finn tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu plus tu m'aides pas là ! » il me fit son sourire en coin que j'adorais tellement.

« Hey tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te voir uniquement dans mon tee-shirt, c'est trop sexy…Alors tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Tu peux préparer la table et couper quelques fraises et sort les myrtilles s'il te paît. »

« Ce que tu veux… » il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se ruer à la tâche.

Nous nous installâmes sur les chaises à moitié nus, mon esprit s'évadé déjà rien qu'en regardant son torse musclé…Avec toutes nos activités je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais affamée, c'était nouveau ça aussi vu que j'avais perdu l'appétit. Finn se rua sur les pancakes forcément alors que moi j'étais plus fruits, ils étaient bien frais en plus c'était excellent. Après que nous ayons mangé Finn m'aida à faire la vaisselle. Une fois terminé je me dirigeais vers les escaliers mais Finn m'agrippa le poigné et m'attira vers lui.

« Où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? » il me demanda en déposant pleins de baisers le long de mon cou.

« Dans la douche ! » je lui dis de manière saccadée.

« Bonne idée… »

Il me prit la main et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, il verrouilla la porte derrière nous et s'avança près de la douche pour allumer l'eau. Il se retourna vers moi et prit mon tee-shirt entre ses doigts et le glissa au dessus de ma tête. Je me retrouvais en petite culotte devant lui et pleine de désir. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui enlevais son boxer, je le regardais dans les yeux et il m'embrassa. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mes bras jusqu'à qu'il atteigne l'élastique de ma petite culotte, il l'enleva doucement. Je me mis à gémir et à me serrer contre lui, mon corps le demandait, le désirait, il était comme en manque alors que nous avions déjà fait l'amour ce matin. Une fois ma petite culotte enlevée il m'emmena dans la douche.

« J'ai l'intention de profiter de tes baisers, de ton corps toute la journée, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'objection ? » me dit Finn en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Je lui pris la tête et le dirigeais vers ma bouche, je l'embrassais avec toute la passion que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi. Finn me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur. Il était un peu plus agressif mais ça ne me dérangeais pas bien au contraire ça m'excité encore plus. Je sentis sa main se diriger vers mon vagin et il frotta ses doigts contre mon clitoris puis après quelques instants il inséra un de ses doigts dans mon vagin.

« Oh oui Finn ! » je gémis

« J'adore quand tu dis mon nom comme ça. » il inséra un deuxième doigt et bougea de plus en plus vite. Je sentais mon orgasme arrivait, ma respiration s'accéléra. Il enleva ses doigts d'un coup.

« Finn ! » je dis frustrée.

« C'est pas comme ça que j'ai l'intention de te faire venir, j'ai d'autres plans pour toi. » il me dit en m'embrassant et avant que je puisse protester il enfonça son pénis d'un seul coup et aussi profondément que possible. « Tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis content que tu es sous pilule » il gémit.

Ses pénétrations étaient plus agressives et c'était juste trop bon.

« Finn…plus fort ! » je gémis.

Il y a des moments comme ça où l'on veut que se soit tendre, sensuel et d'autre où l'on veut que se soit juste du sexe, agressif et là je suis tout à fait pour le sexe agressif et je vois que Finn aussi.

« Te retiens pas Finn ! Prends-moi ! »

Je lui agrippais les cheveux alors qu'il me suçait les mamelons. Ca faisait que la troisième fois que nous faisions l'amour et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait bien plus. Il n'y avait pas de retenu, ni de gêne seulement de la passion et du désir.

« Oh Rachel ! C'est trop bon… »

On était tous les deux proche de nos orgasmes, Finn me pénétra le profondément possible et de plus en plus vite, il m'agrippait les cuisses de plus en plus fort aussi alors que moi je l'embrassais sans relâche.

« Finn ça vient, encore ! » je criais.

« Moi aussi ça vient ! Embrasse-moi ! »

Je l'embrassais avec force alors que mon orgasme me submergea je dus interrompre mon baiser pour reprendre mon air.

« Oui Finn ! Finnnnn…. »

« Rachel… »

Il continua à bouger mais de plus en plus lentement cette fois ci, jusqu'à qu'il sortit de moi. Il me déposa au sol et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser.

« Je t'aime tellement Rachel ! Tu peux pas t'imaginer ce que tu déclenches chez moi. » il me dit en posant son front contre le mien.

« Finn c'est pareil pour moi malgré que ça fait que quelques jours je ne regrette rien du tout. J'étais prête et j'avais confiance en toi. »

« Tu es tout pour moi tu sais ça j'espère ? Et je dis pas ça à cause de l'incroyable sexe que l'on vient d'avoir, c'est tellement plus que je ne trouve même pas les mots. »

« Je t'aime. »

Nous sortîmes de la douche pour aller nous habiller, nous nous sommes couchés sur le canapé. J'étais blottis contre lui ma tête était reposée sur son torse pendant que nous regardions Avatar. Je n'avais jamais vu ce film vu que ce n'est pas trop mon style mais je dois dire que j'étais vraiment impressionnée par les effets spéciaux. Au bout d'une heure la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Fais comme si il y avait personne, c'est juste toi et moi aujourd'hui. » me dit Finn.

« Finn ! Je sais que tu es là ! Il y a ta voiture dehors ! » cria Puck.

« Putain ! Il fait vraiment chié ! » dit Finn avant de se diriger vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

J'entendais Puck le saluer et avant que Finn puisse lui dire quoi que se soit Puck était déjà dans le salon. Heureusement que nous nous étions rhabillés.

« Puck je te dérange peut être ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » cria Finn exaspéré par l'intrusion de Finn.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a je dérange peut être ? » dit Puck en souriant.

« Bonjour Noah ! Non tu ne déranges pas on était en train de regarder Avatar si tu veux tout savoir, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis c'est Puck ! » Finn repris sa place à côté de moi. Puck nous observa.

« Il y a quelque chose de changé. » il s'approcha de nous. Il a un radar sexuel ou quoi ?

« Tu craques ou quoi ? » lui dit Finn.

« Non ! Non ! Dans ton regard Finn et chez toi aussi Berry ! Tu étais où Finn hier soir ? »

« Nulle part ! Ici avec Kurt et Rachel ! » Finn dit exaspéré.

« Non ça sent le sexe ! Le Puckaserus sent ça ! »

« Noah tu vas arrêter tes rudes commentaires tout le temps ! Si tu es en manque trouve toi quelqu'un vu que tu es si irrésistible tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème et laisse les autres tranquilles. Finn, Kurt et moi ainsi que Blaine étaient là on a passé la soirée tous les quatre ensemble et je peux t'assurer qu'on n'a pas fait de plan à quatre. » je lui dis exaspéré à mon tour.

« Si tu le dis ! Je suis là pour faire une partie de Call Of ! »

« On regardait un film Puck ! » dit Finn.

« C'est bon Finn tu l'as déjà vu je peux regarder la fin toute seule. »

« Je vais pas te laisser toute seule Rach ! » Puck nous regardait attentivement et je souris au surnom qu'il me donna.

« C'est bon Finn ! Après je vais de toute façon préparer mon fameux cake à la banane. Ca devrait vous plaire. »

« Parfait Berry ! Ah au fait demain je cours avec toi »

« Quoi ? » dit Finn.

« Ouais elle m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas suivre, je lui prouver qu'elle a tord. »

« Oubli. » dit Finn en se levant.

« Laisse le Finn il ne pourra pas suivre de toute façon et je te dis tout de suite c'est 7 heures tapantes ! »

« Pas de problème je te montrerai de jolies coins sur le passage. »

Il se tourna pour se diriger vers la chambre, je vis Finn serrer les poings et se diriger vers lui, je lui attrapais le bras pour tenter de le calmer. Il respira profondément et essaya de se calmer.

« Bon tu viens Finn ou il te faut une invit ? » cria Puck.

Il m'embrassa et serra contre lui « Je t'aime Finn » il plaça un baiser sur mon front et s'en alla rejoindre Puck à l'étage. Je repris ma place sur le sofa et regardais la suite du film mais je me sentais seul sans lui, sans ses bras autour de moi. Je pouvais entendre les cries de Noah et de Finn à l'étage à les hommes et ses jeux vidéos je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre encore une fois je n'avais jamais joué auparavant alors je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Le film était vraiment agréable je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir regardé. Par le passé j'étais toujours focalisé que sur le même genre de film, mais bon faut dire que je n'avais personne avec qui regarder d'autre genre, mes pères aimaient exactement les mêmes films que moi. Mais là avec Finn fallait que j'apprenne à faire des concessions et me tourner vers des choses nouvelle c'était un peu l'inconnue mais cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout bien au contraire. J'étais plus que prête pour Finn à me laisser embarquer par de nouvelles choses, par amour pour lui j'étais prête à tout sans concessions.

Une fois le film terminé je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour faire mon cake à la banane. C'était une recette que je connaissais par cœur j'avais pour habitude d'en faire quasiment tous les dimanches pour mes pères car ils adoraient ça. Le cake ne faisait jamais long feu avec eux et j'avais une intuition que sa serait le même cas ici. Je sortis les ingrédients et commençais la préparation jusqu'à que je sentis des bras m'enlacer par derrière.

« Finn si Puck descend ! » je luis dis sans le repousser pour autant.

« T'inquiètes il est à fond dans le jeu et je lui ai dis que je cherchais à boire. »

Je me retournais et plaçais mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'embrassais tendrement. Je sentais ses mains me caresser le bas du dos. Ces baisers étaient tout simplement envoûtant.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je le jette dehors ! » il me demanda à bout de souffle, je lui souris.

« Non ! Tu sais comment il est ! Il poserait trop de question ! »

« Ok… »

Il prit deux cannettes de coca, m'embrassa puis alla à nouveau dans sa chambre. Je comprenais sa frustration, on pensait qu'on allé passer la journée ensemble et Puck était venu contrer nos plans.

Je terminais le cake et le plaçais dans le four et mis la minuterie. Pour ma part je retournais dans le salon et m'allongeais sur le canapé pour écouter de la musique sur mon Iphone. Finn redescendit avec les cannettes vides et mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Bonjour agent Prentis » je vis Finn me rejoindre dans le salon et s'installer à côté de moi.

« Ca va merci et vous ? »

« Oui tout va bien ici. » je dis en souriant à Finn.

« Mercredi soir me va très bien. »

« Vous avez du nouveau ? »

« D'accord…à mercredi ! »

« Vous aussi ! » Finn me regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » il me demanda.

« Me voir ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait une fois par moi ! »

« Ok ! Y a du nouveau ? » il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les serra.

« Non toujours rien ! »

« Finn tu viens ! » cria Puck.

Finn plaça un baiser sur mes mains et s'en alla à nouveau. J'avais un peu peur de revoir l'agent Prentiss même si elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait m'annoncer. La minuterie me sortit de ma rêverie, je sortis le cake du four et le sortit de son moule pour le mettre sur un plateau sur la table. Au bout de 15 minutes j'entendais des pas descendre les escaliers.

« Berry ça sent super bon ! On peut avoir un bout ! » je lui souris et coupa deux morceaux pour lui et Finn.

« Merci. » dit Finn.

« Putain c'est une tuerie ton truc ! » dit Puck.

« Merci Noah ! »

« C'est excellent Rach ! » »

« Rach ? » dit Puck. « Ca sort d'où ? »

« Quoi c'est un diminutif ! »

« Ouais si tu le dis, bon je vais devoir y aller, donc demain 7 heures ? »

« Ah mais ce n'était pas une blague tu veux vraiment courir ? » je lui dis.

« Depuis quand tu cours ? C'est nouveau ? » lui dit Finn. Je le voyais qu'il essayé de se contenir.

« Oui je te l'ai dit Berry ! Il y a de nombreux coins que je veux te montrer… »

« Puck t'es vraiment qu'un… » j'interrompis Finn en plaçant ma main sur son avant bras pour le calmer.

« Si tu fais allusion à des endroits pour courir ça me va, mais si tu imagines que je veux faire des choses sexuelles avec toi tu peux t'épargner le réveil. » je lui dis.

« Bon ok ! Juste pour courir alors ça fera un bon entrainement avant la reprise du foot. »

« C'est nouveau ça aussi ! »

« Ok Puck demain 7 heures précise ! Bonne soirée ! » Finn raccompagna Puck à la porte d'entrée.

« Hey Berry tu porteras le même ensemble que la dernière fois. »

Mais avant que je puisse répondre Finn lui ferma la porte au nez et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser, il me serra fort contre lui alors que mes mains allèrent directement sous son tee-shirt. Je lui caressais son torse ses abdominaux, je le sentis à nouveau sous mes doigts. Nos langues se caressèrent, c'était l'une des meilleures sensations que je connaissais, ça et quand on faisait l'amour. Nous nous perdions dans notre baiser jusqu'au moment où nous entendions du bruit sur le poche de l'entrée, nous nous séparâmes tout de suite et Finn fila dans sa chambre et je fis mine de regarder la télé. Quelques secondes plus tard je vis Carole et Burt rentrer et se diriger vers moi ils s'installèrent avec moi dans le salon et Finn nous rejoignait quelques minutes plus tard. Burt et Carole nous racontèrent leur week end et nous annoncèrent que la fête surprise aura lieu ce week end le dernier week end avant les vacances. Nous allons devoir partir du vendredi au dimanche, j'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Burt mais si ils étaient comme lui je n'aurai pas de soucis à me faire. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée ensemble, Kurt nous rejoignait au courant de la soirée.

C'est dans ces moments là que je les voyais comme des membres de ma famille ça me réchauffait le cœur, mais en même temps au fond de moi ça me rendait triste.

« Ca va Rachel ? » me demanda Carole.

« Euh oui !...Au fait j'avais oublié l'agent Prentiss a appelé toute à l'heure elle passera mercredi soir ! »

« Très bien ! Du nouveau sur l'affaire ? » elle me demanda je fis non de la tête.

Carole et Burt montèrent se coucher en disant que la route les avait épuisés. Il ne resté plus que Finn, Kurt et moi. Kurt nous raconta dans les moindres détails ses retrouvailles avec Blaine. On pouvait vraiment voir à son visage et à sa manière de raconter qu'il était vraiment amoureux et heureux. Blaine m'avait vraiment l'air d'être un garçon charmant, j'avais hâte de le rencontrer. Kurt avait prévu une soirée restaurant, cinéma demain avec lui Blaine et Finn pour que je puisse le rencontrer. Ca allait être dur de sortir comme ça avec Finn sans pouvoir le toucher, mais bon fallait faire avec. Malgré que j'apprécie Kurt je voulais qu'il aille se coucher pour que je puisse passer un peu de temps avec Finn avant qu'on aille se coucher. Mais il était trop excité pour pouvoir dormir.

« Finn va te coucher tu dors assis ! » lui dit Kurt.

« Non c'est bon je ne suis pas fatigué ! »

« Finn va te coucher… » je lui dis, il me regarda avant de se résigner et d'aller se coucher.

« Bonne nuit à demain. »

« A demain ! »

Kurt et moi restâmes encore un moment à bavarder. Nous avions convenu d'aller faire du shopping pour me trouver une robe pour la fête de ce week end. Faire du shopping avec l'aide de Santana bien sûr, après la fermeture. Kurt était déjà tout excité à cette idée. Kurt et moi nous retirâmes dans nos chambres, je me mis en pyjama et glissais sous les couvertures. J'avais espéré que j'allais pouvoir dormir comme la nuit dernière mais bout d'une heure mes espoirs s'envolèrent. Donc c'était bien Finn le remède à mes insomnies. Je me mis à repenser à ces dernières 24 heures et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce week end avait était vraiment parfait.

Il était 6 heures quand je me levais, j'enfilais ma tenue de sport et allais dans la salle de bain pour faire mon rituel du matin. La maison était encore endormie. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre quelques fruits avant de partir. Une fois terminée de manger je mis mes baskets et me dirigeais sur le porche pour attendre Puck.

« Salut Berry ! »

« Salut Noah, à l'heure tu m'épates ! » je lui dis étonnée.

« Je n'ai pas que des mauvais côté tu sais ? Je fais jamais de faux plan ! » il me dit sincèrement.

« Je n'en doute pas ! Bon t'es prêt on peut y aller ? »

Nous commencions à courir et il avait raison sur un point il connaissait vraiment de très jolies coins. Ca faisait que 30 minutes que nous étions en train de courir et je pouvais déjà voir qu'il éprouvait quelques difficultés pour suivre la cadence.

« Moi qui te croyais sportif ! Je t'avais dit que tu n'arriverais pas à suivre ! » je lui dis en souriant.

« Je suis là… » il me dit tout essoufflé.

« Tu sais on peut retourner si tu veux ça me dérange pas ! »

« Euh…Ok ! Tu sais t'es plutôt cool comme fille ! »

« Waouh ! J'ai droit à un compliment qui plus est qui n'est pas lié au sexe. Une première ! »

« Je t'ai dit je n'ai pas que des mauvais côté. On pourrait sortir un de ces quatre ensembles. Enfin si tu veux ? »

« C'est pas une bonne idée Noah. Je t'apprécie mais en tant qu'ami. »

« En ami alors ? »

« Ecoute je sais pas trop…on retourne ! »

Nous retournâmes à la maison des Hudson-Hummel, arrivés sur le porche nous nous étirâmes pour éviter les courbatures en parlant de choses et d'autres. Le fait de parler bruyamment a du attirer l'attention car Finn sortit nous retrouver à l'extérieur.

« Salut ! » il nous dit en me regardant en souriant.

« Hey Finnocence déjà debout ! »

« Je travaille je te rappelle. Alors comment c'était ? »

« Il n'a pas tenu longtemps comme je l'avais prévu, je me demande comment il fait pour tenir tout un match. » je lui dis en me moquant.

« C'est pas vrai, j'assurais c'est toi qui à proposé de faire demi tour je voulais pas te vexer c'est tout. »

« Ouais si tu le dis, bon je vais prendre une douche ! »

« Euh Finn tu peux rester deux secondes faut que je te parle. » lui dit Puck.

Finn le regarda avec curiosité alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée pour les laissé parler. J'avais vraiment passé un bon moment avec Puck grâce à lui j'ai pu découvrir de nouveaux coins. Je me mis à penser à ce soir et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée de sortir avec Blaine, Kurt et surtout Finn même si il fallait qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était. Ca allait être difficile plus difficile que je ne le crois.

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11***Finn POV

« Euh Finn tu as deux secondes faut que je te parle ? » me demanda Puck, je m'attendais au pire avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est à propos de Berry ! » il me dit gêné, je sentais déjà la tension monter en moi.

« Tu sais qu'elle s'appelle Rachel ? »

« Ouais si tu veux, en fait j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle me plaît tu sais pas juste pour coucher avec elle ou alors c'est le fait qu'elle me rejette qui m'excite j'en sais rien, mais ça m'obsède. Ca me rend dingue. » j'essaye de me maîtriser au mieux après tout il ne savait pas que c'était ma copine.

« Franchement Puck lâche l'affaire, elle est pas intéressé » comment je pouvais lui dire de ne rien tenter sans me faire griller.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais t'arrête pas de dire ça ! T'es bizarre depuis qu'elle est là. Je te le redemande une dernière fois elle te plaît ou pas ? » j'étais devant lui comme un débile ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

« Finn ? » je me tournais vers la voix qui m'appelait c'était Kurt il prit place à côté de Puck.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je lui dis énervé, je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y pouvait rien mais c'était plus fort que moi, Puck m'avait saoulé.

« T'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ? » me demanda Kurt.

« Juste un mal de tête qui veut pas partir, c'est tout. » je mentis.

« C'était pour savoir si le nouveau chinois dans la ville d'à côté te tente ? »

« Oui pas de soucis. »

« Ok parfait ! On vient vous chercher vers 17 heures. Puck tu peux m'emmener chez Blaine au passage ? »

« Oui ! A+ mec. ! » je lui fis signe de la tête et rentrais dans la maison soulagé que Kurt nous avait interrompu.

« Ca va pas Finn ? » me demanda Burt.

« Mal à la tête c'est tout ! »

« T'as pas l'air bien, reste ici aujourd'hui repose toi ! » il me dit concerné.

« Je sais pas en plus ce soir je dois sortir avec Blaine, Kurt et Rachel. » j'avais peur que si je restais à la maison je ne pouvais pas sortir avec eux.

« Si tu vas mieux tu pourras les accompagner y a pas de problème, va monte dans ta chambre. J'y vais si il y a quelque chose appelle ta mère elle sera de retour en fin d'après midi. » m'expliqua Burt.

Je hochais la tête et il partit, je le regardais s'éloigner à travers le rideau. Il fallait que je parle à Rachel qu'on règle ce problème avec Puck, ça pouvait ne pas continuer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, elle était tout pour moi et je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser m'échapper, jamais.

Je rentrais dans sa chambre sans toquer et elle se trouvait au milieu de la pièce uniquement en serviette.

« Finn tu n'es pas au travail ? » Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'as pas l'air… »

Je ne la laissais pas terminer et la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sans retenu. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle le sentit et arrêta de poser des questions. Je lui enlevais sa serviette, elle était complètement nue et encore légèrement mouillée.

« J'ai besoin de toi Rachel ! » je lui murmure.

« Je suis là. »

J'enlevais mon tee-shirt et mon jeans et elle me poussa contre son lit, je m'allongeais sur le dos et Rachel s'allongea sur moi.

« Je t'aime Finn ! Que toi ! Je suis à toi ! » c'était comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées et qu'elle trouvait les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

« J'ai envi de toi Rachel, j'ai besoin de te sentir, s'il te plaît ! »

Elle m'enleva mon boxer et m'embrassa à nouveau, elle se mit à m'embrasser le long du cou. J'en pouvais plus il fallait que je sois à l'intérieur d'elle encore une fois c'est comme si elle lisait mon esprit car elle se redressa et mit mon pénis à l'entrée de son vagin et descendit pour rencontrer mes hanches.

« Oh Rachel… » je gémis « J'ai trop envi… »

Elle commença à trouver un rythme et je m'agrippais à ses hanches comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ca laisserait peut être des marques vu la force avec laquelle je l'agrippais mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Je l'aimais tellement ! Rachel alla de plus en plus vite et se mit à m'embrasser de plus en plus fort. Nos respirations étaient saccadées je pouvais sentir qu'elle était proche de son orgasme. Elle se redressa et se mit assise sur moi et elle continua à me chevaucher, je lui massais les seins ce qui l'a fit gémir encore plus fort.

« Oh oui Finn ça vient ! »

Je me mis assis à mon tour pour pouvoir l'embrasser et je sentis son vagin se serrer autour de moi. Elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos et je savais que ça par contre sa laisserait des traces mais je m'en foutais complètement.

« Finn… »

« Oh Rachel … »

Nous crions tous les deux pendant que nous étions au pic de notre orgasme, on s'agrippait l'un à l'autre comme si on avait peur que l'un de nous ne disparaisse. Elle posa son front contre le mien et nous essayions de reprendre notre souffle. Je lui pris la main et la plaça sur mon cœur.

« Il bat vraiment vite. » elle me dit.

« C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois, que je t'embrasse, que je te fais l'amour. » elle prit également ma main et la plaça sur le sien qui battait aussi vite que le mien.

« Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse ressentir ça, tu es le seul dans mon cœur. J'ai besoin de personne d'autre. » je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser tendrement. Nous nous séparâmes pour nous rhabiller et nous nous couchâmes l'un à côté de l'autre dans son lit.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ou je dois deviner ? » elle me demanda.

« C'est Puck ! Il pense éprouver quelque chose pour toi ! Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose Rachel parce que je vais pas pouvoir resté calme longtemps. Est-ce que… est ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? » je lui demande en regardant le plafond. Elle se mit sur son avant bras et prit mon visage avec sa main disponible et pour le tourner vers elle.

« T'es sérieux là ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui ? » je baissais les yeux de peur d'affronter son regard mais encore une fois elle me força à la regarder.

« Je crois pas… enfin non je sais que tu m'aimes, mais lui filles lui tombent toutes dans les bras, j'ai juste peur… »

« Finn, regarde moi bien dans les yeux et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es le seul rayon de soleil dans ma vie, tu es celui qui m'aide à avancer, à me lever tous les jours alors que tout ce que j'ai envi quelque fois c'est juste de pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne jamais les rouvrir… »

« Rachel dis pas des choses comme ça. Je sais pas ce que je ferais si il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu es l'amour de ma vie. »

« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime et que Puck ne représente rien pour moi. C'est pas mon genre de jouer sur deux plans que se soit Sarah ou Rachel je suis fidèle et honnête. Je t'ai offert ma virginité Finn et c'est pas parce que tout est allé super vite que ça ne représente rien pour moi. J'étais 100 % sûre de mes sentiments je ne voyais pas la nécessité d'attendre alors qu'on avait envi l'un de l'autre. Je te fais confiance…Est-ce que tu me crois ? » je l'embrassais avant de lui répondre.

« Oui je te crois, mais c'est lui à qui je ne fais pas confiance, je l'ai vu faire Rachel depuis des années. » je lui dis en fermant les yeux.

« Laisse moi gérer la situation, je vais être plus clair avec lui et si il te redemande si tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi tu peux lui dire que si tu éprouves ou non des sentiments ça ne change pas le fait qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et si il tente quoi que se soit je te promets que je te le dirai tout de suite. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Je te le promets, je t'aime Finn ! »

« Je t'aime aussi. Excuse moi d'être aussi possessif et jaloux… c'est juste que j'aimerai crier au monde entier que tu es à moi…enfin à moi je veux pas dire que je te possède enfin… »

Elle me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et me serra contre elle.

« Tu sais pour mes problèmes d'insomnies je pense que c'est toi le remède. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir la nuit dernière. Faudrait qu'on redorme ensemble pour voir, mais bon c'est pas trop l'idéal si quelqu'un nous surprend. »

« On pourrait essayer, on pourrait mettre un réveil pour qu'on puisse se réveiller avant les autres et si jamais quelqu'un nous surprend on pourra toujours dire qu'on s'est endormi en regardant un la télé. » pour moi c'était une super idée mais je la sentais sceptique.

« On verra ! Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui nettement, mais je suis pas encore totalement au top de ma forme. Je pense qu'il faut que tu m'aides encore à me détendre. »

« Ah bon ? Tu as des idées sur comment je pourrai m'y prendre ? » elle me demanda en m'embrassant dans la nuque.

« Je sais pas trop… pour commencer je pense qu'on a porte trop de vêtement. »

Nous nous déshabillions et je me couchais sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je la pénétrais doucement et bougeais mes hanches d'avant en arrière. Le plaisir nous submergea instantanément.

« Serre-moi fort Finn… » je fis ce qu'elle me demanda je l'a serrais aussi fort que je pouvais tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'étouffer ou lui faire mal. Le fait d'aller doucement était comme une torture, c'était entre le plaisir et je ne dirais pas la souffrance mais presque. Je sentais Rachel bouger ses hanches ce qui me fit accélérer le rythme.

« Oh Rachel…Embrasse moi ! » elle me prit le visage et m'embrassa.

Petit à petit nos orgasmes nous traversâmes de la tête au pied, elle enfonça encore ses ongles dans mon dos et je l'embrassais jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

« Tu sais qu'à cause de toi je ne pourrai plus me passer de ton corps ! » elle me dit après quelques minutes.

« Temps mieux pour moi alors ! » je lui dis en souriant, son téléphone se mit à sonner sur sa table de nuit.

« Allo ? Oui Puck tu me déranges là qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » à l'appelle de son nom je sentis la colère m'envahir à nouveau.

« Tu peux en venir aux faits s'il te plaît ! » elle lui dit tout en caressant mon torse.

« Euh non ce soir je ne suis pas disponible. »

« Demain non plus, écoute Puck je t'ai dit que tu n'es pas mon type alors s'il te plaît n'insiste pas. » je lui caressais les cheveux.

« Bon faut que je te laisse bonne journée bye. »

Je l'a serrais fort contre moi.

« On va prendre une douche ? » elle me demanda.

« Oui. »

Après avoir pris notre douche ensemble nous restâmes le reste de l'après midi enfermés à regarder des films jusqu'à qu'il faille se préparer pour notre soirée restaurant cinéma avec Kurt et Blaine.

« Ah au fait demain Santana fait une soirée pyjama entre fille et on profitera aussi pour m'acheter une robe pour l'anniversaire à la grand-mère à Kurt. »

« Donc je te verrai pas de toute la journée ni le soir jusqu'au lendemain ? » je lui demandais en boudant ce qui fit sourire Rachel et elle me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

« Oui Monsieur Hudson il va falloir que tu fasses sans moi plus d'un jour. » elle me dit en souriant.

« Et si je te garde avec moi ! »

« Alors tu auras Santana et Kurt sur le dos à toi de voir. »

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. » elle me caressa la joue et alla dans sa chambre se préparer.

Comme prévu Kurt et Blaine sont venus nous chercher à 17 heures précise. Blaine et Rachel ont tout de suite sympathisé, du coin de l'œil je le voyais toucher de Rachel en rigolant et même ça, ça me prenait la tête, alors que le mec est gay et sort avec mon frère. Va vraiment falloir que je me calme Kurt avait raison j'étais un vrai psychopathe. Nous rejoignîmes le restaurant et je me suis mis à côté de Rachel et Kurt à côté de Blaine. Cette soirée allait vraiment être dure, quand je voyais le couple devant moi s'embrasser ou juste se toucher la main je les envié, j'aimerai tellement faire toute ces choses avec elle. Je me tournais vers Rachel et c'est comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle tourna son regard vers la main de Kurt et Blaine qui étaient entrelacées et me regarda à nouveau avec un petit sourire, mais ses yeux semblaient tristes.

Le dîner était super bon et pendant que nous attendions notre dessert je sentis la jambe de Rachel se serrer contre la mienne, elle l'a frotté contre moi, j'essayais de faire comme si ne rien était. Elle se rapprochait de moi, Kurt et Blaine étaient tellement absorbés par l'un et l'autre qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention à nous c'est alors que Rachel mit sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse ce qui me fit sursauter et dérangea Kurt et Blaine.

« Ca va pas Finn ? » demanda Blaine.

« Si ! Si ! Faut juste que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Il fallait que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et surtout que je me calme. J'étais seul dans les toilettes et essayais temps bien que mal de penser à autre chose que Rachel nue. Mon érection était bien présente je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça et en même temps je ne pouvais m'en occuper ici au milieu des toilettes. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi ce qui me fit lever les yeux dans le miroir et j'aperçus Rachel, je me tournais vers elle surprit.

« Rachel qu'est ce… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrasa qu'elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa fiévreusement, elle me prit la main et me guida vers une des cabines des toilettes, elle verrouilla la porte derrière moi et me plaqua contre pour m'embrasser. Le problème de taille était moins important parce qu'elle portait des chaussures à talons. Je lui attrapais les cuisses et elle les mit autour de ma taille, je l'a plaquais à son tour contre la porte de la cabine. Je remerciais tous les Dieux parce qu'elle portait une robe ce qui était plus facile d'accès. Je sentis ses mains sur ma ceinture puis ensuite sur le bouton de mon jeans, elle descendit comme elle put mon jeans et mon boxer en même temps tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Dans le coin de ma tête je me disais que l'on été complètement inconscient mais d'un autre côté ça faisait parti de l'un de mes fantasmes et j'étais heureux de voir que ma petite copine n'était pas du tout coincée à ce niveau.

Je descendis à mon tour mes mains au niveau de sa petite culotte et la poussais sur le côté pour pouvoir la pénétrer. En poussant sa culotte je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était excitée et à quel point elle voulait ça aussi.

« Tu crois qu'on arrivera à ne pas être bruyant ? » je lui murmurais hors d'haleine au creux de son oreille.

« Je sais pas mais temps qu'on essaye pas on peut savoir ça sera un bon entraînement. » elle me dit en me mordillant le cou.

Sans plus attendre je l'ai pénétré ce qui nous fit gémir tous les deux. Je ne pouvais pas aller doucement, j'avais trop envi d'elle, j'accélérais tout de suite le rythme et l'embrassais pour nous éviter de crier dans tout le restaurant. Si quelqu'un m'avait il y a une semaine encore que j'aurai de l'incroyable sexe avec ma petite amie et dans un endroit public je lui aurai rigolé au visage. Mais là c'était bien réel, je l'a sentais s'agripper à moi et il fallait que je fasse attention de ne lui arracher sa robe pour pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

« Oh Finn… »

« Chut mon amour on… » le bruit de la porte m'interrompit, je restais immobile à l'intérieur de Rachel elle me regarda en rigolant et se mit à bouger contre moi. Je fermais mes yeux et mis mon front contre le sien et l'a laissé faire en attendant que l'intrus s'en aille. Une fois que je l'entendis partir je la pénétrais plus férocement et plus profondément. Nos orgasmes nous frappèrent tous les deux en même temps comme d'habitude, elle me mordillé l'épaule pour s'empêcher de crier et moi je me mordis la lèvre le plus fort possible jusqu'à que je pus sentir du sang dans ma bouche. Rachel se redressa et je la remis sur ses pieds, elle glissa ses mains derrière ma nuque et ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle leva les yeux vers mon visage.

« Finn ta lèvre ! » elle s'écria je montais ma main vers ma lèvre et je pus apercevoir du sang sur mes doigts.

« Vaut mieux ça que de crier dans tout le restaurant. » j'avais peur que la vue du sang la dégoûte et qu'elle ne veuille plus m'embrasser, mais encore une fois Rachel Berry me surprit car elle dirigea ma tête vers la sienne pour placer un baiser sur ma bouche, elle glissa sa langue pour caresser la mienne. Après quelques secondes elle se recula et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle était vraiment, mais vraiment trop sexy.

« Oui tu as raison mais la prochaine fois embrasse moi plutôt. » elle me dit en me caressant la joue.

« Je n'y manquerai pas Miss Berry ! »

« Désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus comme ça, mais à force de les voir faire et de ne rien pouvoir te faire… et de te sentir si proche de moi…et »

« T'en fais pas, sens toi libre de recommencer comme tu veux. On devrait peut être y retourner ! »

« Oui je leur ai dit que j'avais un coup de fil à passer, j'y vais attend encore cinq minutes et passe toi de l'eau sur le visage tu es tout rouge ! » elle me dit en se moquant.

« Hey à qui la faute ? »

J'avais définitivement la meilleure petite copine au monde, si Puck et la bande savait je suis sur qu'il me lâcherait la grappe avec leurs commentaires et surnoms. J'attendis 5 minutes et repris ma place, le serveur était en train de nous ramener nos dessert.

« Hey ça va Finn, tu t'es absenté longtemps ? » eh merde pense Finn.

« Oui Puck m'a appelé il voulait jouer à Call Of ! » je lui dis en regardant mon dessert, j'ai jamais été fort pour mentir aux autres. Je vis Rachel du coin de l'œil sourire en attaquant son dessert. Je commençais par la chantilly et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer cette chantilly sur son corps nu.

« Finn ? Finn ici la terre ! » me dit Kurt en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

« Oui quoi ? »

« Tu étais où là ? » demanda Blaine en rigolant.

« Nulle part je savoure mon dessert c'est tout. »

« T'es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ces derniers temps, tu rêves beaucoup plus, tu souris toujours bêtement et sans raison…t'es bizarre, tu me dirais si tu voyais quelqu'un ? » à ses mots j'avalais de travers Rachel me tapa dans légèrement dans le dos.

« Kurt laisse le tranquille, il a le droit d'être heureux, tu préférais qu'il tire la gueule ? »

« Non mais… »

« Bon Kurt qu'est ce que tu voulais ? » je changeais de sujet.

« Je disais ce week end quand on va à l'anniversaire surprise j'aimerai pouvoir dormir avec Blaine mais avec les parents….je suis sûr ils vont me mettre avec Rachel et toi avec Blaine. Alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut être changer durant la nuit et mettre un réveil. Enfin si t'es d'accord Rachel et aussi Finn ? » Kurt me rendait la tâche tellement facile.

« Oui ça ne me pose pas de problème ! » lui dit Rachel

« Moi non plus… » je lui dis en m'imaginant déjà dormir avec elle à nouveau dans ses bras. Après le dessert nous nous rendîmes au cinéma où nous avons tous opté pour une comédie. Je me retrouvais à nouveau à côté de Rachel qui elle se trouvait également à côté de Kurt.

« Je vais chercher des bonbons quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » demanda Rachel. Au moment où je voulus lui proposer de l'accompagner Blaine se leva et lui proposa.

« Un soda pour moi… » je lui dis énervé.

« Ca va pas Finn ? Tu m'as l'air énervé non ? »

« Non ça va ! »

Rachel et Blaine reprirent leur place et la salle se plongea dans l'obscurité. Rachel me tendit ses bonbons durant le film, nos mains se touchaient de temps à autre où l'un de nous voulait prendre un bonbon du sachet. J'aimerai tellement lui prendre la main et la serrer contre moi.

Une fois le film terminé Blaine nous raccompagnâmes à la maison et là sur le porche il y avait un silhouette dans l'ombre je sentis Rachel se crisper je lui pris la main. Dès que Blaine gara la voiture la personne se déplaça dans la lumière et Rachel se détendit à la vue de Puck. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foue la lui ? Je sortis de la voiture et m'avançais vers lui.

« Puck qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » je lui demande.

« Je suis venu voir Rachel ! » il me dit gêné.

« Puck…j'ai été clair au téléphone tout à l'heure et je t'ai pas menti en disant que je n'étais pas disponible ce soir ! » lui dit Rachel.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler en privée ? »

« Non pas moyen ! » je lui dis en m'avançant vers lui. Rachel plaça sa main sur mon avant bras pendant que Kurt et Blaine assistés à la scène.

« J'aimerai juste un rendez vous Rachel, après je te laisserai tranquille j'te jure. » heureusement qu'elle avait sa main sur mon avant bras parce que je l'aurai détruit.

« Tu comprends pas quand elle dit qu'elle n'est pas intéressée ? » je lui dis exaspéré.

« Rachel sort avec lui comme ça il te foutra enfin la paix ! » dit Kurt.

Elle me jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, je savais au fond de moi que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais si elle tombait sous son charme ? Non Finn c'est toi qu'elle aime ! Pas vrai ?

« Ok mercredi après midi, mais après ça il faudra que tu comprennes quand je te dis que je suis pas intéressée. » elle lui dit gentiment, je sentais la rage me consumer petit à petit.

« T'inquiète bébé, tu pourras plus te passer de moi après ce rencard… »

« Puck t'es lourd » dit Kurt.

« Ok 14 heures mercredi au parc, bonne fin de soirée. » il s'avança vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit ainsi que Blaine.

« Finn tu rentres pas ? » me demande Kurt, j'étais toujours immobile sur le porche alors que lui et Rachel c'étaient rendus à le porte d'entrée.

« Non j'ai besoin de prendre l'air un peu, bonne nuit… » je lui dis en lui tournant le dos. Au bout de quelques secondes je sentis des mains m'enlacer par derrière pour les poser sur mon torse, sa tête était reposer contre mon dos.

« Je suis désolée… » elle murmura.

« Tu n'y peux rien ! » je lui dis en mettant mes mains sur les siennes.

« Si tu étais pas avec moi tu ne devrais pas subir tout ça, je comprendrai si tu voulais qu'on s'arrête là ! » je lui lâchais les mains et me tournais vers elle.

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? T'es la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée dans ma vie et tu crois que je pourrai tout balayer comme ça. Tu dis toujours que je dois te croire et pas douter de toi et de tes sentiments mais tu ferais bien de suivre tes propres conseils. Tu comprends vraiment pas à quel point je t'aime… et lui le fait qu'il éprouve soit disant des sentiments où je ne sais quoi envers toi et ce baiser sur la joue si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurai détruit sur place… mais là je ne peux pas ne rien faire ça m'énerve… » je mis un coup de pied dans le pot de fleur à côté des marches, il vola sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Finn… »

« Non Rachel, j'ai juste...j'ai juste besoin de me calmer et d'être seul s'il te plaît. »

« D'accord… » elle m'embrassa au niveau du cœur sur mon torse et s'en alla dans la maison.

Je m'en voulais de réagir comme ça avec elle, mais je l'aimais tellement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas comprendre ? Et pourquoi Puck ne lâchait pas l'affaire quand tout le monde lui disait de le faire ?

Rachel était ma copine et quand je fermais les yeux je pouvais très bien m'imaginer faire ma vie avec elle. Qu'elle soit ma femme, la mère de mes enfants. Ma femme ! Madame Rachel Hudson. Non mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi de penser au mariage. Ca ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble malgré qu'on se connaisse depuis l'enfance, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Faut que j'arrête en plus on est trop jeune même si elle a obtenu son émancipation suite au décès de ses pères malgré que ma mère s'occupe d'elle. Moi je n'aurai que 18 ans en janvier, presque un mois après son anniversaire le 18 décembre. On pourrait partir un week end rien que tout les deux et se marier sans rien dire à personne. On pourrait toujours faire un grand mariage plus tard. Ok là faut vraiment que j'arrête, je suis en train de planifier mon mariage. J'ai 17 ans et je planifie mon mariage… faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher. J'entrais dans la maison, et passais devant sa porte où je pouvais entendre légèrement le bruit de la télé. Je voulais rentrer m'excuser mais j'étais encore trop énervé, je ne voulais plus m'en prendre à elle que je ne l'avais déjà fait tout ça à cause de Puck. Donc je pris la direction de ma chambre et essayais de dormir mais c'était perdu d'avance. Je sentais que cette nuit allait vraiment être la plus longue que je n'ai jamais pensé.

**Voilà nouveau chapitre en ligne merci pour vos Reviews faite moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne et heureuse années à tous.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12*** Rachel POV

Il était sept heures quand je me levais du lit pour aller courir et évacuer toute le stress d'hier. J'avais eu ma première altercations si on peut appeler ça comme ça avec Finn, c'était la première fois que je le voyais autant en colère, je ne le prenais pas pour moi, je savais qu'il était en grande partie énervé à cause de Puck. C'était une bonne chose que je ne le voyais pas jusqu'à demain ça lui laisserait le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir a tout ça. Je savais que quand nous avions décidé de nous mettre ensemble ça n'allait pas être simple mais là Puck complique encore plus la situation. Pour moi dans ma tête tout est clair Finn est le bon pour moi, c'est l'homme de ma vie je le sens au plus profond de mon âme je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais est ce que je pouvais continuer comme ça ? Malgré que nous étions heureux ensemble, l'histoire avec mes pères, Puck, faisait beaucoup et je ne voulais pas que Finn souffre ou soit en colère à cause de moi. Mais en ce qui me concerne c'était trop tard je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui maintenant, il était la seule personne qui me maintenait debout. Dieu que j'étais égoïste !

Après m'être changée et mangé un bout, je me suis mis à courir plus vite que d'habitude en pensant à la soirée que nous avions passé avec Blaine et Kurt tout avait été parfait malgré que nous ne pouvions pas montrer de marques d'affection en public. Même le fait de me retrouver dans un endroit public ne m'avait pas autant paniquée parce que je savais que Finn était là à mes côtés. Bon il fallait dire que c'était lundi soir aussi Kurt avait bien choisi son jour car le restaurant et le cinéma étaient assez désert, heureusement pour moi. Mais Puck avait tout gâché.

J'avais décidé de courir plus longtemps aujourd'hui pour éviter de croiser Finn avant qu'il parte au travail. On avait besoin un peu de temps à part. Je me mis à sourire, qui aurait pu penser que Sarah enfin je veux dire Rachel Berry aurait eu des relations sexuelles dans les toilettes des garçons dans un endroit public, pas moi en tout cas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait passé par la tête mais d'un coup ça m'était venue, je le voulais là tout de suite et en repensant à sa tête quand il m'avait vu entrer dans les toilettes c'était mémorable. La chose positive que l'on avait pu constater c'est que nous pouvions plus ou moins être silencieux quand on le voulait.

Je courus encore plus vite et je pouvais sentir toute la tension dans mon corps s'évanouir. Ca faisait un bien fou juste de sentir l'adrénaline et de courir sans relâche. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon iphone pour voir l'heure il était un peu plus de 8 heures 30, Finn et Burt devaient être partis à l'heure qu'il est.

En arrivant devant la maison la voiture de Burt n'était plus là je fis mes étirements et allais dans la maison. Carole était dans la cuisine en train de terminer une salade de fruit.

« Coucou ma belle, alors ce jogging ? » elle me demanda en souriant.

« Il m'a fait un bien fou ! »

« Tu angoisses pour demain ? »

« Oui…j'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut m'apprendre ! » je lui dis à voix basse. Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, mon corps se décrispa un peu. C'est fou ce que les câlins des Hudsons pouvaient faire un bien fou.

« Ca ira ne t'en fais pas ! Tiens prends une coupelle, je viens juste de terminer. »

« Merci, c'est gentil ! » je voyais que Carole n'était pas comme d'habitude elle semblait préoccupée. « Tout va bien Carole ? »

« Euh oui ! Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas. C'est rien c'est… juste Finn ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis hier. Il doit couvrir quelque chose je pense ! » je me sentis coupable et me demandais comment il était ce matin pour qu'elle s'inquiète.

« Pourquoi vous pensez ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas hier son mal de tête et ce matin il avait l'air ailleurs, fatigué, les yeux rouges comme si il avait pleuré toute la nuit… » oh non pas ça pas pour moi. J'avais envi de le voir ou au moins lui écrire mais j'ai abandonné l'idée pensant qu'il était toujours énervé et qu'il m'aurait déjà écrit si il le voulait en plus il était au travail, je n'allais pas le déranger.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! On a passé une bonne soirée hier, il est peut être fatigué en ce moment. » fallait bien que je dise quelque chose.

« Peut être ! Mais il était tellement heureux ces derniers temps je l'avais jamais vu comme ça et là maintenant…j'espère juste qu'il va bien c'est tout. » je souris à ses mots.

« Ne vous en faite pas Carole je sui sûre que ça ira ! » même si je n'en savais rien pour le moment j'essayais de faire mon possible pour la rassurer et par le sourire qu'elle me fit je pense que ça a marché.

« Kurt m'a dit de te dire qu'il viendra vous retrouver vers 18 heures chez Santana pour te chercher une robe. Et s'il te plaît Rachel fait attention je ne sais pas si vous avez prévu de sortir ou quoi, je te fais confiance et je sais que Kurt sera là mais fais attention. D'accord ? » je voyais toute l'affection dans ses yeux je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras à mon tour.

« Oui je ferai attention. » elle me sourit.

« Je dois travailler on se voit demain soir alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu sortais avec Puck demain après midi ? »

« Oui en ami juste, c'est juste pour qu'il me laisse tranquille il m'a promis qu'il me laisserait tranquille après un rendez vous. »

« Il ne changera jamais celui la ! Allez bonne journée et amuse-toi bien… »

« Merci Carole pour tout ! »

Je pris ma douche et enfilais un mini short avec un tee-shirt. Je suis allée dans ma chambre pour préparer toute mes affaires pour cette journée sans oublier mon porte feuille pour acheter la robe. J'étais toute seule dans la maison, une première ! Tandis que je passais devant la porte de la chambre de Finn je ne pus m'empêcher d'entrer à l'intérieur. Sa chambre était comment dire complètement désordonnée comparé à la mienne ou celle de Kurt au moins le lit était fait. Je m'approchais de celui-ci et je m'assis. J'attrapais un de ses tee-shirt qui était par terre et le mis à mon nez pour inhaler son odeur. Je ne fus pas dessus ça sentait bien Finn ! Mon Finn ! En baissant les yeux je vis la photo de nous deux lorsque nous étions enfants la même que j'avais dans ma boîte. Je l'ai ramassé et l'ai déposé à l'intérieur de sa table de nuit.

Ca allé être dur d'attendre jusqu'à demain soir… Je sortis de sa chambre et fis un brin de ménage dans la maison en évitant les chambres. Le temps passa plus vite jusqu'à qu'il soit l'heure que j'aille chez Santana. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer pendant que je cherchais mon sac à l'étage, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite en espérant que se soit Finn.

« Rachel ? » Kurt m'appelle.

« Oui j'arrive ! »

« Hey tu as fait le ménage ici ? »

« Oui qu'est ce que tu fais là Kurt, Carole m'a dit que tu nous rejoignerais plus tard ! »

« Finn voulait pas que tu ailles à pied chez Santana et vu qu'il travaille je me suis porté volontaire. »

« Non mais fallait pas te déranger pour ça ! » Finn…

« Tu me déranges pas, alors prête pour le shopping, j'ai hâte, je te vois déjà dans une magnifique robe courte rose pale ou bleu ou… »

« Kurt ! Kurt ! On verra ce soir en tout cas je vois que tu es excité pour deux ! Comment va Finn ? Carole m'a dit qu'il était… »

« A côté de la plaque ? Triste ? Enervé ? Oui… j'ai l'impression que c'est lié à Puck non ? » il m'interrompit et je rougis à sa question.

« Je sais pas… » il me regarde sceptique.

« Je pense que c'est à cause de toi, il est tellement protectif envers toi, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup tu sais ? » il me dit sincèrement. Est-ce qu'il savait pour nous ? Ou est ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ?

« C'est avec tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé c'est pour ça ! »

« Je sais pas…c'est plus que ça j'ai l'impression, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais il m'a envoyé promener. Fais attention à lui Rachel il donne pas l'air comme ça mais il est sensible. »

« Je ferai attention. Tout ça c'est à cause de Puck, il ne comprend pas quand quelqu'un dit non ! » je lui dis en criant car à cause de lui Finn souffrait.

« Je sais…mais il a promis de lâcher l'affaire après ce rendez-vous ce tu n'es pas intéressée par lui non ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas intéressée ! » je criais encore plus fort « excuse moi Kurt tu n'y est pour rien je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi comme ça ! »

« Je te comprends…t'es prête ? »

Je pris mon sac et il m'emmena chez Santana durant le trajet il ne faisait que de me parler des robes et chaussures dans lesquels il me voyait pour la fête de ce week end. Après notre petite discussion de toute à l'heure il fallait que j'écrive à Finn au moins un petit message.

*Je suis désolée pour tout, je t'aime -R*

C'était simple mais c'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Il me fallait vraiment cette journée avec Santana, elle était exactement la personne qu'il me fallait pour penser à autre chose. Arrivée devant chez Santana je remerciais Kurt et il partit.

« Hey Berry ! C'est quoi cette tête ? » c'est souvent là que l'on reconnait ses vrais amis car en un coup d'œil ils savent quand quelque chose ne va pas.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Santana ! Faut que tu me changes les idées aujourd'hui, dis moi que tu n'as pas invité Quinn parce que c'est vraiment pas le jour. » elle mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me dirigeais à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Non Quinn n'est pas invitée, mais toute les autres oui elles viennent plus tard quand on va au centre commercial ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est Puck, il ne comprend pas quand je lui dis qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et ça énerve Finn et pour qu'il me laisse tranquille je lui ai promis de passer l'après midi avec lui demain. Il est persuadé que c'est ce qu'il me faut pour que je succombe à son charme…une après midi. » je vis Santana s'énerver.

« Si tu veux je vais lui parler, ou je lui en colle une pour qu'il comprenne que non c'est non. » je souris.

« Ca devrait aller… »

« C'est quoi le problème à Finnocence ? J'ai déjà remarqué qu'il te regarde comme si tu étais la seule fille sur terre. » il fallait que je l'emmène sur une autre piste et vite.

« Je pense parce qu'il sait comment ce comporte Puck avec les filles et qu'il ne veut pas me voir souffrir. »

« Ouais peut être…En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir ce qui veut dire…alcool à volonté. » ça pouvait pas me faire de mal en plus je reste sur place.

Nous profitions des derniers jours de l'été, nous étions allongées au bord de la piscine jusqu'à ce que Brittany vienne nous rejoindre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon téléphone de temps à autre pour voir si Finn m'avait répondu mais rien…

Les filles commençaient à arriver petit à petit ainsi que Kurt. Nous nous préparions à partir quand mon téléphone vibra.

*Je t'aime…-F* Ce n'était pas un roman mais c'était déjà ça non ?

Au bout de deux heures j'ai enfin la robe que j'allais porter à la fête. Elle était magnifique très près du corps et bleu nuit. Elle était très légèrement décolletée et c'était une robe qui était dos nue, on pouvait voir jusqu'en haut de mes reins. J'avais des chaussures noires à talons qui allé avec. Kurt était vraiment très fier du résultat comme si c'était lui qui avait fait la robe.

« Tu vas être très belle à cette fête. » me dit Kurt.

« Il a raison cette robe est parfait pour toi. » me dit Mercedes.

« Ouais tu verras la tête de Finnocence quand il verra ta chute de reins. » dit Santana.

« Merci tout le monde en tout cas de m'avoir aidé. » je leur dis.

Plus tard dans la soirée nous étions toute dans le salon assise par terre à parler en attendant les pizzas et crèmes glacées que nous avions commandé. Santana nous servi à tous une sangria qui était vraiment corsé. La soirée commencée bien.

Au bout d'une heure nous étions tous légèrement éméchés surtout Kurt, lui et moi sommes sortis prendre l'air. Nous rigolions pour un rien jusqu'à que son téléphone sonna.

« Fais attention Kurt si c'est tes parents ! » je lui dis en rigolant il tenta de regarder l'écran pour voir qui c'était.

« C'est Finn ! » je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

«Hey Finn ! »

« Je suis normal pourquoi ? »

« Bon d'accord je suis un peu pompette ! »

« Oui Rachel aussi et toute les autres filles aussi si tu veux savoir ! »

« Oh ça va Finn ! Il peut rien arriver ici » j'écoutais attentivement leur conversation et je pus constater qu'il s'inquiétait.

« Non on sort pas ! Finn t'es chiant on s'amuse ! »

« Oui je sais qu'on devrait pas boire, je te rappelle qu'on à le même âge et ça t'a pas jamais empêcher de boire. » il lui dit tout en rigolant.

« Elle est à l'intérieur avec les autres, moi je suis dehors ! »

« Oui je vais la rejoindre, bonne soirée rabat joie ! »

Kurt raccrocha le téléphone et souffla.

« Je t'ai épargné une scène ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il veut. A croire que lui c'est un saint ! »

« Il s'inquiète c'est tout, allez vient on va rejoindre les autres. »

La soirée continua dans le même esprit sangria, rigolade et jeux les plus débiles les uns que les autres jusqu'à que tout le monde s'endorme. Tout le monde excepté moi. Il faisait encore chaud dehors je me mis sur la chaise longue à regarder les étoiles. Mes étoiles 'Leroy et Hiram'. Mon téléphone vibra entre mes mains.

*Tu me manques –F* je souris, il était 2h30 du matin.

*Toi aussi, qu'est ce que tu fais encore levé ? –R*

*Je pense à toi… je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça. – F*

*C'est pas grave Finn…c'est pas évident. –R*

*Je t'aime…tu me crois au moins ? – F*

*Oui je te crois…j'aimerai être dans tes bras…-R*

*Moi aussi… je croyais que vous étiez 'pompettes'-F*

*Le pic d'alcool est descendu, tout le monde dort. –R*

*Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi.-R*

*Je sais… mais demain ça ira mieux, enfin j'espère.-F*

*Moi aussi… j'espère qu'il aura compris.-R*

*C'est pas son genre à lâcher l'affaire.-F*

*Alors je lui enverrai Santana.-R*

*Je t'aime tellement Rachel.-F*

*Moi aussi Finn, essaye de dormir maintenant, on se voit demain soir, bonne nuit.-R*

*A demain mon amour.-F*

Sur ce je porté mon regard à nouveau vers les étoiles et essayais de me souvenir de bons moments que j'avais passé avec mes pères, mais il n'y avait rien à faire j'avais que ces horribles images dans ma tête.

N'ayant pas dormis de la nuit comme d'habitude je décidais de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Pancakes et wafle… Les premières odeurs de ma préparation en réveillèrent certaine. Mercedes et Tina sont venues dans la cuisine pour me donner un coup de main. La table était fin prête et tout le monde entre temps était venu nous rejoindre dans la cuisine pour manger tous ensemble. Kurt était celui qui avait le plus mal à la tête, il était descendu avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« A quelle heure tu dois retrouver Puck ? » demanda Santana.

« 14 heures au parc. »

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas que je vienne ? » elle me demanda.

« Non ça va merci. Je devrais gérer ! » je lui dis en rigolant.

Nous passâmes la matinée toute ensemble en se moquant l'une de l'autre des événements de la veille, Kurt resta quand même le plus mémorable. Vers 12 heures Kurt et moi rentrâmes de chez Santana et je me préparais pour mon 'rendez vous'. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et surtout je n'avais aucune envi d'y aller, mais bon encore une fois c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je choisi une tenue qui n'allait pas l'encourager à faires ses commentaires salaces toute l'après midi. Il était 13 heures 30 quand j'étais prête, j'ai donc pris la direction du parc pour aller le rejoindre. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

*J'aimerai être à sa place !-F*

*Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais être à sa place…mes baisers et mes caresses te sont entièrement destinés, lui n'aura rien de tout ça ! –R*

*Je trouve que Finn Hudson est vraiment chanceux alors !-F*

*Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cette après midi Finn, tu n'as rien à craindre. Mon cœur t'appartient.-R*

*Heureux de l'apprendre et si il tente quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à le faire payer.-F*

*T'en fais pas pour moi, je t'aime.-R*

*Je t'aime mon amour ne l'oubli jamais.-F*

Noah était pile à l'heure, nous marchions dans le parc en parlant du glee club du football de Finn et lui, nous avions prit une glace au passage et je pouvais dire que jusqu'à présent j'appréciais vraiment ce moment car il se comporté simplement en ami, il ne faisait pas de commentaires déplacés, il n'essayait pas de me toucher. Il était simplement amical. Il avait décidé de me montrer Lima je n'avais pas encore eu le temps depuis mon arrivée de faire le tour de la ville.

Au bout d'un moment je sentais la panique monter en moi, comme c'était encore une journée ensoleillée il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Je pouvais voir au loin le garage de Burt. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et je sentais ma respiration se saccader. Non ! Non pas maintenant, c'était pas le moment de faire une crise. J'essayais de respirer calmement mais rien n'y faisait. Puck a du remarquer mon changement de comportement car il s'arrêta devant moi et me toucha le bras.

« Ca va pas Rachel ? Tu veux qu'on s'asseye ? » je hochais la tête et il m'attira vers le banc le plus proche. Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourné, je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément.

« Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? Dis moi tu me fais flipper là ! » il me dit inquiet.

« Finn… » fut tout ce que je pus dire. Puck prit son téléphone et l'appella.

« Finn ? Si je suis avec elle ! Faut que tu viennes mec… »

« Je sais pas elle se sent pas bien on est devant le garage. »

« Dépêche ! »

Puck se tourna vers moi et tenta de me caresser le dos, j'avais toujours les yeux fermés et j'essayé de ne pas tomber dans les pommes au milieu de la rue. Je pus entendre au loin quelqu'un arriver vers nous en courant.

« Rachel je suis là… »Finn me dit en se jetant à genoux devant moi, il a du comprendre la situation en me voyant. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder.

« Je suis la Rachel. Regarde moi ! »

J'ouvris les yeux doucement en me concentrant sur ma respiration et sur la sensation de ses mains sur mon visage. Il m'avait tellement manqué et ça ne faisait qu'un jour. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes alors que nous nous ne quittions pas du regard. Puck était silencieux à côté de nous, inquiet ne sachant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Finn déposa mes mains sur son cœur comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

« Concentre toi sur les battements de mon cœur…ça va aller ! »

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et je sentais que ça marché. Je rouvris les yeux et l'observais et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir à quel point il était sexy dans sa blouse de travail, il avait encore n peu de graisse de voiture sur le visage, mais pour moi il était à croquer. Je n'avais qu'une envi qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici et m'embrasse pour me faire oublier tout ça.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Finn me demanda et je hochais simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Puck.

« La foule c'est pas trop son truc, elle a des crises de panique de temps en temps ! » je me demandais comment j'allais faire au lycée.

« Je savais pas…. »

« Je vais l'emmener Puck ! » dit Finn.

« Euh d'accord, je t'appelle Rachel, j'espère que ça ira ! » me dit Puck. J'étais concentrée sur Finn et je ne me tournais même pas vers Puck quand il partit.

« Rach ? » Finn m'appela mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir un mot de ma bouche.

Je le vis regarder autour et il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je mis mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et m'agrippais à lui. Il glissa sa langue pour caresser la mienne ce qui nous fit gémir. Je me reculais pour le regarder.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » je murmurais.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? » il me demanda inquiet.

« Non ça va ! Maintenant que tu es là ça va ! »

Il me fit un baiser sur le front et m'attira vers lui, il m'emmena vers le garage. Burt l'autorisa à partir plus tôt pour me raccompagner à la maison. Cette crise était la pire que j'avais eu. Carole qui était à la maison au moment où nous sommes rentrés me conseilla d'aller me reposer. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en écoutant de la musique à l'aide de mon iphone, sachant que je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'essayais de déstresser un maximum. L'agent Prentiss m'envoya un message pour me rappeler de sa venue à 20 heures. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi je peux entrer, ma mère t'a fait une tisane. » me dit Finn il était tellement adorable.

« Merci. » je pris la tisane et bu quelques gorgées.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux, c'était la première fois qu'une crise était aussi intense… » j'étais adossée à ma tête de lit, Finn s'assit à côte de moi et mit son bras autour de mes épaules et je mis ma tête contre son torse. Il me caressait doucement l'avant bras du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu as complètement fait flipper Puck, il arrête de m'envoyer des SMS pour savoir comment tu vas. » je le serrais plus fort contre moi.

« Le pauvre ! J'ai passé une bonne après midi avec lui, il n'a rien tenté du tout c'était agréable même pas de commentaires sexuels. Juste une après midi entre amis. »

« Tant mieux j'avais peur que je doive lui foutre mon poing sur la figure pour tenter de me voler ma copine. »

« Tenter il aurait pu mais il ne m'aurait pas eu au final. » je lui dis en me redressant pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Je suis chanceux alors… » il m'embrassa, mais le baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps à mon goût ce qui me fit bouder, il me sourit. « tu sais que j'aimerai continuer mais ma mère est là et Burt va pas tarder. »

« Je sais de toute façon je vais descendre aider ta mère ça me changera les idées. »

« T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas resté allonger ? »

« Non je vais devenir folle sinon. »

Je descendis aider Carole ce qui me permit de penser à autre chose. Je regardais la montre toute les 5 minutes, j'appréhendais tellement l'arrivée de l'agent Prentiss. Finn me semblait stressé aussi… A 8 heures précise l'agent Prentiss arriva chez les Hudson-Hummel. Nous étions tous assis à la table de la cuisine, Finn était juste à côté de moi.

« Comment ça va Rachel ? » l'agent Prentiss me demanda concernée.

« Ca dépend des jours ! » je lui dis sincèrement.

« Tu m'as l'air fatigué ? » je baissais les yeux vers mes mains.

« Oui j'ai eu une crise de panique aujourd'hui, elle était assez…intense. »

« Ok ! Bon comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone on n'a pas encore de mis la main sur Parker mais… » je l'a vois hésiter pendant un instant.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Burt, Finn me prit la main sous la table.

« …il te cherche Rachel, on n'a pas mal d'indic qui on entendu dire qu'il te cherche, il a une photo de toi…mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne se doute pas que tu as quitté New York et l'équipe qui te protège est sur le qui-vive et n'a rien suspecté de louche… » je sentais Finn s'agiter à côté de moi.

« Et quoi on va attendre que quelqu'un l'identifie et qu'il vienne ici la chercher. » cria Finn, je lui serrais la main.

« Finn s'il te plaît ! » dit Carole.

« Je sais Finn que c'est frustrant ! Mais on est sur le coup, on attend pas les bras croisés que ça se passe. » elle dit calmement.

« Frustrant ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Si il l'a tue… »

« Finn vient avec moi, on va marcher dehors prendre l'air un peu. » lui dit Burt, il le prit gentiment par l'épaule, on quittant la pièce Finn mit un coup de pied dans la chaise.

« Je suis désolée agent Prentiss, mon fils est très protecteur envers Rachel ! » dit Carole.

« C'est pas grave. Je le comprends, toute cette histoire me met hors de moi également. Parker a un très bon entourage et dès qu'on pense pouvoir le coincer il nous file entre les doigts. Nos indics entendent parler de lui mais ne le voient jamais. Mais on ne lâche pas l'affaire Sarah. » je fus surprise d'entendre mon prénom à nouveau. La dernière fois que je l'avais entendu c'était le jour où Finn et moi avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je m'étais tellement habituée à Rachel Berry, pour moi Sarah Huddy était morte le même jour que mes pères.

L'agent Prentiss, Carole et moi parlions de l'avancement de l'enquête alors que Finn et Burt n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Il était 10 heures quand l'agent Prentiss s'en alla. J'étais dans la cuisine avec Carole à boire une tisane.

« Ca va Rachel ? »

« Mieux ! Malgré que l'affaire n'avance pas, j'apprécie l'honnêteté de l'agent Prentiss. Mais je suis effrayée pour moi mais surtout pour vous. Vous n'avez rien demandé. » elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Rachel n'ai pas peur pour nous, on est là pour toi, tu fais parti de la famille. On devrait allé se coucher. »

« Allez y je vais aller un peu dans le jardin. »

« Ok ! Bonne nuit ! »

Je me retirais vers le fond du jardin et m'allongeais dans l'herbe, c'était tellement relaxant, mais j'avais encore tant de tension à l'intérieur de moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? » je tournais ma tête pour voir Finn debout derrière moi.

« Je réfléchis et j'essaye de me détendre ! »

« Et ça marche ? » il s'avança vers moi et se coucha juste à côté de moi.

« Pas vraiment… »

Et là il s'avança vers moi et attaqua mes lèvre passionnément avec les siennes, voilà exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Il n'y avait que nous, tout le reste autour de nous n'avait pas d'importance. Je lui agrippais son tee-shirt et lui enlevais. J'avais envi de lui, j'avais besoin de lui et lui aussi. Il s'allongea sur moi et je me sentis tout de suite en sécurité, le poids de son corps sur le mien et sa chaleur me rassuré. Il m'embrassa le long du cou, il m'enleva mon tee-shirt également ainsi que mon soutien gorge. Ces mains sur mon corps faisaient monter le désir en moi.

« Finn…j'ai besoin de toi ! Fais moi l'amour ! »

Il m'embrassa et enleva le reste de mes vêtements et je fis de même avec les siens. Il me pénétra très tendrement, et toute la tension dans mon corps s'évacua, je le serrais fort contre moi, j'avais besoin de le sentir.

« Oh Rachel…j'avais tellement besoin de ça ! » il murmura dans mon oreille.

Je sentais mon orgasme arriver, Finn m'agrippait de plus en plus fort.

« Finn… » je gémis, je me mordais la lèvre pour m'éviter de crier, Finn lui attaqua mon cou. On pouvait apercevoir quand on le regardait attentivement que sa lèvre était fendue suite à nos folies dans le restaurant.

« Rachel c'est trop bon… ! »

Nous nous laissions submergé par la vague de plaisir, il mit son front contre le mien pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se retirer. Nous nous rhabillions et nous rallongions sur l'herbe. Je couchais ma tête sur son torse et fermais mes laissant la le sommeil m'envahir.

**Encore un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il va y avoir. Je n'oubli l'intrigue avec le meurtrier mais j'essaye d'abord de raconter un l'histoire de Rachel à Lima avant de commencer dans le DRAMA…..**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13***Finn POV

Vendredi arriva très vite et nous étions tous en train de nous préparer pour partir chez la grand-mère de Kurt. Depuis la crise de panique de Rachel Puck ne lui donnait plus de vie à mon grand soulagement. Il m'envoyait à moi des messages pour savoir comment elle allait mais c'était tout, j'étais soulagé, enfin pour le moment car le connaissant je suis sûr qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas là et qu'ils devront mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Mais là maintenant je ne voulais plus y penser j'avais juste envi de profiter du week end avec elle loin de Lima même si nous n'étions pas seuls et que nous ne pouvions rien faire en public.

Je me réjouissais à l'idée de dormir avec elle vu que Kurt voulait que nous échangions nos places pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec Blaine, sans le savoir il me rendait un grand service. Durant ce week end je voulais tellement présenter Rachel comme ma petite amie, je voulais le crier sur tout les toits mais je savais pertinemment que ça ne serait pas possible les parents feraient une crise cardiaque. Il faudra juste que nous fassions attention comme d'habitude.

Mardi c'était la rentrée notre dernière année de lycée et en sachant que là bas non plus je ne pourrai rien faire m'énervé au plus au point, mais bon je savais à quoi m'attendre en m'engageant dans cette relation avec elle et je me félicité tous les jours d'avoir fait le bon choix et de l'avoir persuadé de nous laisser une chance.

Nous avions tout acheté pour la rentrée et même chacun de nous avait une nouvelle garde robe au plus grand bonheur de Kurt. Nous étions fin prêt pour commencer cette nouvelle année, tout ce que j'espérai c'était que les autres élèves allaient laisser Rachel tranquille.

J'aidais Burt à charger nos valises et autres affaires pour le week end, tandis que Rachel et ma mère préparé de quoi grignoter pour le voyage, Kurt lui se regardait pour la énième fois dans le miroir.

J'étais assez sur les nerfs depuis jeudi matin ça faisait deux que Rachel et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour, un record pour nous mais avec Kurt toujours sur nos basques c'était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit. On va me prendre peut être pour un obsédé, deux jours c'était rien j'avais passé 17 ans sans mais maintenant que j'y avais goûté je ne pensais qu'à ça et je sentais que Rachel ressentait exactement la même chose que moi. Dès qu'on pouvait avoir un moment nous faisions l'amour et c'était tellement bon à chaque fois j'espérai une chose que cela soit comme ça toute notre vie, mais au fond de moi je n'en doutais pas. J'étais heureux et fier aussi faut l'avouer qu'elle a autant envi de moi que moi d'elle, et qu'elle crie mon nom à chaque fois c'était la plus belle des mélodies. Elle ne retenait pas ses pulsions quand nous étions tout les deux. Elle se laissait complètement allé et se livrer entièrement à moi.

L'idée du mariage mes restait toujours en tête malgré que c'était une idée complètement folle mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais envi qu'elle devienne ma femme, de passer ma vie avec elle, de pouvoir me réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés de lui faire l'amour quand j'en avais envi et la protéger du monde extérieur.

« C'est bon Finn tout est installé ? »

« Oui on est prêt à partir ! »

« Ok appelle tout le monde pour leur dire qu'on va chercher Blaine. Je veux pas partir trop tard on a quand même trois heures de route et en fin d'après midi il faut qu'on aille aider à décorer la salle. »

« Installe toi je vais les appeler. »

Je me rendis dans la maison pour prévenir tout le monde de notre départ Kurt appela Blaine pour lui dire de se préparer. Il fallait que nous prenions deux voitures et en règle générale c'était toujours moi qui étais chargé de rouler. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine étaient tous avec moi dans la voiture, Rachel était devant assise à côté de moi de temps en temps je jetais un regard vers elle et elle me souriait à chaque fois. Le trajet était long et très chiant surtout que je voyais Kurt et Blaine se lécher le visage comme ça alors que moi de l'autre côté je devais me contenter de juste regarder la femme que j'aime sans pouvoir rien faire.

Une fois arrivée la tante de Kurt nous montra nos chambres sa maison était immense on pouvait facilement s'y perdre. Blaine et moi déballions nos affaires et je pensais déjà à ce soir et la nuit qui nous attendait. Merci Kurt !

« Finn tu souris encore bêtement ! » me dit Kurt qui nous avait rejoins dans la chambre.

« Oh Kurt foues moi la paix ! T'es chiant ! » je lui exaspéré.

« Alors dis-moi enfin pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

« Parce que je suis heureux. » je lui dis sur un ton sarcastique.

« Et après c'est moi qui est chiant. »

Encore une fois Rachel et moi étions séparés, Kurt, Blaine, Burt et moi aidions à la préparation de la salle alors que Rachel et ma mère préparé les apéritifs et je ne sais quoi encore. Je ne pouvais même pas la voir pour le dîner car nous devions rester à la salle et manger là bas. Vers 21h30 nous étions enfin rentrés et nous étions tous exténués par tous ces préparatifs et la route était longue. Rachel et ma mère s'étaient déjà retirées dans leur chambre alors que nous prenions chacun notre douche avant d'en faire de même. Blaine, Kurt et moi nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine pour boire un dernier verre et attendre que la voie soit libre.

« Bon alors c'est quoi votre plan. » je leur demandais.

« On attend encore dix minutes et après tu iras retrouver Rachel vu qu'elle est déjà installée. On mettra le réveil à cinq heures du matin vu l'heure je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à te rendormir. Il faudra que tu fermes la porte à clé derrière toi et tu laisseras ton téléphone allumé, je t'enverrai un message pour te dire de m'ouvrir la porte. Ca te va ? » oh que oui je pensais.

« Oui c'est bon, j'espère juste qu'on se fera pas chopper. »

« Ca devrait aller ! Merci Finn ! » merci à toi oui je pensais.

« De rien, bon on y va là je suis crevé. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et nous montâmes à l'étage le plus discrètement possible afin que personne ne puisse nous entendre. Je vis Kurt et Blaine se rendre dans ma chambre et je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Rachel et entrais doucement. Elle était allongée sous les couvertures entrain de bouquiner. Je verrouillais la porte derrière moi ce qui l'a fit lever les yeux de son livre. Dès que son regard croisa le mien elle lâcha son livre et me sourit.

« Hey ! » elle me dit chaleureusement pendant que j'enlevais mon tee-shirt et mon short pour me retrouver en tenu de nuit c'est-à-dire mon boxer. Je me dirigeais vers le lit et m'allongeais à côté d'elle sur mon côté alors qu'elle était allongée sur son dos. Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, au contact de nos lèvres je sentis la chaleur m'envahir instantanément alors que elle elle posa ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque.

« Tu m'as manqué mon amour ! » je lui dis à bout de souffle.

« Toi aussi. Alors la salle est prête ? »

« Oui tout est prêt. Je dois dire qu'on a bien bossé, mais là tu vois je suis en manque de toi… »

Je l'embrassais plus passionnément, je me couchais sur elle, nous gémissions tous les deux dans notre baiser. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas près d'elle. Je mis mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour lui masser la poitrine, elle gémit encore plus fort.

« Finn c'est pas une bonne idée, la maison est pleine de gens. » elle murmura contre mon cou sans pour autant me repousser.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en tape, et on a fait bien pire. » je me remis à penser au sexe que nous avions eu dans les toilettes du restaurant, mon érection s'intensifia quasi instantanément. Je lui enlevais son tee-shirt et descendis ma tête vers sa poitrine. Je pris un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche et le suçais fort. Elle m'agrippa les cheveux, dieux que son corps m'avait manqué et ça faisait que deux jours. Je lui enlevais son petit short et pris sa petite culotte au passage. Je descendis ma tête encore plus bas pour lécher les lèvres de son vagin. Elle gémit encore plus fort cette fois ci.

« Shh Rachel ! » je levais les yeux vers son visage et je la vis mordre sa lèvre, c'était la fille la plus sexy du monde.

Je pris son clitoris entes mes lèvres et me mis à le sucer de plus en plus fort au bout de quelques minutes je l'a pénétré avec deux de mes doigts directement. Rachel bougeait ses hanches en même temps que je sortais et entrais mes doigts tout en continuant à sucer son clitoris. Elle prit un des coussins et le plaça sur son visage pour étouffer ses gémissements. Après quelques minutes je sentis les murs de son vagin se serrer autour de mes doigts. Durant son orgasme je pouvais sentir les jambes de Rachel trembler, une fois passé elle enleva le coussin de son visage qui était tout rouge ce qui me fit sourire. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et guida mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser.

« Finn maintenant ! »

« T'es sûre je croyais que c'était pas une bonne idée ! » je lui dis sachant pertinemment que maintenant elle ne pourrait pas me repousser elle avait tellement de désir je pouvais le voir à travers ses yeux.

« Oh oui je suis sûre Monsieur Hudson, j'attends ce moment depuis deux long jour. » elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. « on est vraiment des obsédés… » elle me dit pendant que je l'embrassais dans la nuque.

« Obsédés peut être mais je dirais simplement qu'on s'aime tellement et qu'on a tellement de passion l'un pour l'autre que c'est plus fort que nous on ne peut pas résister. »

« Dis comme ça… »

Elle m'embrassa et je l'a pénétré doucement nos yeux étaient fixés l'un à l'autre. Je savais que je pourrai plus me passer d'elle, plus jamais.

« Je t'aime Rachel…ne me quitte jamais… je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de toi. » je lui sincèrement entre deux baisers passionnés.

« J'ai pas l'intention de partir. » elle me dit en gémissant en même temps.

Nous continuions à faire l'amour jusqu'à que tous les deux nous atteignions le septième ciel. Je sortis d'elle et m'allongeais à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer fort contre mon corps. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse et au de cinq minutes elle s'endormit. J'étais effectivement son remède…Une fois le réveil programmé je fermais mes yeux pour m'endormir à mon tour.

Je fus réveillé par les baisers de Rachel, je ne trouvais pas une meilleure façon de se faire réveiller le matin. Je laissais mes yeux fermés et la serra contre moi.

« Finn habille toi Kurt ne va pas tarder. » Rachel murmura.

« Je veux pas te quitter, je veux rester ici… » je lui dis toujours en ayant les yeux fermés.

« Allez Finn fais un effort s'il te plaît. » j'ouvris les yeux , elle avait allumé la lampe de chevet pour que je puisse trouver mes affaires.

« Alors embrasse moi une dernière fois, je sais pas quand est ce que je pourrais être seul avec toi aujourd'hui. » elle se mit sur son avant bras et m'embrassa.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Oui mais tu sais on pourrait encore faire d'autres choses, ton corps nu me donne pas mal d'idées. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Rachel se leva et s'habilla, résigné je fis de même. A peine habillé Kurt m'envoya un message pour que je lui ouvre la porte. J'embrassais Rachel une dernière fois et quittais la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne et celle de Blaine. Une fois dans mon lit je n'eu pas de problème à retrouver le sommeil.

Comme je l'avais redouté je ne vis pas Rachel de la journée avec tous ces préparatifs il fallait qu'on court de gauche à droite sans avoir une minute pour nous. La fête avait lieu à 19 heures, vers 17h30 tout le monde alla se préparer, Kurt m'avait choisi un costume, c'était une soirée chic, pas trop mon style mais bon fallait suivre le mouvement.

Il était 18h30 quand Blaine, Burt et moi attendions les trois derniers retardataires. Ma mère arriva la première elle portait une robe rouge, j'avais pas l'habitude de la voir dans ce genre de tenue comme moi elle préféré plutôt le mode cool, mais je devais bien l'avouer ma mère était vraiment très belle. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le haut des escaliers et je vis Kurt tendre la main à Rachel, elle apparut en haut des marches sublime, sexy, belle comme une déesse. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe bleu nuit, ce qui confirmé que c'était définitivement ma couleur préférée. Je devais avoir l'air d'un débile planté là à la fixer car Blaine s'approcha de moi et me donna un petit coup dans le bras. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Rachel si nous n'avions été que tout les deux je l'aurai simplement soulevé du sol en l'embrassant passionnément. Mais nous n'étions pas seuls !

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marches elle se dirigea vers ma mère pour se préparer à partir. Moi je ne faisais toujours que de la fixer et lorsqu'elle me tourna le dos je cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque la robe s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses reins, sa robe était ouverte et je pouvais admirer son dos nus. Je n'avais qu'une envi c'est d'y glisser ma main et de l'embrasser tout le long.

« Finn pense à respirer avant de tomber dans les pommes ! » me dit Kurt.

« Hein quoi ? » je me tournais vers lui.

« A ce que je vois la robe te plaît ! » me dit Kurt en rigolant.

« Faudrait être difficile. » je dis sincèrement.

Une fois tous prêt nous nous rendions à la salle pour attendre la grand-mère à Kurt, nous étions une cinquantaine, entre famille et amis il y avait de quoi faire. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel et moi restions ensemble malgré que c'était la famille à Kurt il restait avec nous disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment proche des autres membres de sa famille. Il nous avait expliqué que la plupart n'accepté pas son homosexualité.

La fête battait son plein, Rachel était mal à l'aise je pouvais le sentir, nous évitions de la laisser seule il y avait toujours un de nous avec elle. Elle était également triste je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux.

« Finn invite Rachel à danser ! » me dit Kurt.

« Quoi t'es taré, tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser ! »

« Allez vas-y ça va être les slows. » il me fit me lever et me poussa vers Rachel. Résigné je m'avançais vers Rachel et lui tendis la main.

« Viens danser avec moi ! »

Elle me sourit et prit ma main, je l'a dirigé vers la piste de danse et la serrais contre moi, je plaçais une de mes mains sur sa hanche et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Rachel avait ses bras autour de ma nuque et sa tête était contre mon torse. C'était comme si il n'y avait que nous sur terre. Son odeur me submergé et il fallait que je fasse appelle à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas l'embrasser. Je détestais danser mais avec elle tout était beaucoup plus simple et la chanson s'arrêta beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût.

« Hey regardez les amoureux ! » nous dit Kurt en tendant son téléphone vers nous.

« Elle est très belle tu pourras me l'envoyer » dit Rachel.

Je me penchais pour mieux voir l'écran, c'était une photo de Rachel et de moi en train de danser pendant que nous nous regardions en nous souriant. Elle était magnifique Rachel avait raison. Kurt lui envoya et Rachel me l'envoya, la seule photo que j'avais de nous était celle de nos cinq ans. Vers 2 heures 30 du matin nous rentrâmes tous à la maison et vu l'agitation qu'il y avait dans la maison nous ne pouvions pas changer de chambre cette nuit. Une fois dans mon lit je contemplais mon téléphone en regardant la photo de nous deux jusqu'à épuisement.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur, j'avais me tourner me retourner dans le lit je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Les mots de l'agent Prentiss firent écho dans ma tête, il l'a cherché, ce batard l'a cherché et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je n'imagine même pas ce que je ferai si il lui arrivait quelque chose ou si il ne touchait ne serait ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux je suis quasi sûr que je pourrai le tuer sans aucune hésitation. Je ne pourrai pas vivre dans un monde où Sarah Huddy n'y était pas. Rien que d'y penser ça me stressé encore plus, il fallait que je la vois tout de suite que je la serre dans mes bras. Je cherchais mon portable dans l'obscurité, je jetais un œil à l'heure avant d'envoyer un message, il était 4 heures du matin.

*J'ai besoin de te voir.-F*

*Hey qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?- R*

*Juste besoin de te serrer contre moi.-F*

*Ok on se retrouve où ?-R*

*Dans le bureau en bas il y a une pièce derrière.-F*

Au bout de cinq minutes je pris un short et l'enfilais ainsi qu'un tee-shirt histoire d'être quand même un minimum décents. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce elle était déjà là en mini short et débardeur assise sur le sofa à m'attendre.

« Hey Finn qu'est ce que tu fais… »

Mais je ne la laissé pas finir et me jetais à côté d'elle sur le sofa et l'enlaçais comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Une fois la surprise passée elle me serra également contre elle.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Finn, les insomnies ça te ressemble pas ! C'est mon rayon plutôt ! » elle me dit en me souriant et en se reculant pour pouvoir me regarder.

« J'ai tellement peur pour toi, je me suis réveillé et je me suis mis à penser à ce que l'agent Prentiss a dit…qu'il te cherchait. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose Sarah je ne m'en remettrai pas je le sais je t'aime trop… » je lui dis au bord des larmes, si Puck avait été là il m'aurait dit que j'étais une vraie gonzesse.

« Finn stop ! Il ne m'arrivera rien, il y a toute une équipe pour me protéger j'ai plus peur pour vous que pour moi… » elle essayait de nous convaincre tout les deux mais je voyais à travers elle comme dans un livre, elle avait autant peur que moi.

« Sarah c'est sérieux tout ça c'est pas juste un jeu ou film, un psychopathe te cherche, il veut te violer et te tuer… » je lui dis en m'énervant voyant qu'elle minimise la situation.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça, tu crois que j'ai pas vu ce qu'il a fait à un de mes pères ! E ne m'appelle plus Sarah elle n'existe plus elle est morte cette nuit là ! » elle s'énerva à son tour.

« Rachel je suis désolé je voulais pas…excuse moi… » je lui pris les mains et j'essayais de jauger son expression, j'avais peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer à cause de moi, mais à y réfléchir je ne l'avais pas vu pleurer pas depuis son arrivée c'est pas normal ça ! Rachel devrait pleurer avec tout ce qu'elle vit.

« C'est bon Finn, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais j'aimerai ne pas en parler pour l'instant. »

« Tu sais Sarah n'est pas morte cette nuit là, elle est au fond de toi, de moi… »

« Peut être mais je suis Rachel maintenant et même si toute cette histoire sera terminée je garderai ce nom. Et là pour l'instant je m'inquiète plus pour la rentrée, j'ai peur de faire une nouvelle crise devant tout le monde. » dans ma tête je m'imaginais déjà 'Rachel Hudson ' enfin si elle le voulait bien.

« Je serai là le jour de la rentrée, je ne te laisserai pas seul on devrait avoir pas mal de cours en commun, il y a Kurt et Santana et Puck aussi qui savent que tu as peur de la foule, mais j'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. » ça fait un moment que j'y pensé mais je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé.

« Quoi ? »

« J'aimerai que tu prennes des cours de boxe ou de self défense ou quelque chose dans le genre, j'irai avec toi si tu veux ou je peux demander à Santana. »

« Je sais pas Finn, je suis pas trop sportive enfin pas pour ce style de sport. »

« S'il te plaît essaye juste et si ça ne te plaît pas on oubli. » je lui fis mon regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister enfin en principe.

« D'accord…t'as gagné… c'est pas juste tu sais que je peux rien te refuser quand tu me regarde comme ça. » je lui souris et l'attirais contre moi.

« C'est bon à savoir. »

« Ouais ça dépend pour qui ! »

Nous restions allongés sur le sofa dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à que nous nous sommes endormis.

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer légèrement je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou pas, mais au plus je résistais pour me rendormir au plus on me secouait. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus Blaine me souriant alors que Rachel était toujours endormit sur moi.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de vous réveiller avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit comme ça et flippe. » murmura Blaine.

« Merci c'est sympa elle arrive pas à dormir sans moi ! » je lui expliquais en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de la tête à Rachel. D'un coup je me rendis compte que Blaine était là qu'il n'était pas censé savoir pour nous, je le regardais paniqué, pourquoi fallait que j'agisse toujours sans réfléchir mais bon en même temps pour ma défense je venais de me réveiller, j'étais désorienté, mais Blaine continua à me sourire et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Votre secret et bien gardé avec moi. Vous en faites pas ! Et je m'en doutais de toute façon ! » on était prudent pourtant.

« Comment ? »

« Ca se voit à votre façon de vous regarder, la façon dont vous agissez quand vous êtes l'un près de l'autre. » ça m'inquiétait si lui s'en était rendu compte d'autre aussi.

« Tu peux rien dire à mes parents… »

« Je te l'ai dis, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« D'accord merci mec ! Mais si toi tu te doutais, les autres… » je lui dis inquiet.

« Je pense qu'ils savent que vous partagez quelque chose mais pense que vous avez peur à cause de tes parents justement et personne vous a surpris dans une situation compromettante donc… »

« Ouais en tout cas merci de m'avoir réveillé. »

Blaine s'éclipsa de la pièce, j'avais peur de réveiller Rachel, j'avais peur de sa réaction et elle dormait tellement paisiblement…Je lui déposais des baisers sur son visage et lui caressais le bras. Elle ouvrit ses beaux yeux chocolat.

« On va vraiment devoir trouver une solution pour te faire dormir. » je lui dis en souriant. « Rach faut que je te dis quelque chose mais c'est pas ma faute enfin pas vraiment… » elle se redressa sur son avant bras.

« Je sais j'étais réveillée, je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, c'est pas grave. Je lui fais confiance. »

« Merci mon Dieu j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. »

« Jamais pour ça Finn, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant que nous quittions la pièce. Chacun parti de son côté pour aller préparer nos bagages. Notre discussion d'hier soir me trottait dans la tête, il fallait que j'envoi un message à Santana pour lui dire qu'elle veille sur elle au lycée si jamais je n'était pas dans les parages. »

*Salut ! Est-ce que tu pourrais garder un œil sur Rachel au lycée si Kurt ou moi n'étions pas avec elle, vu qu'elle a peur de la foule comme tu le sais.-F*

*Pas de problème Finnocence, je m'occuperai de ta dulcinée ! Y a quelque chose à faire si jamais elle fait une crise ?-S*

*Oui rester calme et la calmer souvent elle se cale sur la respiration ou les battements du cœur des autres pour se calmer.-F*

*D'accord tu peux compter sur moi.-S*

*Merci Santana, ça représente beaucoup pour moi !-F*

*Je sais Finnocence…-S*

Une bonne chose de faite. Je pris une rapide douche et m'habillais pour rejoindre les autres pour le brunch vu l'heure. J'avais un peu appréhendé ce week end vu que je ne connaissais personne mais le bilan était plutôt positif. Après le brunch nous discutions encore un peu avec les différents membres de la famille de Kurt avant de nous en aller. Le trajet fut assez calme tous encore fatigués de la veille, après trente minutes Blaine et Kurt étaient déjà endormis. Je vérifiais encore dans le rétro pour être sûr et j'agrippais la main de Rachel, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

Au bout d'une heure Kurt et Blaine se réveillèrent et Kurt me demanda de nous arrêter à la prochaine aire de repos pour aller aux toilettes, Rachel le suivi. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard d'elle, Blaine le remarqua.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle pas vrai ? » me demanda Blaine.

« Ca se voit tant que ça hein ? » je lui dis en souriant.

« Assez oui… »

« Je suis totalement fou d'elle j'ai jamais ressenti ça et je peux enfin en parler à quelqu'un… » je dis en soupirant, j'étais comme soulagé.

« Je suis là si jamais, est ce que vous avez déjà… tu vois ? » il me demanda gêné.

« Euh oui, on été vierge tout les deux je voulais toujours attendre de trouver la bonne personne et je ne regrette pas même si les autres me saoulaient tout le temps avec ça. Mais bon c'est pas évident de se freiner tu sais j'ai tout le temps envi d'elle et doit toujours faire attention à la longue ça fait chié. » c'était bizarre de parler de ça avec lui mais ça me faisait du bien.

« Je peux pas dire je comprends avec Kurt on en est pas encore là. Mais attends j'ai une idée mes parents sont pas là ce soir il rentre mercredi vous avez qu'à venir avec Kurt et Rachel. Vous pourrez dormir chez moi-même prendre la même chambre faudra juste faire attention à Kurt. Enfin si tu veux, on peut se faire livrer pizza et regarder un dvd. Profiter de la dernière soirée avant la reprise des cours et moi je pars à Dalton demain en fin d'après midi ça me permettrait de profiter de Kurt. »

« Ouais carrément si ça te dérange pas. »

« Y a pas de soucis, la chambre est jamais utilisée mais bon faut voir si tes parents sont d'accord. »

« Ca devrait être bon si on est tout les quatre mais évite de dire que tes parents ne sont pas là. »

Kurt et Rachel revinrent des toilettes et nous reprîmes la route. Blaine proposa son idée à Kurt et Rachel qui acceptèrent aussitôt. Kurt appela les parents durant le trajet pour leur demander si il serait d'accord et heureusement pour nous ils l'étaient. Arrivée à Lima nous amenâmes Blaine chez lui et nous rentrâmes récupérer quelques affaires propres.

Blaine habitait à seulement quinze minutes de chez nous, il nous accueillis sur le pas de la porte. Il était un peu plus de 18h30, je commençais à avoir faim et mon ventre se faisait entendre, tout le monde se mit à rire. Nous commandâmes des pizzas et en attendant le livreur nous étions dans le salon à essayer de choisir un dvd que nous aimions tous. Encore une fois nous avions choisi une comédie romantique cette fois 'l'abominable vérité' personne ne l'avait vu.

Une fois pizzas mangées nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon, Blaine et Kurt étaient sur le canapé et Rachel et moi étions dans l'autre. J'aimerai pouvoir la blottir contre moi durant le film, mais bon au moins je pourrai profiter d'elle tout à l'heure c'était déjà ça. La chambre que nous devions occuper était en bas alors que celle de Blaine était à l'étage à l'autre bout de la maison. Je pourrai profiter pleinement d'elle. Quand le film fut terminer je vis Blaine me jeter un regard et il fit mine d'être fatigué.

« Je crois que je vais me coucher je suis mort tu viens Kurt ? » il fallait vraiment que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, pour nous.

« Oui je viens, bonne nuit Finchel ! » dit Kurt en souriant.

« Finchel c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Rachel.

« Finn+Rachel » lui répondit Kurt et il partit rejoindre Blaine.

Nous avons attendu encore quinze bonne minutes avant de rejoindre la chambre. Rachel enfila un long tee-shirt et moi comme toute les nuits je me suis mis en boxer. Nous nous couchâmes en dessous des couvertures et elle se mit à m'embrasser le long du cou, elle se coucha sur moi, mon érection se fit tout de suite sentir alors qu'elle frottait son vagin contre mon pénis. Je glissais mes mains en dessous de son tee-shirt et lui caressais le dos.

« J'avais tellement envi de passer la nuit avec toi hier ! » elle me dit entre nos baisers.

« Moi j'avais tellement envi d'arracher cette robe de ton corps et de te faire l'amour jusqu'au matin. » je lui dis en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Elle m'embrassait le long du cou, sur mon torse et je l'a sentis descendre petit à petit jusqu'à mon pénis. Elle prit mon boxer entre ses mains et elle me l'enleva et redirigea ensuite vers mon pénis. Elle sortit sa langue et lécha le bout de mon pénis, le plaisir arriva tout de suite alors que je lui agrippais les cheveux. Elle me lécha de bas en haut jusqu'à me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

« Rachel…continu c'est trop bon ! »

Elle se mit à sucer encore plus fort, il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas éjaculer maintenant car j'avais envi d'elle, mais il fallait aussi que je fasse attention à ne pas me faire attendre.

« Rach stop… »

Je lui enlevais la tête délicatement et elle se dirigea vers mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec passion. Je lui enlevais le tee-shirt et elle se débarrassa de sa petite culotte. Quand elle se frottait contre moi je pouvais sentir qu'elle était prête. Elle se redressa légèrement pour me placer à l'entrée de son vagin et descendit pour que je sois le plus profond possible.

« Oh Finn...j'ai tellement envi ! » elle gémit.

Avec ma bouche je suçais l'un de ces mamelons alors que l'autre je le pressé entre mes doigts, elle gémit encore plus fort. Elle alla de plus en plus vite et plus férocement aussi.

« Rachel continu…ouiiii… »

Nos orgasmes nous frappèrent de plein fouet, elle resta encore sur moi quelques minutes en silence avant de se retirer et de poser sa tête contre mon torse. Nos jambes étaient entrelacées, nos corps nus étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu sais je pourrais m'habituer à ça ? » elle me dit.

« A quoi ? » je lui dis pensivement.

« A nous deux s'endormir et se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » elle vous voyait aussi vieillir ensemble, j'étais peut être pas le seul à craquer sur le mariage.

« Moi aussi si je pouvais tu ne quitterais jamais mes bras. »

« Le pied…et c'est vraiment agréable de pouvoir dormir à nouveau. »

« Dors mon amour ! »

« Bonne nuit Finn. » elle m'embrassa sur la bouche et se reblottit contre moi.

Cette image que j'avais de nous deux en train de nous marier n'étais plus si folle que ça, ça devenait de plus en plus clair pour moi, je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme je ne voulais pas attendre, bon fallait juste attendre mes 18 ans en janvier. Il fallait que je prévoie quelque chose de spéciale. Rachel était déjà endormie dans mes bras je l'a rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin quand je rouvris les yeux je remarquais que je n'étais pas seul dans le lit ma sublime copine était à côté de moi encore endormie. Son visage semblé si paisible et relaxé c'est comme si tout ses problèmes n'existaient pas. Je lui caressais la joue tendrement.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller mon amour ! » je lui dis en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Tu m'as pas réveillé, j'avais peur de rêver en sentant ton corps contre moi. »

« Eh non ! Je suis bien là… »

« Faudra remercier Blaine comme il se doit pour nous avoir permis de passer la nuit ensemble sans avoir à se faire surprendre, et pour ce matin aussi… »

« Quoi ce matin ? »

« J'aimerai que mon petit copain me fasse l'amour ce matin ! »

« Ton petit copain hein ? »

« Enfin j'aimerai pas qu'il se sente obligé ! »

Je me couchais sur elle pour l'embrasser. « jamais… » Je lui fis l'amour sans retenu, nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand mon téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit c'était un message de Blaine disant que Kurt était sous la douche et que se serait le meilleur moment pour que nous nous levions.

« J'aimerai pouvoir faire tout ça tout les jours aussi tu sais ? » je lui dis pendant que nous étions en train de nous rhabiller.

« Oui mais malheureusement c'est pas demain la veille. » elle me dit avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Je la serré dans mes bras.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ? »

« Euh en fait je suis déjà acceptée à Nyada à New York, mais je suis plus très sûre de vouloir y aller et si ils n'ont pas retrouvé le meurtrier je sais même pas si je pourrai retourner à New York. En plus je suis pratiquement sûre que je ne pourrai pas te quitter. » elle me dit sincèrement.

« Tu dois y aller Rachel ça a toujours était ton rêve depuis toute petite, et je pourrai peut être t'accompagner si tu veux de moi, parce que je suis pratiquement sûr moi aussi que je ne pourrais te laisser partir. » je lui dis tendrement.

« Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé à faire quoi que se soit… et en plus je sais pas si je veux y retourner… »

« Tu me forcerais pas à faire quoi que se soit si je propose, et on pourrait créer de nouveaux souvenirs ensemble, vivre ensemble, partager notre vie ensemble… »

« Je vois que tu penses à tout ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais là bas des idées ? » elle me dit en me souriant.

« J'avais pensé à rentrer dans une école pour être agent du FBI ou être pompier. » je ne l'avais jamais dis à personne auparavant de peur qu'on se moque de moi ou qu'on ne prenne pas au sérieux. Mais Rachel n'était pas ce genre de personne elle m'écoutait sans porter de jugement.

« Comme l'agent Prentiss ? » je hochais la tête. « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire il y a de nombreuses écoles à New York pour les deux professions mais il faudra de bonnes notes et ton diplômes cette année surtout si tu veux rentrer dans le FBI. Tu pourras demander à l'agent Prentiss la prochaine fois qu'elle vient. »

« Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Tu trouves pas que c'est débile ce que je veux faire ? »

« D'accord je sais il faudrait que je me remette à chanter mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas…pas encore. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question je ne trouve pas que c'est débile comme tu dis, mais héroïque, ça montre encore une fois à quel point tu as un grand cœur… »

« Réfléchis-y ! En ce qui concerne mes notes tu m'aideras ? »

« Bien sûr je serais là pour chaque étape. »

« Est-ce que tu as repensé à ma proposition pour des cours de self défense ? »

« Oui ! Je suis plus pour un sport de combat que des cours de self défense. Tu viendras avec moi ? »

« Oui pas de problème surtout si je veux rentrer dans le FBI faudra que j'apprenne aussi et pas juste taper dans le tas. J'espère juste que l'agent Prentiss ne m'en veut pas pour la dernière fois. »

« Non t'inquiètes pas, elle comprend vu la situation, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille dans la cuisine avant que Kurt ne descende. »

Je la serré contre moi une dernière fois et l'embrassais. J'étais content des plans que nous avion ensemble pour notre avenir, j'étais le plus heureux. Au plus j'y réfléchissais au plus le mariage était la meilleure idée que j'avais eu surtout si nous partions ensemble l'année prochaine. Je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'attendre et de faire d'elle ma femme tout de suite.

Nous retrouvâmes Blaine dans la cuisine il était en train de nous préparer le petit déjeuner, Rachel lui fit un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier. Kurt nous rejoignîmes quelques minutes plus tard nous passâmes encore la matinée ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Rachel et moi somme retournés à la maison pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux amoureux avant que Blaine doive repartir à Dalton.

Ma mère était à la maison en train de faire des cookies et des Brownies, Rachel alla l'aider pour ma part je suis allé retrouver Puck et Sam pour jouer à Call Of. Il me parla beaucoup de Rachel visiblement sa cirse de panique l'avait vraiment fait flipper, mais au moins il lui lâché la grappe pour l'instant. L'après-midi était agréable. Je rentrais pour le dîner nous parlions tous de la rentrée. A tour de rôle nous tentions de rassurer Rachel pour demain, mais je voyais que ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Après avoir regardais un peu la télé nous allâmes tous dans nos chambres. Je me mis à penser à Rachel et notre vie à deux à New York, à notre mariage à ma demande. La chance que nous avions dans tout ce malheur c'est que l'argent n'allait pas être un problème. On pourrait trouver un appartement à New York sans prendre plusieurs petit boulot pour payer le loyer et sans jamais se voir. Il fallait que j'économise pour la bague dans ma tête tout était plus ou moins prêt, il fallait juste encore attendre quelques mois pour lui proposer sur ceux mes jours se fermèrent doucement.

**Voilà nouveau chapitre, je sais que peut être certains d'entre vous vont penser que tout va très vite entre eux mais c'est comme j'aime les histoires je n'aime pas tourner pendant dix ans autour du pot…Et je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de sexe entre eux mais c'est parce que je veux montrer à quel point ils sont fusionnels et accro l'un à l'autre…Reviewsssssss**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14***Rachel POV

Ma nuit était encore pire que les autres je stressais tellement pour tout à l'heure. C'était la rentrée et j'avais peur de la foule ! Comment est ce que j'allais faire pour pouvoir faire face à un lycée plein d'inconnu, en plus Kurt et Finn m'avaient expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas que des personnes sympathiques dans ce lycée. Le jeté de glace pilée plus connu sous le nom du slushie était une des politiques du lycée, Kurt était une des cibles préférée de ces abrutis. Je commençais à avoir la nausée tellement j'étais stressée, Sarah enfin Rachel Berry n'était jamais stressée. Ca me rendait malade d'avoir était transformée en cette fille fragile. Je pouvais entendre de l'agitation dans la salle de bain et vu l'heure matinale ça ne pouvait être que Kurt qui était en train de faire son rituel du matin.

Je choisis ma tenue une jupe noir avec un petit haut rose que j'avais acheté avec Santana qui m'avait assuré que ça m'allé comme un gant enfin ce n'était pas en ces termes mais bon ça voulait dire ça en gros.

En sortant de ma chambre je croisais Kurt dans le couloir qui me laissa sa place dans la salle de bain, il était encore trop tôt pour que Finn soit déjà réveillé. Je finis de faire ma toilette et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, il était 6h30.

« Bonjour Kurt ! »

« Bonjour Rachel ! Très jolie tenue ! T'es prête pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si ? »

« Si je peux te donner un conseil emmène une tenue de rechange où cas où ! »

« Oui merci ! »

« Comme tout se sait très vite peut être le fait qu'il sache que tu habites sous le même toit que Monsieur Quaterback t'épargnera. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Monsieur Quaterback ? » demanda Finn en descendant les escaliers.

« Déjà réveillé pourtant c'est pas noël. » lui dit Kurt en se moquant.

« Très marrant Kurt ! Bonjour Rachel bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Finn, j'ai connu mieux… » il me sourit tendrement.

« Et moi je disais que peut être le fait qu'elle habite ici avec toi ça lui évitera peut être d'avoir des slushies. »

« Si j'en vois un faire ça ira mal pour lui. » Finn dit sérieusement.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner tous ensemble vu que Burt et Carole nous rejoignirent par la suite, avant de me souhaiter bonne chance pour mon premier jour et de partir pour le travail. Une fois dans la voiture la panique m'envahie de plus en plus, Finn essayait de m'envoyer des regards rassurants mais bien sûr ça ne m'apaisait pas du tout. Finn se gara dans le parking du lycée qui était déjà bondé de monde.

« Kurt pars devant ! » dit Finn.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui c'est bon. »

Kurt s'en alla et Finn sortit de la voiture pour se mettre assis à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière, je fermais les yeux et ma respiration commençait déjà à se sacader.

« Rachel ! Mon amour, regarde moi ! » il me dit tendrement en me prenant les mains.

« J'y arriverai pas Finn ! Regarde tout le monde et là on est juste sur le parking et si jamais le meurtrier est là et qu'il me surveille ou… »

« Rachel ! Rachel ! Arrête ! L'équipe est là pour te protéger je suis là aussi il n'est pas là tu te souviens il te croit à New York. » il me serra les mains.

« Je sais mais j'ai tellement peur… »

« Je suis là ! » il tourna mon visage vers le sien et m'embrassa et ça…ça m'apaisait tout de suite. J'oubliais complètement où nous étions et mis mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque pour le serrer encore plus contre moi et lui retournais son baiser avec force jusqu'à qu'il recula.

« C'est mieux là ? »

« On pourrait pas rester ici plutôt ! »

« Non allez viens on va chercher ton emploi du temps au secrétariat. »

Il sortit de la voiture et alla de mon côté pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, il me prit par la main et me dirigea vers le secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps. J'étais focalisée sur sa main dans la mienne pendant qu'il étudia mon emploi du temps, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a quasiment les mêmes cours il y a juste deux classes où on est pas ensemble, je vais voir si tu es avec quelqu'un du glee club. »

« Ca me soulage ! »

Il m'emmena dans le hall du lycée il y avait des gens dans tout les coins, j'essayais toujours de faire abstraction et de ne penser qu'à Finn et à sa main dans la mienne, à sa proximité.

« Hey Hudson ! C'est qui cette bombe ? Ta copine ? » cria un grand costaud.

« Fous moi la paix Karosfsky ! » mais il s'approcha quand même, Finn serra ma main encore plus fort et se mit devant moi.

« Présente nous ! » un autre garçon de couleur noir lui dit.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

« T'as peur qu'on te la pique Huddy, qu'elle sache ce que c'est un vrai mec ! »

« D'une ce n'est pas mon copain mais juste un ami et de deux des gars comme vous je m'en passerai volontiers. » je leur dis énervé, pour qui ils se prenaient ceux là.

« Et elle sait répondre en plus ! Comme je les aime ! » je vis Finn s'énerver.

« Viens Finn on a Espagnol ! » je le dirigeais loin de ses abrutis avant que ça dégénère.

« Quelle bande de cons. »

Avant d'aller en cours nous avions rencontré les autres membres du glee club et il s'avère que les deux cours que je n'ai pas avec Finn je les ai avec Santana et Puck. Nous nous rendîmes en Espagnol, le professeur s'appelait Monsieur Schuester ou Monsieur Schue comme on voulait j'appris qu'il était aussi le professeur du glee club et a en juger par sa présence il m'avait l'air tout à fait sympathique. J'étais encore très partagée concernant le glee club d'un côté j'avais envi d'en faire parti mais de l'autre j'avais toujours cette boule au fond de ma gorge. Ce monstre m'avait tout prit mes pères, ma passion pour la musique, mes rêves enfin presque tout…lorsque je me tournais vers Finn je souris presque tout. Il c'était assis à côté de moi, il était concentré sur ses notes je savais que cette année il voulait faire des efforts et mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour son avenir, notre avenir.

Encore une fois c'était tellement dur d'être près de lui sans pouvoir rien faire, rien que le fait que sa jambe frôlait la mienne m'émoustillait.

L'heure de cours passa très vite et Monsieur Schue rappela avant de partir que les auditions pour le glee club étaient ouvertes pour les intéressés. Nous étions dans le couloir lorsque nous avons croiser Puck, il était assez distant avec moi depuis ma crise ce qui me soulageait dans un sens.

« Tu crois que je devrais lui parler ? » je demandais à Finn.

« A qui ? »

« Puck… »

« Pourquoi il te laisse tranquille c'est ce qu'on voulait non ? »

« Oui mais je ne veux pas que se soit bizarre entre nous ! »

« Comme tu veux… » je voyais bien que ça ne l'enchanté pas.

« Hey Berry tu viens on a cours ensemble ! » dit Santana.

« Je te la confie prend soin d'elle s'il te plaît. » j'avais envi de l'embrasser tellement il était adorable.

« T'inquiètes Finnocence ! Bouge laisse la un peu respirer ! »

« A toute à l'heure Rachel. » il me dit en me regardant intensément je voyais qu'il luttait également pour ne pas m'embrasser, il me sourit simplement une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours , alors que Santana m'agrippait par le bras pour m'entrainer vers notre classe.

« T'es sûre que tu ne me cache rien ? »

« Non pourquoi ? » je regardais le sol pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Non Santana, j'ai rien à dire. »

« Alors laisse moi le dire pour toi, toi et Finn il y a quelque chose depuis le début mais la ça a changé. Il y a quelque chose de changer c'est plus comme si… » elle fit une pause et me regarda, je me mis à rougir « non c'est pas possible, t'as couché avec lui ? Je le savais. » elle dit tout existé.

« C'est pas juste du…c'est pas ça…c'est… »

« Vous vous aimez… je sais ça se voit Rachel. »

« C'est pas juste du sexe Santana malgré que depuis qu'on l'a fait on ne peut pas s'en… enfin bref c'est pas le sujet…tu ne peux rien dire Santana ! » je lui dis désespérément.

« T'inquiètes Berry ! Je dirai rien t'es mon amie ! Et merde on dirait une vraie gonzesse. »

« C'est ce que tu es Santana ! » je lui dis en souriant.

« Hey la naine toujours à Lima à ce que je vois. » nous interrompis Quinn et sa bande cheerios, ça faisait longtemps.

« Oui comme tu vois ! » je lui dis exaspéré.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Quinn ? » demanda Santana.

« Juste qu'elle sache où est sa place, elle n'est rien ici, et juste pour que tu saches Finn est à moi, je l'aurai que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Sérieux Quinn c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, si tu veux je peux te montrer où se trouve ta place… »

« Santana vient faut qu'on aille en cours. »

Heureusement pour moi elle lâcha l'affaire je n'avais pas envi de provoquer des drames pour rien. Après cette heure de cours Finn et moi avions une pause d'une heure. Au moment où le cours se termina Santana dû rester après les cours le professeur voulait lui parler, je décidais d'aller rejoindre Finn par moi-même nous avions rendez vous à mon casier. Mais lorsque je voulus tournais je sentis quelque chose de glaciale atteindre mon visage de plein fouet, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux et j'entraperçus Quinn partir en se moquant de moi le gobelet vide à la main. J'essayais temps bien que mal de me diriger à mon casier mais tout se sucre brûlait atrocement les yeux, je plaignais Kurt pour endurer ça quotidiennement.

« Rachel qui t'a fait ça » j'entendis Finn me demander.

« Quinn… »

« Je vais la… »

« Finn s'il te plaît aide moi juste à me débarrasser de ça ! »

Nous cherchâmes mes affaires de rechanges dans mon casier et je me laissais guider par Finn.

« Où est ce que l'on est ? »

« Je t'ai emmené dans les douches ça sera plus pratique pour enlever tout ça que d'aller sous le lavabo dans les toilettes en plus on à une heure de libre et personne est ici à cette là. »

Il me laissa quelque instant puis il revint pour m'emmener dans une cabine de douche qu'il verrouilla derrière lui. Il m'essuya les yeux pour que je puisse enfin voir quelque chose, j'étais pleine de la tête au pied et surtout j'en avais plein les cheveux. Finn me prit le visage entre les mains et m'embrassa.

« Hmm à la cerise mon préféré… » il me dit en se léchant les lèvres après avoir rompu notre baiser.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à me déshabiller ça colle. »

Finn m'aida volontiers et je me retrouvais nu sous l'eau chaude je fermais mes yeux et laissais toute la tension s'évacuer. Je tournais le dos à Finn je ne pouvais donc pas voir ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à que je sente deux bras nus m'envelopper par derrière.

« Tu sais que depuis que nous avons fait l'amour l'un de mes fantasmes c'est de le faire ici ! » il me dit en se serrant encore plus contre moi, je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon dos.

« Ah bon ton fantasme hein ? Et tu as d'autres fantasmes comme ça ? »

« Oui quelques uns et l'un d'eux a déjà était réalisé. »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui de faire l'amour dans les toilettes d'un restaurant. » il murmura.

Ca m'excitait encore plus, il me plaqua contre le mur et le contact du mur qui était froid contre ma poitrine et mon ventre me fit frissonner. Finn m'embrassa le long de ma nuque et passa une de ces mains sur ma poitrine tandis que l'autre me caressait la cuisse. J'essayais de ne pas gémir au contact de ses mains sur mon corps, il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on se fasse surprendre.

« J'ai envi de te faire l'amour comme ça dos à toi. »

« Finn… » fut tout ce que je pus articuler.

Il descendit sa main à mon vagin, il fit des cercles sur mon clitoris et cette sensation m'emporta au paradis mais il me fallait plus.

« Finn c'est toi que je veux tout de suite. »

Il enleva sa main et j'écartais encore plus les jambes pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer plus facilement. Il mit son pénis à l'entrée de mon vagin et rentra doucement, nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour sous cet angle et je dois dire que c'est bon même très bon. J'ai remarqué que depuis que j'ai goûté au sexe avec Finn j'ai continuellement envi d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

« Oh Rachel c'est trop bon, je pourrai pas tenir longtemps. »

« Vas y Finn prends moi plus fort ! »

Il rentrait et sortait de plus en plus vite et plus fort la différence de température entre le mur et mon corps ne me dérangeait plus maintenant au contraire. Je pouvais sentir que Finn était proche d'exploser, il descendit sa et fit des cercles sur mon clitoris alors que l'autre massait vigoureusement mes seins. Nos orgasmes nous frappèrent en même, je me sentais complètement détendue comme si j'étais sur un nuage. Finn déposa des baisers sur mon épaule et me retourna pour que je puisse lui faire face. Je le regardais dans les yeux et tout ce qu'on pouvait y voir c'était de l'amour.

« Je t'aime tellement Rachel ! »

« Moi aussi et je contente d'avoir pu assouvir un de tes fantasmes. » je lui dis en mettant mes mains sur ses fesses.

« Je pourrai plus regarder ces douches de la même façon maintenant… » il me dit en souriant.

Finn m'aida à me laver les cheveux et son aide ne fut pas de trop car j'avais énormément de sirop dans mes longs cheveux. La douche terminée chacun de nous nous rhabilla et nous sortions des douches pour nous rendre dans le hall.

« T'es prête pour ce soir ? » me demanda Finn.

« Pour ? »

« On avait prévu d'aller voir pour des cours pour un sport de combat. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai quand est ce qu'on y va ? »

« Après mon entrainement, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un entrainement les anciens assistent aux essais des nouveaux. »

« Très bien j'attendrai avec Kurt c'est où ces cours ? »

« A la salle des sports près du parc tu as sûrement déjà du passer devant en courant. »

« Hey Berry pourquoi tu es changée ? » nous interrompis Santana.

« Elle a croisé la route de Quinn » lui dit Finn énervé.

« Faut qu'elle arrête ces conneries sinon le prochain slushie je vais lui faire bouffer. »

« C'est pas grave, j'ai pu prendre une douche. » je lui dis en rougissant. Santana regarda Finn puis moi ensuite et rigola.

« Je vois que je vais devoir arrêter de t'appeler Finnocence, Finessa ! »

« Quoi pourquoi ? » j'avais complètement oublié d'informer Finn que Santana était au courant pour nous deux.

« Arrête je sais tout vous êtes pas très discret mais j'aurai jamais pensé que vous vous lâchiez comme ça, je suis impressionnée. »

« Oui j'avais oublié te le dire désolée, elle a découvert toute seule… »

« Alors comment était votre grande première, j'espère que tu n'étais pas égoïste Finnessa. »

« Santana est qu'on pourrait discuter d'autre chose que notre vie sexuelle et pour répondre à ta question, ne t'inquiète pas il était parfait ainsi que mes orgasmes si tu veux tout savoir. » je lui dis en me dirigeant vers notre prochain cours alors que Finn me sourit.

Nous avions histoire pas très passionnant car je connaissais déjà le sujet que nous étions en train de voir à New York j'étais la première de la classe et même de toute l'école, j'étais en avance sur tous les programmes un avantage pour moi cette année. Finn lui était concentré et prenait des notes minutieusement. Deux personnes étaient au courant pour nous maintenant, il fallait vraiment faire beaucoup plus attention mais en même temps j'éprouvais comme un soulagement en plus je n'avais aucune réticence car j'avais entièrement confiance en Santana et Blaine.

« Hey tu penses à quoi ? » murmura Finn en s'approchant de moi.

« A toi ! »

« Tu peux préciser. » il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tellement ses fossettes me donnaient juste envies de l'attraper au beau milieu de la salle de classe et de le plaquer contre un des bureaux pour lui faire l'amour…je me demandais si ça faisait parti de l'un de ses fantasmes ça ?

« Là tout de suite, je pense à toi couché sur le bureau et moi te chevauchant… » je le vis avaler avec difficulté et ouvrir de grands yeux. J'adorai l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

« Si tu parles du bureau du prof ça fait définitivement parti de l'un de mes fantasmes. »

Je lui caressais la cuisse en dessous de la table et je montais progressivement jusqu'à son érection. Finn s'agitait sur sa chaise, je sais que ce n'était pas bien ce que je faisais mais en même temps ont été tout derrière personne ne pouvait nous voir. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas une raison mais je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'arrêter pas maintenant je voulais encore plus m'amuser.

« Rach arrêtes ça ! » Finn murmura. Je plaçais ma main au dessus de son érection et frottais la paume de ma main doucement de bas en haut, Finn ma sa tête dans ses mains et fit mine de s'intéresser à ses notes. Il mordait sur sa lèvre pour éviter de gémir. Je m'approchais de lui pendant que le professeur notait quelque chose au tableau.

« Tu veux toujours que j'arrête ? »

« Tu es une vraie diablesse. » sa respiration était saccadée alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler au maximum pour ne pas bouger. Il commençait à devenir tout rouge et à avoir un peu de sueur sur son front.

« Monsieur Hudson qui y a-t-il de si passionnant sur votre bureau ? » j'enlevais ma main et Finn leva la tête au vu de son expression je pense qu'il n'était pas loin de rejoindre son climax.

« Euh rien mais notes Monsieur c'est tout ! » il dit en essayant de se recomposer.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter ! » le professeur se dirigea vers nous et fut stupéfait de voir que Finn disait bien la vérité. Il examina Finn d'un peu plus près et s'attarda sur lui quelques secondes. « Ca ne va pas Finn ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrai aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oui vas-y… »

Finn baissa son tee-shirt au maximum et quitta la salle de classe, Santana se retourna vers moi et me sourit. J'étais vraiment pas cool d'avoir chauffé Finn comme ça en plein milieu d'un cours, mais c'est sa faute aussi il n'a qu'à pas être si sexy. Au bout de 15 minutes Finn apparut beaucoup plus détendu je savais qu'il avait du prendre la relève. Il s'installa et s'approcha de mon oreille.

« Tu me paieras ça… » il murmura en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

« J'ai hâte… »

« On verra quand je m'occuperai de ton cas si tu auras encore hâte… »

Le cours était enfin fini nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria, Santana s'approcha de nous.

« Je me prosterne Berry ! Limite je te fais une standing ovation. » Santana me dit en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Pourquoi autant de mérite. » je savais très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Les autres sont peut être des débiles profond, mais pas moi ! » nous nous mettions à rire toute les deux.

« Ah !Ah ! C'est très drôle les filles, c'est fou ce qu'on se marre ! » dit Finn.

« Relax Finnessa au moins sa pimente ta vie un peu et tu peux me croire beaucoup de mec aurait aimé être à ta place crois moi. »

« Je sais merci, je m'en plains pas, enfin pas vraiment c'est juste que… »

« … que le prof ta coupé en plein hélant. » Santana termina sa phrase.

« Ouais… » dit Finn en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Je lui caressais légèrement le dos, je n'avais pas peur de lui montrer mon affection en public car depuis mon arrivée nous avions toujours étaient très tactile. Nous prenions place avec les autres membres du glee club pour partager notre repas. Puck et moi étions les premier à avoir terminé de manger et je sentais son regard sur moi ce qui me gênait terriblement. Finn le remarqua aussi.

« Rachel est ce que je peux te parler en privée ? » me demanda Puck je senti le regard de Finn sur moi.

« Euh oui pas de problème. » je me levais et me plaçais derrière Finn en attendant que Puck débarrasse son plateau. Je déposais mes mains sur les épaules de Finn où je pouvais sentir toute la tension qui émanait de lui. Santana remarqua la tension qui s'était installée.

« Hey Puck si tu tentes quoi que se soit ça va mal aller pour tes fesses ou autre chose à toi de voir. »

Puck m'emmena vers l'auditorium et nous nous installâmes sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils.

« Ca va depuis la dernière fois ? Finn m'a expliqué que tu faisais des crises de panique au milieu de la foule ou un truc du genre. »

« Oui ça m'arrive j'ai jamais été à l'aise au milieu des gens que je connaissais pas. » pur mensonge.

« Ok ! Tu m'as fait flipper tu sais ? »

« Je sais je suis désolée…c'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle. »

« Je me doute. Je voulais te parler de l'aprèm qu'on a passé ensemble, alors verdict ? »

« Puck j'ai passé une agréable après midi avec toi mais j'ai seulement apprécié car tu n'as rien tenté à mon égard, on pourrait être de bon amis mais ça s'arrêtera là désolée. »

« Peut être qu'on pourrait s'embrasser pour que tu puisses être sûre à 100% de ne rien regretter. » il s'approcha de moi mais je fus plus rapide que lui et me levais de mon fauteuil.

« Puck j'ai dis en tant qu'amis s'il te plaît respecte ça ! »

Je sortis de l'auditorium et fut entouré par une masse de gens soudain des images du meurtrier m'apparurent et quelqu'un me bouscula au passage j'atterris contre les casiers, mes yeux étaient fermés et je me sentis partir. Tout commençait à devenir flou autour de moi, heureusement que j'étais un peu en retrait et que personne ne me remarqua. J'essayais de faire mon possible pour rester réveiller jusqu'à que je sente des mains sur mes joues.

« Berry ? Rachel ? Tu m'entends ? » je ne bougeais pas et laissais l'obscurité m'envahir petit à petit.

« Rachel regarde moi ! » Santana éleva la voix tout en me secouant ce qui me fit réagir.

« Allez c'est bien tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes maintenant…respire ça va aller. »

Je me posais la question comment elle savait quoi faire en cas de crise et mon esprit alla vers Finn. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme si j'essayais de chasser la noirceur de devant mes yeux. Le calme de Santana me rassura mais pas totalement. Elle me prit par la main et me dirigea vers une salle de classe vide. Elle m'assit sur le bord d'un des bureaux.

« C'est bien Rachel, faudrait que tu reprennes des couleurs un peu maintenant essaye de respirer calmement. » je ne me rendais même pas compte de mon état second.

« Je vais appeler Finn… »

« Finn ? Viens ! Salle 7. »

Au bout de deux minutes même pas Finn passa le pas de la porte derrière moi alors que Santana me caressait le dos chaleureusement.

« Mon amour je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là ! » le fait que Santana soit à côté de nous ne nous dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Finn comme à son habitude pris mes mains dans les siennes et les plaça sur son cœur. Il laissa mes mains là et dirigea les siennes vers mon visage. Il me regarda jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme et m'embrassa. J'ouvris ma bouche pour le laisser y glisser sa langue et me caresser. Malgré mon manque d'air dû au baiser ma respiration se calma, j'agrippais son tee-shirt entre mes mains et sentis son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

« Je suis là… »

« Je sais…je suis désolée… » et je me jetais dans ses bras et il me serra fort contre lui. Santana se leva et plaça ses mains dans mon dos pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était là aussi.

« Ne t'excuse pas tu n'y peux rien… »

« Serre-moi fort… »

« On n'est là pour toi Rachel. » dit affectueusement Santana.

Je mis mes mains à l'arrière de la nuque de Finn et pressa encore plus contre lui.

« Je t'aime Rachel. Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » il me demanda en reculant pour qu'il me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis sortie de l'auditorium énervée et en sortant il y avait tellement de monde autour de moi et j'ai eu des images de…enfin j'ai paniqué et pendant que j'essayais de me calmer quelqu'un m'a bousculé sans faire exprès et voilà. » je voyais Finn qui essayait de se contenir.

« Pourquoi tu étais énervées ? » il me demanda doucement.

« Tu vas t'énerver ! »

« Non je te promets ! »

« Tu ne t'énerveras pas et ne feras rien ! Promis ? » je savais que si j'avais sa parole il la tiendrait.

« Promis… »

« Puck m'a demandé comment j'avais trouvé notre rendez vous je lui ai dit que j'avais apprécié mais seulement en tant qu'amis, il a alors proposé qu'on s'embrasse pour que je sois sûre de ne rien regretter, ça m'a énervé et je suis partie. » je vis Finn serrer ses points et changer de couleur.

« Putain je vais le flinguer celui là ! » dit Santana

« S'il te plaît Santana j'ai pas fait promettre à Finn pour que tu t'en charge. »

« Oui mais il faut qu'il comprenne. »

« Il n'a rien tenté et il peut pas rêver que je suis avec Finn » Finn restait muet. Je pensais qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne dise pas que Puck avait tenté de s'avancer vers moi il avait déjà assez a emmagasiner.

« Oui mais c'est pas la question, tu lui a dit clairement que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, je laisse passer cette fois, mais si j'apprends quoi que se soit je serai pas si cool la prochaine fois. Je comprends que Finnessa ne peut rien faire mais moi j'ai aucune obligation. »

« Tu veux rentrer ? » demanda Finn soudainement.

« Non c'est bon maintenant. » il restait calme ça m'inquiétait car cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Je vais vous laisser on se retrouve en cours… » elle me fit un bisou sur la joue ce qui surprit Finn mais bizarrement pas moi.

« Santana ? » elle se retourna « merci d'avoir était là. »

« Je couvre tes arrières ma jolie. »

Je me retournais vers Finn et me blottis contre lui, sa chaleur, ses bras autour de moi me rassuraient tellement. Je respirais pleinement son odeur.

« Finn dis quelque chose tu m'inquiètes ? »

« J'essaye Rach…je fais mon possible pour pas exploser et ne pas lui éclater la tête qu'il sache pour nous ou pas. C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire. »

« Oui je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu caches ce que tu ressens même si ça risque de ne pas me plaire. » il m'embrassa.

« J'ai tellement peur pour toi constamment si c'est à cause du meurtrier c'est Puck si c'est pas Puck c'est Quinn ou… »

« Je sais Finn et c'est une des raison pour lesquels je t'aime tellement. Je te promets de faire des efforts ce soir pour essayer d'apprécier au maximum ces sports de combat si ça peut t'aider et te calmer. »

« Merci mais je ne veux pas que se soit une obligation ou que tu le fasses juste pour moi c'est pour toi… »

« Si je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'y aller je n'irai pas Finn. »

Je l'embrassais tendrement et pendant ces quelques minutes je pouvais presque oublier tout mes problèmes…presque. Après être resté encore un peu dans la salle de classe nous sommes allés rejoindre notre prochain cours.

L'après midi passa plus vite que la matinée et je pouvais voir que Finn faisait tout son possible pour éviter Puck. Il alla a sa réunion avec son coach et les autres membres de son équipe alors que Kurt m'emmena vers l'auditorium pour écouter les quelques auditions qu'il y avait. Avant cette tragédie j'aurai été la première à me présenter à ce genre de club et aujourd'hui c'est à peine si je peux humer une mélodie.

« Tu pourras assister aux classes du glee club sans participer si tu veux tu pourras nous conseiller ou juste assister en attendant d'être prête. » je hochais la tête, donner des idées ou conseiller ça je pouvais faire.

De nombreux élèves sont passés et je devais dire qu'à part deux élèves le reste n'était pas à la hauteur. Maintenant que j'y pensais je n'avais entendu personne du glee club chanter même pas Finn. Sa voix était déjà très belle étant enfant mais pour certains jeunes hommes l'adolescence fait des ravages sur leurs voix. Il faudrait que je lui demande qu'il me chante quelque chose. Les auditions étaient terminées mais Finn lui n'avait toujours pas finis il m'avait dit qu'il m'enverrait un texto une fois finis. Kurt se leva et alla au milieu de la scène.

« Je vais te chanter une petite chanson pour tu puisses me donner ton avis sur ce que tu penses de ma voix. »

Il avait choisi la chanson 'Blackbirds' et je devais dire que sa voix était magnifique tout à fait spéciale tout comme lui elle lui collait vraiment bien à la peau. Tout n'était pas parfait certes mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'entrainement c'était plutôt pas mal. Je fermais les yeux et me laisser porter par la mélodie. Quand il finit je frappais dans mes mains et me levais pour l'applaudir.

« Alors comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« Ta voix est vraiment surprenante Kurt, très belle pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais prit de cours de chant je dois dire je suis impressionnée. »

« Eh ben merci on pourra chanter ensemble un jour tu me diras… »

Mon téléphone vibra avait fini et nous avait demandé de le retrouver à la voiture. Je commençais à angoisser ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Avant j'avais toujours détester la violence mais c'était pas pareil si ? Nous déposâmes Kurt et partîmes à la salle des sports. Finn gara la voiture sur le parking et se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Alors prête ? » je hochais la tête pas très sûre de moi. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur on pouvait voir qu'il y avait différents sport de combat. Un homme beaucoup plus petit que Finn se dirigea vers nous.

« Bonjour jeunes gens que puis je faire pour vous ? »

« En fait ma copine aimerait essayer un sport de combat pour apprendre à se défendre et je serai intéressé aussi. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous tenterez ? »

« Je sais pas je n'y connais pas grand-chose je sais juste que je ne veux pas faire de self défense. » je dis d'une petite voix.

« On pourrait commencer par la boxe ça te permettra d'éviter les coups et d'en donner. »

« D'accord. »

« Ton prénom ? »

« Rachel ! Rachel Berry »

« Je suis Cameron » il me tendit la main pour me saluer.

« Tu viendras avec moi pour t'entrainer on va faire un essai et si ça te plaît on fera une licence. Et toi jeune homme ?

« Moi pareil j'aimerai rentrer dans le FBI et apprendre des techniques de combat. J'ai toujours tapé dans le tas sans réfléchir. »

« Tu m'as l'air costaud tu iras avec Max tu vas commencer quelques mouvements avec lui pour voir tes capacités. Notre club regroupe pas mal de sport de combat on est assez complet donc vous pourrez changer suivant comment vous évoluez. On fond la bas se trouve les vestiaires avec douche si vous avez de quoi vous changer. »

Nous sommes allés nous changer je rigolais pour moi-même car nous partagions la même cabine comme un couple.

« T'es prête ? » je hochais la tête.

Il m'embrassa et nous nous dirigions vers nos entraineurs respectifs. Au bout de deux heures nous étions vidés. L'entrainement était terminé il était 19 heures. Finn et moi avions décidé de nous inscrire les entrainements on été convenu le mardi soir et le samedi matin pour moi en sachant que l'on pouvait venir quand on le souhaitait les autres jours de la semaine si jamais on le voulait. Finn avait de bonnes bases et avec le foot et le glee club il pourra y aller que le samedi matin. Nous prîmes une douche ensemble et ce fut difficile pour nous de ne pas nous sauter dessus mais là tout de suite il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et on devait rentrer dîner. Finn m'embrassa une dernière fois passionnément avant de démarrer la voiture pour rentrer. Nous prîmes le repas tous ensemble et nous racontâmes notre première journée de cours et notre premier entrainement. J'avais décider de ne pas leur dire que j'avais eu une nouvelle crise une personne était inquiète ça suffisait déjà surtout qu'il était inquiet pour dix.

J'avais espéré qu'avec l'entraiment j'allais tomber de fatigue mais non, Finn n'était pas avec moi. Il n'était pas dans mes bras. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Avant de me coucher je vis un message de l'agent Prentiss qui m'informa que pour l'affaire je devais me rendre à New York le week end dans deux semaines. J'avais la boule au ventre et je savais très bien que Finn allait très mal le prendre….

**Nouveau chapitre pour répondre à une question Santana et Blaine vont être les seuls au courant pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'intention que sa s'ébruite encore plus…Merci pour suivre mon histoire**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre quinze***Finn POV

Quand j'ouvris les yeux et essayais de bouger je sentis les courbatures du sport de hier soir, malgré la douleur je me sentais bien léger, plus serein. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain qui était occupée. Avant de regagner ma chambre je regardais l'heure et sourit car la seule personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte ne pouvait être que Rachel…enfin j'espère. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte et comme prévue elle n'était pas verrouillée c'était définitivement elle. Une fois la porte ouverte son odeur m'envahit son mélange de fraise et de vanille la même depuis notre plus tendre enfance m'ensorcelé.

Une fois la porte verrouillée je me déshabillais et ouvris le rideau de douche et l'observais quelques instants. Elle était sous l'eau chaude je dirai quasi brûlante au vu de la vapeur, ses yeux étaient fermés elle laissait l'eau simplement couler sur son corps.

Elle dû remarquer ma présence car elle sourit tout en laissant les yeux fermés. Je m'avançais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras son était brûlant contre le mien elle mit sa tête sur mon torse et m'encercla par la taille avec ses bras. Je fermais mes yeux également et appréciais ce moment de tendresse avec elle. Elle me caressait le dos de ses mains douces et délicates. Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé elle recula de mon torse pour plonger ces beaux yeux chocolats dans les miens. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa tendrement rien n'était sexuelle mais tendre et sensuel. Je le sentais se serrer contre moi mes mains allèrent de chaque côté de sa nuque et nous nous embrassâmes juste comme ça durant de longues minutes. Je rompis le baiser et la fixais intensément je pouvais ses yeux déborder d'amour pour moi c'était une sensation de chaleur qui vous envahissez de la tête au pied. Je pourrai mourir pour cette fille…Nous n'avions toujours échangé aucun mot rien n'avait besoin d'être dit.

Elle prit mon gel douche et en plaça dans la paume de sa main. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur mes épaules et descendit le long de mes bras pour revenir sur mon torse et faire de petit cercle sur mes pectoraux ses mains glissèrent le long des mes abdo et je fermais les yeux et me laissais submerger par le contact de ses mains sur ma peau, par elle tout simplement. Ses mains continuèrent à descendre jusqu'à mon pénis, elle le prit délicatement entre ses mains et bougea de bas en haut légèrement ce qui me fit gémir. Au bout de quelques instants ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mes cuisses et descendirent le long de mes jambes. Elle se mit ensuite derrière moi et reprit du gel douche pour placer ses mains dans mon dos et les descendre jusqu'à mes fesses, elle mit ses bras autour de ma taille et posa ses mains à nouveau sur mon torse et les laisser là. Je la sentis reposer sa tête contre mon dos et je mis mes mains sur les siennes et les agrippaient pour les placer au dessus de mon cœur qui battait à la chamade pour elle. Je ramenais ensuite ses mains à mes lèvres pour les embrasser tandis qu'elle déposait des baisers sur mon dos. Elle se mit à nouveau face à moi et plaça ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque les miennes reposaient sur ses hanches, je baissais la tête pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrassais comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Avec ma langue je lui caressais ses lèvres pour pouvoir avoir accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. C'était si chaud et sa langue contre la mienne était si douce, Rachel agrippait mes cheveux. Avant de se reculer pour que nous puissions reprendre notre air Rachel prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la suça légèrement des frissons me parcouru tout le corps. Je me noyais dans ses yeux, ce moment était parfait, sensuel, érotique, tendre à la fois. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je puisse aimer à ce point dans ma vie, c'était irréel et au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent mon amour pour elle ne faisait qu'augmenter comment est ce possible ? Il n'y avait pas de limite ?

« Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour ! » je rompis le silence.

« Je t'aime pour toujours Finn. »

« …et à jamais. » je finis.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? » Rachel dit.

« Mercedes vient me chercher tu pourras le dire à Finn une fois qu'il aura émergé. »

« Oui je transmets ! »

Après quelques minutes nous sortîmes de la douche et je regagnais ma chambre pour m'habiller et laisser Rachel au cas où les parents viendraient. Rachel sortit de la salle de bain et alla devant le pas de ma porte.

« Finn faudrait qu'on parle ! » elle me dit, je fus tout suite inquiet au ton de sa voix, elle voulait pas rompre si ? Pas après le moment que l'on venait de partager.

« Euh oui ! » je dis en passant ma main sur ma nuque.

« Tu vas pas apprécier…je l'ai appris que hier soir… »

« Finn ? Rachel ? Venez prendre le petit déjeuner avant d'être en retard ! » cria ma mère.

« On discutera plus tard. »

Je m'en fichais du petit déjeuner je voulais savoir tout de suite mais ma mère n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, j'avais qu'à tenir encore un petit moment.

« Ca va les enfants ? Alors courbature ? »

« Oui mais rien de méchant. » dit Rachel.

« Moi c'est pire que le foot comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas plus mal que ça ? » je demandais Rachel.

« Je t'ai dis que je ne suis pas douée dans ce genre de sport mais à New York j'ai fait pas mal de danse classique, de gym j'ai quand même une condition physique tu devrais venir courir avec moi à l'occasion que je te montre. » elle me dit en rigolant.

« D'ailleurs si tu veux t'inscrire à des cours de danse je sais qu'il y a un club ou je ne sais pas comment tu appelles ça à Lima ! » lui dit ma mère. Le visage de Rachel se ferma aussitôt.

« Euh non merci pas pour le moment. »

« Comme tu veux ! L'agent Prentiss m'a appelé tout à l'heure sur mon portable elle a réussi à te joindre ? » c'est quoi cette histoire. Je vis Rachel éviter mon regard voilà de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » je demandais. Je me tournais vers Rachel mais elle ne dit rien je me retournais alors ma mère en attendant une réponse.

« Elle veut que Rachel et moi nous rendions à New York le week end dans deux semaines pour les besoins de l'enquête. » ma mère dit. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait me lâcher.

« Pourquoi ? » je réussis à articuler.

« Le juge en charge de l'affaire veut la voir et son avocat va lui être présenté. » ma mère m'expliqua.

« Je viens avec ! » je dis fermement. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle retourne là bas sans moi alors que l'autre courait toujours dans la nature.

« Non Finn c'est juste elle et moi. » me dit ma mère calmement avant de reprendre « en plus ta saison de foot recommence tu auras sûrement un match. »

« Je m'en tape du foot, il n'ira pas un point c'est tout. » je m'énervais tandis que Rachel restait silencieuse sur sa chaise à côté de moi.

« Finn ! Ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que reviens ce genre de décision ça ne m'enchante pas no plus mais on n'a pas le choix c'est pour l'avancée de l'enquête. »

« Tout le monde s'en fou que c'est dangereux pour elle, que si il la retrouve…il la tue. Vous y pensez à ça ? Est-ce que les cons qui sont à New York y pensent ? » je sais que ma mère n'y pouvait rien et que j'étais cru dans ce que je disais mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« Finn ça sert à rien de t'emporter comme ça. »

« De m'emporter comme ça… » je dis en me levant brusquement.

« Finn je sais que tu es inquiet…moi aussi…mais on restera constamment avec l'agent Prentiss. »

« Si il la veut il l'aura agent Prentiss ou pas. Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? Tu crois sérieusement que le foot est plus important qu'elle ? » je criais encore plus fort.

« Finn tu ne peux pas un point c'est tout, la discussion s'arrête là et calme toi s'il te plaît ça ne changera pas la situation. » elle me dit en levant la voix à son tour nous faisions comme si Rachel n'était même pas dans la pièce.

« Si il lui arrive quelque chose vous serez tous responsable…et je te le dis retenais moi parce que je ne répondrai pas de mes actes. » je criais en tapant la chaise et sortant de la maison claquant la porte derrière moi.

Il fallait que je prenne l'air, je me mis à courir de plus en plus vite, au bout de plusieurs minutes j'atterris en haut d'une colline, je me couchais dans l'herbe et regardais le ciel. Les larmes tombèrent de mes yeux, d'énervement, de peur de la perdre. J'y étais vraiment allé fort avec ma mère bien sûr je ne la tiendrai pas pour responsable je sais qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle considérait Rachel comme sa fille et qu'à choisir elle préférerait aussi qu'elle reste ici avec nous.

Tout ça c'était trop pour moi, pourquoi il ne me laissait pas aller avec elle, je pourrai la protéger, rester avec elle…mais non il fallait que je reste ici. J'essuyais mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Personne ne pouvez comprendre que l'on s'aimé que c'était la femme de ma vie que si il lui arrivait quelque chose que si il lui venait à mourir je mourrai avec elle.

Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps j'étais parti j'avais sûrement loupé la première heure et je n'avais pas emmené mon portable mais je m'en fichais royalement. Au bout d'un certain temps je pris le chemin du retour et vis sur l'horloge du centre qu'il était 11 heures.

Une fois passais le pas de la porte d'entrée je vis ma mère faire les cents pas dans le couloir et dès qu'elle m'aperçut elle se jeta sur moi et me serra fort contre elle avant de se retirer et de me gifler. Je portais ma main à ma joue choqué par son geste ma mère n'avait quasiment jamais levé la main sur moi c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être hors d'elle.

« Ne me refait jamais ça… » elle me dit en me jetant un regard noir.

« Il fallait que je prenne l'air, je ne pouvais pas rester là ! »

« Tu es parti depuis plus de trois heures tu as loupé les cours et tu n'avais pas ton portable, j'étais morte d'inquiétude qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. » je plus lire tout l'inquiétude sur le visage de ma mère et je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir.

« Excuse moi ! » je murmurais.

« Viens par là ! Assieds toi, faut qu'on parle tout les deux ! » elle me dit plus calmement. Nous prîmes place sur le sofa elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais que tu tiens énormément à elle , moi aussi toute la famille mais il faut qu'elle y aille Finn, il faut rendre justice à ses pères sinon elle ne pourra jamais allé de l'avant. La danse, le chant, le théâtre étaient toute sa vie et maintenant plus rien. On ne l'a même pas entendu ne serait ce que humer une chanson…Certes elle mange, mais est ce qu'elle dort maintenant depuis la dernière fois ? » il fallait que je lui dise la vérité mais comment faire sans ne rien dévoiler pour nous deux.

« Elle dort que quand elle est avec moi… » je levais les yeux vers ma mère pour voir sa réaction « l'autre soir sachant qu'elle ne dormait pas je lui ai proposé de regarder un film et elle s'est endormie contre moi. Le lendemain quand elle était seule elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir alors quelque soir plus tard on a réessayé et elle s'est rendormie. » ça pouvait être possible non ?

« Evite d'en parler à Burt…mais ça prouve bien que c'est pas normal…il faut que justice soit faite et qu'ils attrapent ce monstre d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Oui mais est ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer eux ? » je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me répondre.

« Finn…tu sais que ça n'est pas possible. L'agent Prentiss ne quittera pas Rachel d'une semelle. »

« Maman…j'ai peur pour elle…constamment. Je viens seulement de retrouver ma meilleure amie, je peux pas la perdre… » je ne pus retenir mes larmes, ma mère me prit dans ses bras.

« Je sais mon chéri t'en fais pas tout ira bien. » elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et je pus voir qu'elle pleurait aussi.

« Je suis désolé… »

« On n'en parle plus, va chercher tes affaires je t'emmène au lycée ! Rachel a pris ta voiture. »

« Quoi elle y est allée toute seule ? »

« Si tu n'étais pas parti comme une furie elle n'aurait pas été toute seule. Ha Finn avant que je j'oubliais tu seras bien évidement puni. Privé de sortie et de jeux vidéo pendant deux semaines. Tu rentreras direct après tes entraînements et tu resteras à la maison le week end. Dès que le travail sera fini direction la maison sans te plaindre.

« D'accord…mais j'ai entrainement le samedi matin avec Rachel. »

« Je sais j'ai dis direction maison après l'entraînement. »

Je pris mon sac et mon portable j'avais de nombreux messages de Rachel s'excusant, s'énervant… ça allait être ma fête avec elle aussi et peut être même pire qu'avec ma mère.

Arrivé au lycée il était 12h30 je vis le groupe du glee club ensemble mais Rachel n'était nulle part la panique m'envahit. Kurt m'aperçut le premier.

« T'étais où Finn ? » il me demanda énervé.

« Où est Rachel ? » je lui demandais ignorant sa question.

« Oh oubli un peu la naine. » dit Quinn.

« Je t'ai parlé à toi ? Je crois pas non ! Où est-elle ? » je fixais Kurt et entendis vaguement Santana répondre à Quinn.

« A l'auditorium elle voulait être seule. »

Je courus vers l'auditorium ignorant Kurt et ses questions. J'ouvris les portes et vis Rachel au piano, elle était en train de jouer une mélodie qui m'était vaguement familière quelque chose que j'avais déjà entendu à la radio. C'était magnifique, je m'avançais doucement vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu joues ? »

Elle s'arrêta net et se leva pour me rejoindre elle courut pour se jeter dans mes bras et m'embrassa. Après quelques minutes elle rompit le baiser se recula et me gifla, la deuxième de la journée mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle était encore plus forte que celle de ma mère. Comment une personne aussi petite pouvait avoir tellement de force. Je la fixais et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elles coulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Je m'approchais d'elle pour tenter de les enlever à l'aide de mes mains mais elle recula aussi sec.

« Ne me touche pas ! » elle me dit d'un ton menaçant.

« Rach excuse moi, je suis désolé…je voulais pas… » je tentais à nouveau une approche mais encore une fois elle recula.

« Je t'ai dis ne me touche pas. As-tu l'idée à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? » en la voyant comme ça pleurer à cause de moi mon cœur se brisa.

« J'avais pas mon téléphone, c'est pas après toi que j'en avais. »

« Et alors c'est pas la question…tu sais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé je m'inquiète plus facilement. T'as pensé à quoi hein ? »

« J'ai pas pensé, j'avais juste besoin de me vider l'esprit… » je murmurais.

« Te vider l'esprit ? Et tu as vu les choses horribles que tu as dites à ta mère ? Comment tu peux seulement penser une chose pareille ? Ta mère, ta famille sacrifient déjà tellement chose à cause de moi et toi…tu devrais avoir honte Finn. » c'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça ce qui me fit culpabiliser encore plus qu'avec ma mère.

« Rachel j'aurai pas dû, j'aurai dû réfléchir…pardonne moi. »

« Oui tu aurais dû, imagine si moi j'avais pris la porte comme toi comment tu aurais régi ? Personne n'y peut rien Finn il faut que j'aille à New York même si j'ai pas envi c'est comme ça et te comporter de la sorte n'y changera rien. »

« Je sais ma mère m'a déjà fait la leçon tu peux pas comprendre que je m'inquiète. » je lui dis calmement. »

« Si je peux le comprendre mais partir comme ça sans donner de signe de vie c'est inacceptable, t'as pensé à moi à ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? » je baissais les yeux vers le sol « c'est bien ce que je pensais maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser faut que j'aille en cours. » elle passa à côté de moi.

« Attends ! » je lui pris le bras délicatement.

« Finn je t'ai dis de ne pas me toucher laisse moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Je lui lâchais le bras et la regardais partir, j'étais planté là comme un con. Je ne pouvais pas rester là m'apitoyer sur mon sort j'avais déjà loupé toute une matinée de cours. Je m'installais à côté de Rachel elle ne me jeta même pas un regard. Tout était ma faute je le sais bien…moi et mon foutu caractère.

Tout le reste de l'après midi était dans le même esprit malgré mes nombreuses approches rien n'y faisait Rachel était vraiment en colère contre moi. Durant l'échauffement de mon entrainement je vis Santana s'approcher de moi.

« Hey Finnessa j'ai un message pour toi de la part de Rachel, elle m'a dit de te transmettre de ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer et qu'elle allait chez Mercedes. » je hochais la tête et m'apprêtais à partir quand elle m'attrapa par le bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce matin je l'a vois toute paniqué et là elle est en rogne et triste…Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Pourquoi tu supposes que c'est moi ? » je lui dis exaspéré.

« Parce qu'elle ne t'a ni touché, ni regardé ni même parlé et le regard qu'elle avait tout à l'heure ça peut que être un mec qui l'a provoqué. Après on s'étonne pourquoi j'ai changé de bord ! »

« J'ai merdé t'es contente… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es allé voir ailleurs, jte jure Finn… » je levais les mains devant moi.

« Hey ça va pas non ! Jamais je pourrai faire ça c'est la femme de ma vie c'est la femme que je veux demander… » je m'interrompis réalisant la bourde que j'allais faire.

« Que tu vas demander quoi ? »

« Rien oubli… »

« Tu vas la demander en mariage c'est ça ? » je rougis et au vu de son expression elle comprit tout de suite. « C'est ça hein ? T'es vraiment dingue…et je suis sûre vu qu'elle est tellement taré aussi qu'elle acceptera. »

« Ecoute Santana c'est pas ton prob…quoi tu penses qu'elle dira oui ! » je lui demandais plein d'espoir parce que Santana n'était pas le genre de personne à dire ce qu'on voulait bien entendre ou ce qu'il nous arrangeait.

« Bien sûr que oui ! T'en doute ? Vu la façon dont elle te regarde et quand elle a eu sa crise vous étiez… enfin bref. Pourquoi si jeune ? Surtout que ça fait pas si longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ! »

« Je sais mais pourquoi attendre si je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie ? »

« C'est quoi ton plan ? »

« Je vais lui proposer dans quelques mois pour une occasion assez spéciale et une fois que j'aurai 18 ans vue que Rachel est émancipée je l'emmènerai loin d'ici pour nous marier. Je pense que tu seras sûrement de la partie il nous faudra deux témoins et Rachel t'apprécie et comme il n'y a que toi et Blaine qui êtes au courant… »

« T'as tout prévu à ce que je vois…malgré que je trouve que tu es complètement taré je serai ravi de faire parti de votre mariage. Où tu veux le faire ? »

« Surprise tu verras au moment voulu ! » j'allais pas tout dévoiler à cause de l'argent que les pères de Rachel avaient versé aux parents ils nous avaient fait à Kurt et moi un virement qui couvrirait largement tous les frais et comme j'avais mis pas mal de côté depuis des années et à part m'acheter un jeu vidéo de temps en temps j'étais vraiment pas dépensier.

« Ok tu me tiendras au jus, en tout cas je sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais si tu veux qu'elle accepte ta demande en mariage faudra que tu te rachètes. »

« Oui je sais ! » elle se mit à rigoler « Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? »

« J'imagine la tête que tout le monde fera le jour où ils apprendront que vous êtes mariés tes parents, Kurt, Quinn ça va être marrant. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que se soit avant qu'on aille au collège ou je ne sais où du moins pas temps qu'on habite tous sous le même toi…Mes parents voudront me tuer et Kurt me trucider pour pas l'avoir intégré au mariage. »

« Ouais comme je dis on va se marrer ! »

« Hudson ramène tes fesses ici. » cria le coach au loin.

Je remis mon casque et repris l'entrainement en essayant de penser à un moyen pour me faire pardonner.

Une fois l'entrainement fini je pris le chemin de la maison, ma mère m'informa qu'elle avait autorisé Rachel à dormir chez Santana. J'essayais de penser à mes devoirs en écoutant de la musique mais voilà comment faire pour me faire pardonner en chanson. Une chanson que Tina avait chanté me revint en mémoire c'était –I'm sorry de Jess King- Je téléchargeais la musique et me mis à la répéter pour lui chanter demain jusqu'à que ma mère m'appela pour le dîner. Lorsque nous étions à table tous assis nous avions tous jeté un regard à la place vide où Rachel était assise en général, ça faisait peut de temps qu'elle faisait partie de nos vies mais elle faisait déjà partie de notre famille son absence se faisait ressentir ce soir.

« Alors qu'est ce que Rachel t'a dis quand elle t'a vu ? » ma mère me demanda.

« Elle a eu exactement la même réaction que toi ! » je lui dis en baissant les yeux vers mon plat.

« Tu l'as bien mérité ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Finn a été un imbécile ce matin, il est puni d'ailleurs pas de sortie et de jeux vidéo pendant deux semaines. »

« Wahou ta maman qui sévi Finn t'as vraiment dû l'énerver. » dit Burt.

Je hochais la tête tout ce que je voulais c'était changer de sujet j'avais déjà assez honte de moi de l'avoir fait pleurer sans pour autant que tout le monde en rajoute. Une fois que j'avais terminé d'aider ma mère je me retirai dans ma chambre. Je pris mon téléphone et tergiversais à savoir si je devais laisser Rachel tranquille mais j'abandonnais très vite l'idée.

*Désolé encore pour tout mon amour, s'il te plaît pardonne moi-F*

J'attendis une bonne partie de la nuit mais rien, j'allais me coucher pour essayer de dormir et faire que cette journée de merde se termine enfin.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin la première chose que je fis c'est de vérifier que je n'avais pas reçu de message de Rachel durant la nuit mais toujours rien. Je me préparai pour aller en cours Kurt lui était déjà parti, je n'espérai qu'une chose c'est qu'après ma chanson elle me pardonne.

Arrivé au lycée je vis Kurt courir vers moi, je m'inquiétais tout de suite.

« Finn t'inquiète pas rien de grave n'est arrivé c'est juste… »

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a c'est Rachel où elle est ? » je l'interrompis et ne le laissant même pas terminer je courus vers mon premier cours pour essayer de la voir. Mon esprit s'imaginer déjà au pire. Je la vis au loin sourire à Santana et je soufflais l'air que je ne savais même pas que je retenais. Au moment où elle se tourna légèrement je vis quelque chose sur son visage ne prêtant pas attention à ceux qui nous entouraient, je courus droit sur elle et une fois près d'elle je lui agrippais le visage délicatement.

« Rachel mon Dieux ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » je lui demandais en observant son œil au beurre noir.

« Relax Finnessa ! On est allée à la boxe ensemble hier soir, Rachel voulait me montrer un de ses entrainements. Son entraineur lui a demandait si elle voulait faire un combat en douceur pour voir comment elle se débrouille. Elle est vraiment douée tu sais ? Mais comme elle est débutante l'autre face n'osait pas taper fort alors Rachel lui a demandé qu'elle renvoi les coups et pendant le combat il y avait de l'agitation au fond de la salle Rachel a baissé sa garde et c'est pris un coup. Mais elle a rétorqué comme une tigresse, je la chercherai pas à ta place… » j'examinais à nouveau le visage de Rachel pendant qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre.

« C'est vraiment pas grand-chose… » elle me dit en se reculant, Kurt nous rejoignit par la suite.

« Si tu m'avais écouté au lieu de partir comme ça je t'aurais expliqué la situation. »

« Ouais, ouais… » je lui dis concentré sur Rachel.

La cloche sonna et Rachel sans dire un mot regagna notre bureau elle était visiblement toujours en colère contre moi. La matinée passa super lentement et le fait qu'elle ne m'adresse pas la parole ni ne me regarde faisait encore plus de ma matinée un vrai cauchemar.

Avant que le dernier cours de la matinée ne se termine je pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Rachel.

*Rejoins moi à l'auditorium à l'heure du déjeuné s'il te plaît viens !-F*

N'ayant pas de réponse je me rendis quand même à l'auditorium en espérant qu'elle viendrait. J'étais sur le devant de la scène et je la vis s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils. Malgré son œil au beurre noir elle était toujours aussi sublime.

« Je sais que je t'ai causé beaucoup de peine en agissant comme je l'ai fait et je m'en excuse. Je voulais juste te dire à quel point je suis désolé et que je t'aime plus que tout, tu représentes tout pour moi. Je peux pas te promettre de plus agir bêtement comme je l'ai fait mais je peux te promettre de faire des efforts. La dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu voulais savoir tout ce que je ressentais même si ça n'allait pas te plaire, hier…quand je suis parti il fallait que je sorte. J'allais péter un plomb je veux pas que tu partes mais j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas le choix ni ma mère je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre elle comme ça et disparaître sans donner signe de vie et pour ça je m'en excuse. Je voulais que tu viennes ici car je voulais te chanter quelque chose… » malgré qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière je la vis qui m'écoutait attentivement et hocha la tête pour me faire signe de continuer.

Lorsque ma chanson fut terminée je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je vis Rachel se lever et prendre la direction de la porte, je baissais ma tête vers le sol en défaite jusqu'à que j'entende un drôle de bruit, je dirigeais à nouveau mon regard vers la porte et vis Rachel qui était entrain de la verrouiller de l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers moi et plaça ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et me fixa avec ses grands yeux chocolat sans dire un mot. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa passionnément elle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour que je puisse y glisser ma langue. Nous gémissions tous les deux dans notre baiser. Elle le rompit et je mis mon front contre le sien et au moment où j'ouvris les yeux je pus voir des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux qui étaient toujours fermés. Je les enlevé délicatement à l'aide de mes doigts tout en caressant ses joues tendrement.

« Je suis tellement… » mais je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car elle plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Elle prit ma main et me dirigea vers l'un des sièges, elle me poussa légèrement pour que je prenne place sur l'un d'eux. Une fois assis elle s'assit sur moi en plaçant chacune de ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et plaça un simple baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer pour attraper son tee-shirt et l'enlever. A peine enlevait elle mit ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge et laissa glisser les bretelles doucement le long de ses bras. Mes mains se dirigèrent sur ses épaules nues et je les glissais le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses mains que je serrais et plaçais contre mes lèvres. C'était la plus belle femme au monde et j'étais le mec le plus chanceux de la planète. Elle prit le bas de mon tee-shirt entre ses mains et me l'enleva également sans briser le contact. Elle caressa mon torse et je sentis des frissons me parcourir tout le corps tandis qu'elle s'avançait doucement pour capturer mes lèvres. Elle se frottait contre moi alors que mon érection se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Ses mains allèrent à mon jeans qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt, elle rompit le baiser et se leva et se pencha pour baisser mon jeans et mon boxer en une fois jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je lui agrippais les hanches et l'approchais de moi, je lui déposais des baisers sur son estomac le long de ses abdo elle plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes allèrent à la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe que j'ouvris et descendis de même que sa petite culotte. Une fois à terre elle reprit sa position sur mes genoux. Mon érection était contre son vagin mouillé, ce contact nous fit chavirer et je l'embrassais férocement. Nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour me laissé la pénétrer. Les murs de son vagin m'agrippèrent comme si cela faisait des mois et des mois que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour. Je la serrais fort contre moi ne faisant même pas attention si je pouvais la blesser ou pas nous étions tellement pris par le moment. Ma bouche ne quittait pas la sienne, je ne pouvais pas me détacher d'elle. Tout ce que nous pouvions entendre c'est le bruit de nos gémissements et l'écho de nos corps qui se frappaient l'un contre l'autre.

Nos orgasmes arrivèrent plus vite que d'habitude et c'était toujours un sentiment de pur plaisir, d'extase, d'amour et tellement d'autre chose encore. C'était juste parfait, elle était parfaite pour moi.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça…je t'aime ! » elle me dit enfin.

« Promis la prochaine j'essayerai d'être joignable de prendre mon téléphone avec pour que tu puisses me joindre…j'ai pas réfléchi… »

« On n'en parle plus, c'était vraiment une torture de plus te parler » pause pour m'embrasser « te toucher » pause pour m'embrasser « t'embrasser… »

« Pour moi aussi, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre… »

« Jamais…et laisse moi te dire qu'avec l'âge est devenue juste magnifique. » je rougi à ses mots.

« Merci, j'espère juste que j'aurai la chance de pouvoir réentendre la tienne. » je vis son sourire s'effacer.

« Je sais pas… on ferait mieux de s'habiller ! » elle se leva mais je lui pris le bras pour qu'elle puisse atterrir sur mes genoux à nouveau.

« Quand tu seras prête et si tu ne veux plus chanter…plus jamais c'est pas grave ça ne changera pas ma façon de t'aimer, mais… » je fis une pause je savais si je faisais bien de dire ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire mais elle voulait que je sois honnête. « …mais je suis sûr que tes pères auraient voulu que tu chantes et que tu réalises tes rêves car pour ce que je me souviens tu as un vrai don de Dieu Rachel ! »

Je vis des larmes se former pour la première fois à l'énonciation de ses pères elle s'avança vers moi et se blottit contre moi et pleura, pleura tout les larmes de son corps.

« Je suis là mon amour, tout ira bien, ils veillent sur toi tu sais ? Même mon père te surveille alors fais gaffe ! » je la sentis hocher contre mon torse tandis que je lui caressais les cheveux et plaçais des baisers sur le sommet de sa tête.

Après quelques minutes elle se recula et m'embrassa et nous nous rhabillâmes. Une fois dans le hall quelque chose me revint.

« Hey Rach c'était quoi la mélodie que tu joué au piano hier ? »

« C'est la nouvelle chanson de Rihanna 'Stay' c'est pas mon genre de musique mais je dois dire que j'apprécie vraiment cette chanson. »

« Tu me la joueras une fois en entier je veux dire pas la peine de la chanter. »

« Si tu veux… »

Kurt s'approcha de nous et attrapa le bras de Rachel et l'embarqua avec lui disant qu'il avait besoin de son avis. Comme ça il l'arracha à moi.

« Hey Finnessa ! » Santana m'appela.

« Oui ? » depuis l'arrivée de Rachel j'étais devenu plus proche de Santana et je l'a considéré vraiment comme une réelle amie.

« A en juger par ton sourire ça a dû s'arranger avec Rachel ! J'ai pensé à ton histoire de demande en mariage » elle murmura.

« Et ? »

« T'as pas l'intention de lui acheter une bague de fiançailles ? »

« Si… »

« Je vois que tu penses vraiment à rien et qu'est ce que tu le monde dira à la vue de la bague autour de son doigt ? Tu y a pensé ? »

« Ah merde non … »

« Il te faut un plan B. »

Je vis Rachel au loin et quelque chose attira mes yeux et la était le plan B.

« T'inquiète. » je dis à Santana en m'éloignant.

« Hey te casse pas comme ça je veux savoir ! »

« Savoir quoi ? » dit Puck.

« Pourquoi il rigole comme un abrutis » répondis Santana avant de s'en aller en me jetant un regard noir.

« Tu lui cours après j'espère que tu sais qu'elle est lesbienne à 100% maintenant. »

« Non Puck ! »

« Hey qu'est ce qu'il y a mec j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites si c'est à cause de… »

« Ferme la ne dis pas son nom… » je me mis à crier et me rappelais tout de suite que j'avais donné ma parole à Rachel de ne rien faire.

« Je lâche l'affaire mec je vois à quel point ça te gonfle et elle me veut pas de toute façon mais je vais pas laisser une fille se mettre entre nous. T'es mon pote ! » il me dit en me tapotant l'épaule.

« C'est pas elle qui se met entre nous c'est toi qui veut pas comprendre c'est tout. »

« Ouais si tu veux, écoute je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais je tenterai plus rien à moi qu'elle me cherche bien sûr… »

« Compte pas la dessus. » je murmurais.

L'après midi fut plus agréable et malgré notre dispute je me sentais plus léger du fait d'avoir partagé avec elle ce que je ressentais. Elle assista à notre réunion du glee club, Monsieur Schue n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. J'étais juste heureux de voir qu'elle laissait la musique rentrer à nouveau dans sa vie petit à petit.

« Hey la naine, qu'est ce tu as fait à ton visage t'as pas pu mettre un pied devant l'autre ? » Quinn s'écria sur le parking du lycée à la fin des cours.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Quinn ? » lui dit Rachel.

« Rien, ça nous montre encore plus ta laideur, je me demande comment Finn fait pour habiter avec toi. » et avant que je puisse répondre elle s'avança vers moi et caressa mon torse. Je tentais de reculer mais la voiture étant derrière moi j'étais plus ou moins piégé. Je tentais temps bien que mal d'enlever sa main mais elle revenait à la charge à chaque fois. Je voyais Rachel s'énerver à côté de moi.

« Allez Finn laisse toi faire… » dit Quinn d'une voix suave qui me donna envi de vomir.

« Quinn laisse… » et avant que je pus terminer ma phrase Rachel l'agrippa et la poussa en arrière.

« Tu vois pas qu'il ne veut pas… » elle dit calmement mais d'un ton menaçant. Rachel possessive était très sexy.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi ? Dis lui Finn ! Peut être que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre ce soir je suis seule. » je fis la grimace à ses mots et ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Rachel.

« Tu veux que je te dise Quinn comme j'ai eu cet œil au beurre noir c'est en boxant alors si tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration y pas de soucis sinon bouge… » elle lui dit en s'avançant vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas voir son regard mais à en juger par celui de Quinn et la peur que je pouvais y voir elle devait être terrifiée.

« Tu devrais peut être tenté ta chance avec Puck vu que tout les deux vous avez des problèmes de compréhension ne sachant pas que non veut dire non. » ça c'était une nana.

« T'enflammes pas…t'as mon numéro Finn si jamais ! » Quinn se mit à partir alors que Rachel se mit à foncer sur elle mais je lui attrapais les bras pour la stopper.

« Laisse moi Finn… je vais la… »

« Elle en vaut pas la peine n'écoute pas toutes ses conneries. » je lui dis en la tournant vers moi. Elle m'agrippa par le col de ma veste de foot et m'embrassa férocement.

« Tu es à moi…cette garce…elle croit qu'elle peut juste te toucher comme ça… »

« Je sais c'est dur mais laisse tomber je m'en fou d'elle en plus j'ai même pas son numéro. Et tu as raison sur un point je suis complètement et entièrement à toi. » elle me sourit.

« Je supporte pas la façon dont elle te regarde, présidente du club de chasteté mes fesses oui ! » je souris à son vocabulaire j'avais pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler comme ça.

« Elle fait sa chaude comme ça mais c'est une vraie coincée d'après certains membres de l'équipe elle allume les mecs et une fois chauds elles les jettent. En tout cas laisse-moi te dire que je t'ai trouvé vraiment sexy toute énervée comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? Tu trouves ça marrant en plus ! » elle me dit en souriant.

« Oui parce que je m'en tape royalement d'elle j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans tous les domaines pas la peine d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Sur ce nous prîmes le chemin de la maison nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre pour étudier tout était vraiment plus simple avec elle ça et le fait peut être d'écouter plus attentivement en cours.

La journée se terminait bien jusqu'à que je me mette à penser à Rachel et à New York si seulement je pouvais aller avec elle je serai plus rassuré mais non il faudrait que je reste ici à baliser durant chaque seconde de son départ. Ah c'était pas facile d'être amoureux comme je l'étais d'elle…pas facile…mais tellement bon je n'échangerai ma vie pour rien au monde.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre car je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier le prochain pas mal occupée la semaine prochaine. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de tendresse entre eux…**

**Quand est ce qu'il va la demander en mariage ? Qu'est ce qui va remplacer la bague ? Que va-t-il se passer à New York ? Quinn et Puck vont-ils continuer leur petit jeu ? Le plus important Rachel va-t-elle accepter la proposition ? Vous saurez prochainement la suite petit à petit pour tirer l'histoire au plus possible…Faite moi partager vos avis. Merci à Marie pour tous tes commentaires ça réchauffe le cœur. Déjà une autre idée pour une prochaine histoire. ) Restez connecté…..**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre seize***Rachel POV

La semaine passa très vite et mon départ pour New York approchait à grand pas. J'étais paniquée à l'idée d'y retourner et voyant Finn paniquer avec moi n'aidait pas.

J'étais allée voir son premier match avec Kurt, Carole et Burt pour me changer les idées. Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan de ce type de sport mais voyant Finn à l'œuvre je me mis apprécier ce sport nettement plus malgré que les règles étaient encore un peu floues pour moi. Mais c'était intéressant de voir Finn dans un autre élément et si concentré, mais il fallait dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il se faisait tacler je sursautais sur mon siège Carole me rassurait à chaque fois en plaçant sa mains sur les miennes.

De l'autre côté du terrain il y avait Santana et Quinn qui agitait ses pompons comme une furie à chaque fois que Finn marquait un touchdown. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être jalouse de Quinn, elle ne l'avait jamais intéressé mais c'était plus fort que moi Finn était mon homme pas le sien et ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas le crier sur tout les toits qu'elle pouvait se pavaner comme ça devant lui.

Une fois le match terminé l'équipe se félicita et les joueurs se sautaient dans les bras, dansaient, chantaient dans tous les sens. Les cheerleaders les rejoignirent et je vis que Quinn se dirigeait vers Finn. Il dut le remarquer aussi car il se dirigea vers Artie pour l'aider à rejoindre les vestiaires. Je vis Santana attraper Quinn et lui dire quelques mots avant de partir avec Britt.

La famille et moi attendions Finn à l'extérieur des vestiaires et au bout de 20 minutes Finn sortit doucher et habillé avant qu'il ne pu nous rejoindre nous lui crions tous en cœur félicitations pour le super match qu'il avait fait. Etant la première dans sa ligne de mire il lâcha son sac et me prit dans ses bras et nous fit tourner sur lui-même avant qu'il ne me remit sur mes pieds et plaça un baiser sur mon front. Personne ne fut surpris car pour nous le fait d'être comme ça l'un envers l'autre n'était pas nouveau, Carole en avait été la première témoin le jour où Finn était venu nous récupérer à l'aéroport. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras également et serra la main de Burt tandis que Kurt était allé chercher Blaine.

Nous avions prévu d'aller manger au Breadstick pour fêter la victoire, sur le chemin je me sentais anormalement fatiguée et je commençais à avoir mal à la gorge. Je n'avais quasiment jamais été malade. Finn et moi étions sur la banquette arrière, il m'attrapa la main pour capter mon attention, rien que le fait de sentir sa main sur la mienne me fit comme une décharge d'électricité. Cela faisait plusieurs jour que nous n'avions pas été intimes, Carole et Kurt étant toujours à la maison rendait les choses plus difficile et nous ne voulions pas prendre de risque et nous ne pouvions pas sortir étant donné que Finn était toujours privé de sortie.

« Ca va pas Rachel ? » demanda Finn ce qui alerta tout de suite Carole qui se tourna pour examiner ma tête.

« Si ! Si ! Juste fatiguée… »

« T'es sûre on peut rentrer si tu veux ? » dit Carole.

« Non ça va aller ! »

Comme convenu Kurt et Blaine nous retrouvèrent au restaurant. La soirée était vraiment sympathique si on mettait de côté le fait que je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Heureusement pour moi après le dessert nous prîmes le chemin de la maison je ne voulais qu'une chose m'allonger sous les couvertures pour me réchauffer.

Arrivée à la maison je me dirigeais tout de suite vers ma chambre pour mettre un pantalon de pyjama et un gros pull avec de grosses chaussettes pas très glamour… La porte était ouverte et Carole et Finn rentrèrent dans la chambre. Carole s'avança vers moi.

« Ca va pas mieux tu es toute pale ! » me dit Carole elle plaça sa main sur mon front « Je pense que tu as de la fièvre, allonge. » je fis ce qu'elle me dit et elle monta la couverture sur moi et me caressa la joue tendrement. « Je vais chercher un thermomètre. »

Finn s'avança et s'installa à côté de moi il était adossé à ma tête de lit au dessus des couvertures et me regardait inquiet.

« C'est rien Finn, juste un petit virus… » je tenté de le rassurer déjà qu'il s'inquiétait pour un rien et faisait une montagne pour pas grand-chose. Il hocha la tête. Burt passa devant la chambre et nous souhaita une bonne nuit, il était fatigué il avait eu une longue journée, il s'était levé aux aurores pour aller travailler au garage pour pouvoir quitter plus tôt le travail pour assister au match de Finn.

Carole revint avec le thermomètre et le plaça dans ma bouche au bout de quelques minutes il sonna et elle le sortit de ma bouche pour l'inspecter.

« 39.8 degrés ma petite, je vais te faire une tisane et te préparer des médicaments pour te faire descendre cette fièvre. Tu as mal quelque part ? » elle me demanda.

« Un peu à la gorge, je me sens juste fatiguée j'espère juste que je vais pouvoir dormir… »

« Maman ? » Finn appela Carole avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce « laisse-moi rester avec elle cette nuit. » je fis de grands yeux n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Finn si Burt… » elle commença.

« Je dirai que je me suis endormi, allez s'il te plaît… » elle était au courant pour nous ? Non ça n'était pas possible.

« Ok… je vais revenir avec les médicaments Rachel ! » une fois partie je regardais Finn attendant une explication.

« Elle sait qu'on dort ensemble quelque fois. Je lui ai dis que suite à un film une fois tu t'es endormie alors qu'en règle générale tu avais des problèmes pour dormir. »

« Ok…merci ! »

« Merci ? Tu m'en veux pas que j'en ai parlé à ma mère ? » il me demanda visiblement soulagé.

« Un peu si…mais là je suis vraiment pas bien et j'ai besoin de dormir et pour ça il me faut mon remède miracle avec moi… » je lui dis en lui souriant.

Carole revint avec la tisane et deux sortes de médicaments je ne me posais pas de question et pris ce qu'elle me donna.

« Bon je vais vous laisser, si jamais il y a quelque chose Finn vient me chercher et Finn ne vient pas te plaindre si tu tombes malades. »

Sur ce Carole déposa un baiser un baiser sur mon front et partit dans sa chambre. Finn alla se changer sa mère nous sachant dans le même lit il ne pouvait pas juste dormir en boxer. Une fois changé il ferma la porte derrière lui et se faufila sous les couvertures avec moi et il ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne me blottir contre lui comme à chaque fois. Ne me voyant pas bouger il me regarda étonné.

« Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade aussi… » je dis doucement.

« Je m'en fiche, viens là ! » il me dit en soulevant un peu plus les couvertures. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps alors qu'il était à côté de moi je me blottis contre lui et sa chaleur m'envahit et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je le sentis un peu sursauter au contact de ses lèvres sur mon front.

« T'es brûlante ! T'es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? »

« Je suis bien là ! Serre-moi contre toi. » mes paupières étaient lourdes et je me laissais aller dans ses bras.

J'avais les yeux fermés mais je pouvais entendre le son de la télévision, je les ouvris doucement et heureusement pour moi les rideaux étaient tirés donc la luminosité ne pouvait pas m'aveugler. Je bougeais légèrement et sentis quelque chose, quelqu'un bouger avec moi. C'est là que je remarquais que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Finn. Je levais la tête vers lui et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu as bien dormi ma belle ? La télé t'a pas réveillé ? »

« Non qu'elle heure il est ? »

« Il est 11 heures je sais pas ce que t'a donné ma mère mais ça t'a bien assommé ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bof ! Mal à la tête et à la gorge ! »

« Je vais chercher ma mère, elle m'a dit de la prévenir une fois que tu seras réveillée ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes Carole rentra dans ma chambre avec une tisane bien chaude et les mêmes médicaments que la veille au soir. Elle me replaça le thermomètre dans la bouche et attendit patiemment en me caressant les cheveux.

« 40.5 degrés c'est pas très bon Rachel je vais quand même appeler le docteur pour être sûre que ce n'est rien de plus grave. » je hochais simplement la tête n'ayant pas la force et l'énergie de lutter, elle chercha le téléphone et s'assit à mes pieds.

« Tu appelles qui maman ? » demanda Finn qui s'était changé en jeans et polo.

« Le médecin sa fièvre continu à grimper. »

Finn s'avança et s'installa à côté de moi comme la veille au soir tandis que moi j'étais couchée en boule sous les couvertures il caressa mes cheveux comme sa mère l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Je sentis mes yeux devenir lourd à nouveau je les fermé en me laissant border par les caresses de Finn.

« Tu devrais la laisser Finn ça peut être contagieux. » j'entendis sa mère lui dire.

« Si c'est vraiment contagieux c'est déjà trop tard et je veux rester avec elle. » il dit fermement.

« Finn… »

« Non maman laisse moi s'il te plaît, je peux déjà pas aller à New York alors laisse moi au moins être là pour elle ici, tu vois bien que dès que je suis là elle dort enfin alors bien ou pas pour elle je m'en fou je reste même si je dois tomber malade. »

« Je t'aurai prévenu… »

Je sentis que quelqu'un me secouait légèrement mais je n'avais pas envi d'ouvrir les yeux je voulais simplement continuer à dormir dans les bras de Finn. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était toujours contre moi car je sentais son odeur que j'aimais temps et ses bras autour de moi. Je le serrai contre mon corps pour lutter contre la personne qui essayait de me réveiller.

« Rachel réveille toi ! Le médecin est là ! » j'entendis Carole me dire doucement.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redresser pour être dans une position assise. Le docteur prit ma tension, examina mes oreilles et ma gorge et me posa les questions habituelles je suppose.

« Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une bonne grippe. Je vous prescris des antibiotiques pour deux semaines et prenaient les bien jusqu'au bout même si vous vous sentez mieux. Je vous fais également un certificat médical pour toute la semaine pour votre lycée. Suivez bien mes recommandations car cette année elle est assez virulente. » m'expliqua le docteur.

« Nous devons partir pour New York le week end prochain vous pensez que ça ira ? » demanda Carole.

« Oui je pense, elle risquera d'être encore fatiguée mais ça devrait aller…si vous voyez que d'ici jeudi il n'y pas d'amélioration il serait préférable de reporter alors. »

« D'accord merci docteur ! Je reviens les enfants je vais chercher les médicaments à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. » nous dit Carole.

Burt était avec Blaine et Kurt je ne sais où, Finn profita du fait que nous soyons seul pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il descendit sa tête vers mes lèvres mais je le stoppais dans sa course en mettant ma main sur son torse.

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas grave si j'attrape la grippe ! » il dit en boudant.

« Si je veux pas que tu l'ai c'est pas une partie de plaisir crois moi. » il se résigna et me serra simplement contre lui.

Les jours passèrent et nous arrivâmes à vendredi ça allait nettement mieux mais je n'étais pas encore totalement rétablie. J'étais restée toute la semaine à la maison comme l'avait conseillé le docteur et heureusement car je ne pense pas que dans ma condition j'aurai pu assister à toute une journée de cours. Finn avait eu l'autorisation de dormir avec moi quelques soirs. Cela faisait quasiment une semaine que je ne l'avais pas embrassé comme lui ça me rendait malade et au fur et à mesure que j'allais mieux je me sentais fléchir. Je voulais simplement l'embrasser et qu'il me fasse l'amour avant que j'aille à New York.

New York la ville qui était censée être la ville de mes rêves et qui était devenue maintenant la ville de mes pires cauchemars. Ma valise était déjà prête pour demain notre avion était prévu à 10 heures, c'était Finn qui devait nous emmener avant d'aller à son travail, j'avais le sentiment que ça allait être dur de lui dire au revoir même si c'était juste pour un jour on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pouvait arriver une fois là bas. Je savais qu'il avait peur pour moi et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir je serais morte de peur aussi si j'étais à sa place voir même pire. Je fus surprise d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer vu que tout le monde ne devait pas être à la maison avant fin d'après midi alors qu'il n'était que 14 heures.

« Rach t'es où ? » Finn m'appela.

« Dans ma chambre. » je l'entendis monter l'escalier. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Finn ? »

« Je voulais te voir profiter d'avoir un moment seul avec toi avant que tu ailles à New York. »

« Tu sèches les cours ? Finn ! Tu sais qu'il… » mais il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant je lui retournais son baiser avant de repenser au fait que j'étais malade je le repoussais de suite.

« Rachel…j'ai besoin de toi…embrasse moi…s'il te plaît… je vais devenir fou. » il me dit limite en me suppliant.

Quand il me regardait avec ces yeux là je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et il le savait mais la vérité c'est que je partageais exactement le même sentiment alors je m'avançais à nouveau vers lui et le serrais contre moi et l'embrassais. Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manqué. Finn me poussa légèrement vers mon lit et m'y allongea, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi après tout ce temps et je voulais juste qu'il me montre à quel point il m'aime avant que je parte et que je doive affronter toute cette misère.

« J'ai besoin de toi…tu m'as tellement manqué. J'étais en histoire et j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et tout le monde me demandait de tes nouvelles alors que tout ce que je voulais c'est être avec toi…dans tes bras…dans toi… » il me dit en m'embrassant.

Nous nous déshabillâmes très rapidement nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre c'était urgent. Il fallait que je le sente au plus près de moi possible. Mon corps le réclamait, le désirait il était en feu et n'attendait qu'une chose…lui. C'était comme si il lut dans mes pensées car il m'embrassa et me pénétra doucement. Il prit mes lèvres entre les siennes alors qu'il bougeait lentement entre mes jambes je lui caressais le dos en enfonçant légèrement mes ongles dans sa peau à chaque fois qu'il me pénétré. C'était l'amour de ma vie, l'homme de mes rêves. Cette homme allait être un jour mon mari mais plus important encore le père de mes enfants si il voulait bien de moi.

Avant mon rêve avait toujours était Broadway aujourd'hui il avait tout simplement changé dès l'instant où j'avais revu Finn pour la première fois à l'aéroport. J'avais revu mes priorités…je n'étais plus très sûre pour Broadway mais en ce qui concerne Finn j'étais 100% sûre de moi.

A chaque fois qu'il me pénétrait j'avais envi de hurler tellement c'était bon, faire l'amour avec lui c'était comme atteindre le septième ciel à chaque fois.

« Encore Finn… » je gémis alors qu'il embrassait ma poitrine. Il savait vraiment y faire avec sa langue, ses doigts et je n'allais même pas commencer sur son pénis. C'était tout simplement l'extase ! Je sentais la chaleur m'envahir et mon orgasme arriver. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et enfonçais mes ongles dans ses épaules. Je criais son nom dans toute la maison alors qu'il continuait à me pénétrer plusieurs minutes jusqu'à qu'il cria mon prénom à son tour. Nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle.

« Merci mon Dieu ! Tu m'avais trop manqué, j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi nue dans mes bras. »

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas la grippe. » je dis à bout de souffle.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en fou là tout de suite ça en valait la peine et si c'était à refaire je le referai tout de suite mais tu m'as l'air fatigué. »

« Oui un peu… »

« J'ai vue que ta valise est déjà prête pour demain, t'es sûre que tu veux pas reporter ? »

« Oui Finn… »

Nous regagnâmes le salon pour regarder un film mais dès le début je m'endormie à nouveau dans les bras de Finn.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis que j'étais dans ma chambre dans mon lit toute seule, je regardais brièvement l'heure il était 7 heures du matin. Quoi j'avais dormis autant de temps c'étais presque pas possible. Je me levais et fus accueillie par Carole et Finn dans la cuisine qui étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes en silence puis prîmes la route direction aéroport, Carole essayait de lancer des sujets de conversations mais c'était peine perdue l'humeur n'y était pas. Arrivée à l'aéroport nous enregistrâmes nos bagages et ce fut le moment de dire au revoir à Finn. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit il m'attira contre lui.

« Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai envi de t'embrasser là tout de suite. » il murmura au creux de mon oreille.

« Moi aussi ! Tu vas me manquer ! » je lui dis sincèrement.

« Tu feras attention à toi hein ? Ne quitte pas l'agent Prentiss d'une semelle et écris moi dès que tu atterris. »

Je le fixais dans les yeux et tous les deux nous essayions de résister à l'envi de nous embrasser mais je sentais les yeux de Carole dans mon dos. Je me détachais de Finn et il déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front et me laissa rejoindre sa mère.

« Faite attention à vous… » il nous dit une dernière fois et nous partîmes rejoindre l'avion.

Le voyage était plaisant Carole faisait tout son possible pour me faire sourire et je pouvais dire que ça marchait. Je n'avais pas des fous rires mais au moins elle me changeait les idées. J'essayais de chasser l'image de Finn dans ma tête, il avait l'air tellement inquiet, en colère…

Arrivée à New York c'était l'agent Prentiss elle-même qui était venue nous accueillir à l'aéroport, j'étais rassurée que se soit elle, elle était devenue comme une sorte de gardienne ou de marraine pour moi, en tout cas quelqu'un en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Il fallait pas que j'oublie avant de partir de lui demander des informations pour Finn concernant l'école de police ne sachant pas si sa mère avait déjà parlé de ça avec lui je décidais d'attendre d'être seule avec l'agent Prentiss pour lui en toucher un mot. Nous arrivâmes à l'appartement de l'agent nous avions tout juste le temps de déposer nos affaires avant de repartir pour le tribunal. Pendant que j'attendais Carole j'en profitais pour écrire à Finn.

*Je suis bien arrivée, le vol c'est bien passé je t'appellerai ce soir je t'aime.-R*

*Ok ! Tu me manques…fais attention. Je t'aime –F.*

Une fois prête nous prîmes la route pour le tribunal. Dans une des pièces m'attendait mon avocat Maître Kyle. L'agent Prentiss m'avait expliqué sur le chemin que ma nouvelle identité devait rester secrète aux yeux de mon avocat, elle voulait vraiment prendre toute les précautions afin que rien ne m'arrive et pour ça je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante. Elle ne le savait pas mais cette femme gardera à jamais une place très importante dans mon cœur…

Quand nous entrâmes je fus accueilli par un homme d'une quarantaine d'année grand mais pas aussi grand que Finn à y réfléchir je crois que Finn est la personne la plus grande que j'ai rencontré. Maître Kyle était dégarni avec des lunettes et très en forme physiquement. Je m'avançais vers lui pour me présenter.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Huddy enchanté ! » je lui pris la main et je sentis tout de suite la désagréable sensation de main moite.

« Moi de même ! »

Nous passâmes une demi-heure ensemble à voir le dossier qu'il avait constitué au vu des rapports qu'il avait lu et des informations qu'il avait recueilli. Après notre entretien nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du juge en charge de l'affaire. Il était très calme et serein ce qui m'aidait immédiatement à être en confiance comparé à mon avocat qui lui était tellement stressé que cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Nous discutâmes comme avec mon avocats des 'faits' comme ils appelaient. Le fait de devoir tout redire et réexpliquer mettait à vif toute mes blessures, tout était encore plus difficile…

Après une heure l'entretien était terminé l'agent Prentiss informa l'avocat avant de partir qu'il devait la contacter elle en cas de besoin, c'est elle qui sera l'intermédiaire entre lui et moi. Je pus constater une sorte de déception dans les yeux de l'avocat au vu des explications de l'agent Prentiss. Durant notre temps ensemble on pouvait voir que de temps en temps il essayait d'avoir quelques informations sur moi et sur ma nouvelle vie mais l'agent Prentiss coupait cours à chaque fois en lui disant que ce genre d'information ne le concernait en rien, je suppose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler de cette façon avec ses clients et ça ne devait pas être évident.

Avant de rentrer l'agent Prentiss et moi nous arrêtâmes sur la route pour faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir alors que Carole nous attendait à l'appartement. Arrivée à l'appartement elle décida avec Carole de se mettre aux fourneaux et de préparer un poulet avec une julienne de légumes, moi j'étais dans la chambre d'amis j'avais pour ordre de me reposer suite à l'après midi assez intense que j'avais subi. Je m'allongeais sur le lit pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Finn.

*Coucou Finn !* j'essayais de garder une voix assez enjouée.

*Hey mon Amour ! Tout va bien chez toi ?*

*Oui ça peut aller cette après midi étais assez dure pour moi mais ça va maintenant. J'ai hâte d'être à demain… *

*Pourquoi qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? * je pus entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

*Rien de grave t'inquiètes pas…c'est juste que de devoir tout réexpliquer à nouveau devient de plus en plus dur d'en parler…*

*J'aimerai tellement être avec toi et pouvoir te soutenir plutôt que d'être coincé ici.*

*Tu me soutiens Finn rien que le fait d'entendre ta voix me fait un bien fou…*

*Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?*

*Euh non ! Elles sont en train de préparer le dîner là toute les deux. Et toi tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Au fait tu as gagné à ton match ?*

*Oui on a gagné pas de beaucoup et c'était pas un match à marquer dans les annales mais c'est toujours une victoire donc c'est cool et j'attends Puck, Artie et Sam pour faire un marathon Call Of*

*Ah c'est bien…*

« Rachel tu viens le dîner est servi ! » cria Carole.

*Tu dois y aller je suppose !*

*Oui désolée…je t'aime Finn amuse toi bien.*

*Je t'aime mon Amour à demain.*

Je rejoignis Carole et l'agent Prentiss et malgré l'après midi intense que j'avais passé le dîner fut agréable nous rigolâmes et partageâmes différentes histoires qui nous étaient arrivées.

« Sarah je sais que l'après midi n'était pas évidente pour toi mais je t'ai dis que je serai toujours honnête avec toi donc je vais l'être » Carole agrippa ma main tandis que je hochais la tête pour lui faire signe de poursuivre. « Parker offre une très grosse somme d'argent pour celui ou celle qui lui apportera des informations sur toi pour qu'il puisse te retrouver plus vite, il pense que l'argent sera une bonne motivation pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

« D'accord et vu que je suis toujours saine et sauve je suppose que ma couverture et toujours intact… » je dis sans émotions.

« Oui…on fait tout pour qu'il ne mette pas la main sur toi. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais avant quand j'ai demandé à Carole de nous attendre à la maison quand nous faisions les courses je l'ai fait intentionnellement. J'avais espéré que quelqu'un de l'entourage de Parker nous remarque afin qu'il te croit toujours à New York. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas que tu paniques… »elle me dit avec un ton de regret pour m'avoir cacher quelque chose.

« Ok…je comprends. Vous pensez que quelqu'un nous a vus ? »

« Je sais pas c'est difficile à dire. Il est assez tard on devrait se coucher… »

Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit l'agent Prentiss alla dans sa chambre tandis que Carole rejoignit la chambre d'amie vu que je m'étais proposer de prendre le sofa. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées pourquoi il en avait tellement après moi après tout le malheur qu'il m'avait déjà infligé, il ne pouvait pas me laisser simplement en paix. J'imaginais déjà la réaction de Finn avec l'arrivée de cette nouvelle information. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher on avait toujours convenu d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre ça avait toujours était ma devise l'honnêteté. Mes pères m'avaient toujours élevé en me montrant et me prouvant que malgré toute que toute les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à entendre il fallait être honnête et vrai avec les autres c'était la clé et c'est pas aujourd'hui que j'allais faire le contraire et me mettre à mentir.

Le fait de devoir me replonger dans tout ces souvenirs que j'avais essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de moi afin de garder que les bons moments me rendait encore plus triste et en colère que d'habitude. En règle générale Finn était là pour m'aider à me calmer, m'apaiser juste en me regardant, me touchant. Je me levais du sofa et me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau quand l'agent Prentiss vint me rejoindre.

« Toujours des problèmes pour dormir à ce que je vois et je pense que cette journée n'aide pas. »

« Non pas vraiment c'était assez dur aujourd'hui à Lima la souffrance est toujours là mais je sais pas c'est juste… »

« Que Finn est là bas et toi ici… » elle me dit en me souriant.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous faites un très joli couple tu sais ? T'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien… »

« Comment ? »

« Mon boulot c'est de veiller sur toi…et vous pas toujours très discret. » je rougis à ses mots « t'en fait pas Sarah il te rend heureuse c'est le principal, malgré la tristesse qu'il y a dans tes yeux quand tu es avec lui tu sembles heureuse et on peut voir tellement d'amour qui se dégage entre vous alors que vous êtes si jeune, c'est vraiment beau à voir. »

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit je ne pense pas que ses parents le prendraient très bien mais c'est vrai quand je suis avec lui tout paraît plus simple. Je sais que c'est le bon malgré qu'on soit jeune ou que ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on est ensemble je m'en fiche je sais ce que je ressens dans mon cœur. »

« C'est le principal Sarah ne laisse personne te dicter tes sentiments la vie est trop courte et trop précieuse pour la gâcher. J'ai pu constater qu'il te fait prendre des cours de combats. »

« Oui et je me surprends moi-même à vraiment apprécier ces cours et apparemment je suis douée en plus. Ca me permet d'évacuer le stress. D'ailleurs j'avais une question à vous poser, Finn serait intéressé pour rentrer dans le FBI ou quelque chose qui s'y approche. Vous pouvez me dire qu'elle démarche il doit effectuer ? »

« C'est toujours agréable de voir qu'il y a encore des jeunes aujourd'hui qui veulent aider leur prochain mais en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas avec la façon dont il agit avec toi il faudra juste qu'il travaille un peu sur ses excès de colère. » je souris à ses mots avant qu'elle poursuivi « dans quelle ville il aimerait postuler il a déjà une idée ? »

« Il aimerait New York vue que je suis acceptée à Nyada l'année prochaine enfin pour l'instant je ne pas si je veux revenir ici… »

« Tu sais même si l'affaire n'est pas terminée on peut trouver un moyen pour toi de revenir je t'ai dis que nous n'allions pas mettre ta vie entre parenthèses à cause de lui. Là on t'a envoyé à Lima parce que c'était la meilleure option et parce que c'était le souhait de tes parents mais on fera en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux pour toi. Pour Finn il faudra qu'il fasse une école de police, si il peut avoir son diplôme ça serait l'idéal, concernant le FBI sa sera sur concours. Mais l'équipe que j'occupe c'est pas vraiment le FBI mais il faut aussi passer un concours pour pouvoir rentrer dans notre unité. Si tu veux je t'enverrai la documentation de l'école où j'étais c'était ici même et c'est l'une des meilleures écoles du pays. Je pourrai appuyer sa candidature. Il devra passer un test d'entrer et si ça marche il devra passer un dernier test psychologique pour voir s'il est apte à exercer la profession. C'est bien qu'il se soit mis à apprendre les techniques de combat. Je t'enverrai tout ça par mail et si ça l'intéressera toujours vous aurez qu'à me contacter, il pourra me donner son dossier de candidature complété la prochaine que je viens et je m'occuperai de le transmettre à qui de droit. »

« Merci c'est vraiment gentil. Il avait un peu peur que vous lui en vouliez pour son comportement de la dernière fois.

« Non pas du tout, je comprends sa réaction, il t'aime énormément c'est tout. Sarah c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Ca fait un moment que je vous observe pour ta sécurité je veux dire et comme je te l'ai dis on peut voir beaucoup d'amour entre vous. » elle me dit avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois seule je m'étais mise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contemplait New York, c'était vraiment différent de Lima car New York ne dormait jamais. Mon attention c'était reportée sur l'immeuble d'en face où je pouvais voir un homme debout devant sa fenêtre à me fixer. Je chassais cette idée dans ma tête qu'il me fixait, il était sûrement tout comme moi insomniaque à contempler New York ce qui me rassurait c'était que je ne connaissais pas son visage c'était un inconnu…ce n'était pas Parker. Je décidais d'aller rejoindre le sofa en attendant le petit matin.

Une fois 6 heures du matin je décidais de préparer le petit déjeuner comme elles avaient préparé le dîner hier soir. Je ne me sentais pas gêner dans l'appartement de l'agent Prentiss je faisais comme si j'étais chez moi, j'étais à mon aise…Au vu de ce qu'elle avait dans son frigo je décidais de faire des pancakes. L'odeur attira les deux femmes dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Sarah » me dit l'agent Prentiss en prenant place sur l'une des chaises vides dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Rachel, l'odeur de tes délicieux pancakes ma chatouillé les narines dans mon sommeil, c'est vraiment une agréable façon de se faire réveiller. »

« Bonjour Mesdames ! C'est pour vous remercier pour le repas de hier soir et comme j'étais réveillée… »

« Tu as pensé à consulter quelqu'un pour tes problèmes d'insomnies ? » me demanda l'agent Prentiss sans détour, elle allait toujours droit au but.

« Non…mais certain soir ça va… » mon esprit alla tout de suite vers Finn.

« Oui elle s'est trouvé un remède pour dormir. » dit Carole en souriant alors que je sentis le rouge me monter jusqu'aux joues.

« Ah bon lequel ? » demanda l'agent Prentiss intéressée.

« Mon fils Finn, ils se sont aperçus un soir en regardant un film que Rachel arrivait à s'endormir avec lui…alors de temps en temps je les autorise à dormir ensemble sans que Burt ne s'en aperçoive avant qu'il me fasse une autre crise cardiaque. » je frémis et Carole le remarqua « je plaisante Rachel mais bon il ne le prendrait pas très bien… » je décidais qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

« En tout cas Lima est vraiment une ville différente de New York, je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre cette nuit pour contempler la ville s'agiter autour de moi alors qu'à Lima tout est calme. J'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs à avoir des insomnies la nuit dernière il y avait un homme de l'immeuble d'en face de votre appartement qui avait eu la même idée que moi… » je vis l'agent Prentiss redevenir sérieuse.

« Où ça montre moi ! » elle se leva m'agrippa la main pour que je lui montre l'endroit où j'avais vu l'homme de la nuit dernière.

« Ce n'étais pas Parker je l'aurai reconnu… » je la rassuré.

« Oui mais normalement cette appartement est vide il est en vente actuellement, qu'est ce qu'il faisait exactement ? » elle me demanda en attrapant son téléphone, Carole nous avait rejoint entre temps.

« Il regardait dans ma direction….je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. » Elle hochait la tête avant de parler au téléphone pour envoyer une équipe vérifier l'appartement en question. Son attitude m'inquiétait car ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de cette manière sans raison.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Carole.

« Je pense que l'homme que Sarah a vu est un homme de main de Parker qu'il nous a suivi hier suite à notre petite sortie toute les deux… » Carole et moi firent de grands yeux suite à la révélation de l'agent Prentiss.

Après 15 minutes un des agents en charge de l'inspection de l'appartement arriva et confirma les doutes de l'agent Prentiss. L'appartement avait effectivement était squatté mais personne n'y était au moment de l'inspection. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps l'agent Prentiss et Carole on du le remarquer car elles s'approchèrent toute les deux et chacune me prit une main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah ta sécurité est renforcée et on est en train de voir si il y a un vol plus tôt pour Lima. »

« Oui s'il vous plaît faite le nécessaire, il faut qu'on parte d'ici. » s'écria Carole.

Il s'avéra qu'il y avait bien un vol plus tôt, Carole et moi préparâmes nos affaires pour partir au plus tôt. Un des agents avait ramené des tenues de camouflages avec des perruques de différentes taille et couleur, l'agent Prentiss avait avancé sa voiture dans la résidence pour que nous évitions de nous rendre dans la rue de plus la voiture avait des vitres teintées l'idéal pour passer inaperçu.

Une fois à l'aéroport je pus voir l'agitation autour de moi c'était la première fois que je remarquais la présence des agents mais je m'en fichais du moment que j'étais en sécurité c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Carole du appeler Finn pour lui dire de venir plus tôt je m'approchais d'elle pour essayer d'entendre la conversation.

« Mon chéri c'est maman ! Je t'ai réveillé ? » elle essayait d'être le plus naturel possible pour n'inquiéter personne.

« Ah désolée c'était pour te prévenir de nous chercher plus tôt on a du avancer notre retour de quelques heures. »

« Oui ! Oui ! Tout va bien ! Oui elle est à côté de moi ! Je t'expliquerai à la maison Finn on embarquer là ! »

« Finn s'il te plaît on en parlera plus tard, à tout à l'heure ! »

Carole se tourna vers moi avec un léger sourire, j'imaginais bien la réaction qu'il avait du avoir au téléphone.

*Qu'est ce qui se passe ?-F*

*Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer là on va embarquer mais je suis bien protéger ne t'inquiètes pas. N'oubli pas de venir nous chercher J-R*

*Vous m'inquiétez Rachel…-F*

*Tout va bien il faut que j'y aille-R*

Je sais qu'à sa place je deviendrai folle mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix je n'avais pas le temps d'expliquer la situation maintenant. Une fois dans l'avion je soufflé de soulagement me sentant en sécurité. On dirait que c'était halloween ou carnaval vu la façon dont Carole et moi étions habillées. Nous enlevâmes nos perruques une fois que nous avions décollé.

Ce week end avait vraiment était un enfer je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de me retrouver dans les bras de Finn et de tout oublier. Pourquoi tout devait être si difficile, j'avais déjà tellement souffert et ça continuait. D'un coup je sentis la bile me monter et courus aux toilettes pour évacuer le contenu de mon estomac, Carole qui m'avait suivit me tenait les cheveux en arrière. Une fois terminé je me rinçais la bouche et Carole me serra fort contre elle.

« On est bientôt arrivé et on y retournera pas de si tôt je te le promets. » elle me murmura à l'oreille « en plus je suis sûre qu'après avoir tout raconté à Finn il ne te laissera plus repartir. » elle tenta de plaisanter et ça marchait car à l'énonciation de son nom je souris.

« Je pense aussi oui, c'est une des raisons qui font que je l'aime tellement c'est mon meilleur ami, chaque jour il m'aide à avancer. Tout est si simple quand il est avec moi. » je lui confessais et elle me serra encore une fois contre elle.

Au plus nous nous rapprochions de Lima au plus je me détendais. Arrivée à Lima comme d'habitude nous cherchâmes nos bagages alors que Finn devait nous attendre à la sortie. Lorsque j'étais sur l'escalator j'essayais déjà de le repérer au milieu de la foule et une fois que mes yeux le trouvèrent il me remarqua également et je pouvais voir toute la tension sur son visage. Ne réfléchissant pas j'attrapais ma valise et tentais de me frayer un chemin entre les gens et une fois que j'étais descendue de l'escalator je me mis à courir vers lui. Dès que j'arrivais à sa hauteur je me jetais littéralement sur lui et laissais ma valise derrière moi. Finn me souleva du sol et j'encerclais mes jambes autour de sa taille ne prêtant pas attention au gens autour de nous il fallait juste que je me souvienne de ne pas l'embrasser. Je mis mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque et le respirer à plein poumon. Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais mise à pleurer, Finn avait son visage dans mes cheveux et il me caressait tendrement le dos. Je sentis une autre paire de main qui me caressait les cheveux…Carole.

« Je suis là Rachel… » me murmura Finn à l'oreille.

Il se recula et je desserrais les jambes de sa taille pour qu'il puisse me reposer par terre, Finn prit mon visage entre ses mains et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne m'embrasse pas devant Carole alors que j'avais tellement besoin de ses lèvres sur les miennes, Finn pouvait le voir à travers mes yeux. Il essuya mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues et déposa un long baiser sur mon front. Il se tourna vers sa mère et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Il est temps de rentrer les enfants… »

Finn mis son bras autour de mes épaules protectivement et attrapa ma valise avec son autre main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence. Arrivée à la maison nous fîmes accueillis par le reste de la famille.

« C'est quoi ces habits ? » demanda Kurt mortifié.

« Kurt s'il te plaît c'est pas vraiment le moment là. » dit Carole exténuée. « Venez faut vous parle. »

Nous nous essayâmes dans le salon Finn s'installa juste à côté de moi, Carole me regarda mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer je n'en n'avais pas la force.

« Nous avons du avancer notre arrivée car un des hommes de main de l'assassin à retrouver la trace de Rachel. L'agent Prentiss avait un peu marché dans New York avec Rachel pour que si jamais Parker ou quelqu'un qui reconnaisse Rachel la croit toujours à New York et son plan a marché car il les a suivi jusqu'à l'appartement de l'agent Prentiss. Nous n'aurions rien remarqué si Rachel ce matin n'avait pas évoqué le fait que quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir elle c'était installée à la fenêtre de l'appartement et a pu voir un homme qui l'observait. Rachel pensait que c'était simplement un voisin mais l'agent Prentiss a tout de suite cru a un homme de main et ses doutes ce sont avérés vrais suite à l'inspection de l'appartement. » tout le monde écoutait attentivement le récit de Carole alors que Finn et Kurt chacun m'agrippa une de mes mains.

« Donc elle a fait tout ça exprès, ils ont risqué sa vie… » dit Finn calmement.

« Non Finn c'était simplement pour qu'il la croit toujours là bas…c'est pas tout… »

« Il y a pire ? » dit Kurt.

« Parker a proposé une grosse somme d'argent à celui ou celle qui donnera des informations sur Rachel. »

« Putain je vais le tuer ce connard. » cria Finn.

« Finn s'il te plaît calme toi ! » dit Burt calmement.

« Non je vais pas me calmer merde, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi. Je vous avez dit que c'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle y aille, il pense à quoi ces bandes de con ? » cria Finn.

Je sentis à nouveau la bile me monter, je lâchais les mains des garçons et me précipitais aux toilettes, Carole encore une fois me suivi de près et me tenait à nouveau les cheveux en arrière. J'entendis Finn rentrer dans la pièce.

« S'il te plaît Finn sort je veux pas que tu vois ça ! »

« Je m'en fou qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Ca doit être les nerfs Finn et la fatigue tu pourras dormir avec elle cette nuit…elle a besoin de toi. Rachel je vais te couler un bain et te préparer une bonne tisane et tu iras au lit pour te reposer. » je hochais la tête.

« Finn tu veux bien aller chercher ma valise mes affaires de toilettes se trouvent dedans. »

« Oui j'y vais. »

Carole s'avança vers la baignoire et fit couler l'eau et mit différents sels de bain, l'air de la salle de bain se réchauffa instantanément et l'odeur était apaisante. Finn déposa ma valise dans la salle de bain je pris mes affaires de toilettes pour pouvoir me brosser les dents. Carole alla retrouver Burt tandis que je me déshabillais pour plongeais doucement dans l'eau chaude du bain.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et je plongeais un peu plus dans l'eau afin de cacher mon corps sous la mousse. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à fermer cette porte à clé. Je fus soulagée de voir Finn entrer dans la pièce et avant que je pus dire quoi que se soit il se pencha au dessus de la baignoire et attrapa mon visage pour déposer un long baiser sur mes lèvres, j'ouvris tout de suite ma bouche pour laisser sa langue caresser la mienne. Ne pensant plus au fait d'être mouillée je mis mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attira encore plus vers moi.

« Rachel… » Finn gémit durant notre baiser et il se recula.

« Désolée… » j'enlevais vite mes mains malgré que c'était déjà trop tard le haut de son tee-shirt était trempé.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en tape, je suis tellement désolé mon amour de n'avoir pas été là pour toi ce week end. »

« Finn tu n'avais pas le choix, je veux juste oublier et m'allonger dans tes bras. »

« Je vais vite manger un morceau et je te rejoins dans ta chambre, choisis un film »

Sur ce il plaça un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et sortit. Au bout d'un moment je sortis de l'eau me séchais rapidement et enfilais mon peignoir pour regagner ma chambre. Je m'installais devant mon miroir et vit Kurt rentrer dans ma chambre, il se plaça derrière moi et pris la brosse et brossa les cheveux. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais faire. Carole rentra pour me donner une tisane et un bol rempli de fruit frais. Une fois terminé Kurt déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et s'en alla.

Je glissais dans un pantalon de yoga et débardeur et me mis sous les couvertures. Finn me rejoignit par après il était en tee-shirt et short il ferma la porte derrière lui et glissa sous les couvertures avec moi. Une fois à côté de moi il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa et me serra contre lui. Dès que j'étais dans le confort de ses bras je laissais le sommeil m'envahir.

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, désolée pour l'attente…Concernant la nouvelle histoire je vais attendre de poursuivre un peu plus celle là avant de commencer une autre. Reviewssss s'il vous plaît…..**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17***Finn POV

Rachel c'était endormie tout de suite au contact de mes bras pour moi c'était une autre affaire. Ce week end m'avait stressé et suite aux révélations de ma mère j'étais encore plus mal. J'avais la télé allumée et me demandais comment cela se faisait que Burt n'avait toujours pas remarqué que Rachel et moi dormions ensemble de temps en temps. Les portes étaient fermées ok mais bon ! Faut dire que ma mère étant dans la confidence ça aidait. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre je pouvais passer la nuit avec la femme de ma vie que demander de plus dans l'immédiat et vu la situation actuelle pas grand-chose. Un tas de chose me trotta dans la tête jusqu'à que la fatigue me rattrape.

Je me réveillais en sursaut Rachel était agitée à côté de moi elle était surement entrain de faire un cauchemar, j'allumais la lampe de chevet et l'observais. Son front était plein de sueur et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je tentais de la secouer légèrement pour essayer de la réveiller mais elle continuait à dormir…Je l'appelais et la secouais plus fort jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre enfin ses yeux. Il était 3 heures du matin. Elle se jeta à mon cou.

« Je suis là mon amour c'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

« Finn…j'en peux plus de tout ça. » elle me dit désespérée.

« Je sais ma belle… ils le retrouveront. »

« Mais quand ? Une fois qu'il m'aura tué ou pire encore qu'il fasse quelque chose à l'un de vous je me le pardonnerai jamais tu le sais ! »

« Arrête ça je te l'ai déjà dit on à rien à craindre. »

« C'est tellement dur… » Je me reculais pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasser.

« T'es pas toute seule pour affronter tout ça, je suis là, ma famille est là… »

« Je sais et je… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car elle se leva brusquement en mettant une main sur sa bouche et courut vers les toilettes. Je la suivis et me rendis compte qu'elle était entrain de vomir encore une fois.

« Rachel est ce que ca va ? »

« C'est bon Finn attends moi dans la chambre s'il te plaît je me brosse les dents et j'arrive. »

Je trouvais bizarre qu'elle vomisse comme ça d'un coup du jour au lendemain ma mère m'a dit que c'était le stress, mais Rachel était stressée depuis le début et elle n'avait jamais été malade. Au bout de quelques minutes Rachel me rejoignit et se coucha contre moi.

« Depuis quand tu vomis comme ça ? »

« Hier matin…c'est bizarre c'est si soudain j'ai jamais vomi comme ça auparavant… »

« Si tu veux ma mère peut prendre rendez-vous avec le médecin ? »

« Oui on verra si d'ici quelques jours ça ne va pas mieux je lui dirai. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa le long de mon cou avant que je ne la pousse délicatement afin qu'elle se trouve sur le dos pour que je puisse m'allonger sur elle. Avec ses mains elle parcourait mon torse comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Je me penchais pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément. Au bout de quelques minutes nous avions enlevé tous nos vêtements. En règle générale quand nous avions l'autorisation de ma mère pour dormir ensemble nous ne faisions jamais l'amour mais là ce soir on avait visiblement d'autre plans.

Sans plus attendre je la pénétrais et me rendis le plus profond possible, la chaleur de son vagin m'envahit de suite.

« Oh Rachel… » je gémis.

« C'est trop bon Finn…va plus vite. »

J'accélérais le rythme nos corps étaient parfaitement synchrone. Je pris un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche et me mis à le sucer, je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos et gémis de plaisir. Je relâchais son mamelon et suçais la peau juste à côté de celui-ci, je suçais tellement fort qu'une marque commençait à apparaître, je souris à sa vu. Je pouvais sentir l'orgasme de Rachel arriver, elle respira de plus en plus fort et gémit plus fort aussi je l'embrassais pour pouvoir étouffer ses gémissements pour que personne ne nous entendent.

« Finn…ouiiii…ça vient continu ! » elle murmura au creux de mon oreille. Je du me concentrer pour ne pas éjaculer en entendant ses mots.

« Chez moi aussi ça vient… oh ouiii ! »

Nous nous serions l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à que nos orgasmes se terminèrent, je restais à l'intérieur plusieurs minutes tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

« J'ai hâte d'être pour nous…qu'on soit chez nous et qu'on construise une vie ensemble. » me dit Rachel.

« Moi aussi pouvoir être enfin libre de faire ce que je veux avec ma petite copine sans faire attention à qui se trouve autour… »

« Ca arrivera… »

Nous nous rhabillâmes et je repris Rachel dans mes bras pour que nous puissions nous rendormir. Le réveil sonna un peu avant 7 heures à cause de Burt j'eus beaucoup de mal à me lever et pour une fois je n'étais pas le seul Rachel galérait aussi.

Une fois réveillés et habillés pour cette nouvelle journée nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine où ma mère et Kurt prenait leur petit déjeuné alors que Burt était sous la douche.

« Vous avez des mines épouvantables ! » nous dit Kurt.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Kurt ! » je lui dis déjà exaspéré.

« C'est de ma faute j'ai fait un cauchemar qui a réveillé Finn cette nui… » elle dit gênée.

« T'en fais pas je rattraperai mon sommeil ce soir. »

« Ca va mieux ton estomac ? » lui demanda ma mère.

« Bof j'ai encore vomi cette nuit. »

« On laisse passer quelques jours et si ça va pas mieux je te prendrai rendez-vous chez le médecin. »

Après le petit déjeuné terminé nous nous rendîmes au lycée tous ensembles. La matinée était tranquille pas de slushie pas de Quinn pour venir faire chier son monde même Puck avait enfin comprit et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps c'était agréable de se trouver au lycée sans avoir de problème ça changeait.

Durant l'interclasse Rachel et moi étions dans le hall avec Santana entrain de discuter quand je vis Rachel devenir toute pale avant de courir aux toilettes. Santana et moi la suivions de près pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Berry ? T'es pas en cloque hein ? » Santana dit en plaisantant, mais en y réfléchissant bien ça pouvait être une possibilité non ?

« Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! » Rachel lui répondit en se rinçant la bouche.

« Ca peut arriver la contraception c'est pas toujours sûre à 100% il suffit d'un oubli et… »

« Je n'ai jamais oublié de la prendre même quand j'étais malade. Depuis que j'ai cette nouvelle… » Rachel s'arrêta net alors que moi j'étais toujours silencieux entrain d'essayer d'assimiler ce qu'elles étaient entrain de raconter.

« Nouvelle quoi ? » je lui demandais enfin sortis de mon silence.

« Nouvelle pilule… » elle dit en s'appuyant contre l'évier.

« Quelqu'un va bientôt m'expliquer ce qui se passe vous croyais que je suis gynécologue à mes heures perdues ou quoi ? » je dis paniqué.

« Ecoute Finnessa chez certaine personne quand on change de pilule même si il n'y a pas d'arrêt entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle il peut y avoir comme une transition et pour certaine elle peut ne plus faire effet pendant un moi le temps que le corps s'habitue à la nouvelle. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par plus effet ? » je demandais en me tournant vers Rachel qui était comme en état de choc.

« Que si vous avez eu des rapports durant le premier mois du changement de la pilule il se peut que Rachel soit enceinte. » je fixais Santana comme si elle avait deux têtes.

« Quand est ce que tu as changé de pilule Rachel ? » lui demanda Santana.

« Un peu avant d'emménager ici, mais c'est pas possible… »

« Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir un risque ? Vous avez utilisé des préservatifs ? » aucun de nous ne lui répondit.

« C'est pas possible…j'ai jamais oublié de la prendre je peux pas faire partie de ce pourcentage de femme…non c'est pas possible… » je vis Rachel paniquer, je voulus m'approcher d'elle mais elle s'écarta aussitôt.

« Ecoute Berry panique pas pour rien si ça se trouve c'est les nerfs ou un virus et si tu es réellement enceinte c'est pas la fin du monde tu serais pas la première ado à qui ça arrive ! »

« Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible… » elle continuait à dire.

« Rachel… »

« Non j'ai besoin d'être seule s'il vous plaît. » elle vit à mon expression que j'étais pas confortable à l'idée de la laisser seule. « T'en fais pas Finn je reste au lycée faut juste que je sois seule… » Rachel dit avant de partir en courant.

J'étais comme en état de choc aussi alors que tout un tas de chose se bousculer dans ma tête jusqu'à que je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et m'assoir sur un des bancs du lycée dans la cours je ne savais même pas comment j'avais atterris là. Je relevais les yeux et vis Santana debout devant moi.

« Et si c'est vrai…Si Rachel est enceinte… » je dis doucement.

« Tu voulais déjà la demander en mariage un truc de taré de plus ou de moi… »

« Santana ! C'est d'un bébé qu'on parle ! Mon bébé ! » cette idée me réchauffa le cœur.

« Comme je lui ai dis vous stressez pour rien si ça se trouve c'est même pas ça…il faut acheter un test de grossesse. Je lui en prendrai un cette aprèm j'ai une heure de libre. Elle pourra le faire ce soir comme ça vous serez fixés. Finn dit quelque chose ! » me dit Santana inquiète.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise Santana. Faut que je retrouve Rachel je veux pas qu'elle croit que je vais la laissé tomber ou que je vais partir en courant, ça me regarde autant qu'elle… Si elle est enceinte c'est mon bébé aussi… » Santana me regardait avec une expression de pur choc. « Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien c'est juste que tu es un mec bien Finnessa ! »

« Quoi tu crois que je la laisserai tomber pour ça ou que je partirai en courant, je l'aime Santana… »

« Je sais ! Va la retrouver ! Je vous donnerai le test quand on aura glee club ! »

« Merci Santana t'es une vraie amie, j'aurai jamais pensé que je dirai ça un jour. »

« Remercie ta nana pour ça… »

Sur ce je partis à la recherche de Rachel dans le lycée il n'y avait que un endroit où elle pouvait se trouver et être tranquille…l'auditorium. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de la salle je pouvais entendre de la musique, du piano plus précisément. C'était définitivement Rachel car je reconnaissais la mélodie qu'elle avait joué l'autre jour.

J'entrais doucement mais malgré ma discrétion elle m'entendit car son visage se tourna vers moi et à ma plus grande surprise elle continua à jouer. Je l'a vis fermer les yeux et prendre une grande respiration et elle se mit à chanter sur la mélodie qu'elle était entrain de jouer. C'était comme si mon cœur c'était arrêté de battre j'en avais le souffle coupé. Avec toute ces années sa voix était encore plus magnifique, cette fille avait tout simplement une voix d'ange…Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte que j'avançais vers elle c'était comme si sa voix m'hypnotisé. Arrivé à sa hauteur elle se poussa légèrement pour me laisser de la place pour que je puisse m'installer à côté d'elle.

Je devais l'admettre j'étais plutôt branché Rock des années 80 mais cette chanson 'Stay' était vraiment très belle et le fait que Rachel la chante me faisait l'apprécié encore plus. Je la regardais intensément alors qu'elle avait toujours ses yeux fermés. Je pouvais voir quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, ce moment était parfait c'était comme si une nouvelle page se tournait et que Rachel se laissait le droit de vivre.

Dès que la chanson fut terminée je me mis à califourchon sur le banc du piano et l'attirais vers moi et l'embrassais sans relâche jusqu'à que nous n'ayons plus d'air. Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat et je me demandais si c'était possible de tomber amoureux plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Est-ce que tu resteras avec moi si…si je suis enceinte ? » elle me demanda en baissant les yeux. Je lui soulevais le visage et la regardais droit dans les yeux histoire que j'ai bien toute son attention.

« Jamais je ne te laisserai et surtout pas si tu attends mon enfant, je t'aime plus que tout et j'aimerai mon enfant…tu sais pourquoi ? » elle secoua la tête « parce que ça sera un petit bout de toi et de moi et le plus important malgré que rien ne soit prévu ce bébé sera le fruit de notre amour rien d'autre. » des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Je t'aime Sarah et j'aimerai ce bébé crois n'ai pas peur je serai là pour toi, pour vous… » je lui dis en la serrant contre moi « Santana va t'acheter un test de grossesse tout à l'heure pour qu'on puisse le faire en rentrant. »

« Ok…tu sais Finn si jamais c'est positif je veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai piégé ou quoi que se soit…j'ai pas fait exprès… »

« Rachel je penserai jamais ça de toi, je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de personne et on sera fautif l'un comme l'autre. Et je voulais te dire… ta voix est vraiment devenue magnifique avec les années. Tu m'as époustouflé vraiment ! »

« Merci… » Rachel me dit en rougissant.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a refait chanter ? »

« J'en avais besoin, j'arrive pas à l'expliquer… »

« Je suis content pour toi que tu laisses la musique rentrer dans ta vie à nouveau. »

Elle me prit la main et nous quittions l'auditorium pour continuer notre journée de cours mais la concentration n'y était pas. Je pensais à Rachel et à peut être mon futur bébé et à la réaction des gens. Ca sera vraiment le bordel autour de nous mais je m'en fiche je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien pour ma famille.

Le temps ne passait pas j'avais qu'une hâte qu'on soit enfin fixé. Je n'arrêtais pas de fixer Rachel je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard d'elle déjà comme ça je me refreinais pour que personne ne me capte mais là c'était quasiment impossible.

« Finn arrête de la regarder comme ça tout le monde va te capter déjà que tu étais pas discret avant. » Santana me murmura une fois que nous étions assis dans la salle pour assister au glee club.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Rachel.

« De la façon dont il te regarde on dirait un psychopathe. » Santana lui dit alors que Rachel me sourit en me caressant la cuisse.

Comme nous étions les premiers Santana nous avait donné tout de suite le test de grossesse et Rachel l'avait mis en sécurité dans son sac afin que personne ne le voit. D'ici ce soir j'allais savoir si j'allais être papa, c'est normal que je ne panique pas. Y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi j'ai que 17 ans je devrai pas avoir ce genre de pensées.

« Alors la naine je vois que tu es de retour. Je tiens à te dire que tu ne m'as pas manqué et je pense que Finn a du avoir des vacances déjà qu'il doit te supporter chez lui. » lui dit Quinn, c'était vraiment pas le jour.

« Ferme ta gueule Quinn, c'est de toi que j'aimerai avoir des vacances pas d'elle, jamais de la vie, alors bouge de notre vue et va t'assoir le plus loin possible de nous et je te conseille de ne plus la ramener pour aujourd'hui. » je lui criais.

« Finn ! » s'écria Rachel.

« Non j'en n'ai marre qu'elle te parle comme à une merde alors que tu ne lui a jamais rien fait, je vais pas rester là assis à l'écouter gentiment. » je m'énervais contre Rachel maintenant.

« C'est bien Finnessa… » dit Santana.

« Il y a d'autre façon de le dire Finn ! » dit Rachel.

« Peut être mais la meilleure que j'ai trouvé. »

J'avais raison car Quinn ne l'a plus ramené durant tout le reste du cours elle n'a même pas regardé une fois dans notre direction si j'avais su il y a bien longtemps que je lui aurai parlé comme ça.

Malgré que Rachel avait chanté tout à l'heure elle m'avait dit avant de rentrer dans la salle qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour le glee club ce que je comprenais très bien je ne voulais pas la pousser à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Le cours se passa sans problème une fois terminé Rachel et moi avions prévu de rentrer directement prétextant qu'elle devait m'aider pour un exposer alors que les autres devaient faire un bowling.

Dans la voiture Rachel et moi étions silencieux, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Une fois à la maison Rachel alla dans la salle de bain avec le test de grossesse tandis que moi je l'attendais dans sa chambre. Elle posa le test sur son bureau et vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses, je mis les miennes au dessus des siennes et les caressaient. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la toucher c'était plus fort que moi et surtout dans ce moment j'avais besoin qu'elle sache que je suis là quoi qu'il arrive.

« Et si c'est positif ? » elle dit d'une petite voix.

« Alors c'est positif…on pourra rien y faire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire on a pas de plan et si le tueur tue mon bébé… » elle se mit à paniquer.

« Rachel pour l'instant on ne sait pas si tu es enceinte ou pas et nos plans…si tu voudras le garder on le gardera je te soutiendrai de A à Z, on emménagera ensemble ici ou à New York où tu voudras on sera simplement une famille plus tôt que prévu, l'argent n'est pas un problème c'est déjà un souci en moins et je n'aurai pas rêvé une meilleure femme pour être la mère de mon bébé… »

Rachel se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa sans retenu avec la surprise de son saut j'atterris couché sur le lit avec Rachel qui était allongée sur moi. Nous étions en train de nous embrasser passionnément quand la minuterie de son téléphone sonna, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était temps de vérifier le test. Elle se leva et prit le test entre ses mains sans le regarder, elle me fixa un moment et trouva le courage de baisser les yeux pour regarder le bâtonnet. J'essayais de déchiffrer son expression mais je ne pouvais rien voir.

« Alors ? » je demandais. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit tout en ayant une petite larme qui s'échappa de son œil.

« C'est négatif. »

Dans un premier temps une partie de moi fut soulagée car nous étions trop jeune pour assumer un bébé et avec le tueur encore dans la nature ça aurait été trop de stress pour nous, mais une autre partie était déçue car malgré tout je me voyais être père et plus important de tout je me voyais surtout être père des enfants de Rachel.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir vis-à-vis d'elle je me levais et la pris son visage pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qui se trouvait en moi. Rachel répondit à mon baisé et mis ses mains sur le haut de mon jean et l'ouvrit. En l'espace de quelques instants nous étions tous les deux nus allongés sur le lit. Nous fîmes l'amour et nous étions plus connectés que jamais, nous avions besoins de ça elle comme moi. Quand nous avions terminé ne sachant pas à quelle heure tout le monde devait rentrer nous nous rhabillâmes et regagnâmes le salon. Encore un des points négatifs j'avais horreur de ça à chaque fois que nous avions fini de faire l'amour je voulais rester contre elle mais la plupart du temps il fallait se dépêcher pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

Nous étions silencieux encore une fois entrain de faire nos devoirs.

« Finn ? »

« Hmm ? » je dis en gardant mes yeux sur mon bouquin.

« Est-ce que c'est mal qu'une partie de moi soit déçue ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit je pense qu'on aurait pu y arriver ensemble malgré la situation. » elle dit timidement, ses mots me fit lever les yeux vers elle et je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Non c'est pas mal Rachel, je ressens la même chose…je crois qu'on est taré… » je lui dis en rigolant.

« J'aurai pas employé ces mots là mais oui tu as pas tord. Je t'aime… » elle me dit en m'embrassant.

Peu de temps après tout le monde était rentré, ma mère était heureuse de voir que je m'intéressais enfin au lycée mais je ne sais pas si elle serait encore heureuse si je lui parlerai des projets que j'ai après le lycée. Après le dîner il était encore tôt mais chacun rejoignit sa chambre.

« Finn tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » me demanda Rachel, je me levais pour allé la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je lui demandais alors qu'elle était devant son pc.

« L'agent Prentiss m'a envoyé la documentation de l'école où elle était à New York et aussi un dossier d'inscription si ça t'intéresse. »

« Oui bien sûr tu me prêtes ton ordi pour que je puisse y jeter un œil. »

« Pas de problème tu me le redonneras quand tu auras fini j'aimerai rédiger mon exposé une fois que j'aurai fini. »

Je lui pris son pc et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et sortis. Je parcourus les différentes pièces jointes et les imprimais ainsi que le dossier. Pendant que je parcourais la documentation je m'aperçus que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais faire en plus l'école avait l'aire géniale et venait tout juste d'être rénovée c'était encore mieux. Il fallait envoyer le dossier rempli suivi d'une lettre de motivation qui leur montrait pourquoi on voulait se lancer dans cette voix. Si on était sélectionné il nous contacterait et il faudra passer un test d'entré et un test psychologique. Pendant que je remplissais le dossier je me mis à réfléchir à pourquoi je voulais faire cette profession et pensais à Rachel et à mon père et avant que je m'en rende compte j'étais déjà entrain d'écrire cette lettre au brouillon bien sûr fallait que je demande à Rachel si elle voulait bien me relire.

J'avais décidé de ne rien dire à ma mère pour l'instant je préférai attendre. En parcourant la brochure j'ai vu que l'école durée 10 mois et que nous devions habiter sur place à moins d'être marié ou d'avoir des enfants à charges. Après ces 10 mois il fallait faire un stage de 3 mois et suite à ça et après des examens finals on pouvait être diplômé. J'étais tellement concentré sur ce que je faisais que j'avais même pas remarqué que je n'étais plus seule dans ma chambre.

« Hey qu'est ce que tu fais ? » me demanda Rachel.

« J'ai rempli le dossier et écris la lettre de motivation, il manque plus que quelques pièces justificatives. Tu voudrais bien relire ma lettre ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » elle me dit en souriant et vint s'assoir sur mon bureau. « Tu n'as pas chômé je ne pensais pas que tu allais tout faire ce soir. »

« J'étais inspiré… » je dis timidement c'était la première fois que quelque chose me plaisait autant à part le foot ou la musique.

« C'est bien Finn, fais moi voir ça… »

Je lui tendis la feuille et elle se mit à lire j'étais un peu tendu car j'étais jamais très fort avec les mots alors encore moins pour les écrire. Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. C'était nul à ce point ou quoi ?

« Tu trouves ça nul…j'aurai peut être du… »

« Non Finn c'est parfait ne change rien si moi j'étais à leur place je t'accepterai tout de suite sans aucun doute. Elle est parfaite il y a juste quelques petites fautes…mais c'est parfait vraiment très touchant surtout ce que tu dis vis-à-vis de ton père. »

« J'ai toujours voulu qu'il soit fier de moi et rejoindre l'armée n'a jamais été mon truc, donc si je peux le rendre fier comme ça… »

« Que tu réussisses ou pas il sera fier de toi Finn car tu es un homme exceptionnel crois moi. »

Elle se leva m'embrassa sur la joue et regagna sa chambre. Je recopiais la lettre au propre et cachais le tout au dessus mon armoire ou personne à part moi ne pouvait atteindre l'endroit, il faudra juste faire des photocopies des documents demandés et tout envoyer à l'agent Prentiss.

Il était 23 heures quand je me mis sous les couvertures et repensa à cette journée au fait que j'aurai pu être papa je souris car je savais qu'un jour où l'autre ça arriverait et ce jour là quoi qu'il arrive je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne j'espère que vous aimerez il est un peu plus court celui ci désolée…dans le prochain quelques péripéties avec Quinn….Reviewsssssssssssss**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18***Rachel POV

**Dans ce chapitre il y aura le point de vu de Rachel mais dans une petite partie il y aura celui de Finn…**

Nous étions fin novembre et malgré que nous soyons bientôt en hiver l'air était encore assez doux. L'incident où je pensais être enceinte était déjà arrivé il y a plus d'un mois maintenant et ça m'avait rassuré d'apprendre que Finn partageait le même sentiment que moi, le soulagement d'un côté mais la déception de l'autre. Il s'était avéré que j'avais fait une légère intoxication alimentaire suite à un sandwiche que j'avais mangé à l'aéroport.

Ca faisait un peu plus de deux mois que nous étions ensemble et j'étais toujours autant amoureuse de lui comme au premier regard que j'ai posé sur lui à l'aéroport et chaque jour mes sentiments pour lui ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Nous avions renvoyé le dossier de Finn à l'agent Prentiss qui l'avait transmis à l'école, il devait avoir une réponse en principe vers mi janvier ce qui lui laisserait pleinement le temps de postuler dans d'autres écoles si besoin.

L'enquête quand à elle était toujours au point mort d'après ce que m'avait dit l'agent Prentiss il y a quelques jours au téléphone. Je commençais un peu à desespérer et à me dire que ce cauchemar ne sera jamais terminé.

Le lycée ça allait mes notes étaient excellentes comme d'habitude au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé, même les résultats de Finn étaient bon. Depuis la fois où j'avais chanté 'Stay' à Finn je n'avais pas rechanté mais je savais que je n'allais pas me braquer éternellement, il fut un temps où la musique avait été tout pour moi et je commençais à ressentir à nouveau des émotions en l'écoutant c'est que j'étais sur la bonne voix pour faire mon come back.

Quinn ne nous adresssait plus la parole ni à Finn ni à moi depuis qu'il l'avait remise à sa place et même si j'étais pas pour ce genre de comportement je lui en était reconnaissante. Il c'était même rapproché de Puck à nouveau même si de temps en temps je le voyais s'énerver suite aux remarques qu'il me faisait mais je pense que c'était plus pour énerver Finn qu'autre chose enfin en grande partie.

J'étais seule dans la cuisine Kurt était déjà parti pour le lycée, j'attendais Finn, ses parents étaient partis également. Dans une mois exactement c'était mon anniversaire et c'était la première fois en 17 ans que j'allais le fêter sans mes pères…

« Hey ma belle à quoi tu penses ? » me demanda Finn j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que je n'étais plus toute seule.

« Au fait que mes pères seraient pas là pour mon anniversaire… »

« Je suis désolé…mais on sera là pour toi-même si ça ne les remplacera pas. »

« C'est pas grave et je suis heureuse d'être auprès de vous. »

« Où est tout le monde ? »

« Ils sont tous partis déjà ! »

Il me fit son sourire en coin et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser, il me souleva et me plaça sur le plan de travail, j'encerclais mes jambes autour de sa taille et me collais contre lui. Nous étions tous les deux entrain de gémir quand on entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Finn rala avant de se retirer pour aller voir qui c'était.

« Yo Huddy ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Puck. » je pouvais les entendre de la cuisine.

« J'ai pas de voiture ma mère m'a déposé et si tu pouvais aussi me ramener ce soir ça serait cool. Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as les lèvres rouges comme ça ? »

« Elles sont pas rouges qu'est ce que tu racontes ! » je rougis à ses mots car je devais sûrement avoir la même teinte, je réfléchis au plus vite pour trouver une solution avant qu'ils viennent me rejoindre et que Puck se doute de quelque chose…les fraises. J'ouvris le frigo et les pris avec moi à table, je fis mine d'en manger quand les garçon entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Regarde toi dans une glace alors…Hey Berry ça va ? Ah je comprends mieux maintenant. » je le saluais de la tête tout en suçant la fraise entre mes lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu comprends mieux ? » demanda Finn.

« Ta bouche, Berry à la même à cause des fraises, tu m'en files elles ont l'air bonnes. » il dit en s'avançant.

« Salut Noah ! Tiens sert toi, les fruits c'est bon pour la santé… » je dis en rigolant.

« Ouais si tu le dis, vous êtes prêt on y va ? » il dit en mettant plusieurs fraises en bouche.

« Toi préssé pour aller au lycée c'est quoi le truc ? »

« Si je suis en retard je pourrai pas aller à la fête de demain soir après le match. Vous avez oublié ou quoi ? »

Monsieur Schue avait eu l'autorisation du principal pour que nous puissions emprunter la salle où nous faisions les cours du glee club afin que les one direction peuvent profiter au maximum de leur dernière année ensemble. Nous avions décoré la salle de cours toute la semaine pour cette occasion il ne manquait plus que les jeux de lumières qu'Artie avait fait pour l'occasion. Chacun devait ramener quelque chose à manger et nous étions sous la surveillance de Monsieur Schue et sa compagne Mademoiselle Pillsburry qui était la conseillère du lycée.

Pour ma part j'avais prévu de faire des cookies au chocolat, des moeulleux au deux chocolat et un grand cake à la banane, j'allais passer la soirée aux fourneaux mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vu que j'adorai ça et Finn avait proposé de m'aider vu que Kurt ne pouvait pas. Kurt était aux anges car nous avions tous accepté que Blaine se joigne à nous pour la fête.

« Non on a pas oublié, mais qu'est ce que ça à voir avec le fait que tu sois en retard ? »

« J'ai déjà eu pas mal d'avertissement ce mois et ma mère m'avait prévenu que si elle entenderait encore quelque chose je ne pourrai pas venir. »

« Eh ben maman Puckermann qui sévi ce que tes avertissements ne concernaient pas que des retards à mon avis. » je lui dis, Finn se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule on peut y aller ? »

Nous attrapâmes nos sacs et partîmes pour le lycée. Kurt me parlait de la robe que j'allais porté demain soir, nous l'avions choisis ensemble avec Santana aussi et je devais dire qu'elle était tout aussi magnifique que celle que j'avais pour l'anniversaire de la grand-mère de Kurt. Elle était noir et très près du corps contrairement à l'autre celle-ci était longue mais était fendue sur le côté ce qui révélé tout le côté de ma jambe gauche. J'avais hâte de voir la réaction de finn.

Nous étions en cours avec le glee club et je voyais du coin de l'œil Quinn qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Finn ça faisait longtemps et je sentais la jalousie m'envahir. L'avantage c'était qu'avec les cours de combat que nous prenions Finn comme moi arrivions un peu plus à canaliser nos émotions genre colère par exemple. J'étais très douée, Finn et moi-même étions tous deux surpris que ces cours me plaisaient autant je n'avais jamais loupé un entrainement à part quand j'étais malade. Finn était très doué aussi, il était passé au taeckwendo et je devais dire qu'il était vraiment sexy quand il s'entrainait comme ça.

« Berry je te parle ! » s'écria Santana.

« Pardon ? Tu disais ? »

« T'étais où là, je pari pas dans cette salle de classe avec nous. »

« Pas vraiment… » je dis en souriant.

« Je disais qu'après la soirée on pourrait avec les autres filles dormir chez moi. »

« Faut que je vois avec la mère à Finn ! »

« Ok ! Ca te gonfle pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quinn qui dévore des yeux ton mec ! »

« Je sais je lui fouterai bien un crochet du droit. »

« Vas y Berry montre lui… »

Finn qui était avec les autres garçons se rassit à côté de moi. Il me regarda et sous son regard je me sentais belle et sexy je devais dire que j'étais vraiment flattée qu'il me choississe plutôt que Quinn qui était vraiment sublime.

A la fin du cours Finn m'avait demandé de l'attendre à son casier parce qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans le vestiaire des garçons. Pendant que je l'attendais je vis Quinn s'approchait.

« Hey la naine ça faisait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une petite discussion toute les deux. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Quinn ? » je lui demandais en soufflant.

« Finn…tu crois parce que je n'ai rien dit depuis un moment que j'ai laché l'affaire c'est mal me connaître. J'attendais qu'il se calme pour le réattaquer à nouveau. »

« Finn est une personne pas un objet au cas où tu ne le savais pas. »

« Je le veux et on seras élus roi et reine du lycée. »

« Dans tes rêves Quinn quand est ce que tu auras compris qu'il s'en fiche de toi. »

« Est-ce que tu serais jalouse par hasard ? » elle me dit en souriant.

« De toi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! D'une Finn n'est pas mon copain et de deux il a jamais était intéressé par toi, mais laisse moi te dire une chose si j'apprends que tu le fais souffrir ou que tu le pousses à faire quelque chose contre son gré je te ferai une petite démonstration des cours que j'ai pris. » je lui dis en m'avançant vers elle.

« C'est une menace ? »

« Non je te préviens c'est tout maintenant si j'étais toi j'écouterai le conseil que je viens de te donner et lui ficherait la paix. »

Je vis Finn arrivait du coin de l'œil, Quinn du l'apercevoir aussi car elle recula et partit.

« Hey qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda Finn.

« Pas grand-chose c'est juste Quinn qui est Quinn… »

Sur ce nous rentrâmes et comme c'était prévu Kurt était avec Blaine et ne devait pas rentrer avant une heure du matin. Pendant que Finn prit sa douche je préparais les ingrédients pour les différents desserts. Je décidais de commencer par le cake à la banane en premier vu que les autres desserts nécéssités plusieurs fournées. J'avais déjà commençais à mélanger les ingrédients quand je sentis des bras m'envelopper par derrière.

« Finn ! Arrête si tes parents descendent ! » je m'écriais en essayant de m'écarter de lui.

« Ils sont dans le grenier à faire je sais pas quoi, t'inquiètes. » il me dit en me serrant fermement contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans ma nuque avant de se placer à côté de moi. « Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

« Je vais enfourner le cake à la banane et préparer la pâte à cookie toi tu pourras les faire. Ca marche ? »

« Pas de problème ! »

C'était marrant parce qu'on dirait vraiment que nous étions un petit couple c'est comme si ça faisait des années que nous étions ensemble. Le cake et les cookies étaient terminés j'étais entrain de mélanger les ingrédients pour les moeulleux alors que Finn s'occuper de faire fondre le chocolat quand Carole et Burt décidèrent d'aller au cinéma nous laissant seul dans la maison. Finn avait terminer avec le chocolat il me tendit la casserole tout en trempant ses doigts dedans pour goûter le chocolat.

« Finn arrête tu crois que je te vois pas depuis avant si tu continues il n'y en aura plus assez… » je lui dis en lui tapant sur les doigts.

« Mais c'est trop bon…déjà que je peux rien manger… » il dit en boudant.

« Tu pourras en manger autant que tu veux demain. »

« Goûte au moins ! »

Il trempa son doigt dans la casserole et le plaça devant ma bouche. J'ouvris la bouche et pris son doigt entre mes lèvres et léchais tout le chocolat qui s'y trouvait. Finn ferma les yeux et sa respiration était saccadée.

« Tu sais pas à quel point c'est sexy ce que tu es entrain de faire. » il me dit en ayant toujours les yeux fermés.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne me vois même pas comment tu peux le savoir ? » je dis en le taquinant.

« Si j'ouvre les yeux et que je te vois faire… je serai dans l'obligation de te faire l'amour ici et tout de suite. » je sentis tout de suite mon corps réagir à ses paroles.

« Dommage qu'ils soient fermés alors ! » il les ouvrit tout de suite.

Je plongeais mon doigt à mon tour dans le chocolat et le portais à ma bouhe pour lécher tout le chocolat, je voyais que Finn respirais de plus en plus fort. Je replongeais mon doigt et mis le chocolat sur ses lèvres je m'avançais et avec ma langue je me mis à les lécher et les sucer légèrement avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais avant qu'il puisse me serrer contre lui je me reculais et ouvrais quelques boutons de mon chemisier et trempais à nouveau mon doigt dans le chocolat pour laisser une trace de mon cou jusqu'au milieu de ma poitrine. Sans un mot Finn s'avança et me souleva pour me placer sur le plan de travail comme ce matin. Il se pencha et lécha le chocolat qui se trouvait sur mon corps. Une fois toute trace de chocolat enlevé je pris son doigt et le mis dans le chocolat.

« Regarde cette fois ci ! » je lui murmurais.

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand et me regardait faire dès que j'eus terminé Finn prit mon chemisier entre ses mains et l'arracha, les boutons volaient partout dans la cuisine. Au lieu d'être énervée contre lui pour avoir ruiné mon chemisier j'étais encore plus excitée. Je mis mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attirais vers moi, je lui agrippais les cheveux férocement ne prêtant pas attention si je lui faisais mal ou pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il me prenne. J'enlevais mes mains de sa nuque et lui enlevais son tee-shirt alors qu'il mit ses mains à l'arrière de mon dos pour dégraffer mon soutien gorge. Il déposa des baisers le long de mon cou avant de plonger ses doigts dans le chocolat pour en placer sur mes mamelons il se mit à sucer de plus en plus fort ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir.

« Oh Finn…prends moi tout de suite. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et m'attaquais à l'ouverture de son jeans et le descendis en même temps que son boxer. Je pris son pénis entre mes mains et bougeais de bas en haut.

« Oh merde Rachel…. »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa férocement il attrapa ma jupe et ma petite culotte et les decendit en une fois. Il prit mes cuisses pour mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille, j'enfonçais mon talon dans ses fesses pour le rapprocher de moi encore plus.

« Tu me rends fou ! »

Il me pénétra brusquement mais j'étais tellement excitée que j'étais tout de suite submergée par une vague de plaisir. Je lui enfonçais mes ongles dans ses épaules alors qu'il attaquait ma poitrine on pouvait déjà y voir plusieurs suçons apparaître.

« Plus fort… »

« J'ai trop envi de toi, je pourrai passer ma journée à te faire l'amour. »

« Un jour quand on pourra je te prendrai au mot… »

Il me pénétra encore plus fort et plus profondément je sentais la vague de chaleur qui m'était plus que familière m'envahir.

« Finn…ouiiii…. Ça vient. »

Il donna des coups encore plus brusque ce qui me fit crier de plaisir mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet.

« Rachel oh oui… »

Il me serra fort contre lui et le sentis éjaculer mon corps tremblait de plaisir alors que Finn lacha légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

« Ca va tu trembles ? Je t'ai pas fais mal ? Je suis désolé…j'étais brusque j'aurai du faire plus doucement mais j'avais tellement envi…je suis désolé. » je pouvais lire tout le regret dans ses yeux.

« Finn tu plaisantes c'était…trop bon. J'ai eu un très très gros orgasme c'est pour ça que je tremble je pense. T'en fais pas j'ai plus qu'apprécié. » je l'observais de plus près avant de mettre ma main sur ma bouche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda finn inquiet.

« Tes épaules ! Je suis désolée… »

Il tourna sa tête vers une de ses épaules pour voir les marques de griffures que je lui avais laissé de chaque côté. Il me fit son sourire en coin et m'embrassa.

« C'est pas grave… j'ai rien sentis sur le moment et t'as vu ce que j'ai fait à ta poitrine et à ton chemisier, on peut dire qu'on est quitte. »

Avant que je puisse lui répondre la sonnette de la porte retentit nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes avant de réagir. Finn se rhabilla le plus vite possible alors que je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre avec mes habits pour me changer et descendre continuer les moeulleux comme si de rien était.

« Huddy t'as jamais ton phone sur toi ? » je crus entendre la voix de Puck. Ca me faisait de moins en moins quelque chose d'entendre les gens appeler Finn Huddy, j'étais Rachel Berry maintenant.

« Euh non j'aidais Rachel pour les gateaux pour demain. »

« A voir ta tête on dirait que tu t'es tapé une partie de jambes en l'air. »

« T'es taré ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? » je retournais dans la cuisine pour terminer ce que nous étions entrain de faire avant notre petit détour.

« Je voulais jouer à la play… »

« Et tu viens à 10 heures du soir pour jouer toi, t'as pas une partie de jambe en l'air comme tu le dis si bien avec une de tes copines ? » lui dit Finn en rigolant.

« Comme toi non Finnocence, et t'attends quoi au fait le dégèle ? Je suis sûr que Quinn pourrait t'aider si tu joues bien tes cartes. » je m'énervais rien qu'à entendre son nom.

« Occupe toi de ton cul et laisse le mien où il est et t'en fais pas pour ma virginité et pour Quinn plutôt gerber. »

« Je dis ça pour toi mec, je voudrais pas que tu aies une tendinite au poignet. »

« C'est pas mon cas t'inquiète… » Puck n'était vraiment qu'un porc.

« Hey Berry…T'as du chocolat dans le cou. » il s'avança vers moi et tendit son bras mais avant qu'il puisse me toucher Finn lui attrapa le bras.

« Oubli la touche pas… » il dit à mon grand étonnement calmement.

« Relax mec je voulais juste lui enlever le chocolat rien d'autre. »

Finn le poussa et enleva le chocolat lui-même. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée ensemble et Puck nous aida à terminer les gateaux et nous avions bien rigolé. Burt une fois rentré alla ce coucher alors que Carole resta avec nous jusqu'à que Puck s'en aille. Nous nous préparâmes pour aller nous coucher et après la soirée que je venais de passer je n'avais envi que d'une chose c'est de dormir avec Finn dans ses bras…Au bout de quelques minutes j'étais couchée dans le noir quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et se verouiller. Je sentis les couvertures se soulever et Finn se serra contre moi vu que j'étais dos à lui il m'entoura avec ses bras et plaça son visage dans le creux de ma nuque.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Monsieur Hudson ? » je murmurais.

« Je voulais être avec ma petite copine après la soirée qu'on vient de passer je ne pouvais pas être sans elle… »

« Elle en a de la chance… »

« Oh non ! C'est moi le chanceux dans l'histoire ! »

Mon corps se relaxait au contact de ses bras et je m'endormie aussi vite que d'habitude dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Le lendemain matin passa très vite, Finn était partis à 15 heures pour son match qui était à 16h30 auquel je me rendis avec Kurt et Blaine. Les garçons avaient encore gagné et Finn avait encore était remarquable. Pour moi c'était toute façon le meilleur de tous. Après le match nous sommes tous rentrés nous préparer. J'étais entrain de me contempler dans la glace quand Finn rentra dans ma chambre.

« Euh Rachel tu peux juste… » et il stoppa dans sa marche quand il leva les yeux vers moi, il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Juste quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu étais entrain de me demander quelque chose en rentrant. » il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser. Il posa son front contre le mien et laissa les yeux fermés.

« Tu es la plus belle femme du monde et je peux même pas montrer aux autres la chance que j'ai que tu sois avec moi ! »

« A toi ? »

« Enfin je veux dire que tu sois ma copine je sais que tu n'es pas ma chose c'est pas ce que… »

« Finn…je suis toute à toi. »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et lui enlevais le gloss qu'il avait sur ses lèvres. Nous devions chercher Blaine sur le passage. Dès que nous sommes arrivés tout le monde était déjà arrivé et la salle était vraiment magnifique avec le jeux de lumière que Artie avait installé.

« Hey Berry t'es sexy ! » me dit Santana.

« Toi aussi, le rouge est vraiment ta couleur. »

« Je trouve aussi allez viens danser ! »

La soirée se passée super bien malgré les regards langoureux de Quinn envers Finn mais j'avais décidé de passer une bonne soirée et surtout dene pas me la laisser gachée par elle. Finn, Puck, Tina et moi étions entrain de discuter quand Quinn nous rejoigna.

« Finn tu veux danser ? » elle lui demanda.

« Non merci… »

« Allez viens t'as pas danser de la soirée ! »

« Je t'ai dit non, tu sais que je n'aime pas danser. »

« Juste un slow… »

Je pris Finn par la main et le dirigea vers la piste de danse et mis automatiquement mes mains sur son torse tandis qu'il m'encerclait avec ses bras.

« Merci » il chuchota dans mon oreille.

« Tu es à moi. » je l'entendis rigoler.

La danse étant terminée je me rendis aux toilettes.

« Rachel est ce que tu peux m'accompagner j'aimerai chercher la caméra pour Artie à l'arrière de la salle d'audio visuelle, elle est assez imposante. »

« Euh oui si tu veux… »

Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'elle me demande à moi mais mes pères m'avaient appris la politesse donc je l'accompagnais quand même. Nous rentrâmes dans la petite pièce.

« Tu as ton téléphone avec toi pour que je puisse chercher l'interrupteur ? »

« Oui… » je cherchais dans mon sac et lui tendit.

Elle prit le téléphone entre ses mains puis je la sentis me pousser avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. En me poussant je perdis l'équilibre et ma tête cogna l'étagère à côté de moi, je portais ma main à ma tête et sentis du liquide chaud couler le long de ma plaie.

« Quinn ?Quinn ? Ouvre cette porte. » je criais.

« Je sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais moi je ne peux pas t'entendre de l'extérieur la pièce est insonorisée. Je veux juste pouvoir profiter un peu de Finn et avec toi dans les parages c'es pas possible il est toujours collé à tes basques. Je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure. Bye la naine. »

Elle va me le payer ça ce n'est vraiment qu'une peste, elle a un grave problème en plus elle ne l'aime pas c'est juste pour cette stupide couronne. Finn et Kurt allaient être inquiet qu'il me soit arrivée quelque chose je le sais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire en plus elle avait pris mon téléphone cette peste, il me fallait juste attendre que quelqu'un vienne me trouver.

*****Finn POV**

« Kurt t'as pas vu Rachel ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu ? »

« Euh non je croyais qu'elle était avec toi. » je commençais à paniquer parce que ça faisait au moins 20 bonnes minutes que je ne l'avais pas vu.

« On a dansé ensemble et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. »

« On va allez voir, t'inquiètes pas elle doit pas être loin. »

Après avoir vérifié dans les toilettes nous n'avions toujours pas retrouvé Rachel, je demandais un à un les autres membres du glee club mais personne ne l'avait vu. Je pris mon téléphone et tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

« Hey Finn tu veux danser ? » me demanda Quinn.

« T'aurais pas vu Rachel je la cherche ? »

« Non elle est sûrement rentrée. »

« Elle me l'aurait dit je vais appeler ma mère pour voir. » Quinn me prit la main et je me dégageais brusquement.

« Qu'est e que tu fais ne me touche pas. »

« Allez viens danser oubli la naine un peu. » je l'ignorais totalement et essayais d'appeler ma mère.

« Maman ? C'est Finn ! »

« Est-ce que Rachel est rentrée ? »

« Je sais pas pas où elle est… »

« Tu penses qu'il faut les prevenir. »

« Ok je t'attends dans le hall… »

Je faisait les cents pas dans le couloir en attendant ma mère et Burt avec Kurt.

« Finn… » je sentis la main de Kurt sur mon épaule ce qui me fit frémir à cause des griffures que Rachel m'avaient faite hier. Il avait fallut que je fasse super gaffe surtout dans les vestiaires à cause des autres. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est juste allée prendre l'air. »

« C'est pas son style Kurt elle sait que je m'inquiète pour un rien qu'est ce que tu as dit aux autres ? »

« Qu'il fallait que tu me ramènes pour un problème vestimentaire. »

« Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils ont gobé ça ? »

« Tu vois quelqu'un avec nous ? »

J'étais retourné faire les cents pas jusqu'à que ma mère et Burt arrivèrent. Je pus tout de suite voir l'inquiètude sur le visage de ma mère, elle me prit dans ses bras et je la serrais fort contre moi. Malgré mes 17 ans j'avais encore besoin temps en temps des bras de ma mère ils avaient le don comme ceux de Rachel de me calmer.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda ma mère en se reculant.

« Rien… je sais pas on dansé et elle est allée aux toilettes et depuis je ne l'ai pas vu…c'est ma faute…je savais que j'aurai du aller avec… » je dis alors que les larmes commençaient à me monter.

« Finn c'est pas ta faute on va la retrouver… » me dit Burt en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Vous pensez que c'est le tueur ? » demanda Kurt.

« Non je ne pense pas avec la surveillance qui a autour d'elle j'ose espérer qu'il aurait vu quelque chose ! » dit ma mère.

« Est-ce qu'il faut prévenir l'agent Prentiss ? » je demandais.

« Non pas tout de suite on va se séparer chacun de notre côté et la chercher ! » dit Burt.

Chacun prit un coin du lycée j'étais complétement paniqué et perdu c'était pas son genre de faire ça elle sait à quel point je stress pour un rien. Maintenant je pouvais voir ce qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où j'étais parti sans donner de mes nouvelles. Il devait forcément lui être arrivé quelque chose…

J'étais du côté du gymnase, des vestiaires… mais rien au bout d'une demi heure je retrouvais le reste de la famille dans le hall sans Rachel.

« On est allé partout vous êtes sûr ? » demanda ma mère.

« Oui ! Rachel ne connais pas si bien le lycée Carole ! Je vois pas où elle aurait pu aller. » dit Kurt, je m'énervais et tapais contre un des casiers qui se cassa tout de suite au contact de mon poing.

« Finn ça t'avance à quoi de faire ça ? » demanda Burt.

« A rien ! Mais ça me permet de me défouler ! Il faut continuer à la chercher… on peut pas la laisser… » je me laissais glisser le long du mur et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

« Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas la laisser, on va la retrouver Finn, je te le promets… » me réconforta ma mère.

« Maman c'est pas son genre de disparaître comme ça, elle sait que je suis super protectif et tout…elle m'aurait prévenu. » me mère déposa me tête sur son épaule et tenta de ma calmer.

« Allez on va refaire un tour levez vous… » dit Burt.

Je changeais de coin et allais vers la salle d'audio même si elle ne connaissait pas le lycée on ne sait jamais.

*****Rachel POV**

Ca devait faire plus d'une heure que j'étais enfermée dans cette pièce, j'osais même pas imaginer l'état de Finn. En tout cas une fois que je sortirai d'ici je réservais une belle petite surprise à Quinn. J'avais un mal de tête qui commençait à venir suite à ma chute mais les saignements avaient arrêté c'est que ça devait allé.

Au bout d'un moment j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler…c'était Finn. Je me levais et tentais de faire le plus de bruit possible pour qu'il puisse m'entendre mais c'était perdu d'avance. Je me reculais et allais me placer contre le mur jusqu'à que je n'entende plus rien. J'étais exténuée, j'avais mal à la tête et j'avais une telle rage en moi envers Quinn.

Au bout de quelques secondes je pu entendre quelqu'un qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte mais comme elle était vérouillée la personne abandonna enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à que j'entende comme si la personne cherchait les clé ou quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte. Après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit et je pu voir Finn je lui courus immédiatement dans les bras.

« Rachel… » il se mit à pleurer je pouvais l'entendre au son de sa voix. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassait comme si nous nous étions quittés depuis plusieurs jours. Le baiser terminé il se recula pour examiner mon visage et je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta tête, t'as plein de sang sur le visage ! »

« Quand elle m'a poussé j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée contre l'étagère. »

« Attends ! Attends ! Qui t'a poussé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » il me demanda en me serrant contre lui.

« Il faut que tu me laisses régler ça Finn… »

« Régler quoi ? »

« Quinn…elle a pretexté avoir besoin de mon aide pour chercher une caméra puis elle m'a enfermé pour qu'elle puisse passer la soirée avec toi, elle voulait me rechercher plus tard… » je m'interrompis car son téléphonne sonna.

« Oui je l'ai retrouvé, on se retrouve dans le hall à tout de suite. » et il raccrocha.

« Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? »

« Oui… »

Il me prit par la main et me dirigea vers le hall il m'avait dit qu'il avait prévenu ses parents. A ma vue Kurt mis sa main sur sa bouche et Carole se mit à courir vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Rachel on été tellement inquièt. »

« Maman laisse la respirer et fais attention à sa tête … » lui dit Finn.

Dans sa précipitation elle n'avait pas pu voir ma plaie mais lorsque je regardais dans les yeux de Kurt et de Burt et que je voyais leur expression je me doutais que ce n'était pas joli à voir. Carole se recula et m'examina de plus près.

« On va t'emmener à l'hôpital je pense qu'il te faut des points de suture . Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda Carole.

« Mal à la tête mais a part ça ça va ! Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. » je sentis Finn m'agrippais la main et lorsqu'il allait protester sa mère le coupa.

« Rachel on va à l'hôpital que tu le veuilles ou non tu as peut être une petit commotion et je t'ai dit qu'il te faut des points de suture. » elle me prit la main pour me diriger vers la sortie mais je la stoppais.

« Est-ce que je peux vous rejoindre dans la voiture il faut juste que je cherche quelque chose ? »

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Carole.

« Oui… »

« Finn va avec elle on va juste appeler l'agent Prentiss pour l'informer de la situation pas qu'elle s'inquiète. » me dit Carole avant de sortir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Rachel ? »

« Laisse moi faire s'il te plaît après je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Il avait toujours sa main dans la mienne tandis que nous nous dirigeions vers la salle à la recherche de Quinn, heureusement Monsieur Schue et Mademoiselle Pillsburry étaient à l'auditorium entrain de chercher des micros. Je pouvais entendre vaguement les gens me demander ce qu'il m'était arrivée mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je vis Quinn au fond de la salle je lâchais la main de Finn pour aller vers elle. Lorsqu'elle me repéra je pus voir de la peur dans son regard et sans dire un mot je lui mis mon plus beau crochet du droit et repris la main de Finn et sortis pour rejoindre la famille.

« Tu sais que c'est terriblement sexy ce que tu viens de faire ! » me dit Finn.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oh que oui ! »

Nous regagnâmes la voiture et durant le trajet pour l'hôpital je racontais ce qu'il m'était arrivée à tout le monde. Les parents de Finn avaient insisté pour que nous prévenions les parents de Quinn ou le principal mais je trouve qu'avec la droite que je venais de lui mettre nous étions quitte.

Arrivé à l'hôpital le docteur m'examina et effectivment j'avavais besoin de points de suture, 8 plus précisement et il me fit faire un scan aussi. Après avoir eu les résultats le docteur m'annonça qu'effectivement j'avais une légère commotion et qu'il fallait que je reste au repos pendant quelques jours et que je reste sous surveillance les deux prochains jours.

Une fois à la maison tout le monde se prépara pour aller au lit alors que Finn m'escorta jusque dans ma chambre.

« Finn tu vas rester avec Rachel cette nui, si ses maux de tête s'intensifient ou qu'elle vomie vient tout de suite me chercher. » lui dit Carole.

« Ok ! Je vais me changer et je reviens. »

J'étais contente qu'il puisse rester avec moi cette nuit car j'étais exténuée et malgré que quelque fois j'arrivais à m'endormir sans lui ce n'étais pas des nuits paisibles. J'attendais que Finn vienne me retrouver dans mon lit. Une fois changé il ferma la porte et vint me rejoindre. Je posais ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il m'enveloppait avec ses bras.

« J'ai eu tellement peur ce soir ! » il me dit.

« J'imagine… »

« Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as ressentis l'autre jour…je suis désolé ! »

« Et qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? »

« J'étais paniqué et je me sentais vide sans toi ! »

« Je t'aime Finn » je lui dis en lui embrassant le torse.

« Moi aussi…ne me refait plus jamais ça même si tu n'y peut rien »

« J'essaierai… »

« Tu sais qu'elle s'en sortira pas comme ça j'espère…. »

« Je me doute que tu laisseras pas passer ça… »

« Alors c'est bien…dors ma belle tu dois te reposer. »

Je me blottis encore plus contre lui et m'endormie avec le sourire malgré la soirée que je venais de passer au final j'étais dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie Finn Hudson et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Et voilà encore un chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira que de péripéties… le prochain devrait vous plaire je ne vous dit pas plus….Reviewssssssssssss !**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19*** Finn POV

Ca y est nous y sommes… demain c'es l'anniversaire à Rachel et tout était fin prêt pour que ma demande soit le plus romantique possible. L'incident avec Quinn datait il y a plus d'un mois et pendant l'espace d'une heure j'avais imaginé le pire…que je ne la reverrais plus, c'était horrible. Ce jour là confirma encore plus le fait que je ne pourrai plus faire ma vie sans elle…Rachel Berry. Elle faisait partie de moi et j'avais bien l'intention qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à mes côtés.

Demain était le grand soir j'avais tout prévu avec l'aide de Santana. Nous avions prévu avec la famille de fêter son anniversaire durant la journée car le soir Santana avait prétexté qu'elle allait lui offrir un week end thalasso en guise de cadeau alors qu'en réalité c'était avec moi qu'elle devait partir. J'avais réservé une chambre dans un hôtel à quelques kilomètres de Lima qui était réputé pour ses supers prestations et son cadre qui est magnifique. Il y avait un lac et nous avions vus sur les montagnes et comme il y avait déjà eu quelques chutes de neige la vue était encore plus magnifique apparement.

J'avais hâte et en même temps j'avais peur qu'elle refuse, qu'elle trouve que je suis débile ou qu'on est trop jeune ou que ça nous sépare. Il y avait tellement de raisons contre...mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser.

Moi mon excuse était Blaine pour me couvrir on avait pretexté un match a plusieurs kilomètre d'ici c'est pourquoi on avait décidé de dormir sur place et d'assister aux interviews le lendemain matin. Blaine heureusement était un grand fan de sport contrairement à Kurt. Kurt quand à lui devait partir dans la soirée avec son père pour allé chez un de leur cousin ce qui était donc parfait.

Rachel avait remarqué que j'étais stressé plus que d'habitude mais je lui avais dit que c'était l'approche des résultats pour l'entrée dans l'école, l'agent Prentiss nous avait dit un soir au téléphone que j'avais de grande chance d'accéder à l'école. En parlant de l'agent Prentiss j'avais du lui demander l'autorisation pour emmener Rachel durant ce week end car je ne savais pas si on pouvait quitter Lima comme ça, mais elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème qu'une équipe nous suivrai comme d'habitude. Je ne lui avais pas dit pourquoi nous nous rendions là bas….

Nous étions vendredi et j'avais déjà préparer ma valise avec les affaires pour demain, nous avions la chambre à partir de 17 heures demain jusqu'au dimanche 17 heures. 24 heures où nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions sans regarder qui il y avait au tour. J'avais mis le bijoux qui servait de remplacement de la bague de fiançaille dans l'intérieur de ma veste que j'avais décidé de ne plus quitter jusqu'à demain, en tout cas j'espère que ça allait lui plaire…J'avais montré le bijoux à Santana et elle m'avait dit qu'il était très beau. Santana devait venir demain préparer la valise de Rachel vue qu'elle ne savait pas où elle l'emmenait.

Dans une pochette j'avais mis tout les documents de réservation de la chambre et je repris la brochure de l'hôtel entre les mains et me mis à fantasmer sur tout ce qu'on pouvait faire dans la chambre sans que personne ne nous surprenne. J'avais choisi la chambre 'spécial amoureux' qui contenait jacuzzi, cheminée et un très très grand lit…Le séjour comprenait aussi l'accès au SPA et j'avais réservé un dîner aux chandelles dans la chambre ainsi que le petit déjeuner, le repas du dimanche midi était quand à lui au restaurant. Je fus sorti de ma rêverie par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toqua à ma porte.

« Finn tu viens on t'attends pour aller au lycée ! » me dit Kurt de l'autre côté de la porte. Je cachais tout soigneusement et allais les retrouver.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée et que Rachel et moi étions seuls je lui agrippais la main et l'attirais vers une salle de classe vide. Je me tournais vers elle et l'embrassais passionnément et l'attirais contre moi comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il tarrive Finn je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse…c'est comme si…tu me cachais quelque chose… » et merde.

« Mais non qu'est c que tu vas chercher ! »

« Tu me dirai si il y avait quelque chose ? Ou si tu veux qu'on se sépare mais que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ? »

« Non mais ça va pas qu'est ce que tu racontes jamais je pourrais être sans toi… »

« Promis ? »

« Promis mon amour ! »

Je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall pour rejoindre notre premier cours de la journée. Rachel n'avait pas tord j'avais peur, j'étais bizarre parce que ma demande pouvait me rendre le plus heureux comme le plus malheureux si elle refusait et qu'elle me quittait. Je prenais un sacré risque…mais j'avais confiance en nous.

La journée passa très vite à mon grand étonnement. J'attendais la journée de demain depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant plus le moment approchait plus j'avais la boule au ventre.

« Hey Finnessa ça va ? » me demanda Santana.

« Ca va pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, c'est à cause de demain ? Tu veux annuler ? »

« Non pas du tout… juste peur de sa réponse c'est tout ! »

« Je t'ai dit elle te dira oui elle est aussi tarée que toi…t'as déjà pensé à la date et tout ? »

« Oui ça sera une surprise pour elle t'inquiète ça te plaira. Par contre faudra trouver une excuse parce qu'on partira du vendredi au dimanche.

« T'inquiètes je t'aiderai sur ce coup, personne ne se doutera de rien… »

« J'espère… »

« Elle est où là ? »

« Avec Mercedes et Tina, j'allais rentrer là… »

« Ok on se voit demain de toute façon. »

Sur ce j'allais à la maison j'avais prévu de programmer un réveil pour aller dans sa chambre à minuit pour être le premier à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. J'avais prévu aussi deux autres cadeaux hormis celui pour ma demande. J'avais prévu de lui en donné un à minuit et en même temps que les autres demain. Celui de minuit était un cadeau sentimental plus qu'autre chose, j'avais fait développer la photo que Kurt avait prise à l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère et je l'avais déposé dans un cadre que j'avais fait faire exprès pour Rachel. Il y avait des étoiles gravé dedans ainsi que nos initiales. L'autre cadeau était un parfum qu'elle voulait depuis un moment, Kurt m'avait félicité d'ailleur car j'avais réussi à retenir une chose comme ça.

*Je mange avec les filles je serai de retour vers 22 heures, préviens ta mère s'il te plaît…je t'aime.-R*

*Ca sera fait…je t'aime.-F*

Je descendis au salon pour prévenir ma mère et comme j'avais rien à faire je décidais de rester avec elle pour l'aider à préparer le dîner comme quand j'étais plus jeune.

« Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose de spéciale demain pour l'anniversaire de Rachel ? » je demandais à ma mère.

« Oui avec l'autorisation de la mère de Santana on va pouvoir faire les magasins avant l'ouverture et après Kurt à pris rendez vous dans un institut-coiffure pour nous faire chouchouter. On sera de retour vers 13 heures et comme le soir elle n'est pas là on fera un repas tous ensemble à ce moment là juste nous quatre. J'ai déjà préparé le repas cette après midi comme j'avais libre par contre il faudra juste que tu me cherches le gâteau demain matin si ça va ! »

« Oui pas de problème… »

« J'espère que ça ira pour elle demain… »

« Moi aussi… »

« Je pense que le petit week end que Santana lui a prévu lui fera énormément de bien. » je sentis le rouge me monter.

« Euh oui je pense aussi… »

« Pour le repas de demain il faudra juste que tu le mettes dans le four vers midi pour que tout soit prêt quand on rentre. Je t'écrirai tout ça sur une feuille avant de partir demain pour que tu n'oublies pas de toute façon tu n'es pas pressé demain tu n'as pas de match ? »

« Non je pars quasiment en même temps que Rachel demain pour rejoindre Blaine. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai décidé d'aller avec Kurt et Burt chez le cousin comme je suis toute seule, on partira vers 18 heures et on rentrera dans la soirée demain. »

Nous continuâmes à préparer le dîner tout en discutant et c'était vraiment cool car ça faisait longtemps que ma mère et moi n'avions pas partagé un moment tout les deux. Une fois que tout le monde était arrivé nous mangeâmes durant tout le dîner Kurt n'arrêtait pas de nous bassiner avec la séance shopping de demain je plaignais ma mère et surtout Rachel. Burt et moi n'étant pas intéressés par ce qu'il disait nous commençâmes a parlé sport c'était l'un des points commun que je partageais avec lui.

Après le dîner je suis allé dans ma chambre Puck n'avait pas arrêté de m'envoyer des textos pour que je le retrouve pour une partie de Call Of en ligne. Le temps passait toujours plus vite quand je jouais aux jeux videos avant que j'ai pu réalisé il était déjà 22 heures et toujours pas de Rachel, j'essayais d'éviter de l'appeler il fallait juste que je me calme et pas tout de suite ameuter tout le quartier parce qu'elle était pas pil à l'heure. Au bout de 20 minutes j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je me suis vite dépêché d'éteindre la console et d'éteindre la lumière pour me mettre sous les couvertures pour faire mine de dormir comme je voulais la surprendre à minuit. Je l'entendis frapper doucement à ma porte puis l'ouvrir, elle s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur front son odeur m'envahit et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'attraper et de l'allonger contre moi…mais elle caressa doucement ma joue et sortit.

Subitement maintenant le temps n'avançait pas alors que j'étais couché dans le noir je répétais en boucle dans ma tête les mots que je voulais lui dire lors de ma demande tout en sachant très bien que demain devant elle mon discours ne sera pas le même que celui que j'ai maintenant.

Quand minuit arriva enfin je pris la photo que j'avais tenté d'emballer soigneusement et sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. La lumière était éteinte, je m'approchais du lit et me glissais sous les couvertures pour m'allonger contre elle. Je la serrais dans mes bras et avec ces délicates mains elle me caressa les bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour… » je lui murmurais au creux de l'oreille.

« Merci Finn. »

« Je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter…j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi ! »

J'attrapais le cadeau que j'avais déposé derrière moi sur la table de nuit et lui tendis. Elle le débala soigneusement et avec son doigt elle passa sur nos initiales et elle se tourna vers moi et se jetta à mon coup pour m'embrasser avec passion.

« Merci Finn il est magnique… »

« C'est pas grand-chose mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait une photo un peu plus actuelle que celle que tu as sur ton bureau. » c'était la photo de nous deux lorsque nous avions 5 ans.

« C'est parfait et le cadre et juste sublime merci encore… » elle m'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ? »

« Tu n'as même pas à me demander… »

Je me levais pour fermer sa porte à clé et la rejoignis elle se blottit contre mon corps et je pus entendre brièvement un 'je t'aime' avant que chacun de nous nous somme endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

***Rachel POV

Je me réveillais dans la chaleur des bras de Finn je tournais doucement mon regard vers le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait cette nuit, la photo de nous était très belle mais le cadre qu'il m'avait fait faire était tout simplement magnifique et spécial comme nous. C'était tellement adorable de sa part d'être venu me rejoindre à minuit, je sais qu'il voulait faire son possible pour que cette journée me soit le plus agréable possible en l'absence de mes pères. Je me dégageais le plus délicatement possible de Finn afin qu'il puisse continuer à dormir. Je pris des vêtements propres et allais me préparer dans la salle de bain car j'avais cru comprendre que Kurt et Carole avait l'intention de sortir pour toute la matinée.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine je fus accueillis par Carole et Kurt qui était entrain de préparer un gigantesque petit déjeuner. Dès qu'ils ont senti ma présence ils arrêtèrent net dans ce qu'il faisait et me prirent dans leurs bras et m'embrassèrent sur les joues.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma belle ! » me dit Carole.

« Est-ce que tu es prête pour une séance shopping ? » demanda Kurt tout excité alors que je me crispais direct. « T'inquiète on y va avant l'ouverture c'est pour ça qu'on est levé si tôt. »

« Et après on ira dans un institut-coiffure et en général à cette période de l'année à Lima c'est désert et après on rentrera pour manger tous ensemble. » me dit Carole.

« Ca m'a l'air d'être parfait merci de faire tout ça pour moi… » je leur dis sincèrement.

« C'est pas grand-chose en plus on en profitera aussi donc tout le monde est gagnant. » me dit Carole.

J'avais un week end bien chargé qui s'offrait à moi ce qui était l'idéale pour me changer les idées. Malgré que j'étais contente de partir avec Santana je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir passer la soirée avec Finn est spécialement aujourd'hui. J'aurai aimé passer ma journée et surtout ma nuit avec lui de profiter de lui et uniquement de lui…

Après avoir pris un très bon petit déjeuner nous rangeâmes la cuisine et nous préparâmes pour le centre commercial. Cela faisait seulement 30 minutes que nous étions là bas que Kurt nous avait déjà complétement épuisé Carole et moi à nous trainer de magasin en magasin et à me faire je ne sais combien de tenues et tout ça en un temps record, je sens que j'allais vraiment apprécié les soins à l'institut tout à l'heure.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du centre commercial j'avais trois robes, deux jupes, quatre tee-shirts et deux paires de chaussures et tout ça au frais de Carole. J'étais gênée d'accepter ça car même le les soins à l'institut après était à ses frais, j'avais essayé de riposter mais c'était peine perdue.

Une fois arrivé à l'institut chacun de nous empruntâmes une cabine pour nous mettre en maillot de bain, nous devions commencer par des soins du corps, gommage, soin du visage, manucure et pédicure, massage et pour finir il y avait un passage chez le coiffeur ayant toujours aimé mes longs cheveux longs je n'avais pas prévu de faire de grand changement. Dans la voiture Kurt avait proposé que je me fasse faire des mèches caramel pour éclaircir un petit peu ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée j'avais le temps des soins pour me décider.

***Finn POV

Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais un peu désorienté dans un premier temps car je n'étais pas dans ma chambre mais dans celle de Rachel alors qu'elle n'était pas à mes côtés…j'étais seul. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Salut maman ! »

« Oui ça va, je viens juste de me réveiller ! »

« Oui j'oubli pas, je m'habille et j'y vais tout se passe bien ? »

« Ok ! A tout à l'heure. »

Je pris des habits propres et allais prendre une douche avant de foncer à la pâtisserie chercher le gâteau. Une fois à la maison j'envoyais un texto à Santana comme elle me l'avait demandé pour qu'elle puisse venir préparer la valise de Rachel. Après 20 minutes elle arriva.

« Salut Santana ! »

« Yo Finnessa ! Alors prête pour ta grande demande ? »

« Stressé mais prêt… » je remarquais qu'elle avait plusieurs sacs avec elle.

« Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça ? »

« Non c'est bon c'est une surprise pour vous deux enfin plus pour toi je dirai. »

« Ok…tu sais où se trouve la chambre. ! »

Sur ce Santana monta à l'étage pour préparer les affaires de Rachel pour le week end. Moi je rejoignis la cuisine et fis ce que ma mère m'avait demander à savoir mettre le plat dans le four et préparer la table. Burt arriva le premier ce qui lui laissa le temps de s'éclipser pour prendre une douche.

Après avoir tout soigneusement préparé je pouvais entendre de l'agitation à l'extérieur devant la maison, les voix s'approchaient de plus en plus…ça y est ils étaient enfin rentrés. Je pouvais entendre des rires alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon…au moins elle passait un bon moment. Je me dirigeais vers le salon pour les rejoindre mais une fois que je vis Rachel je fus comme paralysé sur place. Elle portait une robe en laine rouge avec des collants et des bottes noirs. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus court et elle avait fait faire quelques mèches. Elle avait également du vernis noir sur les ongles de ses mains, elle était tout simplement…sublime et sexy. J'étais là debout comme un abrutis à la fixer heureusement que personne n'avait remarqué ma présence.

« Hey Finnessa tu fais quoi là tu prends racine ou quoi ? » les mots de Santana fit tourner tous les regards vers moi. Santana me poussa pour aller dans le salon. « Ah je comprends mieux…Berry t'es vraiment très belle…hein Finn ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » elle me demanda en me tapant dans le bras.

« Euh…oui très belle… » fut tout ce que je pus dire.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma belle… » lui dit Santana en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci Santana. »

Je m'avançais vers Rachel et l'attirais dans mes bras, je plongeais mon visage dans ses cheveux et respirais profondément. Je reculais pour prendre son magnifique entre mes mains et lui déposais un baiser sur le front ne portant pas attention à ceux qui nous entouraient.

« Joyeux anniversaire Rachel…j'espère que cette journée sera autant spéciale pour toi qu'elle l'est pour nous. »

Je pouvais voir des larmes se former dans ses beaux yeux chocolat alors qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras, je la serrais aussi fort que possible contre alors que ma mère nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras et se mit à verser quelques larmes elle aussi. Kurt comprit que la scène pouvait être bizarre pour Santana il tenta alors de la distraire en lui montrant tous les achats qu'ils avaient effectué. La distraction marcha car Santana courut avec Kurt à l'étage.

« On est là pour toi ma belle… » je lui murmurais à l'oreille.

« Laisse toi aller Rachel ça va te faire du bien… » lui dit ma mère.

« Je vous aime tellement merci encore pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi… » Rachel dit d'une petite voix.

« Tu fais parti de la famille maintenant, tu vas être coincé avec nous jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…pas de chance pour toi ! » ma mère lui dit en rigolant.

« Oh que si je suis chanceuse… »

« Entre Kurt qui va te rendre chèvre avec ses séances relooking, moi qui est une vraie maman poule, Burt qui est toujours inquiet dès qu'un garçon t'approche et le dernier et non pas des moindres mon grand dadet de fils qui est super protectif et super possessif, tu es sûre que tu es vraiment chanceuse ? » ma mère avait toujours le don de remonter le morale des troupes car nous nous mîmes à rigoler aux éclats tous les trois.

« Ca me rend encore plus chanceuse car ça me prouve que vous tenez à moi. »

« On tient à toi plus que tu ne le crois. » lui dit ma mère avant de s'en aller vérifier que je n'avais rien fait de travers. Avec mes doigts j'enlevais les dernières larmes quelle avait en dessous des yeux et la fixais intensément.

« Je t'aime. » je dis tout bas, je me retournais pour vérifier que personne était autour de nous avant de l'embrasser. « Joyeux anniversaire Sarah. »

Ma mère invita Santana à passer le reste de la journée avec nous vu que de toute façon Rachel devait partir avec elle plus tard. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à manger et à rire, c'était juste génial. Il était 15h30 quand Santana aida Rachel à rassembler toute ses affaires. J'étais déçu même si je devais la chercher à 16 heures j'aurai aimé lui dire au revoir mais Kurt était toujours dans nos pates. Je voyais dans le regard de Rachel qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Nous lui souhaitâmes tous un bon week end et elles partirent. J'avais déjà mis toute mes affaires dans le coffre de la voiture ce matin pour que personne ne se doute de rien en me voyant descendre avec une valise. Je pris le temps de discuter encore un peu avec ma mère avant d'attraper les clés et partir.

J'étais devant chez Santana je pris une grande respiration et sortis frapper à sa porte.

« Berry tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ? » j'entendis Santana crier de l'intérieur.

« Oui… » j'entendis des pas s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. J'avais les mains dans la poche en attendant qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir alors que mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je ne savais même pas si elle voulait partir avec moi peut être qu'elle préférerait être avec Santana, je n'eus pas le temps de plus y réfléchir car elle ouvrit la porte.

« Finn ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tu croyais quand même pas que le jour de ton anniversaire tu allais le passer sans moi… »

« Je m'étais fait une raison ! Alors tout ça c'était une surprise le fait que tu étais bizarre depuis quelques temps. »

« Oui…Santana a bien voulu m'aider à manigancer tout ça, c'est pas avec elle que tu vas partir pour le week end mais avec moi. Pas déçue j'espère ? » je n'eux pas de réponse avec des mots car elle sauta dans mes bras et m'embrassa passionnément.

« On va où ? » elle demanda à bout de souffle suite à notre baiser.

« Surprise… »

« Alors contente Berry ? J'espère que t'es pas déçue de passer le reste de week end avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi. » elle me dit en rigolant.

« Tu sais que je t'adore mais pour ce jour là j'avais vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée d'être loin de lui. »

« T'inquiètes je le prends pas personnellement, la valise est dans le couloir Finnessa…allez y ! »

J'attrapais la valise et nous nous intallâmes dans la voiture.

« Dis moi Finn… » elle me redemanda au bout de 20 minutes.

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît… »

« Rachel c'est une surprise ! » elle se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa le long du cou tout en plaçant une de ses mains sur le haut de ma cuisse.

« Rachel… je conduis. » je gémis, il fallait réellement que j'utilise toute mes forces et ma concentration pour ne pas fermer les yeux et me concentrer sur la route.

« Finn dis moi où on va…j'aimerai tellement savoir. » elle murmura dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Alors tu veux que je te le dise, tu ne préfères pas avoir l'effet de surprise, tu veux qu'elle soit gâchée tu préfères réellement ça ? Alors je vais te le dire si tu insistes tellement… » je la regardais du coin de l'œil ne sachant pas si j'avais opté pour la meilleure stratégie.

« Non ! Non ! C'est bon je vais attendre…excuse moi. » je souris et lui pris la main.

Durant tout le trajet nous faisions que de parler et de rigoler c'était tellement plus simple avec elle on avait toujours des sujets de conversations et on pouvait parler de tout…on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Elle a même chanter une petit peu avec moi sur quelques chansons qui passaient à la radio.

« Finn ? » elle s'écria brusquement.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je lui demandais inquiet.

« Les agents ne savent pas … »

« Si t'en fais pas j'avais demandé l'agent Prentiss j'aurai jamais pris le risque. » je l'interrompis.

« Temps mieux… »

Après une heure de route comme convenu nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel et je devais dire qu'il était encore plus impressionant et beau en vrai que sur les photos. Je me tournais vers Rachel qui contemplait l'hôtel avec de grands yeux. L'hôtel était en plein milieu de la fôret donc il était entouré de verdure, comme paysage il y avait des montagnes enneigées il y avait pire…

« C'est magnifique Finn… »

« Oui…allez viens ! »

J'attrapais nos valises et nous rentrâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel pour aller à l'accueil nous enregistrer. Le personnel était très aimable et souriant c'était déjà une bonne chose, un bagagiste pris nos valises et nous conduit à notre chambre.

La chambre était toute aussi belle, le feu de la cheminée était déjà allumé et le jacuzzi sur notre terrasse était déjà entrain de fumé…tout était parfait. Rachel était émerveillée devant tout ce 'luxe' et pour qu'elle en perde ses mots c'est que c'était vraiment quelque chose.

« Tout est sublime mais ça a du te coûter une fortune, t'aurai pas du… »

« Rachel si on est là c'est que je peux me le permettre et je voulais que ton premier anniversaire en temps que ma petite copine te reste gravé et ceux pour de bonnes raisons et pas des mauvaises…ou triste. » je lui dis en lui prenant les mains. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa.

« Grâce à toi ça l'est…merci… » elle se détacha de moi pour voir la vue par la porte fenêtre qui donné sur notre terrasse.

« Regarde Finn comme la vue est magnifique, le lac, les montagnes et la neige…on se croira dans un autre monde. »

« Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour toi… »

« T'as réussi…qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« J'avais pensé qu'on pouvait faire un tour dans l'hôtel car on a accès au spa demain et peu être après ça se promener le long du lac si ça te dit. »

Je ne savais pas encore quand faire ma demande mais je m'étais dit que je sentirai lorsque ça serait le bon moment.

« Oui très bonne idée par contre laisse moi juste déballer nos affaires avant. »

« Attends je vais t'aider… »

« Non Finn laisse moi au moins faire ça s'il te plaît ! »

Je hochais la tête et la laissais faire, je me dirigeais vers la terrasse et ouvris la porte fenêtre tandis que je m'avançais vers l'extérieur je me rendis compte que notre terrasse avait accès à un ponton qui était entouré de lampe torche qui étaient éteintes pour l'instant. Dès que je vis l'endroit je savais que c'était là que je voulais faire ma demande avec les torches allumées ça allait être magique…Je rentrais vite avant que Rachel ne voit l'endroit. Une fois que Rachel avait terminé nous prîmes nos manteaux et sortîmes.

Ca faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir marcher main dans la main et de l'embrasser quand j'en avais envi sans regarder au dessus de mon épaule. Le spa était juste énorme il y avait piscine, sauna, hammam, une dizaine de salle de soins et trois coiffeur. J'avais choisi la formule spéciale couple pour que nous puissions tout faire ensemble c'était un week end où je comptais bien en profiter et être éloigner d'elle le minimum possible. Il y avait même une salle de sport où Rachel m'avait supplié pour qu'on y aille demain matin. Malgré que c'était un week end en amoureux je savais qu'avec Rachel nous ne le passerions pas au lit mais pour le coup ça m'allait très bien.

Nous avions mis nos manteaux, écharpes et gants pour sortir car il faisait beaucoup plus froid ici qu'à Lima. Nous avions fait le tour du lac et encore une fois la vue était juste magnifique. Je regardais ma montre il était 19h le dîner aux chandelles devait être installé à cette heure ci .

« Rachel y commence à faire vraiment trop froid on ferait mieux de rentrer… »

« Oui t'as raison on pourra aller au restaurant de l'hôtel pour manger si tu veux… »

Nous fîmes demi tour pour retourner dans notre chambre. Je la laissais rentrer en première et au moment où elle s'avança dans la chambre elle s'arrêta net, elle était immobile et comme elle était dos à moi je ne pouvais pas voir sa réaction. Mais ce fut de courte durée car elle se retourna vers moi avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Merde peut être que c'était trop !?

« Finn… » elle fit une pause «je t'aime tellement…ne me laisse jamais… » je m'approchais d'elle doucement et mis mon front contre le sien.

« Jamais… » je l'embrassais passionnément.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table et je lui tenais la chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place, peu de temps après les serveurs arrivèrent petit à petit pour nous servir les différents plats. A la vue du dessert une que les serveurs enlevèrent les cloches Rachel me sourit…c'était des moeulleux au chocolat.

« Ca t'évoque des bons souvenirs j'espère ? » elle me demanda.

« D'excellents souvenirs c'est même devenu mon dessert préféré si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mais je dois dire que je préfère encore plus le chocolat quand il est sur ton corps. »

« Et moi donc… » c'est à ce moment que les serveurs arrivèrent pour tout débarrasser et poser discrètement sous le lit une boîte de fraises au chocolat et une bouteille de cire avec deux coupes que j'avais demandé.

« Viens prend ton manteau je te montrer quelque chose. » je lui dis en lui prenant la main.

Le moment que j'attendais était enfin arrivé et je n'avais plus peur car j'étais sûr de moi, il fallait juste qu'elle dise oui. Une fois habillé je l'entraînais dehors nous marchions en silence main dans la main, les torches étaient allumées c'était parfait. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'avant du ponton face au lac elle se mit devant moi et je l'enveloppais par derrière et la serrais contre moi.

« Malgré l'absence de mes pères c'est l'un des meilleurs anniversaire que j'ai eu tu sais ? » je lui déposais un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et reculais petit à petit pour ne pas qu'elle se retourne. Je sortis la boîte de ma poche et me mis sur un genoux et pris une grande bouffée d'aire.

« Rachel ? » je dis d'une voix basse mais assez forte pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre. Elle se retourna et compris tout de suite à la vue de ma position ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et resta silencieuse.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis notre plus tendre enfance lorsque tu étais à New York c'était comme si tu avais emmené une partie de moi avec toi et quand je t'ai revu pour la première fois à l'aéroport j'ai compris ce que voulait dire l'amour au premier regard et je savais qu'à partir de ce moment je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de toi, je sais que tu vas trouvé ça dingue mais j'ai pas envi d'attendre parce que je suis sûr de moi et je suis sûr de ce que je veux. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aime plus que tout, Sarah Huddy veux tu m'épouser ? » c'était le plus long discours que j'avais fait dans ma vie et le plus important aussi, Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux j'attendais patiemment ma réponse lui laissant le temps de tout digérer au même moment il se mit à neiger. Elle enleva la main de sa bouche et s'avança vers moi je craignais le pire.

« Tu es l'homme de ma vie Finn Christopher Hudson et malgré que je trouve ça complètement dingue, je serai plus qu'honorée de devenir ta femme. »

Je bondis brusquement et l'a pris dans mes bras et la soulevais du sol. Je l'embrassais sans relâche jusqu'à que je la remis sur ses pieds.

« J'ai pas pris de bague parce que comme on doit faire profil bas et si c'était pour qu'elle reste dans un tiroir ça ne m'intérèsse pas non plus alors j'ai pensé à ça… » j'ouvris la boîte pour révélerun F en or blanc sertis de diamants pour mettre à son bracelet comme les autres et si on lui posait des questions la carte meilleur ami pouvait passer.

« Finn c'est magnifique, tu veux bien me le mettre ? »

« Voilà parfait… »

« J'ai toute les personnes que j'aime qui sont représentées autour de ce poignet. »

« Je suis content d'en faire parti. »

« Et tu es le plus important…maintenant emmène moi à l'intérieur pour que je puisse montrer à mon fiancé à quel point je l'aime. »

Je ne lui laissais même pas finir sa phrase que je l'a pris dans mes bras et courus vers la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur nous laissâmes les lumières éteintes car le feu de la cheminée était suffisant et plus que romantique. Nous nous déshabillâmes et je la dirigeais vers le lit. Nous étions nus tous les deux quand je m'allongeais sur elle, elle mit ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque et me caressa les cheveux. Je la fixais dans les yeux et nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes juste à nous dévorer du regard.

« Fais moi l'amour Finn…j'ai besoin de te sentir. »

« Moi aussi j'ai tellement besoin de toi maintenant et à jamais mon amour… »

Elle avança ma tête vers elle et je l'embrassais avec toute la passion et l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle tandis qu'elle glissa ses mains le long de mon dos. Alors que je l'embrassais dans le cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, je pris un de ses seins entre mes lèvres, elle gémit c'était comme une mélodie à mes oreilles. Elle prit mon pénis entre ses mains et fit des mouvements de bas en haut.

« Rachel… » je gégmis.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle arrêta et me guida vers l'entrée de son vagin et avant de la pénétrer je la fixais à nouveau.

« Je t'aime Sarah… »

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa alors que j'entrais en elle doucement. Le plaisir me submergea tout de suite. J'entrais et sortais d'elle doucement alors qu'elle murmurait mon prénom à chaque pénétration. Elle était faite pour moi il n'y avait aucun doute. Rachel suçait la peau le long de mon cou ce qui me fit frémir de la tête au pied. Elle mis ses jambes autour de ma taille et les bloqua au dessus de mes fesses, je sentais que je pouvais aller encore plus profondément en elle. Au plus les minutes passées au plus je me sentais venir. Je glissais une main entre nous pour faire pression sur son clitoris.

« Finn oui continu… »

Je sortis entièrement de son vagin avant de replonger brusquement à l'intérieur, il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas éjaculer avant que son orgasme arrive. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur alors je j'appuyais encore plus fort sur son clitoris, jusqu'à que je sentis les murs de son vagin serrer mon pénis et ce fut tout ce qu'il me fallait pour la rejoindre dans son orgasme. Je la serrais contre moi tout en restant en elle.

« Je suis tellement fière de devenir ta femme tu peux pas t'imaginer. »

« Tu rigoles et moi donc… »

« J'ose espèrer que tu as tout prévu Monsieur Hudson ? »

« Bien sûr ! Le mariage est prévu pour le 19 janvier trois jours après mon anniversaire vu qu'il faut que je sois majeur vu que toi tu es émancipée il faudra juste que tu emmènes le papier qui le prouve. On a déjà les témoins Blaine et Santana faudra juste qu'on trouve une excuse pour le week end parce qu'il faudra prendre l'avion. On partira du vendredi au dimanche. J'ai déjà tout pré réservé et si tu es d'accord j'ai plus qu'à confirmer. J'ai déjà le dossier qu'il faut compléter pour pouvoir se marier. »

« Si tôt ? »

« Je t'ai dis j'ai pas envi d'attendre tu es la femme qu'il me faut pourquoi attendre ? »

« T'as raison pourquoi attendre ? Alors c'est où ? »

« C'est aussi une surprise personne ne sais à part moi. »

« Tu sais c'est bizarre qu'un garçon pense déjà à se marier si tôt… » je sortis d'elle et m'allongeais à côté d'elle.

« Je suis pas comme les autres, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur et je veux qu'elle soit mienne pour l'éternité. »

« Ca tombe bien Monsieur Hudson car je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter…jamais. »

« C'est tout ce que je veux entendre futur Madame Hudson. » elle se redressa et m'embrassa.

« J'adore…ça sonne plus que parfait à mes oreilles. » elle dit entre mes lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu es fatiguée ? »

« Non pas vraiment…pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on pourrait mettre nos maillots et aller dans le jacuzzi. »

« C'est une très bonne idée et je pense que tu vas vraiment aimé le maillot de bain que Santana ma choisi. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça… »

Nous nous levâmes et je me dépêchais pour enfiler mon maillot et préparer les fraises et le cidre pour les déposer sur le rebord du jacuzzi. Je me glissais dans l'eau chaude en attendant que Rachel me rejoigne et dès qu'elle apparut dans mon champs de vision je fus paralysé pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Son bikini était rouge bordeau, son haut était un simple bandeau sans bretelle et son bas disons qu'il couvrait très peu les surfaces qu'il fallait couvrir elle avait deux peignoirs dans sa main.

« Alors il te plaît ? » elle me demanda en tournant sur elle-même. « Le fait que je n'ai pas de réponsé c'est une bonne chose ou ? »

« J'ai la fiancée la plus sexy du monde… »

Je me levais et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à me rejoindre dans le jacuzzi. J'écartais les jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir entre elles, elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans dire un mot nos doigts jouaient avec le 'F' de son bracelet.

La soirée avait était parfaite et tout ce que j'avais souhaité c'était réalisé. Après avoir bu la bouteille de cidre et manger toute les fraises nous retournâmes dans la chambre et nous fîmes l'amour encore une fois. Elle était serrée contre moi et je suis sûr que nous nous sommes endormis elle comme moi avec le sourire.

**Désolée pour le retard une semaine sur deux c'est assez compliqué pour moi de mettre à jour cette histoire c'est pour ça que j'avais publié deux chapitres le week end dernier… Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre et Santana avait bien raison Rachel était assez tarée pour dire oui à Finn mais elle était surtout plus qu'amoureuse que jamais….Reviewsssssss**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20***Rachel POV

Quand je me réveillais il faisait encore nuit dehors, la seule lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre c'était celle qui provenait du feu de la cheminée. Je me tournais vers Finn et me mis à sourire, j'avais vraiment énormément de chance d'être tombée sur un homme comme lui et dans un mois ça allait être mon mari pour le restant de ma vie. Cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur. Je me levais du lit et enfilais ma robe de chambre afin de pouvoir mettre du bois dans la cheminée. Une fois satisfaite de mon travail je m'allongeais sur le grand et large fauteuil qui se trouvait devant la cheminée pour contempler paisiblement le feu. Tout était si calme ici et magnifique…c'était parfait.

Je baissais mes yeux vers la nouvelle initiale qui figurait autour de mon poigné et je souris. Lors de sa demande il s'était m'y à neiger c'était comme si c'était un signe qu'on m'envoyait…mais jamais je ne n'aurai pu dire non à sa demande tout comme lui était sûr de lui moi j'étais sûre également.

Malgré l'absence de mes pères je n'avais pas menti à Finn c'était le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. La famille Hudson-Hummel avait tout fait pour que cette journée me soit le plus agréable possible et ils avaient tous réussi.

Je n'en revenais pas…moi Rachel Berry était fiancée à 17 ans, j'aurai jamais pensé être engagée si jeune mais en même temps avant Finn je n'avais jamais était amoureuse et comme l'avait si bien dit Finn pourquoi attendre alors qu'on était sûr de nous…Je pense pas que ce sera l'argument qu'il faudra dire aux autres le jours où ils découvriront ce qu'on a fait…En plus Finn avait déjà tout prévu. Il faudra juste que je m'occupe de trouver une robe il y a aussi les alliances… les alliances mince ! Elles ne pouvaient pas être visibles…Je sursautais en sentant des mains sur mes épaules.

« Hey qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu es censée dormir ma belle… »

« Je pensais à notre mariage… »

« Tu me laisses une place derrière toi ? Et tu pensais à quoi exactement ? Tu regrettes d'avoir dis oui… » il me demanda paniqué alors que je m'avançais sur le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse glisser derrière moi.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je pensais à ma robe mais surtout à nos alliances…J'en veux mais je sais bien qu'on ne pourra pas les porter… » je dis tristement ce qu'il le fit me serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

« On peut les mettre autour du cou…il faudra juste que tu fasses attention à tes décolletés. » il me dit en le caressant.

« J'y avais pas pensé…Ok ! » il pensait vraiment à tout.

« T'es sûr de toi pour le mariage je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé ou quelque chose… » je lui caressais les avants bras et tournais ma tête pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Finn je ne ferai jamais quelque chose que je n'ai pas envi…j'ai envi de devenir ta femme. C'est vrai qu'on est jeune mais je m'en fiche je sais que je veux passer le restant des mes jours à tes côtés. »

« C'est tout ce que je veux aussi, je t'aime tellement. » il m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Depuis combien de temps tu as prévu tout ça ? »

« Un moment…mais je voulais faire ma demande le jour de ton anniversaire. »

« Il faudra que j'en parle à l'agent Prentiss vu qu'on doit prendre l'avion faudra que tu l'informes de la destination et faudra que je vois comment faire avec mon identité parce que je veux pas que le mariage soit annulé parce que j'aurai du me marier sous Sarah Huddy… »

« C'est vrai j'avais pas pensé à ça ! »

« Et toi Finn tu es sûr de vouloir t'aventurer là dedans avec tous les prob… »

« Stop ! » il m'interrompis et me tourna vers lui « je veux pas t'entendre finir cette phrase, je serai là pour te soutenir dans les bons et surtout les mauvais moments, tout ce qui t'arrive tu ne l'a pas choisi tu le subis tous les jours de ta vie alors arrête. Je sui sûr de moi…de nous…je ne t'aurai pas demandé sinon…n'en doute jamais… ! » il me dit énervé et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser férocement.

Finn étant adossé au fauteuil je me tournais complètement vers lui et plaçais chacune de mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches afin que je puisse être assise à califourchon sur lui sans rompre notre baiser. Ce baiser était tout sauf tendre il était féroce avec beaucoup de passion je pouvais sentir les doigts de Finn qui m'agrippaient avec beaucoup de force. Mes mains se retrouvaient dans ses cheveux que j'agrippais fortement également. Il arracha la robe de chambre de mon corps et je me retrouvais nue assise sur lui. Finn ne portait que son boxer. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon vagin et les frictions que nous exercions l'un comme l'autre n'étaient juste pas assez pour assouvir tout le désir pour lui que j'avais pour lui à cet instant présent, il me fallait plus et tout de suite.

« Finn… » mais je n'eus pas de réponse, il rompit le baiser pour me sucer la peau dans le cou et il se mit à sucer de plus en plus fort je savais ce qu'il était entrain de faire et je m'en fichais, j'étais complètement à lui corps et âme. Je pris l'élastique de son boxer entre mes mains et me soulevais pour l'enlever il comprit mes intentions car il m'aida. Dès que mon vagin fut contre la peau de son pénis une nouvelle vague de désir me submergea. Je me surélevais encore une fois et pris son membre entre mes mains pour le faire entrer en moi et cette fois ci je n'allais pas doucement je m'empalais sur lui d'un coup brusque.

« Rachel… »

Finn prit férocement mes hanches entre ses mains et me bougea de bas en haut, ces pénétrations étaient rapides et brusques.

« Finn plus fort…c'est trop bon… » je gémis.

Il prit mon mamelon entre ses dents et mordit ce qui me fit gémir encore plus fort, je lui agrippais les épaules pour maintenir mon équilibre. Je sentais mon orgasme arrivé au moment où Finn m'embrassa, je du rompre le baiser afin d'avoir plus d'air.

« Oh oui… » Finn accéléra encore.

« Rachel embrasse moi ! » il me dit.

Je l'embrassais alors qu'il gémissait en même temps et je pus sentir le liquide chaud de son sperme entre mes jambes. Finn m'agrippait toujours fermement les hanches jusqu'à qu'il se calma petit à petit et m'embrassa l'épaule. Je me levais pour qu'il puisse sortir de moi et il m'attira contre lui.

« Ne me demande plus jamais si je suis sûr de vouloir passer le restant de ma vie avec toi… » il murmura dans mon oreille.

« D'accord…excuse moi ! »

« Je m'excuse aussi…j'aurai pas du réagir comme ça et être si brusque…. »

« C'est pas grave j'aime bien quand tu mets toutes tes frustrations dans le sexe c'est vraiment très excitant. »

« Ah oui ? J'prends notre…t'es prête à te recoucher ? »

« Oui je vais essayer si on doit vadrouiller à gauche et à droite demain il vaut mieux se recoucher. »

Nous nous recouchâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à que le réveil se mit à sonner et me réveilla. On avait prévu d'aller à la salle de sport ce matin. Malgré que le réveil avait était au volume maximum Finn dormait toujours. Je me tournais vers lui pour lui caresser les cheveux mais toujours rien, je lui fis des baisers le long de son cou, je pus le sentir bouger et mettre ses mains dans mon dos.

« Il est l'heure Finn…réveille toi ! »

« L'heure pour faire l'amour à ma sexy fiancée ? » demanda Finn avec une voix encore toute endormie.

« Non l'heure de te lever, t'habiller, manger une barre de céréale et d'aller faire un peu de sport. » je dis en rigolant alors que je me levais pour me préparer moi-même.

« Je préfère ma proposition…mais puisqu'il le faut… » il dit en boudant.

« Allez ça va nous faire du bien…tu verras tu te sentiras bien après ! »

« Si tu le dis…. »

Nous descendîmes dans la salle de sport et prîmes chacun un tapis de course pour une durée de 30 minutes. Finn souleva quelques altères alors que je m'allongeais pour faires des abdominaux. Après une bonne heure nous avions terminé et retournâmes dans notre chambre…il était 8h30.

« Finn tu peux commander le petit déjeuné pendant que je vais prendre ma douche. »

« Oui… »

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et me déshabillais et allais sous l'eau chaude, au bout de quelques secondes je pus sentir Finn m'envelopper par derrière.

« Tu sais je me demande comment tu fais pour aller sous de l'eau aussi chaude ! » Finn me dit en évitant d'aller sous le jet d'eau.

« C'est ce que mes pères me disaient aussi… je sais pas j'ai toujours pris mes douches comme ça et tu n'étais pas censé me rejoindre si le personnel de l'hôtel vient pour préparer le petit déjeuner ils vont penser quoi ? » je dis en essayant de me dégager de lui.

« Personnellement je m'en tape ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, et tu crois sérieusement qu'une chambre comme ça n'accueille que des gens pour discuter et dormir. » il me dit en me caressant la poitrine.

« C'est pas une raison… » mais je sentais déjà mon corps répondre à ses avances, c'était peine perdue de résister Finn.

« On a le temps…je leur ai dit de venir dans une heure… » il me dit en m'embrassant le cou.

« Je suppose que tu as quelque chose en tête… »

C'est à ce moment qu'il m'attrapa les cuisses et me plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Nous fîmes l'amour passionnément.

Quand nous eûmes terminé nous nous lavâmes et prîmes le petit déjeuner qui comme le dîner d'hier soir était succulent.

Nous enfilâmes nos maillots de bain en dessous de nos peignoirs et allâmes en direction du spa où nous avions différents types de soins à faire en couple. Finn avait vraiment tout bien choisi nous étions tous les deux détendus et ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie comme çà…calme, sereine et sans peur. C'était comme si nous étions dans un autre monde, dans notre petit bulle.

Les soins étant finis nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre pour profiter encore l'un de l'autre avant de devoir partir. Dans la chambre le téléphone de Finn sonna.

« Oui maman ? »

« Vers 18h pourquoi ? »

« Plutôt chinois » il me regarda pour voir si ça m'allait, je hochais la tête.

« Ah Super ! On pourra le faire tous ensemble ce soir quand on sera tous rentrer. »

« Ok ! A ce soir ! »

Finn s'approcha de moi, m'enleva le peignoir que je portais et me dirigea vers le jacuzzi.

« Qu'est ce qui a de si super qu'on pourra tous faire ensemble ce soir ? » je lui demandais en me mettant debout entre ses jambes et plaçais mes à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Les parents ont acheté un sapin on pourra le décorer ce soir. » il dit tout excité.

« J'ai jamais fait de sapin…ni même fêté noël comme je suis juive. »

« Jamais ? T'as hanoukka non où un truc dans le genre. »

« Oui mais j'ai pas envi de le fêter cette année c'est trop tôt et sans mes pères je peux pas ! »

« Comme tu veux, tu fêteras noël avec nous pour la première fois. » mais attends noël rime avec cadeau et j'en ai pas. Je commençais à paniquer, Finn le remarqua. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rachel ? T'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas… »

« Non c'est pas ça…c'est qu'il me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour acheter les cadeaux. » Finn m'avança vers lui et mit sa tête contre ma poitrine et rigola. « C'est pas marrant c'est mon premier noël et j'ai encore aucun cadeau…. »

« T'en fais pas pour les cadeaux…le plus important c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble en famille il y aura Blaine aussi normalement. »

« D'accord…alors dis mois à quoi ressemble un noël chez les Hudson-Hummel ? » je m'assis sur lui et me serrais contre lui.

« Alors la veille au soir les parents nous offrent des nouveaux pyjamas pour le lendemain, Kurt et moi on tente d'en trouver pour eux… »

« Pourquoi tente ? » je l'interrompis.

« Parce qu'on a pas les même goût alors c'est dur de trouver un comme un accord on règle générale je lâche l'affaire et le laisse faire. Le lendemain on se lève super tôt genre 7 heures et on prend le petit déjeuner et ensuite on ouvre les cadeaux, le reste de la journée on prépare le repas pour le soir et on regarde les films de noël à la télé. Après il y a le repas du soir et voilà c'est rien de bien exceptionnel mais c'est ma fête préférée c'est juste le fait d'être avec les personnes qu'on aime… »

« Donc vous restez toute la journée en pyjama ? » je demandais en souriant.

« Oui…je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… »

« Ca m'a l'air génial…j'ai hâte de fêter noël avec vous tous et surtout avec mon fiancé. »

« Je trouve que ton fiancé à beaucoup de chance de pouvoir le fêter avec toi… » il me dit en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je t'aime… » il se reculade mon cou et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant que le désir prit place et je ne pus m'empêcher d'exercer une friction entre nous ce qui nous fit gémir et avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit j'étais nue dans ses bras. Il me pénétra tendrement quelques minutes plus tard, la combinaison de l'eau chaude et les jets d'eau ne nous fîmes pas durer très longtemps.

« Il est temps de sortir de là et de préparer nos affaires pour rentrer… » je lui dis tout en restant blottis contre lui.

« Oui mais j'ai pas envi… » Finn dit en boudant, je l'embrassais.

« Moi non plus mais il le faut on a encore de la route à faire. »

Nous sortîmes du jacuzzi et préparâmes nos affaires et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. J'étais exténuée c'était rare pour moi j'essayais de trouver une position assez confortable pour dormir durant le trajet mais rien n'y faisait. Nous venions de passer le panneau Lima quand je demandais à Finn de se garer sur le bas côté.

« Qu'est ce qui… » je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui attrapais le visage pour l'embrasser.

« Merci pour tout…c'est bon tu peux démarrer maintenant et m'emmener chez Santana. » je lui dis à bout de souffle.

« D'accord… »

Dès que nous arrivâmes devant chez Santana, Finn m'embrassa une dernière fois et me dit d'attendre 20 minutes avant de rentrer car les parents étaient déjà là et il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Il m'aida avec la valise tandis que je frappais à la porte d'entrée de Santana.

« Hey ! » je lui dis et elle me prit tout de suite le poigné et examina mon bracelet.

« Hey je vois que tu as accepté futur Madame Hudson…je lui avais dit que tu serais assez tarée pour accepter. »

« Eh oui ! Qu'est ce que tu veux l'amour… » elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Félicitations ! Je suis contente pour vous si c'est ce que vous voulez ! » je la serrais contre moi en retour.

« Merci ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu serais de la partie. Peut être que tu peux m'en dire un peu plus. »

« Franchement même si je savais quelque chose tu pourrais rêver. »

« Et moi qui croyais qu'on était amies… » je dis en soufflant.

« Ah arrête tes conneries ça marche pas avec moi… » elle me dit en me dirigeant vers le salon.

Je restais chez Santana pendant une petite heure elle voulait tout savoir en détail même les parties les plus croustillantes…c'était Santana après tout. Je dus me changer et mettre un col roulé pour cacher mon énorme suçon que Finn m'avait fait. Après m'être changée elle me déposa à la maison où tout le monde était déjà là et m'attendait pour manger avant de faire le sapin et de mettre les décorations. C'était vraiment excitant vu que c'était mon premier noël. Durant le dîner chacun notre tour raconta notre week end, il n'y avait que Finn qui restait très bref sur le sujet ne sachant pas trop quoi inventer.

Burt avait mis l'immense sapin dans le salon avec les cartons de décoration. Tout le monde se rua à la tâche autour du sapin sauf Burt qui lui s'occupé de l'extérieur. Le sapin était terminé et il fallait juste placer l'étoile au sommet, Carole me la tendit.

« A toi l'honneur Rachel ! »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne veux pas prendre la place à quelqu'un ! »

« Non Rachel pour ton premier noël c'est toi qui va la mettre au sommet. »

Je pris l'étoile qu'elle me tendit et voulus la mettre au sommet quand je me rendis compte que j'étais bien trop petite et qu'il me fallait une chaise. Au moment où je voulus en chercher une je sentis les mains de Finn sur mes hanches et il me souleva pour que je puisse placer l'étoile. Quand il me déposa à terre je me retournais vers lui et lui caressais la joue avant de me placer à côté de Carole. Kurt éteignit les lumières du salon alors que Finn brancha les lumières du sapin.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » me demanda Carole en m'attirant contre elle.

« C'est magique… » je dis émerveillée. Finn se mit à côté de moi également et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

« Vous venez ? » cria Burt de la porte d'entrée. Finn me prit machinalement la main et m'attira dehors.

« Wahou c'est vraiment magnifique… »

« Tu aimes ? » me demanda Burt alors que Carole m'enlaça sur le côté encore une fois, Finn se trouvait derrière nous tandis que Kurt était auprès de son père.

« Oui beaucoup. »

« Il faut rentrer avant qu'on tombe tous malade, je vais préparer du chocolat chaud et Finn va aider Burt à ramener du bois pour la cheminée. » dit Carole.

J'en profitais pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre un moment car il fallait que j'appelle un vieil ami de la famille pour qu'il me rende un petit service pour le cadeau de noël de Finn…Charlie Watts le batteur du groupe les rollings stones. J'avais prévu d'acheter à Finn des baguettes pour sa batterie et de les faire graver à son nom et les faire signer par Charlie. C'était un vieil amis de mes pères quand j'étais plus jeune il venait souvent à la maison et ça lui arrivait même d'assister à certaine de mes représentation. Une fois que j'étais devenue un peu plus vieille il m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone si jamais je voulais un jour dans l'avenir faire un album il s'était proposé de me donner un petit coup de pouce comme il l'avait dit.

*Bonsoir Monsieur Watts…c'est Sarah Huddy ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi ça fait un petit moment. *

*Oh mon Dieu ! Ma petite Sarah bien sûr que je me souviens…j'aurai tellement voulu être là pour leur incinération. Je suis passé à votre appartement mais tu n'y étais plus…je suis tellement désolé.*

*Oui c'était très soudain…j'ai du faire l'incinération au plus vite c'est pour ça qu'un grand nombre de personne ne pouvait assister à l'incinération.*

*Où est ce que tu vis ? Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? * il me demanda alors qu'on pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

*Je ne peux pas vous dire où je vis pour le moment…mais je fais allé. C'est dur mais je trouve la force d'avancer, j'ai un très bon entourage heureusement.*

*C'est bien je suis content…j'avais peur qu'on t'envoi je ne sais où ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi petit ange ? * je souris au surnom qu'il m'avait donné depuis qu'il m'avait entendu chanter pour la première fois.

*En fait j'aurai besoin d'une petite faveur de votre part. Mon petit copain est un grand fan de vous et votre groupe et je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous envoyer des baguettes pour que vous les signiez pour lui ? *

*J'ai encore mieux, j'ai toute une collection de baguette si tu veux je peux t'en signer une paire. J'en ai des neuves, il y a mes initiales dessus au bout.*

*Oui parfait par contre j'avais pensé à les faire graver sur le côté à son nom. C'est possible ? *

*Oui je m'en occupe où est ce qu'il faut que je les envois ? Je suppose que c'est pour noël ? *

*Je vous envoi l'adresse de la personne à qui l'envoyer. Merci c'est vraiment gentil. *

*Si tu veux on fait quelques petits concerts privés à New York ou Los Angeles si tu préfères ! *

*Ca serait super…j'aimerai des places pour Los Angeles. *

*Génial c'est pour février j'envoi tout ça avec des places en coulisse j'ai hâte de te revoir tu être devenue une merveilleuse et jolie jeune femme.*

*Je suis toujours aussi petite par contre ça ça n'a pas changé…et merci il sera vraiment heureux. *

*Il n'y a pas de quoi…bonne soirée Sarah et à très vite…. *

*A très vite…*

Je raccrochais au même moment Carole m'appela pour me dire que le chocolat chaud était prêt. Finn vint à ma rencontre dans le couloir.

« Hey qu'est ce que tu faisais là haut toute seule ? » il me demanda en m'embrassant le front.

« J'ai juste branché mon portable. »

« Tu viens ? »

Il me dirigea vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres où nous restâmes un moment tous ensembles. J'avais passé un merveilleux anniversaire et le meilleur week end de toute ma vie jusqu'à présent. Je murmurais à Finn qu'il fallait que j'appelle l'agent Prentiss pour l'informer des dernières nouvelles. Je dis bonne nuit à tout le monde et composais son numéro.

*Bonsoir Sarah qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu avais eu mon message au fait ?*

*Oh oui excusez moi j'avais un week end assez chargé…*

*Oui je sais Finn m'avait prévenu…alors comment c'était ?*

* Euh génial…c'est pour ça que je vous appelle…en fait… *subitement je ne trouvais plus mes mots.

*Oui ?*

*Il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui et avant que vous objectiez… *

*Non Sarah c'est pas ma place de dire quoi que se soit…félicitations. Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faîte. *

*Oui ! Je vous appelle concernant le dossier que l'on doit remplir je ne sais pas qu'elle nom prendre pour que tout soit bien officiel. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit annulé par la suite à cause de mon identité.*

*En fait tous les papiers que tu as sous le nom de Rachel sont des vrais, il faut juste que tu saches que si tu te maries avec l'identité de Rachel pour qu'il soit valable il faudra que tu gardes ce nom jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière et être Sarah Huddy. Par contre si tu as l'intention de redevenir Sarah une fois que tout sera terminé tu peux te marier en temps que Sarah. C'est ta décision c'est à toi de voir.*

*Euh ok ! * je dis en tentant de bien digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. *Il faut que j'en parle avec Finn même si il dira que c'est ma décision, je pense savoir déjà ce que je veux faire mais je préfère quand même en parler avec lui d'abord. Il déjà tout prévu…c'est pour le 19 janvier et il m'a dit qu'on devra prendre l'avion si c'est ok pour vous ! *

*Pas de problème il faudra qu'il m'appelle pour qu'on voit ça ensemble. *

*J'ai encore un autre service à vous demander est ce que je peux faire envoyer un cadeau chez vous que vous devrez me renvoyer une fois réceptionné ?*

*Oui pas de soucis…passe une bonne soirée et encore félicitations.*

*Merci ! Bonne soirée*

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et réfléchissais à ce que l'agent Prentiss venait de me dire. Je savais pertinemment ce que je voulais, Sarah Huddy était morte en même temps que mes pères j'étais Rachel Berry maintenant. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

« Oui ? »

« Hey ! Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? » demanda Finn.

« Bien sûr pourquoi tu demandes… »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle nous félicite et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un choix… »

« Quoi comme ? » il me demanda inquiet.

« De rester Rachel Berry ou Sarah Huddy. Si je me marie avec l'un des deux noms il faudra que je le garde même quand l'affaire sera terminée sinon le mariage ne sera pas valable. Il faut que je prenne ma décision finale au moment où je remplis le dossier après je ne pourrai plus changer d'avis. »

« Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« J'ai une petite idée mais je voulais avoir ton avis avant tu vas quand même devenir mon mari on doit discuter ensemble de ce genre de chose ! »

« Honnêtement c'est à toi de voir fais comme tu le sens vraiment il n'y a que toi qui peut prendre cette décision. Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

« Je veux rester Rachel Berry… Sarah est partie le jour où mes pères ont été assassinés. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Sarah Huddy est ma meilleure amie, mais je suis tombé follement amoureux de Rachel Berry…Sarah sera toujours là dans mon cœur et en toi malgré tout ce que tu peux dire et je dois dire que Sarah Hudson sonne très bien mais Rachel Berry sonne encore mieux. » il me dit en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Donc c'est d'accord alors ? » je lui demandais et il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

« Si tu es sûre de toi on est d'accord ! »

« De toute façon je ne serai pas Rachel Berry pendant longtemps. Rachel Hudson me plaît beaucoup… »

« Et moi donc. » il me fit un bref baiser.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur mon lit pour regarder un film jusqu'à que je m'endorme dans la chaleur et le confort de ses bras.

**Salut les amis un nouveau chapitre pour vous hâte de voir l'épisode 14 demain en espérant voir Finchel au top. Pour l'instant mon histoire est assez calme et sans soucis majeur mais on dit toujours qu'après le calme vient la tempête…Reviewsssss….**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21***Finn POV**

Dans trois jours c'était enfin noël ma fête préférée ce qui voulait dire que demain c'était enfin les vacances…j'en pouvais plus il me fallait un break. Je devais travailler deux fois plus au lycée pour rattraper toute les lacunes que j'avais accumulé toute ces années vu que je n'avais pas fait grand-chose auparavant et aujourd'hui je le paie…heureusement Rachel était là pour m'aider.

Rachel ma fiancée je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle avait accepté ma demande je savais qu'elle m'aimait mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi tarée que moi…Je ne m'en plaignais pas j'avais le privilège de devenir son mari dans un peu moins d'un mois.

Comme notre relation devait rester secrète pas grand nombre de gens savaient pour notre mariage mais pour les personnes au courant j'étais surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de jugement venant de leur part, elles étaient contentes pour nous…en ce qui concerne les parents et Kurt ça allait être une autre histoire mais on avait encore le temps de s'occuper de ça plus tard et de trouver un bon moyen pour leur annoncer…

Rachel me manquait depuis le week end qu'on avait passé ensemble on n'avait pas encore eu un moment pour nous…ça faisait sept jours quand même. La maison était toujours remplie et elle était toujours en vadrouille avec Santana pour la robe de mariée. Blaine m'avait dit qu'il viendrait m'aider durant les vacances fallait dire qu'on ne le voyait pas souvent ces derniers temps vu qu'il était à Dalton la semaine et le week end il profitait au maximum de Kurt ce que je pouvais comprendre. Moi je me plains alors que j'ai la chance de la voir tous les jours et j'ai le luxe qu'elle habite sous le même toit que moi mais malgré tout elle me manque. Je me consolais en me disant qu'il y avait les vacances.

Cette année j'étais fier de moi j'avais déjà acheté tous les cadeaux il fallait juste que je les emballe. Bon fallait dire que Rachel, Kurt et moi avions fait un cadeau en commun pour les parents. On avait bénéficié d'une grande réduction pour un long week end aux Bahamas pour leur anniversaire de mariage. J'avais pris un collection de DVD d'une comédie musicale de Broadway pour Kurt, c'était une nouvelle édition…merci Rachel pour ce coup. Pour Blaine j'avais pris un coupon pour un magasin de musique où il pouvait s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Il nous restait plus que Rachel pour elle j'avais pris une paire de boucle d'oreilles qu'elle avait repéré depuis un moment malgré qu'elle nous avait tous dit qu'elle ne voulait rien vu que son anniversaire était i sept jours je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui acheter quelque chose pour son premier noël avec nous.

Rachel et moi continuions d'aller au cours de combat et le prof avait même demandé à Rachel si elle voulait faire de la compétition mais elle avait refusé. On était devenu vraiment balaise. J'avais un peu moins peur pour elle maintenant je savais qu'elle pouvait se défendre maintenant, je ne dis pas qu'elle pourrait coucher tout le monde par terre mais au moins elle pouvait riposter. L'œil au beurre noir de Quinn en était la preuve, elle l'avait gardé pendant plus d'une semaine.

L'affaire du meurtre de ses pères était toujours au point mort d'après le dernier rapport de l'agent Prentiss alors que la photo de Rachel continuait à se répandre dans tous New York. Je redoutais le moment où elle devait y retourner…

De temps en temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au fait que Rachel aurait peut être enceinte de mon bébé malgré la peur qui m'avait envahi j'aurai était prêt pour mon bébé…notre bébé.

La fin du cours étant terminé je me dirigeais vers l'auditorium où Rachel et Kurt devaient m'y attendre. Au plus j'approchais au plus j'entendais de l'agitation. Je pouvais voir le dos de Karofsky et Azimio et je pouvais entendre la voix de Kurt…

« Laissez nous tranquille… » j'entendais Kurt crier, j'accélérais le pas et au moment où je vis Azimio agripper Kurt je vis le poing de Rachel aller contre le nez d'Azimio. Il se jeta sur ses genoux en tenant son nez en sang alors que Karofsky l'attrapa et la plaqua violement contre le mur. Je me mis à courir…Je fonçais droit sur lui et le plaquais au sol et le frappais au visage. Au bout d'un moment je pus sentir Kurt me tirer en arrière par le col de ma veste.

« Dégagez avant que je vous détruis. » je criais alors qu'ils partaient en courant je me retournais vers Rachel et pris son visage entre mes mains. « Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » elle secoua la tête « Et toi Kurt ça va ? » il me poussa et prit Rachel dans ses bras, je pouvais voir des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Merci Rachel de m'avoir défendu pas beaucoup de gens auraient fait ça pour moi… »

« C'est rien Kurt. » il l'attira vers lui à nouveau quand je la vis frémir.

« Rachel t'es sûre que tu n'as rien ? » je lui demandais alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre.

« Ma main… » je lui pris doucement et l'examina. Sa main était légèrement gonflée et il y avait des traces de doigts sur son poigné.

« Je vais le faire payer…. » je dis énervé.

« Je crois qu'ils ont compris Finn vous leur avaient réglé leur compte à tous les deux… » me dit Kurt « Je vois que vous cours servent à quelque chose. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Rachel faire examiner ta main. » continua Kurt.

Je lui pris son sac et l'emmenais à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'examina et conclue que sa main était simplement foulée et gonflée à cause du choc. Rachel était silencieuse ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais j'avais décidé de ne pas la pousser et de la laisser digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Durant le déjeuner elle ne dit toujours aucun mot, Santana essaya de la faire réagir mais rien. Je confiais Rachel à Santana pendant que j'allais vers le stade pour l'entrainement.

« Hey mec qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Berry elle a quoi à la main ? » demanda Puck.

« Karafosky et Azimio l'ont coincé avec Kurt ce matin et quand Azimio a voulu frapper Kurt elle lui a mis un pin en plein dans le pif et Karofsky l'a attrapé et la plaqué contre le mur. Ca la pas mal secouait. »

« Tu m'étonnes…quelle bande de con. Je suppose que c'est toi qui t'es occupé de Karofsky il est sacrément amoché mais j'ai pas vu Azimio encore…c'est une dure à cuire cette nana. »

« Il a du allé à l'hôpital mais j'en n'ai pas fini avec Karofsky… »

« En tout cas faudra que je me rappelle de ne pas te chauffer parce qu'il a vraiment une sale gueule. »

« Ouais ben rappelle-toi en… »

« T'inquiète… »

On était les premiers à rentrer dans les vestiaires quand Karofsky entra et je devais dire que j'avais vraiment fait du bon boulot, limite j'étais fier. Je le laissais entrer et Puck coinça la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Hudson ? »

« Qu'est ce que je veux ? Tu te foues de moi ? » je le pris par le col et le plaquais contre les casiers. « Je vais te donner un conseil alors écoute bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. Si tu la touches ou la frôles ou si je te vois ne serais ce que la regarder t'es mort t'as compris ? » n'ayant pas de réponse je le levais du sol c'est dingue quand même la force que j'ai réussi à avoir grâce à ces cours de combat plus le football ça payait vraiment ces fruits. « Je t'ai demandé si tu as compris ? » je pouvais enfin voir la peur dans ses yeux.

« Compris ! »

Je le relâchais et Puck le poussa en passant à côté de lui. L'entraînement se déroula sans problème. Durant le glee club Kurt m'annonça qu'il avait ramené Rachel à la maison car elle était fatiguée ça lui ressemblait encore moins. Monsieur Schue étant déjà là je ne pouvais plus sécher les cours, c'était trop tard.

« Finnessa tu m'emmènes chez toi après je vais essayer de remonter le moral à Rachel. »

« Ok… »

Quand le cours fut terminé Santana, Kurt et moi rentrâmes direct à la maison. Ma mère étant à la maison m'a demandé inquiète ce que Rachel avait car elle était enfermée dans sa chambre. Je lui expliquais ce qui c'était passé au lycée ce qu'il l'énerva au point de casser l'assiette qu'elle avait en main au même moment. Voilà d'où venait mon côté impulsif. Je décidais de laisser les filles entre elle même si je n'avais qu'une envie c'est d'être au près d'elle.

A l'arrivée de Burt ma mère lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée, dès qu'il vit Rachel il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier d'avoir pris la défense de Kurt. Santana resta dîner avec nous et resta jusqu'à tard le soir. Une fois qu'elle fut partie je me rendis dans la chambre de Rachel qui se trouvait assise par terre avec la lettre de ses pères entre ses mains. Je me posais à côté d'elle et mis mes mains sur les siennes.

« Rachel parle moi… »

« Finn… » il dit d'un ton triste avant de se jeter dans mes bras et de pleurer.

« Je suis là mon amour…parle moi… » elle se serra encore plus fort contre moi et m'agrippa le tee-shirt.

« J'aurai pas du m'en prendre à lui…je suis pas pour la violence…ça ne me ressemble pas. » elle dit en pleurant.

« Rachel il le méritait, il allait frapper Kurt. » j'essayais de la réconforter.

« Oui mais son nez est cassé Finn ! Cassé ! Je l'ai tout de suite senti en le cognant. » je souris à ses mots parce que j'étais fier d'elle mais je n'allais pas lui dire….

« Rachel…c'était pas ton intention de lui casser tu as juste protégé une personne à laquelle tu tiens. Il l'aurait dégommé si tu n'avais rien fait. »

« Tu crois ? » elle me demanda en me regardant avec ses magnifiques grands yeux.

« Oui je te mentirai pas là-dessus, t'as bien vu sa carrure, il voulait le frapper et Kurt aurait pas fait le poids. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » je lui dis en lui caressant la joue.

« Promis ? »

« Promis mon amour. »

Lorsque que je voulus m'avancer pour l'embrasser quelqu'un frappa à la porte…c'était Kurt. Il venait s'assurer que Rachel allait bien. Sa main allait déjà mieux ma mère lui avait quand même donné des antis inflammatoires pour qu'elle passe une bonne nuit. Kurt resta avec nous durant tout le reste de la soirée jusqu'à que Rachel s'endorme entre nous deux sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin quand j'ouvris les yeux je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'être de bonne humeur car ce soir après le cours du glee club on sera enfin en vacances. Concernant le glee club nous avions les régionales début février donc il fallait répéter encore deux fois plus. J'aurai vraiment voulu que Rachel chante avec moi mais elle nous accompagné c'était déjà ça. Malgré ma bonne humeur je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir frustré…elle me manquait et avec noël qui arrivait je savais pertinemment qu'on aurait pas de moment pour nous. Quelque fois j'avais juste envi de tout déballé aux parents mais abandonnais vite l'idée en pensant surtout à Burt. Si les parents le découvrent une fois que nous sommes mariés ils ne pourront plus rien n'y faire alors que là c'était une autre histoire.

« Finn tu te réveilles ? » cria Kurt dans le couloir. Il me faisait bien rire celui lui qui croyait toujours tout savoir mieux que personne il n'avait même rien remarqué pour Rachel et moi. Je décidais enfin de me lever et en passant devant la porte de la salle de bain je pouvais entendre Rachel chantonner je plaquais mon oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre…c'était une première depuis son arrivée. J'avais envi de la rejoindre mais avec Kurt dans les parages…

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? T'es devenu un pervers maintenant ? » demanda Kurt.

« Oh ferme la Kurt ! Elle est entrain de chanter c'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est là ! » il courut vers moi et plaqua son oreille à la porte à son tour lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avant de pouvoir prendre une douche. Lorsque que j'entrais dans la salle de bain l'odeur du shampoing de Rachel m'envahit. Je pris vite fait ma douche et mis une serviette autour de ma taille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Rachel…

« Rachel qu'est ce…. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et me poussa pour que je puisse m'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle ouvrit la serviette et se mit à genoux devant moi rien que sa position m'excité. Elle caressa mes cuisses en enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans ma peau. Mon pénis était déjà aux aguets, elle me sourie avant de se pencher et de lécher le bout de mon pénis. Au moment où sa langue rentra en contact avec mon pénis mes yeux se fermèrent et mes mains se trouvèrent direct dans ses cheveux. Elle prit ensuite mon pénis dans sa bouche et se mit à bouger de bas en haut. J'essayais de me contrôler et de ne pas bouger mes hanches vers elle mais j'avais besoin de plus et elle le savait. Elle bougea plus vite et elle commença à fredonner en même temps. Les vibrations me faisaient un bien fou, je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour m'éviter de gémir trop fort alors que ma respiration s'accélérait.

« Oh oui Rachel…fait gaffe ça vient ! »

Je préférais toujours la prévenir pour qu'elle puisse se retirer si elle le voulait mais elle ne s'arrêta pas au contraire elle se mit à sucer encore plus fort et à me prendre encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Je sentais que ça monté, j'agrippais ses cheveux.

« Rachel…continu… » et j'éjaculais au plus profond de sa gorge alors qu'elle ralentissait le rythme. Mes yeux étaient fermés et je tentais de reprendre ma respiration. J'agrippais le rebord de la baignoire pour éviter de m'étaler. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je pouvais sentir le goût de mon sperme sur ses lèvres et sa langue ce qui me donnait envi de lui faire l'amour ici et tout de suite mais avant que je puisse continuer Kurt frappa à la porte.

« Finn tu penses qu'on peut encore y aller aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui j'arrive, j'ai plus qu'à m'habiller… »

« Je t'attends en bas…. » j'attendis quelques instants avant de me tourner vers Rachel.

« Je vais le tuer… »

« Allez habille toi et viens nous retrouver. » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et sortie retrouver Kurt.

La journée passa assez vite à mon grand étonnement. Le coach nous avait libéré plus tôt donc je me dirigeais vers l'auditorium sachant que Kurt et Rachel y étaient. Au plus je m'approchais de la salle au plus j'entendais la mélodie de la chanson préférée de Kurt 'Defying Gravity '. J'ouvrais doucement les portes et vis Kurt sur le devant de la scène entrain de chanter, visiblement il venait juste de commencer. J'essayais de trouver Rachel et quand je la vis elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Kurt sur scène. Elle se mit à chanter avec lui j'étais surpris mais Kurt l'était encore plus il était comme en état de choc il lui fallut quelques minutes pour la rejoindre dans la chanson.

J'avais tellement d'émotions qui se mélangeaient à l'intérieur de moi à chaque fois que je l'entendais chanter et ce depuis qu'on était petit. Je pus entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et vis Monsieur Schue en état de choc aussi.

« Pourquoi elle ne chante pas ? Elle a la voix d'un ange ! » il dit en murmurant pour ne pas déranger le duo.

« C'est pas facile pour elle…de chanter je veux dire… »

« D'accord…je comprends…mais c'est dommage elle est plus que douée. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Nous restâmes silencieux pour le reste de leur performance. Une fois terminée ils étaient tous les deux en pleure dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Monsieur Schue et moi décidâmes d'aller dans la salle de cours les laissant partager ce moment. Nous avions décidé également de ne pas leur en parler. Lorsqu'elle entra je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser mais tout ce que je pus faire c'était lui sourire. Elle me prit la main durant tout le cours pendant que nous étions entrain de parler du choix des chansons pour les régionales. J'y prêtais pas franchement attention ne pensant qu'à Rachel et sa performance.

Le cours était enfin fini et les vacances allaient enfin commencer. Je devais déposer Kurt chez Blaine alors que ma mère chercha Rachel pour l'accompagner chez un petit marchand de produit frais. Quand à moi je me retrouvais encore une fois seul et sans elle. J'allais péter un plomb…

Les filles du glee club avait prévu une soirée entre fille je décidais alors d'aller chez Puck. Vers minuit étant fatigué je décidais de rentrer à la maison tout le monde était déjà couché. Lorsque je passais devant la porte de Rachel j'ouvris légèrement pour constater qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Je décidais d'aller me coucher.

J'étais entrain de faire un super rêve Rachel s'était introduite dans ma chambre et était allongée sur moi à m'embrasser.

« Finn réveil toi…. » je pus entendre.

J'ouvris un œil et vis que ce n'était pas un rêve Rachel était bien là allongée sur moi et toute nue. Oh merde…

« Dis moi que c'est pas un rêve ? »

« A toi de voir… »

Je pressais son corps nu contre le mien et l'a laissé m'embrasser. J'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche tout en plaçant des caresses de ses fesses à son dos.

« J'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi… » je lui dis.

« Tu crois pourquoi je suis là, depuis le week end dernier j'attendais qu'une chose c'est qu'on soit enfin seul tout les deux. »

« Donc tu es ici juste parce que tu es en manque de sexe si je comprends bien ? » je lui dis en rigolant ce qui la fit se redresser et elle me tapa légèrement le bras.

« Je pense que je vais te laisser alors si tu penses ça de moi…. » elle me dit en commençant à se lever mais je fus plus rapide et l'encerclais avec mes bras et la plaquais contre mon lit, je m'allongeais sur elle pour la bloquer.

« Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Tu restes ici ! Tu sais que je plaisante et je serai pas contre l'idée de toute façon… »

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous Monsieur Hudson ! » elle me dit en plaçant ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque.

« Pas du tout mais j'ai juste envi de t'entendre murmurer mon nom futur Madame Hudson. Ca fait un petit moment et je dois dire que ça me dérange. »

« Ah oui…tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors pour remédier à ça… »

Dès qu'elle eu terminé sa phrase je lui attaquais le cou et descendais petit à petit vers sa poitrine, je pris chacun de ses seins dans ma bouche. Je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à son vagin et lui écartais les jambes alors que je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Je léchais le long de ses lèvres et pris son clitoris entre mes lèvres et me mis à sucer légèrement je pouvais sentir les mains de Rachel m'agrippaient les cheveux.

« Oh oui Finn ! »

« Chut Rach on va se faire capter… »

Elle lâcha mes cheveux et prit le coussin et le plaça sur sa bouche pour étouffer les gémissements. Je lui tenais les hanches pour qu'elle reste en place et d'un coup elle enleva le coussin de sa tête et me prit par les cheveux pour m'attirer vers elle pour m'embrasser…

« J'ai trop envi de toi… »

Elle enleva mon boxer et je la pénétrais. Ca m'avait tellement manqué cette connexion qui avait à chaque fois que l'on faisait l'amour.

« Rachel…j'ai trop besoin de toi. » je gémis dans nos baisers alors qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos.

« Continu Finn…n'arrête pas… »

Nous avions trouvé notre rythme et nous fîmes l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, j'étais complètement perdu en elle c'était comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux sur terre. Dès que le pic de nos orgasmes redescendit nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec l'odeur de gâteaux…le pied la deuxième meilleure chose après l'odeur de Rachel. Lorsque je descendis je fus accueilli par les deux femmes de ma vie qui préparaient les desserts pour demain. Aujourd'hui je devais travailler pour aider Burt vu qu'il avait décidé de fermé de lundi à mercredi. La journée de travail se termina super tard car quand nous sommes rentrés il était l'heure de dîner.

Après avoir tout débarrassé nous nous échangeâmes les pyjamas que nous avions acheté. Le mien avait un pantalon gris clair avec un tee-shirt rayé rouge et gris avec une tête de père noël au dos. A peine son paquet Rachel courut dans la salle de bain pour l'essayer excitée comme une gamine, je savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait. J'étais heureux de voir que noël la rendait plus souriante. Lorsqu'elle descendit je failli tomber de ma chaise. Elle avait un pantalon gris comme le mien et son haut était un débardeur avec de la dentelle, il était rayé noir et gris avec des sucres de canne rouge au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Il te va comme un gant… » dit ma mère.

« Oui je l'adore merci… »

« Bon les enfants on va se coucher ne tardez pas trop demain est une longue journée. » Burt monta en premier et je me dirigeais vers ma mère avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon chéri ? » elle me dit à mi chemin entre le salon et le couloir.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais…. » je fis une pause je savais qu'elle n'était pas trop pour que Rachel et moi dormions ensemble derrière le dos de Burt.

« Oui Finn tu peux dormir avec Rachel…mettez juste le réveil un peu avant. »

« Comment tu savais que je voulais te demander ça ? » je dis surpris.

« Finn je te connais…une mère sait toujours tout…bonne nuit mon chéri ! » cette phrase résonna dans ma tête c'est vrai que ma mère avait toujours le don de tout savoir en ce qui me concerne, peut être qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose pour moi et Rachel…

Je retournais dans le salon et pris Rachel par la main pour la diriger dans sa chambre. Je verrouillais la porte derrière nous et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser.

« Tu sais que cet ensemble est vraiment très sexy ? » je lui murmurais.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Carrément ! Je dors avec toi cette nuit il faut mettre le réveil un peu plus tôt pour demain. »

« Génial ! »

Nous nous couchâmes et nous sommes endormis instantanément. Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain Rachel dormait toujours je regardais l'heure et désactivais le réveil qui devait sonner dans dix minutes. Je passais un moment juste à regarder ma belle fiancée. J'avançais ma main vers son visage pour enlever les quelques mèches qui étaient devant ses yeux. Mon geste du la réveiller car un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Je m'avançais vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Joyeux noël mon amour ! » elle ouvrit ses grands yeux.

« Joyeux noël ! »

Je la serrais contre moi avant de nous lever et aller chacun notre tour dans la salle de bain. Nous retrouvâmes le reste de la famille pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble avant d'échanger nos cadeaux. Blaine nous avait retrouvé après le petit déjeuner. Cette année nous étions vraiment tous gâté, des parents j'avais reçu une nouvelle voiture pour noël et mon anniversaire en même temps de Kurt et de Blaine j'avais reçu une veste qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil depuis un moment et à ma grande surprise Kurt l'aimait bien aussi. Les parents et Rachel avaient également apprécié leur cadeaux, elle était autant excitée que nous voir même plus c'était comme si l'espace d'un instant Rachel n'éprouvait plus toute cette souffrance.

« Tiens Finn c'est pour toi ? » Rachel me tendit un paquet.

J'ouvris délicatement le paquet et fus choqué au moment où je vis les initiales sur les baguettes qu'elles m'avaient acheté. Je les caressais pour voir si elles étaient bien réelles…c'était des baguettes Charlie Watts…comment elle a fait ? Je les pris entre mes mains pour les regarder de plus près elles étaient gravées à mon nom et signées par lui…Charlie Watts.

« Finn ça va ? » j'entendis ma mère me demander. Je hochais la tête pour indiquer que oui.

« Il y une enveloppe Finn… » me dit Kurt qui était assit à côté de moi.

Ne voulant pas lâcher mes baguettes je les ai mises dans ma main gauche et j'ouvris l'enveloppe. Il y avait deux billets premières classe pour Los Angeles je regardais Rachel en la questionnant du regard elle me fit signe de continuer et là à la vue de ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe je faillis faire une crise cardiaque deux places pour le concert privé des Rolling Stones avec des places en coulisse.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi on dirait que Finn va tomber dans les pommes ? » demanda Kurt. »

« Kurt je pense que Finn doit être super content du cadeau que lui a fait Rachel…c'est des baguettes originales de Charlie Watts le batteur des Rollling Stones… »

« Ah ok je comprends mieux… » j'étais dans un autre monde qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour être si chanceux.

« J'espère que ça te plaît… » j'entendis Rachel demander.

Je déposais les affaires sur la table basse alors que les parents s'étaient retirés dans la cuisine pour préparer le lait de poule, j'envoyais un regard à Blaine qu'il comprit tout de suite.

« Kurt tu m'avais pas parlé d'un ingrédient secret pour le lait de poule ? Si ton père le dose pas comme tu aimes ça va te rendre de mauvaise humeur…. »

« T'as raison viens vite… »

Rachel attendait toujours une réponse de ma part, je me levais et attaquais ses lèvres. Je la mis contre le mur et la soulevais pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je l'embrassais pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reculer.

« Merci c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. »

« Si ça te plaît c'est l'essentiel ! » elle me dit et je la replaçais sur le sol. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le canapé et je repris les baguettes entre mes mains.

« Comment ? »

« C'était un vieil ami de mes pères… »

« C'est un truc de fou, quand Puck va savoir ça…j'ai la chance d'aller à leur concert mais en plus je serai seul là bas avec ma futur femme… »

« Je t'aime Finn… »

« Moi aussi plus que tout… »

Tout le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur entre les films et la préparation du dîner je pouvais pas rêver mieux à part le fait que je n'aimerai plus me cacher mais ça c'était un autre débat.

Lorsque Blaine et moi étions seuls nous avions convenu de chercher mon costume mardi car Kurt et les filles devaient être ensemble pour parler de nouvel an. C'était elles qui étaient en charge et tout le glee club était invité même Quinn malgré que personne ne la voulait Rachel avait insisté pour qu'on l'invite c'était encore une des raisons pour laquelle j'aimais Rachel plus que tout son grand cœur…

A 19h du soir le repas était enfin prêt et tout le monde était à table avec le sourire aux lèvres et le plus grand de tous était celui de Rachel. Elle avait les yeux illuminé, elle appréciait vraiment ce moment.

J'avais décidé de passer encore la nuit avec elle je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle c'était plus fort que moi. Lorsque tout le monde était dans leur chambre je me dirigeais vers la sienne et retrouvais Rachel devant sa fenêtre il s'était mis à neiger, les routes étaient déjà recouverte de neige. Je la pris dans mes bras par derrière et la serrais contre moi en lui plaçant un baiser dans la nuque.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici Monsieur Hudson ? » elle me demanda en rigolant.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de ma futur femme bien longtemps ! J'ai besoin d'elle… »

« Ah oui ? Laissez moi vous dire qu'elle est vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là avec elle et que son premier noël était tout simplement magique. » elle me dit en me caressant les avants bras.

« Ca a été le meilleur noël que j'ai jamais passé grâce à toi… » elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

« Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi… » elle dit tout bas et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes en entendant ses mots. Ca voulait dire tellement pour moi qu'elle me dise ça.

« Je t'aime et j'ai qu'une hâte c'est que tu deviennes ma enfin ma femme pour le restant de notre vie. J'en peux plus d'attendre… »

« Bientôt… »

Elle me dirigea vers le lit et nous nous couchâmes dans les bras de l'autre en discutant de la journée qu'on venait de passer et de notre futur mariage qui allait bientôt arriver.

**Voilà nouveau chapitre encore beaucoup d'amour pour l'instant avant de bientôt retomber dans le DRAMA…..Je sais pas vous mais j'adore le Finn sur protecteur qui fera tout pour sa belle! Reviewssssssssssss.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22***Rachel POV**

Finn était au travail avec Burt et Kurt était lui avec Blaine, moi j'étais à la maison à attendre Santana pour qu'elle m'aide à choisir ma tenue pour nouvel an qui était demain. On avait fait les magasins début de semaine et j'avais plusieurs robe il fallait une et elle avait insisté pour m'aider à la choisir.

On avait enfin trouvé ma robe de mariée elle était vraiment magnifique, le haut était un bustier avec des strass incrustés moi qui n'avait pas de poitrine je pouvais dire que cette robe la m'était vraiment en valeur. C'était une robe courte, elle m'arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, elle était couleur crème et n'avait pas de voile. J'avais choisi simple et les seuls indices que Finn nous avait donné c'était qu'il fallait que la robe soit le plus pratique possible et que des chaussures à talons n'étaient pas nécessaires…super ses indices !

Après le choix de ma robe pour demain Santana et moi devions aller chez le tatoueur, elle c'était enfin décidée et nous avions pu avoir rendez-vous assez rapidement grâce à la persuasion de Santana. J'avais décidé finalement d'écrire le prénom de 'Finn' en toute lettre d'une jolie écriture manuscrite sur le côté en dessous de mon sein droit. Personne n'était au courant bien sûr même pas Finn, j'avais hâte de voir sa tête…la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me sortie de ma rêverie.

« Salut Berry ça va ? »

« Très bien et toi ? » je lui demandais en la dirigeant vers ma chambre.

« Excitée, je suis pressée pour le tatouage. »

« Oui moi aussi j'ai surtout hâte de voir la tête de Finn… »

« T'es sûre que tu veux mettre son nom ? T'as pas peur de le regretter plus tard ou si vous devriez vous séparer ? »

« Non il est très important pour moi…j'arrive pas à me l'expliquer mais je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. » je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité…que c'était mon meilleur ami depuis des années, que c'était la personne qui me maintenait en vie. J'avais même repris goût à la musique suite à l'attaque de Karofsky et Azimio je mettais mise à chanter avec Kurt sur une des mes chansons préférée. J'avais apprécié le fait qu'il ne me mette pas la pression après notre duo il n'en n'avait parlait à personne même Finn n'était pas au courant.

Santana avait le nez dans mon dressing et sortait toute les robes qui lui plaisait pour une séance essayage, j'avais quand même un œil sur l'heure car notre rendez-vous avec le tatoueur approchait à grand pas. Il se trouvait à vingt minutes de Lima, je pouvais sentir que Santana commençait à devenir anxieuse, elle avait opté pour un signe chinois qu'elle voulait au niveau de la hanche. Son signe voulait dire 'désire' ce qui lui collait parfaitement. Les tatoueurs avaient déjà tout préparé pour notre arrivée, moi j'avais une femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine alors que Santana avait un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

Au bout de trente minute j'avais terminé et mon tatouage la douleur était gérable, je me contemplais dans le miroir afin de pouvoir admirer le travail que cette jeune femme avait fait, il était…magnifique. Très fin et très raffiné vraiment très féminin. Le point du 'i' avait était remplacé par une étoile et elle avait également rajouté un trait qui partait du 'n' et allé jusqu'au 'F'…je n'avais rien à redire.

Durant ma séance j'avais pu entendre Santana parler en espagnol ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon en règle générale et quand elle sortie mes soupçons se confirmèrent. Elle était blanche comme un linge, je me précipitais vers elle inquiète.

« Ca va pas Santana ? » je lui demandais en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

« Plus jamais…. » elle me dit.

« Je t'avais que je n'étais pas une référence et que ça devait faire mal. »

« C'est le premier et le dernier c'est moi qui te le dis… »

Nous payâmes et récupérâmes de la crème cicatrisante avant de retourner chez les Hudson-Hummel. Santana était toujours aussi blanche alors que tout le monde était à la maison tous dévisageait Santana à notre arrivée. Carole se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Santana ça va ? » demanda Carole.

« Oui merci un peu fatiguée c'est tout. »

« Viens tu devrais manger quelque chose… » je le dis.

« Il reste encore de tes cookies Rachel. » nous dit Carole.

Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine et je lui déposais des cookies et un grand verre de jus d'orange devant elle.

« Ah merci…ça va beaucoup mieux…t'es vraiment une tarée d'en… » Santana s'interrompit en voyant Finn rentrer dans la cuisine à son tour. Il s'avança vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Elle est tarée d'avoir fait quoi ? » demanda Finn en prenant un cookie.

« Ca te regarde pas ! Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? » Santana dit.

« Non c'est ce que j'ai entendu en rentrant ! Pourquoi tu me le dis pas ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » il demanda en tournant son regard vers Santana puis vers moi.

« Rien du tout Finnessa… »

« Rachel ? » il me demande.

« Rien de méchant Finn…d'ailleurs Santana faudra que tu nous aides… » je dis en changeant vite de sujet.

« Pour ? »

« Pour demain soir comme on fête nouvel an chez toi j'aimerai dormir avec Finn cette nuit là. Tu penses que c'est possible ? » en me tournant vers Finn je pouvais constater que ma diversion avait marché il était tout ouïe.

« Je pense y a moyen oui, toute les chambres sont à l'étage mais il y en a une au sous sol qu'on vient d'aménager…la dernière lubie à ma mère. Il faudra juste verrouiller la porte derrière vous et éviter de crier trop fort si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » elle dit en rigolant.

« Santana ! » je m'écriais.

« Quoi vous allez pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps si ? » Finn se plaça derrière moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Ca te regarde pas Santana… » dit Finn en utilisant la même réponse qu'elle tout à l'heure.

« Tu te crois marrant Finnessa ? » je me mis à rire avec lui.

« Oui…très même… »

« A ta place je la fermerai si tu veux que je sois témoin à ton mariage. » elle dit en murmurant.

« Hey ! Ne fait pas de chantage là-dessus et quand tu verras ce que j'ai prévu tu regretteras d'avoir ouvert ta bouche crois moi… » dit Finn, je me tournais vers lui.

« Dis nous alors ! » je lui demande.

« Jamais de la vie… » il dit en sortant de la cuisine nous laissant à nouveau toute seule.

Santana partie peu de temps après j'avais préparé les desserts que j'avais prévu d'emmener pour la soirée de demain ce matin donc j'étais tranquille. J'étais dans ma chambre devant mon miroir entrain d'appliquer la crème quand Finn tapa et entra simultanément dans ma chambre. Je descendis vite mon tee-shirt afin qu'il ne voit rien.

« Hey ma belle ! Kurt et Blaine demande si tu veux venir voir un film avec nous. »

« Oui j'arrive ! » il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de rentrer dans ma chambre et de m'attirer vers lui pour m'embrasser.

« Merci… » il dit dans notre baiser, je me reculais pour le regarder.

« Pourquoi ? » il m'attira à nouveau contre lui.

« Pour demain soir j'avais pas envi d'être loin de toi… »

« Tu ne le seras pas… » il me serra encore plus fort et je dus me retenir pour ne pas gémir à cause du tatouage.

Après quelques minutes où nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre nous sommes allés rejoindre les garçons pour le reste de la soirée. J'avais prévu de lui montrer le tatouage chez Santana demain soir. Sachant que Finn était une personne très possessive je savais qu'il allait adorer le fait d'avoir son nom encré sur ma peau…à jamais. Dès que le film fut terminé Blaine rentra et chacun regagna sa chambre. Je pouvais dormir quasiment toute les nuits…enfin ! C'était vraiment très appréciable car je n'avais plus se sentiment constant d'être exténuée.

Allongeais dans mon lit je me mis à penser à mon mariage et à la réaction que mes pères auraient eu si ils étaient encore avec moi. Je ne culpabilisais pas d'avoir dit oui car je savais qu'au fond de moi nous faisions le bon choix, on était fait l'un pour l'autre…sur ces bonnes pensées je m'endormis.

« Rachel !Rachel ! » j'entendis crier. Je m'assis brusquement dans mon lit et je vis Kurt s'agiter dans ma chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Kurt ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » je demandais inquiète.

« Kurt c'est quoi ce bordel ! » dit Finn encore à moitié endormit au pas de ma porte et uniquement en boxer…je ne pus m'empêcher de lécher mes lèvres.

« J'ai attendu assez longtemps il est 10h30 il est temps de te lever maintenant. Enfile ça et on y va ! Faut qu'on prépare toute la décoration pour ce soir ! » s'écria Kurt alors que j'essayais de me réveiller petit à petit.

« Et pour ça tu foues un bordel dans toute la maison ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » s'écria Finn à son tour en entrant dans ma chambre. Il se jeta sur mon lit à côté de moi et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

« Occupe toi de tes affaires Finn, c'est important… la maison est si grande, on a beaucoup de boulot. »

« Finn a raison Kurt, j'ai cru que quelque chose c'était passée la prochaine fois refreine un peu des ardeurs… » je lui dis plus gentiment.

« Je me serai occupé de mes affaires si tu n'avais pas ameuté toute la maison, ils sont où les parents ? » demanda Finn.

« Ils sont allés faire quelques courses comme c'est eux qui invitent ce soir et comment je pouvais savoir que j'allais te réveiller d'habitude même un tremblement de terre n'arriverait pas à te réveiller. »

« Ouais si tu le dis… »

« Tu as déjà ta tenue pour ce soir Rachel ? » demanda Kurt.

« Oui Santana m'a aidé à choisir… »

« Très bien…parfait…je veux que tu sois parfaite ce soir ! » Kurt dit sur un ton qui sous entendait quelque chose.

« D'une elle est toujours parfaite et de deux pourquoi tu le dis sur ce ton ? » demanda Finn en se redressant sur son avant bras.

« Parce que j'ai entendu quelque chose de très intéressant l'autre jour et j'en ai pas parlé parce que je voulais attendre le bon moment. » je sentais les problèmes arrivés.

« Dis nous… » lui dit Finn encore plus intéressé que moi.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? »

« Et toi ? Je suppose si on ne te l'a pas dit directement vu que tu nous a dit que tu l'as entendu ça te concerne pas non plus alors parle ! » dit Finn en s'énervant.

« Ok ! Pas la peine de t'énerver…J'ai entendu Sam dire à Mike qu'il serait intéressé par Rachel… » je fis de gros yeux et oui les problèmes arrivent.

« C'est pas possible il me l'aurait dit ! » s'écria Finn.

« Ah bon t'es sûr ? Je pense pas moi vu la façon dont tu te comportes avec elle… Il faut que tu soies parfaite pour… »

« Je crois que c'est à elle de décider ce qu'elle veut faire Kurt, si ça se trouve il ne lui plaît même pas et toi tu fais comme si ils allaient se marier demain… » s'emporta Finn. Il était temps que j'intervienne.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous calmer s'il vous plaît vous me donnez mal à la tête. Kurt c'est gentil de te sentir concerné par ma vie amoureuse mais Sam ne m'intéresse pas…c'est juste un ami et pour ce soir j'ai bien l'intention d'être parfaite comme tu dis mais pour moi, pas pour Sam. » je dis en mettant ma main sur la cuisse de Finn sous la couverture.

« Oui mais Rachel tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie… » dit Kurt.

« Kurt tu… » commença Finn mais je l'interrompis.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kurt. »

« Ok ! Très bien enfile ça et on y va ! »

« Laisse moi faire un tour dans la salle de bain d'abord. »

Et laisse la prendre un petit déjeuner faut pas que tu soies là bas dans la seconde si ? » dit Finn.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger pendant que tu te prépares. » me dit Kurt en sortant de ma chambre. Je commençais à me dégager du lit quand je sentis les bras de Finn m'encercler et me ramener à lui.

« Je vais le tuer… » il me dit dans le creux de ma nuque alors que je lui caressais les cheveux.

« C'est pas sa faute… »je dis en rigolant.

« Je pensais pas à Kurt… mais à Sam. »

« Finn il n'a rien tenté, il ne m'a même pas parlé alors ne commence pas ! »

« Ouais…pour l'instant. »

« Laisse moi partir il faut que je me prépare avant que Kurt nous fasse une crise cardiaque. »

« Je pense que je ne te vois pas avant ce soir ? » il me demande en boudant.

« Désolée ! Au moins on pourra partager la même chambre ce soir et on pourra commencer l'année par la chose qu'on sait le mieux faire… »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi cette chose ? » il me dit en m'embrassant dans le cou.

« A faire l'amour… » je lui murmure, il releva la tête et m'embrassa passionnément. « et en plus j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » il demande tout excité.

« Tu verras ce soir… » je murmure avant de me lever et de me diriger vers les habits que Kurt avait préparé pour moi.

« Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça… » Finn dit en baissant son regard vers son érection.

« Désolée…mais Kurt m'attend… »

« C'est ta faute ! J'espère que tu le sais ! Je vais devoir prendre une douche froide maintenant. » Je m'avançais à nouveau vers lui et me penchais à son oreille.

« Ou alors tu peux t'en occuper en imaginant que c'est moi… » je lui murmure et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte avant de m'en aller en fermant la porte derrière moi.

La maison était fin prête pour ce soir nous avions trois heures pour tout mettre en place. On avait vraiment passé un agréable moment tous ensembles. Les apéritifs étaient déjà disposés sur la table il ne manquait plus que la boisson alcoolisée qui devait être amenée par Noah. Moi j'avais préparé un punch à base de différents jus de fruit et de rhum que Santana m'avait donné, nous avions passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à le goûter pour vérifier que les dosages étaient correctes…enfin c'était l'excuse qu'on s'était trouvé.

Vers 17 heures nous rentrâmes et Carole nous accueillis alors que Finn était entrain d'aider Burt à rentrer du bois.

« Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? » elle nous demanda.

« Oui c'est magnifique Carole, je te montrerai les photos demain…il faut que je me prépare toi aussi Rachel… » dit Kurt alors que Finn nous rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Tu as les joues toutes rouge Rachel… » me dit Carole.

« L'après midi était mouvementée, je vais allée me préparer… » je pouvais sentir le regard de Finn sur moi. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas cru un mot de ce que je venais de dire. J'entrais dans ma chambre pour prendre des affaires propres pour aller à la douche.

« Une après midi mouvementée huh ? Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ? » je m'effrayais en entendant la voix de Finn derrière moi.

« Finn tu m'as fait peur… » il s'approcha dangereusement de moi « et pour ton information elle était agitée… » je lui dis alors qu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je mis automatiquement mes bras à l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi. Il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres et caressa la mienne tendrement avant de se reculer.

« Mouvementée peut être mais alcoolisée sûrement… » il dit en se léchant les lèvres et en déposant un simple baiser sur mes lèvres.

« J'ai préparé un punch pour ce soir il fallait bien que je vérifie si il est bien dosé… » je dis en baissant les yeux vers le sol pour éviter de me trahir.

« Je me doute ! Tu ne pourrais pas présenter quelque chose qui n'a aucun goût. » il se dit en se moquant.

« Hey te moque pas ! A la base c'était pour vérifier le dosage…mais après fallait juste s'assurer qu'il soit parfait. »

« Et il l'est je pense parce que d'après le goût dans ta bouche je dirai qu'il a l'air d'être excellent. »

« Il l'est… »

Finn sortit et me laissa me préparer j'avais encore une robe à dos nus elle était crème cette fois ci ce qui selon Santana faisait ressortir mon teint. Je n'avais pas de soutien gorge j'avais juste un string crème en dentelle. Cette nuit je n'avais pas envi de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivée j'avais juste envi de profiter et de m'amuser avec mes nouveaux amis et mon fiancé.

Kurt frappa à ma porte et c'était la première fois que je le voyais bouche bée devant une femme.

« Rachel tu es magnifique vraiment, Sam… »

« Kurt foues lui la paix avec… » j'entendis Finn dire en rentrant dans ma chambre. Il était bouche bée comme Kurt mais il y avait autre chose que je pouvais déceler dans ses yeux…le désir et l'amour.

« Putain de merde… » Finn mumura.

« Finn ! Langage ! » cria Kurt.

Quand je vis Finn je fis de grands yeux également car il était tellement sexy, il portait un bas de smoking noir et une chemise de la même couleur que ma robe c'était comme si nous étions assortis. J'avais envi de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement…ah satanées hormones.

« On peut y aller vu que tout le monde est prêt. » dit Kurt en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. « Je vais récupérer mes affaires je vous attends en bas. » il sortit nous laissant Finn et moi tout seul. Il était cloué sur place, je m'avançais vers lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Finn t'es avec moi là ? » je lui demandais doucement.

« Oui…tu es…époustouflante… je suis le mec le plus chanceux de la planète. » je m'approchais de ses lèvres le fait d'avoir des talons aidant je pouvais plus facilement les atteindre. J'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche quand je sentis ses mains caressaient mon dos nus.

« C'est ça ma surprise ? » il me demanda, avec mes doigts je lui enlevais le gloss que j'avais répandu sur ses lèvres.

« Non…tu la verras plus tard… »

« Mais je veux voir maintenant… » il dit en boudant.

« Sois patient… »

Nous prîmes nos sacs que nous avions préparé pour passer la nuit chez Santana et nous nous dirigeâmes direction résidence Lopez.

Les garçons étaient satisfaits du travail que nous avions accompli et pendant que je buvais un verre de punch avec Mercedes et Brittany je pouvais sentir le regard de Sam sur moi, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je bougeais pour me mettre hors de sa portée de vue. Finn me lançait des regards en coin et par les sourires qu'il me faisait je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas encore repéré le manège de Sam. Je sais déjà qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur avec les commentaires que faisait Kurt depuis mon arrivée. Au bout d'un moment je vis Sam s'approcher de moi…il était trop tard pour que je puisse m'échapper.

« Hey Rachel…tu veux danser ? » j'aventurais mon regard vers Finn qui me fixait intensément en buvant son punch.

« Je sais pas trop… »

« S'il te plaît ? » je regardais Finn à nouveau comme si je lui demandais la permission du regard si il était d'accord pour que je puisse danser avec lui. Il hocha simplement la tête et continua à me fixer.

« Ok mais juste une… »

Il prit ma main et m'attira vers la piste de danse que nous avions aménagé et manque de bol la chanson rythmée se transforma en slow. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches. Mes yeux allèrent de nouveau vers Finn qui tentait temps bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir Rachel… » me dit Sam, je retournais à nouveau mon regard sur lui.

« Merci, c'est gentil… » je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil que Santana avait rejoint Finn alors que je pouvais sentir les mains de Sam qui caressaient doucement mes hanches. Je devenais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Je voulais savoir…ça te dirai qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces soirs ? »

« C'est pas une bonne idée Sam…désolée ! » c'était dur pour moi car je ne voulais pas le blesser.

« C'est pas grave…j'aurai au moins eu cette danse. » il dit déçu alors qu'il s'approcha de moi, j'essayais de faire mon possible pour m'éloigner mais il fut plus rapide et avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit il m'appuya contre lui. J'essayais de chercher Finn du regard et constatais que tout son self contrôle avait disparu, je le vis s'avancer vers nous tandis que Santana lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta dans sa course pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Hey Berry tu peux aider Finessa, faut qu'il me cherche quelque chose qu'on a préparé cette aprèm je sais pas où tu l'as mis… »

« Oui j'arrive… » je me précipitais pour me dégager de l'étreinte de Sam pour prendre la main de Finn et le diriger vers notre chambre au sous sol. Finn me suivit sans dire un mot alors que je l'entrainais dans la chambre et verrouillais derrière nous. Finn s'installa sur le lit la tête dans ses mains.

« Finn… »

« J'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher la tête quand j'ai vu ses mains sur toi… » je m'avançais vers lui et écartais ses jambes pour me placer entre elles et lui soulevais le menton pour qu'il puisse me regarder.

« J'étais pas à l'aise non plus…il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on sorte ensemble un soir. » je vis le regard de Finn changer d'un instant à l'autre, je pris son visage entre mes mains « mais quand je lui ai dit non il a très bien compris. »

« Alors pourquoi il te tripotait comme ça ? »

« Il a profité du moment je pense. Allez fais moi un sourire… » il me força un sourire. « Non un vrai… » je l'embrassais « et si tu me fais un vrai sourire je pourrai te montrer ta surprise… » il leva les yeux vers moi et me fis son plus beau sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. « C'est beaucoup mieux… »

Je lui fis un bref baiser et reculais pour me laisser de la place pour me déshabiller. Je pris les manches de ma robe entre mes mains et tirais dessus pour l'enlever.

« Rachel qu'est ce que tu… »

Finn s'interrompit lorsque ma robe tomba à mes pieds. Il me regarda de bas en haut jusqu'à que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa surprise.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » je demandais en m'approchant de lui.

Lorsque je fus à sa portée il m'attrapa par les hanches et me coucha sur le lit alors qu'il s'allongea sur moi. Il attaqua ma nuque et descendit jusqu'au tatouage il arrêta ses baisers et caressa doucement son nom sur ma peau il déposa un baiser juste à côté avant de se mettre à sucer ma peau jusqu'à me laisser un suçon. Il arracha mon string d'un mouvement alors que je me mis à le déshabiller également. Je glissais ma mains jusqu'à son érection et je l'agrippais fermement entre mes doigts et commençais à bouger de bas en haut.

« Rachel… » il gémit avant d'attaquer un de mes seins entre ses dents, il se mit à sucer ma peau juste au dessus de mon mamelon pour y faire un deuxième suçon…Sans plus attendre il agrippa mes cuisses et les mit autour de sa taille. Il se plaça à l'entrée de mon vagin et me pénétra de tout son long. Je gémis tout en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau le marquant à mon tour. Il me faisait l'amour férocement, je pris ses cheveux entre mes mains et les tirais en arrière pour le forcer à quitter ma nuque et l'embrasser. Je mordais sur sa lèvre inférieure en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser mais avec la façon qu'il avait d'entrer et de sortir de mon vagin si brusquement c'était difficile. Il enfonça ses doigts dans mes cuisses alors qu'il accéléra le rythme avant de sortir brusquement et de se pencher à mon oreille.

« J'ai envi de te faire l'amour par derrière… »il murmura.

« Finn… » je gémis sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il me retourna et enfonça son pénis dans mon vagin avec autant de férocité qu'avant. Je plaçais une de mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque alors qu'il m'agrippa les cheveux pour m'embrasser le long de mon cou.

« Oh oui…Finn…continu…plus fort… » je gémis.

« Rachel t'es tellement sexy…tu me rends fou… » il me dit en me mordant dans le cou.

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut pour que j'atteigne mon orgasme de ma main libre j'agrippais le drap de toute mes forces et je m'efforçais de ne pas crier dans toute la maison.

« Rachel oui…ça vient, c'est trop bon… »

Il bougea de plus en plus doucement alors que je pouvais sentir ses doigts lâché prise petit à petit jusqu'à qu'il laissa tomber son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Après quelques secondes il me tourna vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement et lentement.

« Je conclus que ma surprise te fait plaisir. »

« T'es vraiment folle tu sais ça ? Et si tu en a marre de moi ou que tu tombes amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? » je le fixais blessée par ses mots.

« Alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de te questionner sur tes choix mais tu peux me dire que je vais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. » je dis énervée.

« Hey ma belle…excuse moi c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je rigolais mon amour…désolé…bien sûr que ça me plaît…ça me flatte, c'est sexy. Je t'aime ! » il me dit en m'embrassant ce qui me calma.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça même si c'est pour rigoler. » je dis entres nos baisers. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se rhabiller et retrouver les autres avant qu'ils ne se demandent où nous sommes. »

Nous nous rhabillâmes et cherchâmes des boissons dans la cave pour ne pas monter les mains vide. Finn alla retrouver les garçons alors que je me faufilais entre Santana et Blaine et me mis à souffler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Berry t'as pas pris ton pied ? » je rougis.

« Santana ! »

« Quoi ? Ca se voit tellement c'est limite marque sur vos fronts alors je suis sûre qu'il a aimé sa surprise à voir sa tête ça m'étonne que Puck n'est encore rien remarqué sur le fait qu'il n'est plus vierge. »

« Qu'elle surprise ? » demanda Blaine.

« Rachel c'est fait tatouée le nom de Finn sous le sein droit. » Santana répondit à ma place.

« Ah oui ? » je hochais la tête en souriant.

« C'est quoi ton problème alors ? » me demanda Santana.

« J'aimerai pouvoir l'embrasser à minuit… » je dis tristement.

« Je vais t'arranger ça ! Hey venez tous par là ! » cria Santana.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Santana ? » demanda Puck.

« On est pas tous en couple ce soir donc pour minuit il faudra que vous vous mettiez avec quelqu'un pour l'embrasser. Vous allez pas nous regarder nous embrasser. »

« Ca me va ! » dit Puck et je le vis s'approcher de moi mais Santana le coupa dans son hélan.

« C'est moi qui établi les couples… » dit Santana.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria Puck.

« Parce qu'on est chez moi et c'est moi qui décide. Donc Finnessa va avec Rachel, Sam avec Mercedes et Puck avec Quinn. »

« Quoi jamais ! Pourquoi j'irai pas avec Finn ? » s'écria Quinn tandis que je sentais mon poing me démanger.

« Parce que rien que le fait d'y penser me donne envi de gerber. » dit Finn aussitôt.

Au bout d'un moment Santana et Britt me prirent par le bras et m'attirèrent sur la piste de danse. Puck se glissa derrière moi et à ma grande surprise il se mit à danser sans me toucher Finn était aux aguets. Une fois la danse fini j'allais me chercher un verre et en passant à côté de finn je lui murmurais :

« C'est ton nom qui est sur ma peau… » je passais ma main sur son torse avant de m'en aller, je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérée.

Il était 23h55 quand Santana nous rassembla tous dans le salon pour faire le décompte alors que nous étions tous plus ou moins éméchés, certains plus que d'autres.

« Bon alors dans cinq minutes il est minuit ce qui ne sont pas en couple et qui doivent s'embrasser je veux pas un petit bisou de rien de tout je veux un vrai avec la langue et si j'en vois un qui ne le fait pas je me chargerai de lui ou d'elle personnellement. » Santana s'écria en envoyant des regards noirs à chacun d'entre nous.

Je me rapprochais de Finn qui mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos alors que le compte à rebours commença, Finn me prit dans ses bras et je plaçais mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« 5,4,3,2,1… » il dit doucement en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il se pencha vers moi et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, il caressa délicatement la peau nue de mon dos alors que je lui agrippais les cheveux. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à qu'il rompit le baiser pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle, il posa son front sur le mien.

« Bonne année mon amour… »il murmura.

« Bonne année et grâce à toi je sais qu'elle sera bonne… » il regarda autour de nous voyant que personne ne prêtait attention à ce que nous faisions il se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je t'aime tellement tu ne peux pas t'imaginer… » il dit entre nos baisers.

Vers trois heures du matin Finn et moi nous sommes éclipsés l'alcool aidant personne ne remarqua notre disparition. Nous passâmes les reste de la nuit jusqu'au petit matin à faire l'amour et à profiter l'un de l'autre. Je sais que j'avais pas mal souffert ces derniers temps mais grâce à Finn…mon futur mari la vie était nettement moins difficile.

« Bonne année Papas ! »

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne le Drama que je parlais ne va pas tarder je m'attarde encore un peu sur le Fluff lol….Santana dans le rôle de la fée marraine et Finn toujours aussi possessif j'adore….Le prochain chapitre je vous laisse deviner ce que c'est….Reviewsssssssssss !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 Finn POV : quelques semaines plus tard….**

Nous y étions enfin demain c'était mon anniversaire ce qui voulait dire dans trois jours j'allais enfin épouser la femme de ma vie. Direction Cancun pour céléb**rer notre mariage et faire un mini voyage de noce en même temps. C'était l'un des **endroits les plus paradisiaque qu'il y avait pas trop loin de chez nous.

Nous avions pu négocier avec nos parents et partir du jeudi au dimanche ce qui voulait dire qu'on devait rater deux jours de cours. Pour aller à Cancun il fallait qu'on fasse une escale à New York, j'avais déjà tout arrangé avec l'agent Prentiss. Une équipe de protection devait nous rejoindre à l'aéroport de New York pour nous accompagner durant notre voyage. L'agent Prentiss nous avait expliqué qu'elle viendrait ainsi que son collègue l'agent Jaraux et que deux personnes suffisaient emplement, c'était surtout pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Concernant l'excuse pour nos parents je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'ils avaient tous gobé ce qu'on leur avait servis. Santana avait fait à l'aide de son ordi des dossiers de demande de mini stage en gros une genre de visite complète pour voir le fonctionnement d'une entreprise de A à Z. Elle nous avait fait accepté tous les quatres dans une entreprise en Californie et oui fallait penser au soleil de Cancun. C'était une entreprise de management, elle avait même fait une brochure avec l'aide de Rachel et avait également récolté quelques photos que l'on pourrait montrer à notre retour ainsi qu'un dossier récapitulatif. Tout pour dire qu'ils nous avaient tous crus sans broncher ayant l'accord de l'agent Prentiss les parents n'avaient pas été contre bien au contraire même Kurt ne bassinait pas Blaine avec un tas de questions.

Pour le mariage tout était prêt le dossier avait été envoyé dans les temps sous le nom de Rachel Berry, elle avai fait son choix. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle voulait juste refaire sa vie comme recommencer de zéro et ne plus penser à la douleur même si je savais qu'on fond de moi une partie d'elle restera brisée à vie…la partie Sarah. D'un autre côté elle avait fait tellement de progrès depuis la première fois où elle était venue, je sais qu'elle prenait beaucoup sur elle pour éviter de nous inquiéter. Elle avait tellement de courage j'étais fièr d'elle et fièr de pouvoir devenir son mari dans trois jour. Elle sera enfin tout à moi…

L'hôtel pour Blaine et Santana était réservé je les avais mis dans la même chambre parce que nous je nous avais réservé un bungalow au pied de l'eau qui appartenait également à l'hôtel. Bien évidement tout était all inclusive il fallait juste montrer notre bracelet magique pour pouvoir bénéficier de tous à volonté.

Le mariage aura lieu sur la plage privée de l'hôtel en endroit exclusivement réservé pour ce genre d'évènement. Cet hôtel était réputé pour avoir tout le service requis pour la célébration des mariages. C'était pour ça que j'avais dit à Rachel que sa robe devait être pratique et pas trop imposante et qu'elle ne devait pas porter de talon. J'avais hâte de la voir dans sa robe… On avait choisi les alliances ensemble, pour elle on avait prit un anneau en or blanc sertis de diamant et pour moi elle avait insisté pour une alliance en platine car c'était plus résistant avec un fin liseret en or jaune très discret. A l'intérieur on avait fait gravé nos noms ainsi que la date de notre mariage le '19 janvier 2013'. On avait également acheté une chaîne en or blanc pour chancun pour y mettre nos alliances afin que personne ne puisse la voir à notre doigt le temps qu'on l'annonce a tout le monde.

Il était minuit moins cinq et avec toute l'exitaiton du mariage je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir et en plus dans cinq minutes c'était mon anniversaire et le meilleur des cadeaux que l'on pouvait m'offrir allait m'être donné dans quelques jours. J'avais insisté auprès de Rachel pour qu'elle ne m'achète rien que je préfèrerais qu'on dépense notre argent durant notre séjour.

Minuit…j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me redressais sur mes avants bras pour voir qui c'était et je souris en voyant ma fiancée entrer dans la chambre. Elle vérouilla la porte derrière elle avant de venir me retrouver sur le lit. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet.

« Joyeux anniversaire Finn… » elle me dit en se glissant sous les couvertures avec moi en déposant un paquet sur mes jambes. Elle m'embrassa tendrement alors que j'en profitais pour la serrer contre moi.

« Merci mon amour, mais je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau… » je lui dis en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Tu as dit pas on en plus c'est pas grand-chose…ouvrre ! »

Je pris le cadeau entre mes mains et je la vis baisser les yeux vers ses mains et rougir…bizarre. J'ouvris délicatement le cadeau en évitant de faire trop de bruit pour que personne ne nous entende. C'était un livre et lorsque je l'ouvris je compris que ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle livre mais un album photo. Je tournais page par page où je pouvais voir des photos de nous avec des petits commentaires écrit en dessous de chacune d'elles, des photos pour certaines que je savais même pas qu'on avait. Subitement lorsque je tournais une autre page je pus voir un petit mot qui m'était adressé qui disait que cette partie m'était exclusiement réservée. Je tournais mon regard vers Rachel qui avait le visage rouge avant de reporter mon attention sur l'album. Lorque je tournais la page j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre…

« Putain… » je dis dans un murmure, le souffle court comme si je venais de me taper un marathon.

C'était des photos de Rachel en sous vêtements, il y avait aussi des photos où elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge mais elle caché à chaque fois sa poitrine avec ses mains ou elle était sur le ventre et était couchée de façon qu'on ne voit rien. Il y avait une photo d'elle où elle cachait sa poitrine avec son bras gauche et avec ses mains elle avait formé un cœur autour de son tatouage… mon tatouage. Les photos étaient toutes sublimes, elles étaient en sépia ce qui donnait encore plus de charme aux photos.

Elle était tellement sexy…elle portait un petit shorty noir en dentelle. Elle avait légèrment ondulé ses cheveux et était maquillée très légèrement. J'étais le mec le plus chanceux de la planète…Les poses qu'elle prenait étaient vraiment très bien et très sensuelles il n'y avait vraiment rien de vulgaire. Mais d'un coup une autre pensée me traversa l'esprit et si c'était un homme qui avait pris ces photos…Rachel du sentir mon inconfort car elle se rapprocha de moi et me tourna la tête pour que je puisse la regarder.

« C'était une femme qui c'est occupée de la séance… » c'était comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, je ne pus me retenir de souffler de soulagement.

« C'est un super cadeau je suis content que tu ne m'es pas écouté… »

« Ca te plaît alors ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es sexy tout ce que jai envi de faire là tout de suite c'est de t'arracher tes vêtements et te montrer à quel point ton cadeau me plaît et l'effet qu'il me fait. Les meilleurs cadeaux que j'ai eu c'est toi qui me les a offerts. »

« C'est une photographe que Santan connaît, elle est très douée et met les gens à l'aise. »

« En tout cas au vu du résultat je peux te certifier qu'elle a fait un très très bon boulot…Surtout cette photo…. » je lui montre la photo où elle forme un cœur autour de mon nom gravé sur sa peau.

« C'est aussi une de mes préférée…. »

Rachel se coucha confortablement à côté de moi alors que je tournais et retournais les pages de mon album. Au moment où je posais mon regard sur Rachel je vis qu'elle était endormie contre moi, je mis l'album au sol et me blottis contre elle pour m'endormir à mon tour.

Lorsque nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain matin la journée passa très vite et les jours défilèrent jusqu'au moment de notre départ. Rachel et moi étions stressés que les parents se doutent de quelque chose et nous empêchent de partir mais heureusement pour nous on avait tenu bon ils ne remarquèrent rien. Nos valises étaient bouclées et tout nos papiers étaients prêts également. Je m'occupais de charger nos affaires dans la voiture alors que Rachel nous préparait de quoi grignoter à tous pour le voyage. Une fois qu'elle avait tout terminé elle vint me rejoindre pour aller chercher le reste de la troupe les parents étant au travail nous avaient laissé un mot disant qu'il fallait que nous les appelions une fois arrivé.

Le trajet jusqu'à New York se déroula sans encombre mais je sentais la tension de Rachel monter, New York n'était plus la ville de ses rêves mais c'était la ville de ses pires cauchemars. L'agent Prentiss nous attendait à l'entrée de l'embarcadère pour nous conduire dans une salle privée jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre prochaine avion. On avait dit Santana et Blaine que c'était des cousines à Rachel qu'elle souhait qu'elles soient présentes pour notre mariage et qu'elles bossaient à l'aéroport c'est pour ça qu'on pouvait patienter dans une salle privée. Durant notre attente l'agent Prentiss m'avait dit discrètement que j'allais avoir une réponse de l'école la semaine prochaine. Je commençais à avoir la pression car si mon dossier passait ça voulait dire que je devais passer les écrits et ça c'était une autre histoire…

Au bout d'une heure notre avion arriva…direction Cancun…Rachel ne savait toujours pas la destination on avait fait en sorte tous que ça reste une surprise du moins jusqu'à qu'elle soit dans l'avion. Une fois installée je pus la sentir se détendre à nouveau et comme avec l'exitation du départ et du mariage nous nous n'avions pas réussis à dormir la veille nous nous sommes très vite endormis ainsi que Blaine et Santana. L'agent Prentiss et l'agent Jaraux étaient quelque rang derrière nous.

Après un peu plus de quatre de vol nous arrivâmes enfin à Cancun et une fois sortis de l'avion nous sentîmes tout de suite le changement de température comparé à New York et Lima il n'y avait pas photo. Un genre de minibus nous attendait devant l'aéroport pour nous emmener à notre hôtel. Il était 17 heures lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Nous nous rendîmes à l'accueil pour nous enregistrer et récupérer nos clés. Un des grooms alla avec Blaine et Santana alors qu'un autre nous dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'hôtel vers notre bungalow. Rien que le hall de l'hôtel était à tomber, tout était neuf et avec des couleurs claires avec des fleurs exotiques un peu partout. Une fois sortis de l'hôtel nous étions tous les deux en admiration face à ce paysage, il y avait deux immenses piscines du sable fin et l'océan à perte de vue. Rachel et moi étions sans voix.

Nous étions devant notre bungalow, le groom nous ouvrit déposa nos affaires et s'en alla pour nous laisser seul. Le bungalow était climatisé et le sol était transparent on pouvait voir l'eau et les quelques poissons en transparence. Il y avait un très grand lit, une immense baignoire où même moi je pouvais rentrer dedans, il y avait également un coin canapé avec table et chaise et le meilleur pour la fin nous avions également une terasse qui donnait sur l'océan. Rachel et moi découvrions les lieux en silence…c'était notre coin de paradis. Je me tournais vers elle.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Finn….j'ai pas les mots… c'est beaucoup trop…c'est magique. » je souris à ses mots car c'est les mêmes que j'avais employé lorsqu'on avait fait l'amour la première fois.

« C'est vrai que tout est parfait…mais c'était un peu le but en même temps. » je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Allez changez vous, on va allez manger…ces bracelets sont vraiment magiques on peut tout avoir même de l'alcool t'as fait dans la dentelle Finessa…. » Santana dit en se frayant un chemin dans le bungalow suivit de Blaine.

« Merci…c'est vraiment magnifique. » dit Blaine.

« C'est moi qui vous remercie d'être venu… »

Nous nous sommes vites changés pour retourner sur la plage où il y avait un des restaurants de l'hôtel auquel on avait accès grâce au bracelet. On pouvait admirer le couché du soleil avec comme fond sonore le bruit des vagues. Santana ces bracelets étaient vraiment géniaux tout était à volonté.

Une fois le repas terminé nous marchâmes tous les quatres sur la plage en mangeant une glace histoire de digirer un peu, petit à petit on se dirigeait vers le bungalow quand Santana me prit la clé des mains et tira Rachel vers elle.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème Santana t'es obligée de la tirer comme ça ? » je m'écriais énervé.

« Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas passer la nuit avec elle à partir de demain vous serez mari et femme ce soir elle est célibataire j'ai d'autres plan pour elle… » elle rigole j'espère.

« Tu rigoles là ? Pour une fois que je peux profiter d'elle sans qu'on doive se cacher tu crois que je vais gacher ce temps… » en voyant sa tête je compris qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

« Finnessa…je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer écoute bien…tu vas rentrer là dedans prendre tes affaires pour demain et aller avec Blaine sans discuter… c'est un conseil. » elle dit calmement.

« Mais…. »

« Finn tu sais qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber on profitera l'un de l'autre tout le reste du séjour… » m'interrompis Rachel. Je lui pris la main pour nous écarter du reste du groupe.

« Rachel s'il te plaît… »

« Finn je te promets que je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle pour le reste du séjour. Tu l'as connais… »

« Tu vas me manquer… » je lui dis abattu.

« Toi aussi…va t'amuser avec Blaine et ne te couche pas trop tard tu es attendu à un mariage demain… »

« J'aurai préféré m'amuser avec toi…mais vu que j'ai pas le choix. A demain alors ? Tu seras là j'espère… » je lui dis en souriant.

« Tu ne pourras pas me louper je serai la fille en blanc… » elle me dit en mettant ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque. Je me pressais contre elle pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai hâte que tu deviennes ma femme. »

« Moi aussi… » je l'embrassais à nouveau.

« C'est bon…c'est bon…laisse la tranquille maintenant et cherche tes affaires et part d'ici tu la reverras demain elle va pas s'envoler. » cria Santana.

Avant de les laisser entre fille je pris tout mon nécessaire pour demain. J'avais tellement envi de profiter d'elle durant ce séjour, j'étais comme desespéré…je suis grave quand même. Blaine me tapa sur l'épaule pour me montrer son soutien, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Santana que nous tous mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter contre elle.

« Allez viens Finn… » me dit Blaine.

On passa le reste de la soirée au bar à siroter différents coktails j'avais essayé d'envoyer des messages à Rachel toute la soirée mais n'ayant pas de réponse je pense que Santana avait dû lui prendre son téléphone. On regagna notre chambre et grâce à l'alcool je pus m'endormir très rapidement.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par l'alarme de mon téléhpone de mon téléphone, j'ouvris les yeux doucement à cause de la luminosité du soleil il était sept heures et dans quatre heures Rachel deviendra enfin ma femme. Je pouvais entendre Blaine qui prenait sa douche, j'enfilais un short et un tee-shirt histoire d'être présentable pour prendre le petit déjeuné ma douche je la prendrai plus tard. Quand Blaine sortit nous descendâmes au restaurant pour manger.

« Alors c'est le grand jour ! Comment tu te sens ? » me demanda Blaine alors que nous étions en train de manger.

« Pressé et…anxieux…. J'ai peur qu'elle se dise que c'est une mauvaise idée ou qu'on est trop jeune… »

« T'inquiète pas là-dessus elle sera là… » je levais mes yeux de mon plat et le fixais.

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? » je lui demandais perplexe.

« Ca se voit à la façon dont elle te regarde, elle t'aime trop Finn est sa décision est toute réfléchie elle ne changera pas d'avis t'en fait pas. »

« Merci Blaine… » je lui dis rassuré.

Lorsque nous avions terminé de manger nous retournâmes dans la chambre pour nous préparer. Ma tenue était très simple un pantacourt gris clair qui descendait juste en dessous de mes genoux avec une chemise blanche manche courte avec une cravate dans plusieurs nuances de gris. Dans la poche de ma chemise j'avais mis une fleur tropicale rouge, Rachel aura la même dans ses cheveux. Pas besoin de chaussure vu que le mariage se faisait sur la plage.

Je me répétais en boucle ce que je voulais lui dire durant l'échange de nos vœux pour ne rien oublier et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive il était l'heure.

Blaine et moi nous rendîmes sur la plage privée et quand nous arrivâmes j'en eu le souffle coupé. Il y avait un arche parsemé avec des fleurs les mêmes que j'ai dans la poche de ma chemise. Nous étions entourés de cocotiers et d'autres arbres exotiques, il y avait le sable fin et l'eau turquoise c'était simple mais parfait…exactement comme je l'imaginais. C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé partagé ce moment avec ma famille et mes amis mais on avait prévu dans un futur proche de nous remarier entouré des gens qu'on aime. L'agent Prentiss et sa collègue étaient là également ainsi que le maître de cérémonie.

« Ca va Finn ? Tu es vraiment très élégant ! » me dit l'agent Prentiss.

« Ca va merci ! Et merci encore d'être avec nous aujourd'hui ça représente beaucoup pour elle que vous soyez présente. »

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi…Heureusement que vous vous mariez à cette heure là il ne fait pas encore trop chaud c'est juste agréable. »

« Oui c'est ce qu'on m'avait conseillé… »

« Qu'est ce qui a de prévu pour le reste de la journée ? »

« Je ne sais pas …c'est Rachel qui s'est occupé de la suite. »

« Wahou Finnessa ! Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être à peu près potable. » s'écria Santana qui arriva de derrière le rocher. Elle portait une robe courte qui était de la même couleur que les fleurs, je devais bien l'avouer elle était belle comme ça, elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière soutenus toujours par la même fleur.

« Merci Santana… où est ma futur femme ? » je demandais en ne la voyant pas arriver avec elle.

« Justement je venais pour te parler…elle s'est tirée… » je la regardais paniqué « ça va relax elle attend Blaine derrière les rochers pour l'accompagne jusqu'à toi. »

« Très marrant Santana… »

Blaine s'en alla alors que je me plaçais, Santana se plaça en face de moi légèrement en retrait. Il ne manquait plus que Rachel. Santana sorti son Iphone et mis la musique de 'Faithfully' en fond…notre chanson. Elle le donna à l'agent Prentiss. Le photographe que nous avions engagé nous avait rejoints.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et lorsque je tournais ma tête je pus enfin la voir au bras de Blaine. Elle était sublime à couper le souffle on dirait un ange. Sa robe était parfaite et mettait ses courbes en valeur. Le soleil faisait scintiller tout les strass qu'elle avait sur son bustier. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Nos regards étaient rivés l'un sur l'autre nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux…c'était comme si il n'y avait que nous. Blaine la ramena jusqu'à moi et prit place à côté de moi alors que je pris ses mains entre les miennes.

« Bonjour tous le monde nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir cette femme et cet homme par les liens sacrés du mariage… » il continua à parler pendant plusieurs minutes mais je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'il disait il n'y avait que Rachel qui m'intéressait.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'avant l'échange des alliances vous vouliez échanger vos vœux ? »

« Oui c'est bien ça… » dit Rachel.

« Très bien allez y… »

« Finn… » elle fit une pause et je lui serrais les mains pour lui montrer que j'étais là avec elle et ce pour toujours « grâce à toi je sais ce que veux dire aimer car grâce à toi je sais ce que c'est d'aimer d'un amour pur et passionnel et sans limite. Tu es la personne qui me comprend le mieux et qui m'aide au quotidien rien qu'avec un sourire, un geste ou juste une parole, avec un regard tu peux lire au plus profond de mon âme. Quand je suis avec toi je me dis que tout est possible, je n'ai plus peur…Quand je suis dans tes bras tu arrives à me faire oublier en l'espace d'un instant toute la tristesse que je peux éprouver. Avec toi et sur grâce à toi ma vie est plus belle, tu es comme un cadeau du ciel… » elle leva les yeux au ciel je sais qu'elle devait penser à ses pères, j'amenais ses mains à ma bouche pour les embrasser. « tu me donnes la force d'avancer et je te remercie d'être là pour moi dans les bons moments mais surtout les pires…si demain il devait m'arriver quelque chose je partirai paix car grâce à toi j'aurai aimé et j'aurai été aimé et ça c'est le meilleur cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Je t'aimerai à jamais Finn…je t'appartiens corps et âme. » tout le monde pleurait autour de nous moi y compris

« Rachel quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi à l'aéroport j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais la femme de ma vie il n'y avait aucun doute. Je t'aime tellement que ça m'effraie, j'aimerai tout le temps être à tes côtés parce que être séparé de toi ne serait ce que quelques minutes est un supplice à chaque fois. Tes sourires, tes caresses et tes baisers m'électrises et m'hypnotisent comme si c'était la première fois…Tout est si naturel avec toi, si réel comme si tout avait était écrit à l'avance…Tu es faite pour moi, tu es mon âme sœur et je serai toujours à tes côtés quelque soit la situation. Aujourd'hui tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes alors je te remercie pour ça et pour me faire confiance pour partager le reste de ta vie à mes côtés. Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais…je suis à toi corps et âme. » Rachel se mit à pleurer en plus, même Santana s'y était mise.

« Rachel Berry consentez vous à prendre Finn Christopher Hudson pour époux et ce pour le restant de votre vie ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » Rachel dit toute émue en me passant l'alliance au doigt que Santana lui avait tendu.

« Et vous Finn Christopher Hudson consentez vous à prendre Rachel Berry comme épouse et ce pour le restant de votre vie ? »

« Oui plus que jamais… » je lui dis en lui mettant son alliance à mon tour.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Rachel lâcha mes mains et les plaça tendrement de part et d'autre de mon visage alors que je l'enlaçais. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres avec ma langue ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour que nous puissions échanger un baiser plus passionné. Je la serrais fort contre moi et la soulevais du sol pour qu'on soit le plus proche possible. Nous étions tous les deux perdus dans notre baiser jusqu'à que Santana nous interrompit en toussant nous ramenant à la réalité. Nous avions arrêté de nous embrasser mais nous continuions à nous fixer amoureusement.

« Euh Rachel ? Faudrait que vous fassiez quelques photos parce qu'on nous attend pour la suite… » dit Santana

« Oui tu as raison…excusez nous… »

Comme c'était prévu nous prîmes quelques photos de couple sur la plage avant que Rachel nous dirigea tous un peu plus loin sur la plage ou un petit bateau nous attendait. Quand me regard ce tourna vers l'océan je pouvais apercevoir au loin un yacht qui nous attendait…Wahou…Les membres de l'équipage nous aida à monter.

« Monsieur et Madame Hudson je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. » le capitaine nous dit à notre arrivé sur le yacht, à ses mots Rachel se blottit contre moi.

« Merci c'est gentil…. »

« Vos affaires ont été déposé dans une cabine en bas si vous voulez vous changer. Le buffet et les boissons sont prêts et n'attendent que vous l'équipage est à votre entière disposition. »

« Merci… »

Avant de nous mettre en maillot de bain et de profiter du reste de la journée avec les autres nous prîmes encore quelques photos pour terminer notre collection. Une fois terminé nous rejoignîmes la cabine dès que la porte se referma derrière nous j'agrippais Rachel et la serrais contre moi pour l'embrasser.

« Avant de monter laisse moi un peu profiter de ma femme… » je lui dis entre nos baisers.

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi Madame Hudson… » elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle.

« Redis le moi… » elle murmura.

« Madame Hudson… »

« Ca sonne super bien… »

« Je trouve aussi. »

Elle m'agrippa les cheveux alors que je cherchais le zip de sa robe, lorsque je l'ai trouvé je le descendis doucement sa robe tombait en même temps, je me reculais d'elle pour l'admirer. Elle avait un ensemble de sous vêtements de la même couleur que sa robe, elle était juste…magnifique.

« Tu es tellement belle… »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais attrapa ma cravate et m'attira vers elle pour qu'elle puisse m'embrasser. Elle me déshabilla, j'avais besoin d'elle, je voulais simplement me perdre en elle, Santana nous coupa encore une fois en frappant à la porte.

« Sortez de la dedans les Hudsons vous aurez tout le temps ce soir. »

« Je vais la tuer… » dit Rachel.

Nous nous changeâmes pour rejoindre les autres. Le buffet et les boissons étaient excellents. Nous avions tous une coupe de champagne à la main lorsque Santana s'avança.

« Bon les Hudsons c'est pas mon genre d'être sympa alors profitez de ma minute de gentillesse…D'abord je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir inviter à votre mariage et de m'avoir fait confiance pour partager votre petit secret. Malgré que je vous avais dit que vous étiez tarés pour vous marier si jeune, d'être ici aujourd'hui et de vous voir si heureux l'un et l'autre…je me dis finalement qu'aussi dingue que ça peut paraître vous avez sûrement prit la meilleure décision de votre vie parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous dégagez tellement d'amour vous nous donnez simplement l'espoir…parce que quand on vous regarde on se dit que l'amour le vrai existe alors merci de m'avoir permis d'être témoin de cet acte amour… et j'espère vraiment de tout mon cœur que votre amour sera toujours aussi qu'aujourd'hui mais quand je vous regarde je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça…Je vous aime. Et Hudson si jamais tu l'as fait souffrir ne serait ce qu'une seule fois je te tue et évite de la mettre en cloque vous avez le temps pour ça…. »

J'étais bouche bée devant le speech de Santana Rachel alla l'enlacer et quand elle eut fini je serrais Santana dans mes bras à mon tour. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée sur le bateau à boire, à manger, rigoler et à profiter. Le capitaine avait jeté l'encre dans une petite crique où nous avions pu nous baigner. Tout le monde était heureux et plus particulièrement Rachel, son sourire était éclatant.

Il était 20 heures quand nous regagnâmes notre bungalow j'avais demandé au personnel de le préparer pour l'occasion avec des pétales de fleurs un peu partout et des bougies. Avant que nous passions le seuil de la porte je pris Rachel dans mes bras.

« Finn qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Rachel s'écria en rigolant.

« Je te fais passer le seuil de la porte… »

J'ouvris la porte et m'introduit dans le bungalow tout était prêt pour notre arrivé. Ils nous avaient même préparé un bain aux huiles essentielles et aux pétales de fleurs il y avait des bougies tout autour.

« C'est toi qui a prévu tout ça je suppose. » me dit Rachel « le bain est une bonne idée pour enlever tout le sel de notre corps. »

Je la déposais par terre et plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules et les remontais jusqu'au nœud de son bikini à l'arrière de sa nuque. Je tirais dessus afin de l'enlever et je fis de même avec celui de son bas de maillot de bain. Une fois nue elle glissait ses mains le long de mon torse jusqu'à l'élastique de mon short de bain qu'elle enleva à son tour. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à rentrer dans la baignoire et avant de s'installer elle me laissa rentrer et prendre ma place. J'écartais les jambes pour qu'elle puisse venir se mettre entre elles et contre moi. Nos mains étaient entrelacées et chacun de nous jouait avec l'alliance de l'autre.

« J'ai vraiment passé une journée de rêve, merci pour m'avoir emmené ici. » dit Rachel.

« Moi aussi tout était vraiment parfait…lieu parfait, amis parfait, mariage parfait et surtout femme parfaite. »

« Je dois dire que je suis vraiment chanceuse d'avoir trouvé un mari comme toi. »

« Non c'est moi le plus chanceux des deux… »

Elle tourna la tête légèrement vers moi alors que je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était très tendre au départ mais la passion nous gagna petit à petit ce qui la fit se tourner complètement vers moi.

« J'ai envi de toi ! » elle me regarda droit dans les yeux « je veux que mon mari me fasse l'amour tout de suite. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous sortîmes de la baignoire je m'avançais vers le lit tout en l'embrassant jusqu'à que je la déposais délicatement sur le lit. Je me couchais sur elle délicatement mais elle m'attira brusquement contre elle.

« Finn fais moi l'amour…j'ai besoin de toi… » elle murmura.

Je fixais ses grands yeux bruns tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux je m'alignais devant l'entrée de son vagin et entrais doucement le bout de mon pénis mais avant de la pénétrer entièrement je continuais à la fixer.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Rachel Hudson… »

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser tout en la pénétrant entièrement. Nous gémissions tous les deux alors que nous installâmes un rythme lent, sensuel et tendre. J'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa peau, j'avais besoin de la sentir… je voulais être au plus près de femme. Sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre moi. Petit à petit nous accélérâmes nos vas et vient alors que je sentais le plaisir monter et s'intensifier.

« Finn…oui…plus fort… »

« Rachel… » j'allais plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme et je pouvais sentir que Rachel était proche aussi. J'allais encore plus profond et plus fort jusqu'à que je sente ses murs se refermer autour de mon pénis la meilleure des sensations.

« Finn… » elle gémit et ce fut tout ce qu'il me fallait pour la rejoindre.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime… » je le répétais encore et encore dans le creux de son oreille. Quand nous redescendîmes de nos orgasmes je m'allongeais à côté d'elle et l'attirais contre moi.

« Alors Madame Hudson j'espère que votre mari était à la hauteur de vos espérances ? » je lui demandais.

« Comme toujours mon mari me fait voir les étoiles…je dois dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là… »

« Les étoiles huh ? »

« Oui les étoiles… »

Elle se blottit contre moi et je m'endormis en repensant à la journée de dingue qu'on venait de passer. Une journée de dingue mais parfaite et on avait encore deux jours pour en profiter pleinement…

**Voilà nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira j'attends vos avis…Merci pour votre soutien…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24***Rachel POV**

Lorsque je me réveillais il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur je me redressais en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon mari…Mon mari on l'avait fait ! Il était 3 heures du matin et je n'étais déjà plus fatiguée, je me levais et enfilais mon mini short avec mon débardeur et je me rendis sur la terrasse de notre bungalow. Je contemplais l'océan en face de moi, tout était tellement paisible ici c'était comme si on était coupé du reste du monde. J'étais tellement sereine ici je me laissais juste bercer par le bruit des vagues. Je me mis à sourire en regardant mon alliance autour de mon annulaire, j'étais tellement heureuse et je ne regrettais pas un seul instant de lui avoir dit oui. La seule chose qui m'embêtait c'était que la famille de Finn et ses amis n'étaient pas avec nous…et j'aurai tellement aimé que mes pères soient là avec moi, qu'ils m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'hôtel.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici toute seule Madame Hudson ? Ne devriez vous pas être au lit dans les bras de votre mari ? » Finn me dit en m'enlaçant par derrière et en entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble.

« Je n'étais plus fatiguée et je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« J'ai senti que tu n'étais plus à côté de moi… »

« Désolée…Tout est tellement beau ici et tout est si relaxant. »

« C'est vrai…j'ai pas envi de rentrer ! A quoi tu pensais avant que je vienne ? »

« A notre mariage… au fait que j'aurai aimé que mes pères soient là et au fait que je ne regrettais pas du tout de t'avoir dit oui… » il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête. « Si toute cette tragédie ne m'était pas arrivé on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui… »

« C'est vrai… »

« Je t'aime Finn… »

« Moi aussi ma belle…plus que tout. » il me serra contre lui.

« Tu as chaud… »

« Oui malgré l'heure je trouve qu'il fait toujours aussi lourd…on devrait peut être se baigner pour se rafraîchir, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » il me demanda en me soulevant du sol et en s'approchant dangereusement du bord.

« Finn Christopher Hudson je te déconseille de faire ça ! » je dis en essayant d'adopter un ton de mécontentement , mais c'était trop tard il nous avait déjà entrainé dans l'eau.

« Désolé c'était trop tentant… » il me dit dès que nous retournâmes à la surface.

« T'as de la chance que je t'aime… » je lui dis en boudant. Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

« Oui j'ai de la chance…je t'aime tellement… »

Je le serrais contre moi comme si nous devions nous quitter demain. Nous restâmes un moment dans l'eau à chahuter comme des gamins avant de retourner dans notre bungalow.

Nous avions décidé de faire le musée sous marin et de nager avec les dauphins on avait hâte mais d'un autre côté ça m'embêtait de devoir laisser Blaine et Santana tout seul de leur côté malgré qu'ils nous avaient certifié qu'ils en profiteraient.

De retour au sec Finn et moi nous recouchâmes afin d'êre en forme pour notre sortie de demain. Il était 7 heures quand nous nous réveillâmes il fallait que nous soyons prêt à 8 heures 30 ce qui nous laisserait pleinement le temps de prendre notre petit déjeuné sur le restaurant de la plage. Nous prîmes de quoi grignoter pour la journée et nous dirigeâmes dans le hall. J'y attendais Finn car il avait oublié son porte feuille dans la chambre.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle ? » me demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

« Oui ? »

« Je pense que ce téléphone vous appartient je l'ai vu tomber de la poche de votre sac… »

« Oh merci c'est gentil… » j'attrapais mon sac qui effectivement était ouvert à l'avant.

« Pas de quoi ! Vous êtes ici en vacances ? » il me demanda sympatiquement.

« Oui on peut dire ça… »

« Hey mon amour t'es… » Finn s'interrompit en voyant l'homme me parler.

« Oui je suis prête…merci encore pour mon téléphone et bon séjour ! »

« Pas de quoi. »

Il était 18 heures quand nous avions terminé notre excurssion, nous avions juste le temps de prendre une douche et de nous changer pour retrouver Santana et Blaine pour aller manger. J'avais insisté pour que nous mangions ensemble, j'étais déjà assez mal comme ça de les laisser tout seul. L'excursion avait été sensationnelle nous avions pu prendre tout un tas de photos sous l'eau grâce à un appareil photo étanche et la nage avec les dauphins était juste magique. Nous marchions main dans la main vers le restaurant de la plage.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont venir ? » je demandais anxieuse à Finn.

« Tu as tellement insisté, je pense qu'ils seront là… »

« Je sais que tu voulais qu'on profite au maximum juste tout les deux mais je culpabilise… »

« Je sais…mais tu sais ils en profitent aussi de leur côté t'en fait pas. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Rach s'il te plaît, on va les retrouver là… »

Comme convenu nous retrouvâmes les autres et comme Finn me l'avait fait remarqué ils en profitaient largement de leur côté. Après avoir mangé nous allâmes au bar pour boir quelques coktails quand l'agent Prentiss s'avança vers nous ce qui m'inquiéta direct.

« Rachel, Finn je peux vous parler un instant ? »

« Oui… » nous nous levâmes pour aller discuter dans un endroit un peu plus discret.

« Le doyen de l'academie de police m'a appelé tout à l'heure concernant ton dossier Finn… » mon cœur s'accéléra et je pris une des mains de Finn dans la mienne pour lui montrer mon soutien.

« Et ? » il demanda anxieux.

« Félicitations tu es selectionnés pour passer les écrits…Comme je le connais bien il m'a passé un coup de fil. » Je sautais de ma chaise et me jetais sur Finn qui me serra contre lui.

« Cool ! » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

« Par contre… » je vis la mine de l'agent Prentiss se renfrogner « Rachel il faut que tu retournes à New York le week end prochain pour voir ton avocat et aller chez le notaire pour signer les papiers de la vente de ton appartement. »

« Pourquoi si tôt vous avez ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle y était…Je ne veux pas la laisser…je sais que vous et votre équipe êtes là…mais Rachel est ma femme maintenant et j'ai aussi mon mot à dire. » dit Finn calmement.

« Je sais Finn…c'est pour ça que pour te rassurer tu viendras avec le doyen de l'académie peut te faire passer les tests écrits le vendredi après midi et si tu réussis tu pourras passer les tests psychologiques le samedi. Il me fait une faveur et ton profil lui plaît beaucoup. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Euh je sais pas trop…c'est un peu tard pour les révisions non ? »

« Si tu veux venir avec tu n'as pas le choix…ça sera une bonne excuse pour venir à New York…mais il faut que tu en parles à ta mère d'abord il est temps maintenant ! »

« Oui je sais… » dit Finn.

« Pour les révisions ça va aller Finn on s'y mettra dès qu'on rentrera, tu verras tu l'auras cet examen. » je lui dit en souriant.

« Tu crois tellement en moi… » il murmura.

« Plus encore… » il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Donc c'est réglé alors ? »

« Oui c'est bon…. » dit Finn.

« Ok ! Donc je confirme tout tes rendez-vous, je vais commander vos billets d'avions…ça sera de vendredi matin à dimanche. Ton examen est à 15h30 le vendredi Finn. Il y aura des maths, de l'anglais et de l'histoire-géographie. Le doyen va t'envoyer au courant du week end le programme de révision. C'est rien de compliqué t'inquiète pas… » lui dit l'agent Prentiss en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Merci pour tout Emily ! » je lui dis.

« C'est pas grand-chose Rachel. Alors pas trop triste de rentrer demain ? »

« Si mais on reviendra plus tard et plus longtemps pour pouvoir en profiter un peu plus… »

« C'est vraiment un très bel endroit… »

« Oui magnifique ! »

« Bon je vous laisse profiter de votre dernière soirée les amoureux. »

« Oui bonne soirée et merci encore. » je lui dis.

« Bonne soirée et merci pour tout. » dit Finn.

Finn et moi retournâmes dans notre bungalow afin de profiter de notre dernière nuit ici avant de retourner à la dur réalité demain, notre avion était à 10 heures. J'étais sur la terrasse pour profiter de l'incroyable vue quand je sentis les bras de Finn m'enlaçait par derrière.

« Ca va être dur demain de devoir faire semblant. J'ai envi de crier sur tout les toits que tu es devenue ma femme. »

« J'aimerai resté ici…et quand je pense que demain il va falloir enlever nos alliances… » je lui dis en lui caressant l'index où elle se trouvait .

« On n'a qu'à l'annoncer, de toute façon ils ne peuvent plus rien faire maintenant… »

« C'est pas le bon moment tu as d'autres choses à annoncer dans l'immédiat, laisse la digérer une chose à la fois d'accord ? »

« Oui tu as raison ! » il me tourna vers lui pour m'embrasser et il me prit dans ses bras.

« Finn qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je dis en rigolant.

« Je vais faire l'amour à ma femme… »

Je passais ma mains sur sa joue et me laissais emporter dans la chambre où il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il enleva très doucement tout mes vêtements jusqu'à que je me retrouve nue devant lui. Je ne ressentais aucune gêne sous ses yeux…

« Tu es si belle mon amour ! » il murmura.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts de ma cheville à ma hanche avant de se pencher pour embrasser mon ventre et monter ensuite vers ma poitrine en laissant une trainée de baiser pour m'embrasser ensuite dans le cou.

« J'ai hâte qu'on vive que touts les deux…que je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul… » il murmura dans mon cou.

Je glissais mes mains le long de son dos et lui enlevais son tee-shirt et avec l'aide de mes pieds je lui enlevais son short et son boxer en même temps. La pièce était sombre elle était juste éclairée par la lune et les torches qui étaient allumées à l'extérieur des bungalow. Finn se redressa et me fixa comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde et avant que je ne puisse lui dire quoi que se soit il me pénétra doucement. A son contact je le serrais encore plus contre moi, il m'embrassa le front et se redressa à nouveau.

«Je.T' . » il me dit entre chaque pénétration.

« Finn… » je gémis.

Il m'embrassa le coin de la bouche, la joue, le nez tout en évitant mes lèvres à chaque fois…c'était trop pour moi j'avais besoin de ses lèvres sur les miennes comme j'avais besoin d'air pour respirer. Je montais mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'attirais vers mes lèvres. J'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche et caressais la sienne fièvreusement. Nos respirations s'accelérèrent et il se pressa au plus possible contre moi. Nous ne formions plus qu'un et ce pour le restant de nos vies. Je sentais mon orgasme arrivait lentement…je lui enfonçais mes ongles dans son dos et criais son nom encore et encore.

J'étais tellement submergée par le plaisir, par l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui que je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes de couler. Après avoir reprit ses esprits Finn se redressa pour me regarder tout en restant en moi.

« Hey mon amour ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » il me demanda inquiet tout en déposant des baisers sur mon visage.

« Je t'aime tellement plus que ma propre vie…je serai prête à tout pour toi-même à… » il m'interrompit en m'embrassant.

« Ne termine pas cette phrase… »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et pourtant c'était vrai j'étais rééllement prête à mourir pour lui sans aucune hésitation. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et avant que je ne m'en rende compte il se remit à bouger à l'intérieur de moi et me fit l'amour à nouveau. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit j'étais allongée contre lui alors que chacun de nous jouions avec nos alliances.

« Je vais peut être te choquer… » dit Finn avant de s'interrompre un moment « si tu tombais enceinte accidentellement je serai… » je me redressais à ses mots et le fixais ce qui l'interrompit.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ce que je crois que tu es entrain de dire. » je lui dis en faisant de grand yeux, il se redressa à son tour.

« Euh je sais pas ça dépend… »

« Tu veux un bébé ? »

« Non…enfin…pas vraiment…peut être…si ça devait arriver je serai le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai hâte de voir notre petit mélange…Je sais qu'on a d'autre projet…c'est juste…je voulais que tu le saches. » Je ne lui donnais pas de réponse mais me penchais simplement pour l'embrasser, nous retournâmes dans la même position qu'avant et avant de laisser le sommeil m'emporter je lui murmurais.

« Moi aussi je serai la femme la plus heureuse… »

Il me serra contre lui et plaça un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête avant que je ne m'endorme dans les bras de mon mari.

Le réveil fut difficile car il signifiait qu'il fallait quitter notre petit coin de paradis et faire comme si l'homme de ma vie n'était pas mon mari. Nos valises étaient bouclées alors que nous devions tous nous retrouver dans le hall direction l'aéroport. Avant de partir je pus voir du coin de l'œil l'homme qui m'avait si gentillement donner mon téléphone, il me salua et nous partîmes.

C'était Kurt qui était chargé de nous chercher à l'aéroport nous avions enlevé robes et shorts pour remettre des tenues un peu plus appropriées pour l'hiver. J'étais avec Santana qui remarqua mon humeur maussade elle m'attira vers elle et m'enlaça affectueusement.

« Allez Berry ça va aller t'inquiètes… »

« Je sais…Tout était tellement parfait ici et maintenant il va falloir prétendre à nouveau et faire semblant qu'il n'y a rien entre nous à part de l'amitié. »

« Je sais ce que c'est c'etait dur avant que je n'admette mon homosexualité… » elle me dit en enlevant les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. « Allez fais moi un sourire sinon Finnessa va flipper… » elle me dit en me souriant.

Nous étions à cinq minutes de l'attérissage quand Finn prit ma main qui était dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrasser mon alliance. Je mis mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et ouvris le fermoir de son collier que nous avions mis avant de partir. Je le retirais délicatement de son cou et pris sa main pour embrasser le doigt où se trouvait son alliance avant de l'enlever et de la mettre autour de son collier. Je le remis ensuite autour de son cou et une fois en place je mis ma main dessus. L'alliance arrivait juste au niveau de son cœur, il plaça sa main sur la mienne et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit je pus voir de la peine au plus profond de son âme…la même que la mienne. Il imita mon geste et fit de même avec mon alliance, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime… »

Lorsque nous mettâmes un pied à terre j'essayais de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi, je me mis donc à côté de Santana. Une fois que Kurt nous repéra il se jeta littérallement sur Blaine ce qui nous fit sourire.

« Vous avez bonne mine et vous êtes tous bronzés même toi Finn…la prochaine fois je vous garantis que je viendrai avec . »

« Oui t'inquiètes pas… » lui dit Blaine.

« Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les amies mais on se presse je vous ramène comme ça je peux encore profiter de Blaine… » s'écria Blaine.

Finn et moi échangeâmes un regard, on venait de passer le week end ensemble, on se voyait tous les jours mais en même temps c'était comme si il était loin de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte je mis la main au dessus de mon alliance et l'agrippais à travers mes vêtements, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux…Je commencais à perdre pied jusqu'à que je sente les bras de Santana m'écarter du reste du groupe.

« Hey Rachel ! Regarde moi… » murmura chaleureusement Santana. Je tournais mon regard vers elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

« Finn est là…je sais que c'est dur…crois moi…mais il est là. » à ses mots je sentais un nouveau torrent de larme arriver, je me jetais dans ses bras et me laisse réconforter par mon amie qui au fil du temps devenait bien plus.

« Ca va aller ma belle… » elle me dit en me caressant le dos.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi et avant même que je ne me retourne je savais que c'était lui je sentis ses mains dans mon dos, Santana me lacha pour que je puisse me réfugier dans les bras de mon mari. Il était mon réconfort, la chaleur de son corps et ses bras autour de moi était ma maison. Il était entièrement et indéfiniment à moi. Je me serrais contre lui au maximum je suis sûre qu'on ne pouvait même pas faire passer une feuille entre nous. Il prit une de mes mains qui était sur son torse et la plaça au dessus de son alliance. Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur à travers ses vêtements. Je sais que c'était dur pour lui aussi…il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me fixa tout en enlevant les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues.

« Ca va aller ? » il me demanda d'une petite voix . Je hochais la tête.

Il prit ma main et me dirigea vers la voiture où les autres nous attendaient. Kurt nous déposa et partit avec Blaine comme convenu. Lorsque nous passâmes le pas de la porte nous fûmes accueillis par Burt et Carole. Je pouvais voir que Finn commençait à stresser.

« Salut les enfants ! Alors comment c'était ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez eu le temps de visiter ? » nous demanda Carole tout excitée.

« Carole ! Carole ! Laisse les rentrer ! » dit Burt en souriant . Finn et moi nous installâmes à nouveau.

« En tout cas vous avez bonne mine, je vois que vous avez pu profiter du soleil. » nous dit Burt.

« Oui le temps était vraiment idéal ! » je dis

« Finn ça va pas ? » demanda Carole.

« Si enfin…ça dépend de ta réaction à ce que je vais t'annoncer. » il dit nerveusement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » elle demanda inquiète.

« Je ferai mieux de vous laisser… » je dis en me levant mais Finn me prit la main et me stoppa dans ma course.

« Reste toi aussi faut que tu leur parles… » je hochais la tête et me remis à côté de lui alors qu'il me tenait toujours la main.

« J'ai pas mal réfléchis à mon avenir ces derniers temps et je pense avoir trouvé ma voix. J'ai toujours voulu aider les gens, me rendre utile… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux rejoindre l'armée ! Je te laisserai pas faire… » l'interrompit Carole. Burt lui prit la main.

« Laisse le parler Carole ! » lui dit Burt.

« Non maman je ne veux pas rejoindre l'armée mais j'ai fait une demande pour rejoindre une école de police à New York pour devenir un agent du FBI ou un agent comme l'agent Prentiss… » il fit une pause jel ui serrais la mains pour lui montrer que j'étais là avec lui. « …et l'école m'a appelé ce week end pour me dire que le doyen a retenu mon dossier et que je devais me rendre à New York le week end prochain pour passer des examens écrits et des tests psychologiques pour voir si je suis apte à intégrer l'école. »

Je voyais du soulagement sur le visage de Carole et un sourire ainsi que de la fierté dans les yeux de Burt…Finn c'était inquiété pour rien depuis tout ce temps.

« Je suis content que tu es trouvé ta voix Finn…vraiment » lui dit Burt en lui serrant sa main libre.

« Merci… » il se tourna vers sa mère « maman dit quelque chose ! »

« Je suis tellement fiere de toi mon fils, tu es vraiment devenu un jeune homme remarquable, ton père aurait été fier aussi. » elle lui dit en pleurant. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. « Je t'aime mon chéri. »

« Moi aussi maman… » elle se recula puis reprit sa place au côté de Burt.

« Qu'est ce que Rachel a à voir la dedans ? » demanda Burt.

« En fait l'agent Prentiss a besoin que je vienne à New York pour que je puisse voir mon avocat ainsi que le notaire pour finaliser la vente de l'appartement et elle a pensait que ça serait bien que Finn vienne avec moi… »

« Ok ! Mais c'est sûr que ça ne la dérange pas ? » demanda Carole.

« Oui sûr ! C'est elle qui l'a proposé… »

« Ok de toute façon même si ça ne m'enchante pas on n'a pas le choix ! » dit Carole.

Finn était soulagé que tout c'était bien passé avec les parents, nous passâmes le reste de la soirée tous ensemble à parler de notre week end imaginaire en Californie.

La semaine passa très vite, Finn et moi avions très peu de temps pour nous car nous étions à fond sur ses révisions et je devais dire qu'il s'en sortait très bien et sans raler en plus. Nos valises était prêtes et rangées dans la voiture c'était Burt qui devait nous emmener à l'aéroport. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise du au fait de devoir retourner à New York si tôt, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Finn et moi étions installés dans l'avion j'essayais de lui changer les idées afin qu'il ne pense pas à ses examens et encore il avait de la chance car il n'avait pas a attendre longtemps pour avoir les résultats.

Comme à son habitude l'agent Prentiss vint nous chercher et nous emmena directement chez elle. J'avais encore quelques soucis au milieu de la foule mais j'avais fait de nombreux progrès… ou peut être c'était juste le fait que Finn soit avec moi allez savoir. Sur le trajet nous nous arrêtâmes à un drive pour prendre de quoi manger.

Le repas étant terminé j'allais dans la chambre que j'avais l'habitude d'occuper à chaque fois que je venais chez elle sauf que cette nuit je la partagerai avec Finn et non toute seule. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce je vis Finn faire les 100 pas avec ses fiches en mains.

« Finn ? » je l'appelais mais il ne s'arrêta pas « Finn ? » je tentais une deuxième fois mais toujours rien. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui pris les mains. « Finn arrête…ça va aller… tu vas réussir. Donne moi tes fiches sa sert plus à rien de réviser maintenant tu connais tout. »

« Non je ne sais plus rien du tout…c'est le trou noir, je vais rater c'est sûr…je suis juste un Lima looser…je suis personne… » je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder.

« Finn ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! » je criais tellement j'étais énervée par ce que je venais d'entendre. « Tu vas aller là bas et tu va tout déchirer ok ? Tu es le plus merveilleux des hommes que je connaisse alors arrête ! Tu es prêt…tu as révisé tu connais tout ce qu'il y a connaître. Tu vas réussir cet examen ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ? » je lui dis fermement et il hocha la tête.

« Ok parfait ! Faut pas que tu paniques…il faut juste respirer, fermer les yeux et te concentrer. » je glissais mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque et ouvris son collier pour prendre son alliance que je lui passais au doigt. Une fois à sa place je pris sa main et l'attirais à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Il fit de même avec la mienne. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais tendrement, le fait de sentir ses mains caresser mon corps réveilla le désir en moi.

« J'ai envi de toi… » il murmura entre mes lèvres.

« Moi aussi… » avec toute ses révisions nous n'avions pas pus faire l'amour depuis notre fameux week end. Mon corps le réclamait il était en ébullition. « mais là c'est pas vraiment le bon moment on va pas tarder à y aller. » je lui dis en m'écartant de lui.

Durant ses examens j'avais rendez-vous avec mon notaire et l'avocat ensuite. Nous étions entrain de nous préparer quand l'agent Prentiss toqua à la porte.

« On peut y aller si vous êtes prêts ! »

« Oui on arrive… »

Le trajet jusqu'à l'académie se passa dans le silence, Finn et moi étions l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette arrière. Quand l'agent Prentiss s'arrêta je me détachais et m'avançais vers Finn alors que l'agent Prentiss était au téléphone avec le doyen pour le prévenir de notre arrivée.

« Ca va aller Finn…tu vas réussir…tu es prêt. » je lui tendis un petit sac en plastique dans lequel j'avais mis une bouteille d'eau et deux barres de chocolat qu'il adorait.

« Je t'aime. » il me dit en souriant.

« Bonne chance… »

Sur ce il sortit de la voiture et l'agent Prentiss et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les bureaux du notaire. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici c'était pour lire le testament de mes pères…La secrétaire nous guida vers le même bureau que la dernière fois.

« Bonjour ! » me dit Monsieur Scofield.

« Bonjour ! »

« Comment allez –vous ? » il me demanda concerné.

« Ca va merci… »

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer… » nous dit l'agent Prentiss.

« Alors comme vous le savez vous êtes ici car votre appartement a été vendu à un très bon prix d'ailleurs mais vu sa localisation c'était à prévoir. »

« Où est ce que je dois signer ? » je voulais juste me débarrasser de ce qu'il me restait de mon ancienne vie.

« Tenez signez ici au bas de chaque page. Pour votre information il a été vendu à 15 millions de dollars. »

« Quoi ? » je faillis avaler de travers.

« Oui c'est Central Park après tout… » qu'est ce que j'allais faire de tout cet argent.

« Si il devait m'arriver quelque chose dans le futur… » je fis une pause.

« Ne pensez pas à ça Mademoiselle Berry ! »

« Madame Hudson… » je le corrigeais.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis plus mademoiselle Berry je me suis mariée je suis Madame Hudson maintenant. » je lui dis en lui montrant mon alliance.

« Excusez-moi je ne savais pas… toute mes félicitations. »

« Merci…donc je disais si il devait m'arriver quelque chose c'est bien mon mari qui hériterait de tout ? »

« Oui si le mariage est légal oui, par contre vu votre situation il serait bien de faire un écrit. »

« Ok ! Donnez moi un papier je le fais tout de suite. »

Il me tendit une feuille où je stipulais que je souhaitais que mon mari Finn Christopher Hudson hérite de tous mes biens personnels et de ma fortune au cas où il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Je signais et lui redonnais le tout. Nous discutâmes encore de mon ancien appartement quelques instants jusqu'à que l'agent Prentiss vienne me chercher à nouveau pour nous rendre chez mon avocat.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Huddy ! » c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas ma nouvelle identité.

« Bonjour Maître Kyle ! »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien merci et vous ? »

« Ca va… »

« Alors vous êtes ici pour le week end ? »

« Oui j'avais d'autres rendez vous en même temps j'ai fait une pierre de coup. »

Nous nous installâmes avec l'agent Prentiss et encore une fois nous parlâmes du dossier de mes pères. Durant notre entretien l'agent Prentiss m'informa que la somme qui devait être versée à la personne qui me trouverait avait été augmenté… Je savais que ça devait m'inquiéter mais là tout de suite je ne pensais qu'à une chose…Finn.

Notre entretien se termina enfin j'avais toujours cette même impression avec lui, j'étais mal à l'aise en sa présence…. L'agent Prentiss se dirigea à nouveau vers l'académie et se gara sur le parking pour que nous puissions aller récupérer Finn à l'intérieur. Au moment où nous rentrâmes dans l'établissement je vis Finn sortir d'une des salles. Lorsque je le vis je courus vers lui et me jetais à son cou et reculais légèrement pour l'embrasser.

« Alors comment c'était ? » il me fit son sourire en coin et je pouvais voir qu'il était complètement détendu.

« Franchement…super bien…grâce à tes fiches je crois bien que j'ai tout déchiré… »

« Tu vois je te l'avais dis. » je lui fis plusieurs baisers sur la bouche.

Après que l'agent Prentiss ai parlé au doyen nous retournâmes à l'appartement. Finn avait dit à sa mère qu'il ne l'appellerait que quand il aura les résultats. J'étais entrain de préparer mes affaires pour prendre une douche quand Finn entra.

« Tu m'as pas dit comment c'était passé tes rendez vous ! » il me dit en s'installant sur le lit.

« Il y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais à part que je suis encore plus riche qu'avant. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« L'appartement c'est vendu à 15 millions de dollars ! »

« Oh merde ! »

« Oui comme tu dis et aussi…. » je fis une pause je savais qu'il allait s'énerver. « j'ai rédigé une sorte de testament. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai du rédiger une sorte de testament » je redis d'une petite voix « c'est juste une garantie au cas où il devait m'arriver quelque chose vu que tu es mon mari c'est toi qui héritera de tout mais j'ai juste dû faire un écrit à cause de ma situation. »

« Il ne va rien t'arriver… » il dit énervé.

« On ne sait jamais je… »

« Stop ! » il m'interrompit « Je t'interdis de parler comme ça, tout ça ne m'intéresse pas…ton argent je m'en tape royalement. Il ne t'arrivera rien tu m'as bien compris ? Je ne veux plus en parler… » il dit fermement.

« Désolée ! » et brusquement il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément mais la sonnerie de son téléphone nous interrompit.

« Allo ? »

« Oui c'est moi ! » je pouvais voir un grand sourire se former sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur parler.

« D'accord merci. »

« 14 heures demain très bien je serai là. »

« Merci à vous aussi. »

Il coupa son téléphone et j'attendais patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Putain j'ai réussi… »

Je me mis sur le lit et me mis à sauter en tapant dans mes mains jusqu'à que j'atterrisse sur Finn. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Lorsqu'il se recula pour que nous puissions reprendre notre air nous tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« J'y serai jamais arrivé sans toi ! » il me dit.

« Tu ne t'accordes pas assez de crédit c'est pas moi qui ait passé les examens à ce que je sache. »

« Peut être mais sans ton aide je ne serai pas là où j'en suis maintenant, merci ! »

Nous restions là à nous embrasser encore quelques minutes jusqu'à que je me précipitais dans le salon pour dire la bonne nouvelle à l'agent Prentiss pendant que Finn appelait sa mère. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à célébrer, exténuée par la journée que nous venions de passer j'allais me coucher laissant Finn et l'agent Prentiss discuter de son entretien pour ses tests psychologiques de demain.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais dans les bras de Finn il avait pour habitude dans son sommeil de se coller à moi…même inconsciemment nous étions comme deux aimants. Nous avions fait la grasse matinée il était tard quand nous nous levâmes nous prîmes tous les trois le petit déjeuné ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'était arrivée dans cette ville j'arrivais à retrouver le sourire…on avait peut être un avenir ici finalement, Finn rendait les choses si facile.

Il était entrain de se préparer pour partir comme ça ne durerait pas longtemps on avait convenu que je resterai à l'appartement en les attendant…loin des fenêtres même si les alentours avaient été vérifié au peigne fin et étaient encore sous surveillance constante.

« Dernière ligne droite… » dit Finn.

« Je suis confiante…tu as passé le plus dur. »

Il m'embrassa et partit. J'étais devant la télé quand mon téléphone vibra…message.

*Bonjour Sarah ! * je fis de gros yeux car d'une je ne connaissais pas le numéro et de deux personne ne me connaissait sous ce nom.

*Ou je devrai dire Rachel Hudson…je pense que tu préfères celui là…* là j'étais confuse.

*Qui êtes vous ?*

*Une vieille connaissance…*une vieille connaissance ?

*Je pense que tu tentes désespérément de m'éviter depuis plusieurs mois maintenant mais grâce à un ami qui t'a aperçu à Cancun j'ai pu enfin retrouver ta trace. Alors tu vois qui je suis ?*Non c'est pas possible…qui est ce que j'avais vu à Cancun j'essayais de me creuser la tête…il y avait cet homme qui soit disant avait trouvé mon portable.

*Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?*

*Toi…*

*Jamais…ça vous suffit pas d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer… *

*Ma mission n'est pas terminée…et si tu veux que ton mari reste en seul morceau j'écouterai très attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire…. *

*Je ferai ce que vous voulez…* Finn était plus important que ma propre vie, il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

*Gentille fille…je savais qu'on s'entendrai. Je sais que tu es actuellement à New York mais je ne vais rien tenter ici il y a trop de flic qui sont collés à ton jolie petit cul. Je viendrai te chercher dès que tu seras à Lima.*

*Comment vous savez que je suis là bas ?*

*J'ai mes sources…profite bien de tes derniers jours ma belle…après ça tu seras à moi. Ne préviens personne et ne tente rien de stupide car je sais comment t'atteindre maintenant Madame Hudson. Tchao…J'ai hâte… *

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je sentais la bile monter je courus aux toilettes pour vider tout le contenu de mon estomac. J'étais aussi blanche qu'un linge. J'avais un choix à faire et il était tout fait, ma vie ou celle de Finn je n'avais pas d'hésitation…c'était lui et ça sera toujours lui. J'essayais de regagnais mes esprits pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Au bout d'une heure trente ils arrivèrent *profite bien de tes derniers jours ma belle* c'était bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? » je demandais à Finn mais son sourire s'effaça de son visage lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi. Je pouvais voir que l'agent Prentiss était préoccupé également.

« Rachel ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien tu es toute blanche ! »

« C'est rien juste mal au ventre…sûrement quelque chose que j'ai du mal digéré j'ai vomis tout à l'heure ça va mieux… » je mentis. Je tentais de me lever mais je dus m'accrocher à Finn car j'avais la tête qui tournait.

« Rach reste assise…tu veux qu'on aille voir un médecin ? »

« Non ça va vraiment… »

« Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. » dit l'agent Prentiss.

Elle me le tendit alors que Finn me caressait le dos mais une fois le verre terminé je sentais que j'avais envi de vomir à nouveau je me précipitais aux toilettes. J'entendis l'agent Prentiss dire à Finn qu'elle allait voir comment je me sentais. J'étais entrain de me rincer la bouche quand elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

« Rachel ça va ? » je hochais la tête «Je sais pour les messages ne t'en fait pas on va trouver une solution. »

Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir comment elle était au courant après tout c'était elle qui m'avait procuré le téléphone, j'avais entièrement confiance en elle. Je me tournais vers elle et elle me prit dans ses bras « les membres de mon équipe et moi on va se réunir ce soir pour discuter de ce qu'on va faire, je vais vous réserver une chambre dans un hôtel vous pourrez être tranquille… n'en parle pas à Finn il pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide… »

« C'était pas dans mon intention… »

D'un coup je sentis une crampe dans mon ventre et je dû vomir encore une fois, Finn entra au même moment.

« Est-ce qu'on peut l'emmener voir un médecin ? »

« Finn s'il te plaît… »

« Rachel toi s'il te plaît, ça te coûte rien ok ! »

« Oui on va l'emmener voir mon médecin il pratique dans une clinique privée. Finn emmène vos affaires vous dormirez à l'hôtel cette nuit j'ai un empêchement pour ce soir et je ne veux pas que vous restiez seuls ici… »

Finn mit toutes nos affaires dans la valise et nous partîmes. Je savais que je n'avais rien et que c'était le choc et le stress mais je savais que Finn était aussi têtu qu'une mule alors autant faire ce qu'il dit.

« Bonsoir Madame Hudson ! Emyli m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Pouvez vous me décrire vos symptômes ? » le docteur me demanda.

« Mal au ventre, vomissement mais c'est rien sûrement quelque chose que j'ai mal digéré. »

« Rachel ! » Finn dit.

« Ok ! Si vous voulez bien vous allongez là bas je vais vous examiner puis vous faire une échographie pour voir que tout est bien en ordre. A quand remonte vos dernières règles ? » bonne question….

« Je sais pas trop pas mal de chose se sont passées dernièrement.

« C'est pas grave…suivez moi ! » il me dirigea dans la salle d'à côté, Finn nous suivit. « Remontez votre pull je vais vous appliquer un gel…attention c'est froid… »

Finn s'installa silencieusement à côté de moi il me prit la main. Le docteur alluma l'écran en face de nous et fit passer sa machine sur mon ventre jusqu'à qu'il s'arrêta net sur un endroit où l'on pouvait voir…

« Est-ce que c'est… » commença Finn.

« Oui si c'est un bébé que vous voulez dire alors oui c'est bien ça… » dit le docteur.

Il alluma le son et là nous pouvions entendre le son le plus magnifique qu'il soit, la plus belle des mélodies…

« Mais comment c'est possible ? J'ai jamais oublié la pilule… »je demandais tout en laissant mes yeux sur l'écran.

« C'est pas sûr à 100% malheureusement avez-vous été malade il y a environ deux mois et demi trois mois je dirai !? »

« J'avais la grippe… »

« Souvent certain antibiotiques annulent les effets de la pilule. C'est pour ça que vous avez des crampes vous devez vous ménager éviter le stress ! Est-ce que vous voulez des copies ? »

« Oui s'il vous plaît, deux si c'est possible. » dit Finn.

« Je vais vous laissez un moment… » dit le docteur en quittant la pièce.

Je détournais les yeux de l'écran pour me tourner vers Finn qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolée Finn, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… » je me mis à pleurer à mon tour.

« Hey…je sais ! C'est notre miracle qu'il y a ici… » il mit sa main sur mon ventre et m'embrassa tendrement « merci mon amour de me faire ce cadeau… »

Je mis ma main sur la sienne et pendant un moment je savourais l'instant présent. Il fallait que l'agent Prentiss et son équipe trouvent une solution mais là maintenant je ne voulais pas y penser je voulais juste passer la nuit avec mon mari.

« Alors qu'a dit le docteur ? » demanda l'agent Prentiss quelques instants plus tard après que le docteur m'ait prescrit des vitamines et nous ait donné à chacun une photo. Je lui souris et regarda Finn qui hocha la tête et lui tendit la photo. « Oh merde » Finn et moi éclatâmes de rire.

« Comme vous dites… » je dis.

« Je suppose que c'était pas prévu… »

« Non pas vraiment du moins pas si tôt… »

« C'est notre petit miracle… » dit Finn avec fierté.

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci… »

L'agent Prentiss nous ramena à l'hôtel c'était plutôt un palace, elle nous avait réservé une suite. Pendant que je déballais nos affaires Finn nous fit couler un bain. J'entendis l'eau s'arrêter et quelques instants plus tard je sentis ses bras m'enlaçaient par derrière et il reposa ses mains sur mon estomac qu'il caressa délicatement. Il plaça des baisers le long de mon cou avant de me prendre la main et de m'attirer vers la salle de bain. Il me déshabilla et fit de même avec lui avant de nous installer dans la baignoire. Il se plaça derrière moi et mit directement ses mains sur mon ventre tandis que je me relaxais sous l'eau chaude.

« Je suis tellement heureux.. »

« Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça… »

« Rachel…toi et ce bébé…notre bébé vous êtes toute ma vie. Je ferai tout pour vous protéger… si il devait t'arriver quelque chose…je ne m'en remettrai pas…je » je tournais ma tête vers lui alors que mes mains trouvèrent les siennes sur mon ventre qui était toujours plat…c'est comme si on était connecté tous les trois.

« Je suis là Finn…il ne m'arrivera rien…mais si…je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu continueras à vivre pour moi…pour nous…s'il te plaît. » je vis des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Tu représentes tout pour moi… »

« Toi aussi ne l'oubli jamais tout ce que je fais je le fais pour toi…Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime mon amour… »

Nous restâmes une bonne heure dans le bain avant de sortir pour manger, j'étais affamée. Nous mangeâmes un repas d'ogre c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais autant mangé…le gêne Hudson faisait déjà des siennes.

Finn avait continuellement ses mains sur mon ventre c'était touchant de voir le voir déjà si attentionné encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avant dans ses yeux je pouvais déjà y voir tellement d'amour mais maintenant c'était encore plus fort ça touchait une autre dimension.

J'étais bien dans les bras de mon mari à parler de nos projets d'avenir, de notre bébé, de notre vie à trois et non à deux il y avait encore tellement à discuter…C'était comme si je vivais dans un rêve, en tout cas ce soir j'allais fermer les yeux sur tout le reste.

Finn me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour et je profitais de chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Finn se blottit contre moi et s'endormit très vite.

Le lendemain matin nous étions très matinales étant donné que nous avions l'avion à 11 heures. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte Finn alla ouvrir pour accueillir l'agent Prentiss.

« Finn est ce que tu veux bien me chercher un paquet d'M&M's en bas s'il te plaît pour dans l'avion ? »

« Oui pas de soucis…autre chose parce que je vais me prendre des magasines ! »

« Non c'est bon merci. »

Il quitta la pièce et l'agent Prentiss et moi nous installâmes.

« On dirait que tu me compliques la tâche je n'ai pas juste une personne à protéger maintenant … » elle me dit en souriant.

« Dite moi que vous avez une solution…. »

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire…Faite moi part de vos impressions ! Merci pour votre soutien**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25***Finn POV**

Nous étions dans l'avion sur le chemin du retour l'agent Prentiss était venue avec nous, elle nous avait dit qu'elle fallait qu'elle reste dans le secteur pour les besoins de l'enquête. Ca me paraissait un peu bizarre mais j'étais tellement heureux que j'essayais de rester positif et de chasser cette idée de ma tête.

J'allais être père quand j'ai vu les images sur l'écran j'avais tout de suite compris en plus le bébé était déjà bien formé ce n'était pas juste un foetus. Il y a presque trois moi quand nous avions pensé qu'elle était enceinte j'étais dabord sous le choc mais je m'y étais vite fait…et je me souviens de la déception que j'avais ressenti après quand on avait vu que le test était négatif. Mais là maintenant malgré nos âges je savais que tout irait pour le mieux parce qu'on était là l'un pour l'autre et qu'on surmontera tout ensemble. Je n'avais pas peur de l'avenir plus maintenant…

Je devais avoir les derniers résultats de mes examens d'ici deux semaines mais j'étais confiant car tout c'était bien passé.

Rachel était endormie dans mes bras le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte a reveillé quelques symptômes ou alors elle y prêtait plus attention maintenant. Je lui caressais tendrement le ventre, c'était plus fort que moi depuis que je savais mes mains étaient comme attirées constament vers son ventre. Je voulais juste que notre bébé sache que je suis là. L'arrivé de notre petit miracle précipitait les choses ils fallaient que nous parlions aux parents plus tôt que prévu…mais pour l'instant on avait décidé de le garder encore un peu pour nous temps que l'on pouvait…et juste pour profiter…juste tout les deux.

"Rachel?" j'appellais doucement en lui caressant les bras pour la réveiller. "Rachel mon amour réveille toi, on va bientôt attérir!" je vis un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement elle plaça ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque et me pressa contre elle. " Tu te souviens qu'on est dans un avion hein?" je lui demandais entre deux baisers, elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et se détâcha de moi.

"Pardon…" elle me dit timidement.

"T'excuse pas pour ça!" je lui dis en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Avant de descendre de l'avion nous faisions le même rituel à savoir enlever nos alliances de nos doigts pour les mettre autour du coup et maintenant plus que jamais je ressentais comme un vide. A partir du moment où nous descendîmes de l'avion je sentais Rachel sur le qui-vive comme à ses débuts quand elle se retrouvait au milieu de la foule. Je passais ses bras autour de ses épaules et la pressais contre moi je pouvais la sentir se relaxer à mon contact. C'était l'agent Prentiss qui devait nous ramener pour éviter à nos parents de faire le déplacement. Malgré que je trouvais bizarre qu'elle soit là une partie de moi était soulagée car ça faisait un protection supplémentaire pour Rachel et et le bébé et j'avais plus confiance en l'agent Prentis qu'aux autres.

Arrivé devant la maison j'avais à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture que ma mère sortit de la maison en courant vers moi, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi.

"Moi chéri je suis si fière…." Elle dit en pleurant alors que je pouvais voir Burt sur le pas de la porte me sourire.

"Maman on ne sait même pas si je suis accepté!"

"Bien sûr que tu seras accepté!" dit Rachel derrière nous. Ma mère me lâcha brusquement et se jeta sur Rachel. Je fis des grands yeux en voyant ma mère faire j'avais peur pour le bébé. Je sais qu'il était encore trop tôt et que le fait que les gens la prenne dans les bras n'est pas dangereux mais bon j'étais inquiet. Je me sentais déjà le devoir de protéger mon enfant, déjà comme ça j'étais très possessif, protectif et très tout en fait qu'est ce que ça allait être quand il sera là…et si c'était une fille…Oh merde!

"Maman! Maman! Ca serait bien que tu laisses Rachel respirer un peu avant qu'elle tombe dans les pommes."

"Oui pardon…allez venez j'ai préparé le dîner. Vous vous joingez à nous Emily?"

"Merci c'est gentil mais il faut que je m'installe une prochaine fois!"

"Vous êtes sûre parce que Carole a fait à dîner pour tout le quartier!" dit Burt.

"Oui désolée mais merci pour l'invitation." Elle dit en souriant.

Je vis Rachel se diriger vers le coffre alors que ma mère et l'agent Prentiss discutaient.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es entrain de faire là?"

"Je prends mes affaires ça se voit non?"

"Tu rigoles j'espère! Laisse je vais tout porter!" je lui dis énervé.

"Finn! Je ne suis pas handicapée je peux encore porter mes affaires à ce que je sache!" elle me répond tout aussi énervée.

"Je sais ça…Laisse moi prendre ta valise!" je dis fermement.

"Non en plus elle a des roulettes je pense pouvoir la faire rouler jusqu'à la maison."

"Rachel…."

Mais elle était déjà entrain de la porter et de s'en aller vers la maison me laissant derrière elle énervé. Je pris brusquement ma valise et la rejoignis à l'intérieur. Burt n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait dit que ma mère avait préparé un vrai festin. Kurt et Blaine descendirent pour me souhaiter leurs félicitations et nous nous asseyâmes autour de la table pour manger.

Quand nous avions terminé de manger je vis Rachel se lever alors que je lui fis signe de se rassoir mais elle me lança un regard noir et continua ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de rattraper les cours qui me manquaient quand Rachel entra dans ma chambre en fermant sèchement la porte derrière elle. Je levais mes yeux vers elle et la vis me fixer avec ses mains sur ses hanches avan qu'elle ne s'avança vers moi.

"Finn faut que tu arrêtes ça! Je suis pas en sucre!" elle murmura en adoptant un ton ferme.

"Tu devrais te reposer…je m'inquiète c'est tout!"

"Je sais mais il n'y a pas de quoi alors arrête!"

J'ai toujours entendu dire autour de moi qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre en rogne une femme enceinte à cause des hormones. Je hochais la tête elle se tourna pour quitter ma chambre quand je la pris par le poignet et l'attirais vers moi, elle se plaça entre mes jambes. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je soulevais son pull et mis mes mains sur son ventre et le lui caressais tendrement, je me penchais pour l'embrasser au même endroit où se trouvait mes mains tandis qu'elle me caressait les cheveux.

"Je vous aime tellement…." Je dis en mettant ma tête contre son ventre.

"Nous aussi…" elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et sortit de ma chambre.

Les jours passèrent et je pouvais sentir Rachel de plus en plus nerveuse et la présence de l'agent Prentiss n'aidait en rien mais je décidais de ne pas poser de question pour éviter de la stresser d'avantage. On avait pris un autre rendez-vous sous les conseils du docteur que l'on avait vu à New York pour contrôler que tout allait bien suite aux crampes qu'elle avait eu. Plus on s'approchait et plus j'angoissais. Nous rentrâmes dans l'hôpital et Rachel alla s'enregistrer à l'accueil. Le docteur vint nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard elle avait déjà notre dossier le docteur de New York lui avait transmis. Le docteur était une femme d'une trentaine d'année que j'appréciais tout de suite car quand elle nous regardait il n'y avait aucun jugement dans son regard.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Hudson! Comment allez vous?"

"Bien !" nous dîmes à l'unisson.

"Parfait! Donc comme convenu Dr Lee de New York m'a fait transmettre votre dossier! Avez vous eu de nouvelles crampes Rachel depuis?"

"Non rien…juste de la fatigue et des sautes d'humeur et j'ai l'impression aussi que depuis la nuit dernière mon ventre s'est légèrement arrondi…c'est possible ou c'est juste le fruit de mon imagination?"

"C'est possible et tout a fait normal vu votre stade ça devrait commencer à se voir vu que vous êtes à trois mois de grossesse apparement enfin vu la taille du bébé . On va allé voir si tout va bien si vous voulez bien!" Rachel se dirigea vers le fauteuil et s'allongea en soulevant son pull et effectivement pour quelqu'un qui savait on pouvait voir que son ventre c'était arrondi. Je posais ma main sur son ventre en total admiration. Elle portait mon enfant…

"Alors voyons voir comment ce débrouille ce petit bout!" le docteur alluma la machine et examina minitieusement ce qu'il se deroulait sur l'écran. Le bébé était légèrement plus grand il était magnifique.

"Est ce que tout va bien?" je demandais anxieux alors que je voyais le docteur sourire devant l'écran.

"Tout va très bien Monsieur Hudson! Est ce que vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé?" je me tournais vers Rachel qui avait les larmes aux yeux elle hocha la tête.

"Oui si c'est possible!"

"Alors toute mes félicitations vous allez être parent d'une petite fille." j'essayais d'asssimiler ce qu'elle venait de nous dire alors que Rachel se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors que je pouvais aussi sentir les larmes monter de mon côté. " Je vais vous laisser un moment, je vais vous faire des copies!"

"Une fille…" je murmurais mes yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"Finn…" j'entendis Rachel m'appeller je tournais mes yeux vers elle."Est ce que ça va? Je sais qu'un garçon aurait peut être était plus facile pour toi mais…" je la coupais en l'embrassant.

"Une fille sera parfait mon amour…" je mis ma main sur son ventre et c'est là que je réalisais que tout était bien réél que j'allais être papa d'une petite fille, notre fille…notre miracle." Cassie…" je murmurais sans savoir d'où ça sortait.

"Cassie?"

"J'aime bien se prénom…ça m'est venu comme ça!"

"C'est très jolie Cassie Emily Hudson…" elle dit en plaçant sa main sur la mienne et c'est à ce moment que je sentis un léger coup sous ma main ce qui me fit reculer.

"C'était quoi ça?"

"Ta fille qui est d'accord pour le choix du prénom!" Rachel dit en souriant je me rapprochais d'elle à nouveau et mis ma main sur son ventre et me penchais au dessus de celui-ci.

"Hey Cassie! C'est papa! Je sais que tu vas devoir encore rester au chaud un petit moment mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis tellement heureux que tu vas faire partie de notre vie j'ai hâte de te voir…" je déposais un baiser sur le ventre à Rachel et je pus sentir sous ma main un autre coup. Je me redressais pour embrasser Rachel.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire au lèvre sur chacun de nos visages direction le lycée. Nous n'avions pas cours ensemble donc chacun alla de son côté.

Quand l'heure de cours se termina enfin je pus voir Rachel au loin qui était au téléphone elle semblait agitée.

"Hey est ce que tout va bien?" je lui demandais.

"Oui ça va t'en fait pas c'était l'agent Prentiss." elle me dit en me caressant la joue.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite quand je me dirigeais vers le stade pour mon entraînement lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper par le bras pour me tirer sous les gradins.

"Putain c'est quoi ton probl…" je dis avant de m'apercevoir que c'était Rachel.

"Désolée je voulais te voir avant ton entraînement…."

"Ca va t'inquiète tu m'as juste effrayé c'est tout!" elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa jusqu'à que nous n'ayons plus d'air.

"C'est en quel honneur ça?" je dis en souriant et en la pressant contre moi.

"Parce que je t'aime… plus que tout ne l'oubli jamais!" je me reculais pour l'observer.

"Je t'aime aussi! Est ce que tu vas bien?" je lui demandais inquiet je pouvais bien voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Ca va juste fatiguée, ta fille me pompe toute mon énergie!" elle dit en rigolant alors que je mis mes mains sur son ventre comme à mon habitude.

"Ma fille va être parfaite comme sa mère…"

"Oui ou comme son père…Je voulais te dire que je vais passer à la salle de sport pour interrompre mes cours de combat!"

"Tu ne veux pas m'attendre comme ça je pourrai venir avec toi!"

"Non c'est bon ça ira…On se voit ce soir…" elle m'agrippa et m'attira brusquement contre elle pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser était étrange il était plein de desespoir…Après quelques minutes elle s'en alla.

L'entraînement avait était super dur le coach nous avait poussé à notre maximum. Nous n'avions pas glee club aujourd'hui car Monsieur Schue était malade ce qui tombait très mal au vu des régionales qui approchaient. Artie avait invité tous les mecs du glee club à venir chez lui pour faire un Call of, j'avais envoyé un message à Rachel pour la prévenir que je viendrai plus tard n'ayant pas de réponse je supposais qu'elle était avec Santana ou une des autres filles. Il était 19h30 quand je rentrai et ma mère vint à ma rencontre inquiète.

"Finn est ce que Rachel t'a envoyé un message ou quelque chose?"

"Non pourquoi?" la panique commençait à m'envahir.

"C'est sûrement rien j'ai pas l'habitude qu'elle ne me prévienne pas quand elle n'est pas là j'avais supposé qu'elle t'avait peut être écrit, elle a peut être oublié ou elle n'a peut être plus de batterie!"

"Attends je vais essayer de l'appeller! Où est Kurt?"

"Dans sa chambre entrain de faire ses devoirs!"

Je pris mon téléphone et essayais d'appeller Rachel pour tomber directement sur sa messagerie sur laquelle je laissais un message ou cas ou.

"Je n'arrive pas à la joindre! Je vais essayer Santana!"

"Finn c'est sûrement rien…"

"Maman c'est pas son genre de ne pas prévenir et en plus elle sait à quel point on s'inquiète pour elle et que moi je stress encore plus que vous. Si elle n'est pas avec Santana j'appelle l'agent Prentiss." c'est ma femme merde!

"Je l'appelerai!"

J'avais raison de m'inquiter cette fois ci car Santana ne l'avait pas vu.

"Maman appelle l'agent Prentiss!"

Au moment où elle composa son numéro quelqu'un sonna à la porte je me précipitais pour aller ouvrir mais quand je vis l'agent Prentiss et surtout la tête qu'elle faisait je savais que quelque chose avait mal tourné.

"Salut Finn! Est ce que je peux entrer un instant j'aurai besoin de vous parler!" Burt était sorti avec un de ses collègues pour voir un match de basket. Je me poussais pour la laisser passer.

"Agent Prentiss? Est ce que tout va bien j'allais vous appeller justement on ne sait pas où se trouve Rachel…" dit ma mère calmement mais son visage changeat de couleur en voyant l'expression de l'agent Prentiss.

"On ferait mieux de s'assoir si vous voulez bien!"

"Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe?" ma mère demanda fermement.

"C'est assez dur à dire…Parker a retrouvé Rachel elle s'est fait enlevé un peu plus tôt dans la journée…" je me levais brusquement.

"Quoi? Non, non c'est pas possible! Vous plaisantez? Dites moi que vous plaisantez?" je la suppliais alors que mon corps se mit à trembler.

"Finn je suis désolée…on va la retrouver fait moi confiance."

"Et dans quel état vous savez ce qu'il a l'intention de lui faire et pour le…" l'agent Prentiss se leva brusquement et prit mes mains dans les siennes alors que ma mère resta toujours silencieuse.

"Finn s'il te plaît je ferai mon possible pour que rien ne leur arrive…." elle murmura afin qu'il n'y ai que moi qui ne l'entende.

"Et où étiez vous?" demanda ma mère énervée.

"Je surveillais à distance avec mon équipe mais l'avocat, son avocat était de mèche avec Parker. Je sais qu'il n'était pas censé être là et qu'il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici…mais tout c'est passé si vite. Il l'a attrapé et l'a jeté dans une camionnette et sont partis avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit…Je suis désolée."

"C'est pour ça que vous êtes là vous saviez qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle…" je dis.

"Finn, Madame Hummel on aurait jamais pensé que l'avocat était dans le coup…"

"Et quoi ça doit nous rassurer?" dit ma mère en colère, elle faisait tout le boulot pour moi.

"Non…je suis juste venue pour vous prévenir, je dois repartir et me remettre à sa recherche."

"Oui fait dont ça!" dit ma mère toujours sur le même ton avant de se reprendre "je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute…tenez nous au courant!" dit ma mère avant de se retirer de la pièce pour prévenir Burt je suppose.

"Je viens avec vous!"

"Non Finn tu ne peux pas il faut que nous soyons concentrés."

"J'en n'ai rien à foutre c'est ma femme putain!" je dis énervé.

"Je sais et je me dois pour Rachel et fille de les retrouver et de ne pas me laisser distraire."

"Vous savez que c'est une fille…." je dis sentant les larmes me monter.

"Oui elle me l'a dit au téléphone ce matin!"

"Vous savez comment on veut l'appeller?" elle me fit non de la tête" Cassie Emily Hudson…" je pouvais voir que les yeux de l'agent Prentiss se remplissaient de larmes."Vous représentez beaucoup pour elle."

"Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour les retrouver."

"Laissez moi venir…" je la suppliais.

"Non Finn tu restes ici avec nous!" dis ma mère il y avait Kurt également avec elle.

"Ta mère a raison il faut qu'on se serre les coudes et que tu laisses l'agent faire son travail. C'est dur pour nous tous…" dit Kurt.

"Vous comprenez rien du tout!" je criais avant de courir me réfugier dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'être seul. J'étais la comme un con alors que ma femme et ma fille sont entrain de vivre l'enfer.

Kurt, Burt et ma mère tentèrent à tour de rôle de venir me réconforter mais c'était trop je ne pouvais pas être sans elle c'était juste pas possible je pris mon alliance entre mes mains et la serrais entre mes doigts. Je m'étais déshabillé pour m'allonger sous les couvertures même si je savais que je pourrai pas dormir.

J'avais vraiment passé une nuit de merde et sans nouvelle de l'agent Prentiss, je sortis du lit et pris les premières fringues qui me tombèrent sous la main et descendis. Burt était assis à la table avec ma mère, je pouvais voir sur leur visage qu'ils avaient passé la même nuit que moi.

"Du nouveau?" je demandais.

"Non toujours rien…tu devrais manger quelque chose avant d'aller au lycée!" dit Burt.

"J'ai pas envi d'y aller!"

"Finn tu vas au lycée ça te changera les idées."dit Burt.

"Burt…" dit ma mère.

"Tu crois que le lycée me fera l'oublier, tu crois…" je dis énervé avant que ma mère n'intervienne.

"Finn va au lycée et dès qu'il y a du nouveau je t'appelle tout de suite."dit ma mère. N'ayant pas la force de me battre d'avantage avec je capitulais. Je pris mon sac et partis.

Arrivé au lycée j'allais de cours en cours sans savoir vraiment ce que je faisais. Tout le monde me demandait ce que j'avais ou pourquoi Rachel n'était pas là et rien qu'à entendre son nom je sentais mon coeur se briser un peu plus. Je zonais dans les couloirs jusqu'à que je me fis entraîner dans une salle de classe vide.

"Putain Finn tu vas me dire ce qui se passe et où est Rachel? Son téléphone est hors service ou quoi?" je baissais les yeux vers le sol pour éviter son regard. Elle me tappa dans l'épaule pour attirer mon attention. "Réponds moi!"

"Je sais pas…" il fallait que je me confie et maintenant qu'il avait la main sur elle il n'y avait plus de raison de garder le secret.

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas? Vous vous êtes disputés? Si tu lui as fait quoi que se soit…"

"Santana il y a plein de chose que tu ignores alors arrête de parler sans savoir et tu sais très bien que je l'aime beaucoup trop pour la faire souffrir."

"Alors dis moi!"

"Rachel s'appelle en fait Sarah Huddy, on se connait depuis qu'on est né tout les deux mais on c'était perdu de vue suite à son déménagement pour New York. Elle est partie quand elle avait 5 ans avec ses pères…c'était ma meilleure amie…."

"Sarah…je savais que vous vous connaissiez d'avant ça se voyait. Attends une minute tu as dit pères au pluriel?"

"Oui elle a deux pères…enfin avait ils ont été assassiné sous les yeux de Rachel à New York. Elle a été placé sous surveillance judiciaire pour sa protection car le meurtrier la veut et celle que tu crois être sa cousine et en fait l'agent Prentiss celle qui s'occupe de l'affaire dès le debut. Elle est venue vivre avec nous suite aux dernières volontés de ses pères. Mais là…elle a été enlevé…"

"Pourquoi ses pères ont été tué?"

"Par vengeance un des pères de Rachel était un grand juge il a fait condamné un grand dealer et son frère est venu se venger, il ne manque plus que Rachel pour que vengence soit faite…"

"Finn! L'agent va la retrouver! Pas vrai? Dis moi qu'elle va la retrouver!"je levais mes yeux sur Santana et vis les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

"Oui j'espère de tout mon coeur, c'est ma femme Santana elle est ma vie et il n'y pas que elle maintenant…"

"Comment ça?"

"Elle attend un bébé…une petite fille on a appris ça il y a semaine!"

"Quoi mais comment je croyais qu'elle prenait la pilule!"

"Quand elle avait la grippe on a pas fait attention et les antibiotiques ont coupé les effets de la pilule."

"Oh merde…"

"Elles sont ma famille si il leur arrivaient quelque chose je ne pourrai pas le supporter."

"Ca va aller t'inquiète pas, écoute on a encore une heure de cours et après on ira chez toi et on appellera l'agent pour savoir si il y a du nouveau d'accord?" je hochais la tête.

L'heure de cours étant terminée Santana et moi nous rendâmes chez moi ou nous rejoignâmes le reste de la famille. Nous avions essayé de joindre l'agent mais elle était injoigniable. Je pouvais sentir le poids de mon alliance autour de mon cou. Là n'était pas sa place elle devait se trouver à mon doigt.

"Finn tu devrais manger t'as rien dans l'estomac depuis hier…" dit Burt.

"J'ai pas faim…"

"Finn tu peux pas rester là à te morfondre comme ça on souffre tous mais chacun y met du sien."dit Kurt.

"Kurt!" s'exclama ma mère.

"Quoi c'est vrai on l'aime aussi et on souffre aussi…"

"Ferme la Kurt! Tu me fais chié avec tes reflexions depuis hier, je t'emmerde foues moi la paix…"

"Finn mesure tes paroles!" dit Burt.

"Non vous me faites tous chié vous comprenez vraiment rien!" je criais alors que je sentais la main de Santana me serrer la mienne pour essayer de me calmer mais il n'y avait que Rachel qui avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

"Finn tu devrais peut être prendre l'air, là c'est pas le bon moment…"

"Je m'en tape j'en ai marre qu'on me dise comment je dois me comporter Santana, toi tu sais ce que je vis…"

"Finn de quoi tu parles?" demanda ma mère. J'arrachais le collier qui était autour de mon cou et pris l'alliance pour la glisser autour de mon doigt.

"J'en n'ai marre de me cacher! Rachel est ma femme et elle attend ma petite fille on est ensemble depuis son arrivé pratiquement. Alors ne me dite pas comment me comporter, c'est ma femme…."

"Quoi! Je comprends pas!" dit ma mère.

"Le week end où on été censé être en Californie on était au Mexique pour se marier et il y a une semaine on a appris qu'on attendait un bébé…une petite fille."je sentais tous le poids de nos secrets libérer enfin mes épaules.

"C'est pas légal…" dit Burt.

"Si j'étais majeur et Rachel est émancipée tout est parfaitement légal l'agent Prentiss était là pour nous aider…"

"Mais vous êtes fous comment t'as pu nous faire ça, je t'avais prévenu pourtant!"

"C'était pas prévu…je l'aime! Je les aime toute les deux elles représentent ma fille. Rachel et Cassie sont ma vie…."ma mère et Kurt restèrent silencieux.

"Cassie?" demanda me mère.

"Cassie Emily Hudson…ma fille…Elle devrait accoucher courant juillet."

"Ma petite fille…" ma mère dit en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

"Carole c'est grave ce qu'ils ont fait tu peux pas laissé passer ça comme ça!" dit Burt.

"Tu veux que je fasse quoi c'est fait, elles font parties de notre famille…" me mère se leva et s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit les mains " mon chéri je suis tellement désolée, elle va les retrouver. Je m'en doutais tu sais qu'il y avait plus entre vous…" elle me dit en me souriant.

"Comment?"

"Je suis ta mère Finn bien sûr que j'ai remarqué à la façon don't vous vous comportiez l'un envers l'autre, la façon dont tu la regardes…pleins de petits détails qui font que je savais mais je ne me doutais pas que vous seriez allé si loin…"

"Merci maman de ne pas flipper et de me soutenir comme à chaque fois même quand je te deçois."

"Mon chéri tu ne me déçois pas vous êtes jeune c'est vrai et j'aurai voulu être présente au mariage mais vous êtes des personnes réfléchies…"

"Oui…j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul!"

J'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre ils avaient besoin de digérer les nouvelles que je venais de leur annoncer. Ils me laissèrent et ma nuit fut la même que la précédente…

Plusieurs jours passèrent et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Rachel, l'agent Prentiss appellait tous les jours pour nous dire les avancées de l'enquête. Nous étions tous dans le salon à regarder la TV sans y prêter attention alors que je jouais avec mon alliance.

"Tu as des photos de mariage Finn?" demanda soudainement ma mère.

"Oui….tu veux les voir?"

"Oui cherche les!"

Ma mère et moi contemplèrent les photos en souriant et commentant chaque photo, elle avait totalement accepté l'idée que j'étais marié et que j'allais être père alors que Burt lui c'était une autre histoire.

"Carole comment tu peux passer l'éponge si facilement on l'avait prévenu et regarde ce qu'il a fait."

"Encore une fois tu veux que je fasse quoi Burt, Finn est mon fils ce qui est fait est fait!"

"Oui laisse passer comme d'habitude, ils ont juste gaché leur vie…"

"Pour qui tu te prends pour dire ça! Rachel et moi c'est pas juste un flirt c'est la femme de ma vie la mère de mon futur enfant alors garde tes commentaires pour toi. C'est ma femme que ça te plaise ou non on a rien dit parce que je savais comment tu allais réagir et que tu ne nous soutiendrais pas. On s'aime et on est marié maintenant alors fait avec et si ça te convient pas on fera nos valises." je criais.

"Finn vous ne quitterez pas cette maison c'est chez vous aussi, arrêtez maintenant!" dit ma mère.

"Carole!"

"Papa tu n'es qu'un hypocrite à quel âge tu t'es marié? A quel âge maman est tombée enceinte? Et si elle serait encore parmi nous est ce qu'on serait ici avec eux? Non alors arrête de l'accabler avec tes commentaires tu vois bien ce qu'il doit endurer, sa femme et sa fille se sont fait enlevées alors n'en rajoute pas. Et si on avait ouvert nos yeux un peu mieux on aurait vu…en y pensant…ils n'étaient pas si discrets pleins de petits détails font tilts maintenant…alors lâche le."dit Kurt calmement.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Burt se leva pour et alla ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard l'agent Prentiss fit son apparition au côté de Burt. Son visage était livide. Je me levais et m'approchais d'elle.

"Vous avez du nouveau? Dites nous!" dit ma mère en se plaçant à mes côtés.

"Je suis désolée…"

A ses mots je m'écroulais à genoux devant elle en hurlant en pleurant en l'appelant.

"Rachel non! Non…."

Mon corps tremblait je sentais l'obscurité m'envahir, Rachel fut la dernière chose que j'avais à l'esprit avant le trou noir.

**Voilà nouveau chapitre ne me tuer pas lol! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Reviews….**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 Rachel POV : Le plan**

Depuis notre retour à Lima avec l'agent Prentiss j'étais tendue comme jamais car je savais que j'allais bientôt être confrontée à Parker. Il ne m'avait pas recontacté depuis ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus et j'avais peur qu'il pense que j'essayais de contrer ses plans puis qu'il s'en prenne a Finn. Même si un plan était prévu j'étais anxieuse et à l'affût. S'il n'y avait eu que moi en cause la question ne se poserait même pas mais je n'étais plus toute seule il y avait mon bébé maintenant qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi…une partie de Finn.

L'agent Prentiss et moi avions discuté des différents scénarios qui pouvaient se passer mais je devais dire que l'un d'entre eux ne me plaisait vraiment pas mais si nous n'avions pas le choix il fallait s'y résoudre…malheureusement. Ne sachant pas quand Parker avait l'intention de s'en prendre à moi ni comment l'agent Prentiss avait demandé mon accord pour m'injecter une sotre de puce émetteur-récepteur à l'arrière de ma nuque. Une puce qui pourrait aider l'agent Prentiss et son équipe à me localiser où que je me trouve mais aussi entendre tout ce que je pouvais entendre une fois qu'elle était activée On me l'avait injecté le lendemain de notre arrivée à Lima.

Concernant le plan deux type de scénarios étaient possibles mais un était vraiment plus difficile a accepté que l'autre. Le plan A était que l'agent Prentiss le laisse me capturerr et intervienne une fois installé dans son repère et si tout se passait pour le mieux elle me tirerait des griffes de ce psychopathe et des hommes qu'il aura ammené avec lui. Le plan B était si quelque chose tournerait mal et qui leur échappait encore une fois. L'agent Prentiss avait décidé qu'il faudrait simuler ma mort pour la sécurité de tous le monde jusqu'à qu'ils mettent la main sur lui.

Dans les deux cas les choses pouvaient très vite tourner au drame et ce à n'importe quel moment car il pouvait être armé et me tuer tout de suite ou un des agents durant l'intervention pouvaient prendre un balle perdue ou bien mourir pour me défendre. Le plus important était Finn je savais qu'il allait être dévasté il m'avait souvent dit qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée de me perdre et maintenant il y avait le bébé notre connection était encore plus forte tout serait encore tellement plus difficile à supporter. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix on espérait qu'on s'en tiendrait simplement au plan A mais au fond de moi je me disais que rien n'allait être si simple…tout était compliqué comme à son habitude.

J'avais décidé d'aller à la salle de sport après les cours pour prevenir l'entraineur que je ne pourrai plus assister au cours mais avant ça je ressentais le besoin d'aller voir Finn. Je me dirigeais vers les gradins du stade de foot sachant que son entrainement allait bientôt commencer j'avais besoin de le voir seul un moment juste lui et moi. Je le vis arriver au loin et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il me disait toujours que j'avais le pouvoir de le calmer de l'apaiser rien qu'avec une caresse ou un regard lui il avait le pouvoir de me faire sourire et de me faire oublier toute la misère qui m'entourait. Une fois a porté de main je l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je voyais très bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi mais il ne disait rien pour éviter de me stresser d'avantage.

J'avais décidé de marché malgré les messages que j'avais reçu de Parker je n'avais plus autant peur de la foule, j'arrivais à marcher dans les rues sans faire de crise ni même avoir peur…la plupart du temps. Peut être est ce le fait d'avoir l'agent Prentiss dans les parages ou le fait d'avoir pris des cours de combats.

Pour aller à la salle de sport il fallait passer par le parc et malgré que nous étions en hiver le parc était juste magnifique. En passant sur le parking je pouvais voir qu'il y avait de l'agitation au loin ne prêtant pas attention où je mettais les pieds j'attéris dans les bras d'un homme et au moment où je levais les yeux vers lui je fus surprise.

"Maître Kyle?"

"Sarah mais quelle coïncidence! Content de vous voir je pensais à vous justement!"

"Que faites vous ici?" je demandais perplexe.

"Je rends visite à ma tante qui vit ici! Ca tombe bien que je sois tombé sur vous car j'allais envoyer des papiers à l'agent Prentiss pour qu'elle puisse vous les transmettre j'ai besoin de votre signature. Je peux vous les donner si vous voulez bien?

"Euh oui pas de problème…"

"Venez suivez moi ma voiture est juste là mes papiers ce trouvent dans mon suitcase dans mon coffre.

Je le laissais me diriger vers sa voiture c'était un genre de 4X4 noir avec des vitres teintées du coin de l'oeil je pus voir que là où il y avait de l'agitation beaucoup plus de gens étaient ameutés. Je me demandais où se trouvait l'agent Prentiss parce qu'avac toute cette foule le passage était bloqué par là où j'étais venue. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la voiture de Maître Kyle il ouvra son corffre et avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait j'étais enfermée dans le coffre. Au bout de quelques secondes je sentis la voiture bouger et là je compris que j'avais eu raison de douter de lui depuis le début….Ca ne me servait à rien de crier ou de donner des coups pour essayer d'ouvrir le coffre car il y avait trop d'agitation et de bruit à l'extérieur personne ne pourrait m'entendre. Maître Kyle me conduisait vers l'enfer…Parker! Au bout de quelques minutes la voiture s'arrêta enfin et j'entendis des voix discuter à l'extérieur.

"Allez venez Sarah!" dit Kyle en ouvrant le coffre j'essayais d'appliquer le conseil que l'agent Prentiss m'avait donné a savoir de coopérer au maximum pour ne pas les énerver pour ma propre protection mais surtout celle du bébé donc je ne dis rien et me laissait embarquer. Je n'avais rien sur moi car lorsque Kyle m'avait poussé dans son coffre il s'était débarassé de mes affaires.

Il m'avait attiré dans un vieil entrepôt désinfecté, l'endroit était désert sombre et humide il fallait que je regarde où je mettais mes pieds afin de ne pas tomber. L'entrepôt était énorme nous marchâmes un petit moment jusqu'à qu'il ouvrit une porte m'attira dans la pièce il y avait une chaise ou milieu de la pièce avac une table où reposait des cordes du scotch et un foulard, j'avalais bruyamment ma salive. Une personne sortie de l'ombre et s'avança vers moi….c'était lui il m'attendait.

"Hey bien ma jolie on se rencontre enfin!" dit Parker en s'avançant vers moi je restais plantée là à le regarder droit dans les yeux en me répétant sans cesse les mots que l'agent Prentiss m'avait dit 'coopère et surtout si il lève la main sur toi protège ton ventre'. Je faisais tout pour me maîtriser devant l'assassin de mes pères. "Tu as perdu ta langue?"

"Non qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Que je suis contente de vous voir? C'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir!" j'avais mentallement envi de me gifler le provoquer n'étais pas la meilleure des solutions à adopter. Il se mit devant moi et avec le dos de sa main il caressa ma joue avant de la retirer et de me gifler violement je faillis perdre mon équilibre mais Kyle me rattrapa. Je pouvais sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

"Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux!"

Il me prit brusquement le bras et me fit m'assoir sur la chaise, il m'attacha et me mit du ruban adhésif sur la bouche et sortit de la pièce me laissant toute seule. J'essayais de bouger mes mains et mes pieds mais les liens étaient serrés trop fort et le moindre mouvement que je faisais je pouvais sentir les liens me rentrer dans la peau. Je sais que l'agent Prentiss ferait son maximum pour venir le plus rapidement possible mais avant ça il fallait que son équipe et elle étudient correctement la situation et sécuriser le périmètre mais aussi voir combien de personne était avec Parker pour qu'il intervenir en tout état de cause.

J'étais paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver et mon esprit alla vers Finn je savais que c'était une des personnes qui allait le plus souffrir de cette situation…L'agent Prentiss m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait rien dire à finn de nos intentions car nous savions très bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire et si l'on devait simuler ma mort il fallait qu'il y croit ou cas ou un des hommes de Parker le surveille il fallait que tout ait l'air crédible. Je voyais que l'agent Prentiss avait peur pour moi et le bébé mais elle avait aussi peur que Parker leur échappe à nouveau elle et son équipe étaient prêts et avaient tout étudié dans les moindres détails.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que j'étais enfermée dans cette pièce et je pouvais voir qu'à travers la petite fênetre qui'il y avait le soleil qui était en train de se coucher, mon ventre gargouilla. Après quelques heures un homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant entra et me fit manger quelque chose ce n'était pas spécialement bon mais il fallait que je mange. Une fois terminé il sortit me laissant à nouveau seule.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps mais j'étais sûre que plusieurs jours étaient passés. J'étais étonée car je n'avais quasiment jamais vu Parker il m'envoyait à chaque fois une nouvelle personne. Finn devait être paniqué je me demandais ce qu'il prenait autant de temps à l'agent Prentiss et son équipe pour venir me chercher. J'avais faim, j'étais assoifée, épuisée et engourdie d'être dans la même position sans bouger à part pour les quelques fois où il me laissait utiliser les toilettes. Un bruit de serrure me fit me redresser et fixer la porte.

"Alors ma jolie je t'ai manqué?"

"Je me demandais ce qu'il vous prenez autant de temps!"

"Je suis là maintenant ne t'en fais pas je vais te détacher alors reste sage…."

IL s'approcha de moi et me déttacha je pouvais voir les traces des cordes sur ma peau je tentais de me redresser et de me mettre sur mes pieds mais trop fatiguée pour rester sur mes jambes je retombais sur la chaise. Parker me prit le bras et m'attira contre lui, je ne luttais pas et me laissais faire.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire tout les deux? Je pourrai voir ce qu'il se cache sous tes habits! Qu'est ce que tu crois que ton mari en penserai?" il dit en rigolant.

"Laissez le là où il est il a rien a voir avec tout ça, vous me vouliez vous m'avez!" je dis énervée ce qui l'excitait encore plus. Il m'agrippa et me colla contre le mur. J'avais appris à donner des coups toute les combinaisons passaient dans ma tête mais je savais qu'il allait retorquer.

"Sujet sensible à ce que je vois mais t'inquiète j'ai ce que je veux et je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme!"

"Vous êtes en train de parler de vous?" je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher

"Oh oui ma jolie j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça tu m'excites encore plus, tu verras il n'y aura pas de comparaison avec ton très cher mari!"

"Mon très cher mari comme vous dites est plus qu'un homme que vous ne saurez jamais et c'est vrai qu'il n'y aura pas de comparaison parce que vous n'êtes qu'un minable et un lâche alors que mon mari est tout le contraire!"

Je pus voir la fureure dans son regard il me gifla ce qui me fit tomber et je me cognais la tête au passage. Je pouvais sentir le sang couler le long de mon visage mais je savais que c'était superficiel et que je saignais du au choc je n'avais pas mal. Il m'attrapa le bras et me souleva brusquement pour me gifler à nouveau encore plus violement je savais que ça allait laisser des traces…temps qu'il ne touchait que mon visage. Il sortit de son jean un couteau qu'il utilisa pour déchirer mon pull et plaça la lame le long de mon bras il appuya petit à petit et je pus sentir la douleur traverser tout mon bras quelques secondes après je pus sentir du liquide chaud couler le long de mon bras.

"Je pari que tu regrettes ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure?"

"Jamais…."je me mis droite et lui crachais au visage je ressentais tellement de haine pour ce monstre que je n'arrivais pas à me contenir.

"Petite garce!" il cria avant d'enfoncer son couteau dans mon bras.

Tout se passa très vite après ça et je pus entendre un gros boum à l'extérieur de la pièce Parker m'attira contre lui et mit la lame de son couteau contre ma gorge. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables la porte devant moi fut défoncée avec force et je pus voir l'agent Prentiss et son équipe autour d'elle avec leur revolver pointé sur nous.

"Lâche la Parker!" dit l'agent Prentiss.

"Tu peux rêver je l'ai trop attendu!"

"Tu es cerné!"

"Si tu veux pas que je la saigne sous tes yeux tu va me laisser passer et me laisser partir!" je cherchais l'agent Prentiss du regard mais elle fixait Parker.

"Ok! Ok! D'accord!"

"Donne moi des clés il me faut une voiture et si tu me suis ou tu tentes quoi que se soit elle est morte est ce que tu m'as bien compris?"

L'agent Prentiss jeta les clés d'un véhicule devant nous Parker se baissa avec moi et récupéra les clés au sol. Nous sortîmes de la pièce en longeant les murs pour que personne ne soit derrière lui. Le plan avait été que si ils n'arrivaient pas à me détacher de lui à l'intérieur du lieu où il m'avait emmener il fallait que je m'échape une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule qui avait été prévu à l'avance. L'agent Prentiss avait prévu qu'il lui demande un véhicule et m'avait dit que son véhicule serait un mini van dans lequel une trappe avait été faite pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'extérieur je pouvais voir qu'il y avait d'autres agents de part et d'autre du site, l'agent Prentiss et son équipe nous avaient suivi à l'extérieur également.

"Dis à tes collègues de dégager si je vois encore un flic je la tue!"

"Ecoutez ce qu'il dit allez tous à l'intérieur!" cria l'agent Prentiss. Dans ma tête je savais que nous allions devoir appliquer le plan B et simuler ma mort, Finn allait être anéantis. Il me dirigea vers l'arrière du mini van quand un mouvement attira son attention.

"Je t'ai dit que je voulais voir personne!" il prit son couteau et le planta dans ma cuisse ce qui me fit hurler de douleur.

"Je vous ai dit de vous retirer."hurla l'agent Prentiss.

"Et toi jete moi ton flingue!" dit Parker.

L'agent Prentiss lui jeta son arme et encore une fois nous nous penchâmes en même temps pour qu'il puisse ramasser l'arme. Il ouvrit la porte du mini van et me jeta à l'intérieur, j'attendis quelques instants avant de retirer le couteau de ma cuisse et d'inspecter le mini van afin de trouver la trappe. Le sang jaillissais de plus belle je pris les manches de mon pull et tentais de faire un garot autour de ma cuisse pour arrêter le sang. Une fois que j'avais trouvé la trappe je l'ouvris et tenta de me glisser à l'extérieur, Parker n'était toujours pas entré dans le véhicule. Je fis le moins de bruit possible et me plaçais derrière le mini van, je pus voir l'agent Jarraux qui me fit signe au loin de venir vers elle. Je tentais temps bien que mal de me diriger vers elle et de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'elle vint à ma rencontre et m'aida à rejoindre sa voiture. Je vis l'agent Jarraux déployais une serviette blanche dans les airs, Parker du remarquer le regard de l'agent Prentiss perdre son attention sur lui car il courut et se cacha derrière le van. Je le vis au loin réfléchir à comment il pouvait s'en sortir quand une voiture arriva en trombe…Maître Kyle se gara et ouvra la porte pour Parker. Parker une fois dans la voiture fit feu sur le fourgon où j'étais censée me trouver, l'agent Prentiss sortit la deuxième arme qu'elle avait autour de sa cheville et fit feu avec d'autres agents. Alors que les agents tentaient de viser la voiture de Maîre Kyle l'agent Prentiss visa vers le moteur du mini van et fit exploser la voiture sous les yeux de tous le monde. Je pus voir le visage de Parker et toute la satisfaction sur son visage il fit avec sa main un baiser qu'il dirigea vers le ciel et fit le chiffre trois de sa main avant de s'enfuir avec Maître Kyle…Le chiffre trois représentait mes pères et moi….

"Rachel on va t'emmener à l'hôpital! Est ce que ça va?" demanda l'agent Jarraux.

"Non pas vraiment! J'ai envi de dormir…" je me sentais partir petit à petit.

"Hey Rachel! Reste avec moi ok!" elle me tapota les joues et sortit son téléphone et crus comprendre qu'elle parlait avec l'agent Prentiss mais la fatigue l'emporta…

Je tentais d'ouvrir mes yeux petit à petit et m'apperçus que j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, l'agent Prentiss était dans le fauteuil à côté de moi sur sa tablette.

"Où est ce que je suis?" je demandais la voix cassée.

"Dans un hôpital à côté de Lima!"

"Finn?"

"Tu veux pas que j'appelle ton medecin d'abord?" je fis non de la tête.

"Comment il va?"

"Mal Rachel quand je lui ai annoncé il s'est écroulé et est tombé dans les pommes suite au choc. Ses parents et Kurt savent pour vous apparement à ce que j'ai compris ils appellaient le medecin quand je suis partis. Mon équipe recherche activement Parker on pense qu'il est retourné sur New York. On fait au plus vite pour toi et Finn."

"On pourrait peut être prévenir Finn vu que Parker est parti!"

"Non Rachel je suis désolée mais si quelqu'un surveille Finn et qu'il se rend compte de quelque chose il pourrait s'en prendre à lui ou à la famille pour t'atteindre."

"D'accord! Merci pour votre honnêteté. Alors qu'est ce qu'il ma infligé?"

"Je vais t'appeller le medecin il pourra t'expliquer, je vais passer chez Finn avant de partir on ne reste pas ici, il y a des agents qui sont postés devant ta porte tu es en sécurité ici. A tout à l'heure!"

Le medecin arriva avec une infirmière pour prendre mes constantes. J'avais un bras dans une atèle avec 14 points de sutures, j'avais des ématomes au visage mais la blessure la plus importante était celle qui m'avait faite à la cuise j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang j'avais 20 points de sutures de part et d'autre de la cuisse. Le plus important de tout mon bébé allait bien…Cassie était en parfaite santé mais il fallait que je me repose et que j'évite toute sorte de stress. Pour ma sécurité l'agent Prentiss avait demandé si il était possible de me transporter à son domicile ce que les medecins avaient accepté à condition que je sois suivis par un medecin et une infirmière.

L'agent Prentiss avait décidé de me ramener à New York dans son appartement. Nous fîmes le trajet en voiture elle avait loué une voiture assez grande afin qu'on puisse m'amménager une sorte de lit à l'arrière, ça avait été le trajet le plus long et le plus pénible que j'avais jamais vécu. Nous arrivâmes à son appartement et elle m'aida à m'allonger dans la chambre d'amis.

"Comment allez Finn quand vous êtes allé le voir?"

"Il voulait tout savoir il voulait comprendre comment tu as été enlevé comment tu es morte…il écoutait sans faire de commentaire on serrant les points. Je vais pas te mentir il est mal au point quand on regarde dans ses yeux c'est comme si une partie de lui est parite."je fermais les yeux et tentais de retenir mes larmes.

"Il faut que vous le retrouviez le plus vite possible!"

"Oui on y travaille non stop! Est ce que ça va?"

"Fatiguée! Est ce que vous pouvez appeler ses parents juste pour voir comment il va?"

Ca faisait depuis trois jour qu'il me croyait morte, et à chaque fois qu'on appellait pour prendre de ses nouvelles Carole nous avait dit qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre anéantis. J'avais tellement envi de l'appeller et de le rassurer mais il fallait que j'attende. L'agent Prentiss se mit à côté de moi sur mon lit et composa le numéro des Hudson-Hummel.

*Bonjour Carole c'est Emily! Comment allez vous?*

*Et Finn!* je vis sa mine se renfrogner.

*Est ce que vous pouvez me le passer?* elle attendit quelques instants.

*Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?*

*D'accord vous en faites pas je vais regarder de mon côté! On se tient au courant!*

Elle raccrocha et je me mis à paniquer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"C'est Finn! Il est parti, il a laissé un mot en disant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul et qu'il avait des affaires à régler!"

"Partit où?" je demandais.

"Ils ne savent pas…"

**Nouveau chapitre merci pour rester avec moi votre soutien m'aide beaucoup à avancer et vos commentaires sont vraiment touchants Merci! J'espère que ca chapitre vous plaira! Reviewsss….**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27***Finn POV**

J'ouvris mes yeux doucement et je pus voir à travers les rideaux qu'il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, la lampe de chevet à côté de moi était allumée. Je me redressais afin que je puisse me mettre assis et c'est à ce moment que je pus constater que je n'étais pas seul ma mère était assoupie dans le fauteuil de mon père que j'avais gardé suite à notre déménagement.

« Maman ? » je tentais de l'appeler et au son de ma voix elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Mon chéri est ce que ça va ? » elle me demanda en se levant pour s'installer à côté de moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre et pourquoi je suis couché tout habillé ? » je demandais confus.

« Finn… » dit ma mère tout bas et vu le ton de sa voix ça ne laissé rien présager de bon. Je tentais de me le ver il fallait que je vois Rachel.

« Où est ce que tu vas Finn ? »

« Il faut juste que je vois Rachel, il faut que je lui parle. » ma mère eut les larmes aux yeux à l'évocation du nom de Rachel. Elle mit sa main sur mon avant bras afin que je puisse rester dans mon lit. Je baissais mes yeux vers ma main et je vis mon alliance. Les parents étaient donc au courant… donc…non c'était pas possible… « Laisse moi il faut que je lui parle j'ai besoin de la voir… »

« Finn s'il te plaît ! Reste là tu veux bien ! » elle dit en pleurant alors que je me rassis. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de la visite de l'agent Prentiss plus tôt dans la soirée ? »

Je me souvenais que nous l'avions eu au téléphone ce matin nous disant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Je tentais de chercher dans ma mémoire et me souvins que Burt et moi étions encore en train de nous prendre la tête jusqu'à que quelqu'un nous interrompit…c'était l'agent Prentiss et je me souvins de son visage rempli de douleur…

« Rachel…non maman s'il te plaît dis moi que c'est un cauchemard qu'elle est dans sa chambre en train de dormir… »

« Je suis désolée mon chéri mais Rachel est… »

« Non tais toi ! Je veux pas t'entendre le dire c'est pas possible ! » je criais en pleurant.

« Finn s'il te plaît il faut que tu essayes de te calmer et de respirer tu es tombée dans les pommes tout à l'heure, ton corps est en état de choc… »

« Que je me calme ! Ma femme est là dehors quelque part et ma…ma fille…non…c'est trop je ne peux pas…. » j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Finn elle n'est pas dehors elle est… »

« Je t'ai dit non ! » je l'interrompis encore une fois en criant ce qui dû réveiller Kurt et Burt car ils étaient tout les deux sur le pas de ma porte.

« Retournez vous coucher les garçons ! » dit ma mère à Burt et Kurt.

« Finn je suis désolé… » dit Burt.

« Non arrête ça ! » je l'interrompis énervé.

« Finn il faut que tu réalises que Rachel… »

« Burt ! » dit ma mère.

« C'est pas lui rendre service Carole…Rachel est morte elle ne reviendra pas… » dit Burt en élevant la voix. Le fait d'entendre ces mots c'est comme si on m'enfoncait un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je sentais les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et heureusement que j'étais déjà assis car je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

« Papa sort d'ici ! » s'écria Kurt. Burt dû comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin car il sortit sans commentaires.

« Je suis tellement désolée mon chéri pour Rachel mais aussi pour ton bébé… » dit ma mère d'une voix basse. Je me mis à pleurer et j'avais du mal à respirer tellement j'avais mal. Ma mère se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissais aller dans la chaleur des bras de ma mère me disant sans cesse que j'allais me réveiller que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemard. Ma mère s'allongea à côté de moi et me laissa pleurer jusqu'à épuisement.

Lorsque je me réveillais j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, j'étais seul dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de la sentir je me levais et me dirigeais donc vers sa chambre. Je mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte et respirais un bon coup avant d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur je fermais la porte derrière moi et pris une grande respiration son odeur était toujours là présente. Je m'approchais de son lit et enlevais les couvertures pour pouvoir m'y glisser, je m'allongeais et pris son coussin sur lequel je pouvais sentir son odeur, son shampoing et l'approchais de mon visage pour être encore au plus près d'elle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là comme dans sa chambre mais je pus entendre ma mère m'appeler.

« Finn tu es là ! » elle dit soulagée en entrant dans la chambre alors que je ne bougeais pas et restais allongé contre son coussin. « J'ai appellé le principal pour lui dire que vous serez absents pour tout le reste de la semaine. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour…l'agent Prentiss va venir demain pour nous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépares quelque chose à manger ? » elle me demanda mais je restais sans bouger. Après quelques minutes ma mère était revenue avec un sandwich qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit avant de sortir à nouveau.

J'avais apprécié le fait qu'on me laisse tranquille personne n'était venu me voir du reste de la journée il y avait juste ma mère de temps en temps qui jetait un coup d'œil pour voir comment je me portais. En fin d'après midi quelqu'un sonna à la porte je me redressais et me mis assis au cas où c'était l'agent Prentiss, il fallait que je sache exactement ce qu'il c'était passé j'avais besoin de savoir. Au bout de quelques minutes je vis Santana entrer en pleure avec ma mère, elle se dirigea doucement vers moi puis se mit entre mes jambes pour m'attirer vers elle. Je n'avais même pas la force de la prendre dans mes bras et de la réconforter alors que je pouvais sentir son corps trembler.

« Je suis tellement désolé Finn…c'est pas juste… » elle se recula pour inspecter mon visage et enleva les larmes qui c'étaient échappées de mes yeux. « Finn ? » elle attendait que je dise quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

« Il ne parle pas depuis hier… » intervint ma mère je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elle était encore là.

« Finn regarde moi ! » dit fermement Santana « Je t'ai dit de me regarder ! » elle cria « Bien ! Je c'est que ça doit être dur pour toi…plus que dur même…mais tu peux pas rester là comme ça, il faut que tu manges quelque chose que tu prennes une douches. Je dis pas que tu dois sourire c'est pas du tout ce qu'on te demande mais il faut que tu réagisses…Rachel…elle aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses aller comme ça…toi tu es toujours là Finn…il faut que tu te battes pour Rachel…pour ton bébé. Ils vont retrouver ce connard et il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait…même si ça ne les ramènera pas. »

Comment elle pouvaitre dire ça je m'en foue qu'il paye il a eu ce qu'il voulait et plus encore. Il m'a prit ma vie, mes rêves, mon avenir…je n'étais plus rien. Je poussais Santana afin que j'ai la place pour pouvoir à nouveau m'allonger sur le lit dans l'odeur et le confort de mon cocon.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée je pus entendre la voix de Kurt et de Burt il me semblait qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer.

« Mais merde c'est quoi ton problème papa ! Est-ce que tu va bientôt lui foutre la paix…il a juste besoin de temps il vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie et son bébé. Toi plus que quiconque doit comprendre ce qu'il est en train de vivre alors laisse le…Franchement je te comprends pas tu me déçois énormément…Maintenant laissez le tranquille si il veut manger ou boir il a de quoi faire en haut…Bonne nuit ! » dit Kurt.

Après quelques minutes j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et Kurt entra il prit le fauteuil qu'il y avait dans le coin de la chambre et s'installa. Il était en train de manger des chocolats les préférés de Rachel ceux au lait avec des éclats de fraise. Elle en mangeait souvent tout le temps même surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Kurt me tendit le paquet et j'en pris quelques uns à mon tour.

« Je trouve qu'on a vraiment fait du bon boulot dans cette chambre. » dit Kurt « Maintenant que j'y pense…quand vous êtiez entrain de peindre est ce que vous êtiez déjà ensemble à ce moment ? » Je mis un des chocolats dans ma bouche et le laissais fondre c'était comme si j'avais le goût de Rachel dans ma bouche sur mes lèvres.

« Ce jour là on c'est embrassé pour la première fois. » je dis avec une voix cassée.

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle moi qui voit tout d'habitude et là tout était sous mon nez ! »

« On a fait bien pire… » ça me faisait du bien de parler sans faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Ah bon ? » il dit curieux.

« Toute les fois où tu me cherchais quand elle était dans la salle de bain et que je disparaissais j'étais avec elle… » je dis en souriant.

« Finn ! Ce genre de détails je suis pas obligé de les connaître… » il dit choqué.

« Quoi on est marié, elle attend mon bébé tu crois qu'on comptait les billes quand on était ensemble…. » je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à parler d'elle au passé et Kurt ne releva pas.

« Bien sûr que non ! Comment…comment tu as su que c'était elle…que c'était le bon moment ? »

« La première fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle à l'aéroport c'est comme si j'avais retrouver une partie de moi qu'elle avait pris avec au moment où elle était partie à New York. Tout est allé très vite entre nous mais on n'a jamais rien regretté c'était l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie. Tout était parfait, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait pour la première fois ce soir là et là j'ai su qu'on était prêt à franchir ce cap tout les deux…à devenir qu'un. Je savais déjà à ce moment qu'elle allait être ma première mais aussi ma dernière…et maintenant une partie de moi est partie avec elle…je suis mort à l'intérieur Kurt… » il caressa mon épaule.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance de connaître cette passion, cet amour, cette connection… » dit Kurt les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui j'ai beaucoup de chance de partager et de connaître un amour comme le notre. »

Nous restâmes toute la nuit rien que tout les deux à parler d'elle comme si on allait la revoir demain jusqu'à que je m'endorme.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais seul à nouveau avec l'odeur de ma femme qui m'enveloppait. J'étais bien et si je fermais les yeux je pouvais imaginer qu'elle était là à côté de moi mais lorsque je les rouvrais le cauchemard me revenait de plus belle en plein dans la figure. Je compris très vite que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, c'était impossible ça faisait trop mal d'être dans un monde ou elle n'y était pas il fallait que je la venge. Ce batard n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça, il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma femme et mon bébé, ses pères à moi et la liste était longue. Après la visite de l'agent Prentiss je partirai à sa recherche et le tuerai de mes propres mains je voulais que je sois le dernier visage qu'il voit avant de mourir.

Je pris une douche et préparais quelques affaires dans un sac que je cachais sous mon lit puis je retournais dans la chambre de Rachel. En fin d'après midi l'agent Prentiss arriva je descendis en entendant le son de sa voix. Lorsque je posais mes yeux sur elle je pouvais voir qu'elle avait les yeux horriblement cernés.

« Finn… » elle dit tout bas.

« J'ai besoin de savoir expliquez moi ! S'il vous plaît ! »

« On les a retrouvé dans un entrepôt désert à 10 km d'ici. On a reussi à cerner les lieux et à maîtriser les hommes de mains de Parker sans problème. Parker lui était avec Rachel en train… »

« En train de quoi dite moi faut que je sache…tout ne me ménagé pas. »

« Il était en train de la battre…enfin on a reussi à rentrer mais il la menacé avec un couteau on ne pouvait rien faire. Il m'a demandé les clé d'un véhicule puis il est sorti avec elle. Il l'a mis dans le fourgon et après les choses ont mal tourné, l'avocat est revenu le chercher et Parker a commencé à tirer sur la voiture où elle se trouvait…et après tout c'est très vite passé… »

« Comment elle est morte ? »

« Finn tu ne devrais pas…vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas…elle n'a pas souffert. »

« Dites moi, j'ai le droit de savoir c'est ma femme ! »

« A force d'avoir tiré sur la voiture elle …elle a explosé. »

« Explosé…ma femme…je vais le tuer. » j'avais du mal à respirer, il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je me levais et partis me réfugier dans sa chambre. Je me couchais à nouveau à côté de son oreiller. Il fallait que je me repose au maximum car j'avais une sacrée route devant moi. J'avais entendus avant de monter que l'agent Prentiss avait dit qu'elle pensait que Parker était retourné à New York…donc voilà par où j'allais commencer New York. Je pris la photo de Rachel et de moi et l'échographie de Cassie avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Je fus réveillé par le vibrement du réveil que j'avais mis sur mon téléphone avant de m'endormir, il était 3 heures du matin j'avais réussi à avoir une place pour le vol de 4h45 du matin. Je me levais mis un polo et un jean puis descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé je cherchais mon sac dans ma chambre et laissais un mot à ma mère lui disant que j'avais besoin d'être seul et qu'il fallait que je règle quelques affaires. Je pris mon porte feuille pour retirer du liquide et partis.

Lorsque je fus installé dans l'avion je pris mon porte feuille et contemplais les photos de Rachel et de l'échographie de Cassie.

« Elle est vraiment très belle ! » dit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à côté de moi.

« Oui très… » je dis en souriant.

« C'est votre petit amie ? »

« C'est ma femme ! »

« Eh ben laissez moi vous dire que vous formez un très jolie couple et je suppose que c'est une échographie de votre bébé ! »

« Oui on vient d'apprendre que c'est une petite fille…Cassie ! » je tentais de retenir mes larmes.

« C'est très beau ! Vous allez les retrouver à New York ? »

« Non j'ai en quelque sorte un voyage d'affaire, j'irai les retrouver une fois que tout sera réglé. »

« Ben j'espère que tout ira au plus vite.. . »

« Oui moi aussi ! J'ai hâte de les revoir… »

Le reste du voyage ce fit en silence. La dernière fois que j'étais à New York j'étais avec elle on venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et malgré la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait elle faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Mais maintenant on m'avait tout prit ma femme…ma fille que j'aimais tellement et que je n'aurai jamais la chance de voir son beau visage….il m'avait tout prit et pour ça il paiera.

Arrivé à New York je pris un taxi pour me rendre en plein cœur de New York il fallait que je trouve un hôtel avant de sortir et d'aller enquêter pour le retrouver.

L'hôtel que j'avais trouvé était agréable et pas cher, j'avais payé pour une semaine complète pour l'instant la personne à l'accueil m'avait dit qu'il serait possible pour moi de prolonger mon séjour si je le souhaitais sans problème.

Je posais mes affaires sur mon lit et sortis le nécessaire pour prendre une douche, j'avais éteint mon portable sachant très bien que maintenant à l'heure qu'il était les parents devaient avoir vu mon mot et devaient vouloir me joindre. Etant majeur je me doute qu'il pouvait faire quoi que se soit pour me chercher.

Cela faisait mainteant 7 jours que j'étais ici et toujours rien, j'allais dans différent squate mais personne ne connaissait Parker…soit disant. Je ne perdais pas espoir je savais que j'allais le retrouver et je pourrai enfin les retrouver.

Si l'on comptait le moment où elle avai été kidnappé ça faisait quasiment trois semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu et la douleur physique et morale que j'éprouvais était juste de plus en plus horrible de jour en jour. C'était dur de se lever, de manger ou juste de respirer…

Il était 22 heures que je sortis comme à mon habitude pour aller rejoindre les rues de New York. Je m'approchais d'un squatte dans lequel j'étais déjà allé au tout début de mon arrivé.

« Huh excusez moi est ce que vous connaissez un Parker ? Parker Douglas ? » je demandais un homme qui était assis par terre en train de fumer.

« Non ! » il dit fermement.

Je marchais le long de la rue quand je m'apperçus que quelqu'un me suivait je tournais au coin et l'attendis.

« Vous me suivez ou quoi ? » je demandais un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

« J'ai entendu tout à l'heure que tu cherchais Parker j'ai des infos pour toi si tu as quelque chose à me donner en échange… »

« Pourquoi tu me donnerai des infos ? »

« Parce que c'est un connard et à voir ta tête tu vas pas lui chanter une berceuse. »

« Je te donne 100 billets si tu me dis où je peux le trouver et 500 si tu peux m'aider. »

« 1000 et je te le ramène sur un plateau d'argent sans ses chiens autour. »

« Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? »

« Personne il faudra me croire c'est tout… »

J'avais pas le choix de toute façon je lui tendis 1000 dollars et nous échangeâmes nos numéros. Il avait dit qu'il me contacterai une fois qu'il aurait du nouveau. Vers 23H30 il m'envoya un message me transmettant une adresse d'un immeuble abandonné de devais m'y rendre tout de suite. J'essayais de faire abstraction des vibrements de mon téléphone portable suites aux nombreux messages et appels que j'avais reçu depuis que j'étais parti. J'étais devant l'immeuble et avant d'entrer je décidais d'envoyer un message à ma mère.

*Je sais que tu dois être inquiète mais ne t'en fais pas tout va bien pour moi je t'aime ne l'oubli pas.-F*

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et m'approchais de l'immeuble, je n'avais pas peur je voulais juste en finir j'étais prêt. J'entrais et je vis tout de suite l'homme qui avait détruit ma vie au bruit de mes pas il se tourna vers moi.

« Tiens ! Tien ! Mais qu'elle surprise Monsieur Hudson ! » il me dit surpris.

« Ferme ta gueule ! » je dis énervé.

« Eh ben arrogant avec ça ! Si tu viens chercher ta femme tu viens un peu tard ! »

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour foncer sur lui avec ma force et sa surprise nous nous écroulâmes. Je me mis à le frapper sans réfléchir j'ai sûrement du me prendre des coups au passage mais avec ma rage et ma peine je ne sentais rien. Il commençait à perdre connaissance quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière nous ce qui me fit perdre ma concentration et Parker reprit le dessus et il me poussa hors de lui.

« Lève tes mains en l'air Parker ! Je te conseille de m'écouter attentivement parce que j'hésiterai pas une seconde crois moi ! »

« T'es venue défendre l'honneur de cette petite garce ! » je me jetais à nouveau sur lui.

« Finn arrête il n'en vaut pas la peine ! » cria l'agent Prentiss.

« Je m'en tape il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! » je criais à mon tour tout en continuant à le frapper.

« Finn s'il te plaît ! Rachel aurait pas voulu ça tu le sais pense à elle…à ta fille ! » je m'arrêtais brusquement et m'enlevais de lui.

Je me mis contre le mur et m'écroulais par terre la tête entre mes mains et laissais les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je vis l'agent Prentiss appeler son équipe pour récupérer Parker. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'approcha de moi doucement je levais les yeux vers elle et elle me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Elle me dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine Finn ! »

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? »

« Tu as allumé ton téléphone depuis que tu es parti j'essaye de te traquer…je m'inquiétais…on s'inquiétais ! »

« Ma mère s'inquiète tout le temps ! » je dis sans émotions.

« Non pas ta mère…enfin je veux dire… bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiète…Finn il faut que je te parle maintenant que Parker est maîtrisé…il faut que tu gardes en tête qu'on n'avait pas le choix et que ce n'étais pas sa décision… »

« Je comprends pas qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ? »

« Rachel n'est pas morte Finn ! On a simulé sa mort à cause de Parker il l'aurait tué elle, toi ou un membre de ta famille c'était une question de temps… »

« Quoi ? Rachel…est vivante ? » je dis à bout de souffle.

« Finne elle était cachée chez moi ! Je suis désolée je l'ai fait uniquement pour la protéger. On ne pouvait pas te mettre au courant on avait peur que Parker te fasse surveiller mais sache que Rachel était contre, elle voulait qu'on te le dise ! »

« Il faut que je la vois tout de suite ! Est-ce qu'elle sait que vous êtes venue me chercher ? »

« Non il faut qu'elle évite le stress… elle est peut être vivante mais ils se sont battut tout les deux et elle a gardé quelques traces. Elle a encore le visage marqué elle a une atèle au bras et il lui a planté un couteau dans la cuisse qui lui a sectionné une artère elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… »

« Et le bébé ? » je ne pouvais pas en entendre d'avantage.

« Le bébé va bien Finn il faut juste qu'elle se repose un maximum et qu'elle évite le stress, elle donne beaucoup de coup maintenant et le ventre de Rachel s'est arrondi. Il es hâte que ça ce termine maintenant ça la travaille de plus en plus c'est pas bon pour elle. »

Je souris à ses mots et le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Une fois devant la porte de son appartement mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite j'avais tellement hâte de la revoir…de les revoir. L'agent Prentiss ouvrit la porte et m'indiqua que Rachel était dans la chambre d'amie. J'entrais doucement sans frapper et fus surpris de la voir juste en sous vêtement sa main libre sur son ventre maintenant légèrement arrondi. Nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir devant lequel elle se trouvait. J'étais déjà en train de pleurer autant qu'elle. Elle se retourna et je courus vers elle en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais et la chaleur envahit mon corps tout de suite, j'étais à la maison. Je reculais afin que nous puissions retrouver nore air avant de me mettre à genoux devant elle et de reposer ma tête contre son ventre…contre ma fille Cassie.

« Je vous aime tellement… » je dis en la serrant contre moi.

**Nouveau chapitre…j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bon je pense que cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin…Reviews !**


End file.
